kingdom hearts dive into the light
by herito 115
Summary: mi nuevo fic de kingdom hearts con furry/humano con mundos basados en diversos animes y videojuegos a parte de los mundos disney
1. prologo

Descendiendo al corazón

Un lobo de pelaje rubio, vestido en un uniforme escolar está flotando en lo que parece ser la nada

Lobo: *abre sus ojos azules como el mar* ¿Dónde…estoy?

El lobo abre los ojos y ve que esta cayendo…o sumergiéndose en la nada

Lobo: esto es tan…familiar…últimamente he tenido estos sueños y deja vus extraños…me hacen cuestionar si esto es real…o no

El lobo sigue cayendo

Lobo: ¿esto…sera un sueño… o es real?

Vuelve a caer inconsciente hasta que aterriza en "la nada" vuelve a abrir los ojos y nota que no esta en ninguna parte

Lobo: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Su cola se movía con mucha curiosidad

Lobo: ¿mamá, taishou, reika…alguien?

Al cabo de un par de pasos varias palabras y frases empiezan a llegar a su mente

_Llave espada _

_Oscuridad_

_Luz_

_Sincorazón_

_Incorpóreo_

_Amistad_

_Guerra_

_Kingdom hearts_

Entonces se detiene súbitamente y ve como el suelo empieza a brillar saliendo palomas y revelando un suelo de cristal adornado con varias figuras, el lobo mira atónito como las palomas vuelan al horizonte y procede a mirar la vidriera que esta combinada con los colores azul y rojo con varios círculos encerrando coronas y a el en un extremo con los ojos semiabiertos acompañado con un chico aparentemente de su misma edad vestido de una forma similar pero la camisa es negra y tiene los ojos rojos, ambos sosteniendo un arma o espada muy peculiar, el fondo esta decorado con una ciudad llena de edficios y rascacielos pero se nota una playa al fondo y tambien con imágenes de las personas mas importantes para el

Lobo: ¿Qué este lugar?

¿?: Es "nuestro" corazón, buchi

Buchi: *aprieta el puño* ¿y tú qué haces aquí black?

Black: como te lo dije, es nuestro corazón, estamos unidos, pero si quieres puedes continuar solo

Buchi: pues ¿Qué esperas? Desaparece

Black: como quieras, en realidad solo te llamaron a ti, asi que me voy

Black desaparece en un monton de humo negro y oscuridad y buchi escucha una voz

Descuida….

Buchi: ¿Quién dijo eso?

….no tengas miedo….

Buchi: ¡¿Quién eres?!

…tu aventura comienza aquí…

Buchi: ¿Qué aventura?

…eres el elegido del arma legendaria…

De repente en la mano de buchi aparece una espada peculiar, pero no se ve sorprendido por eso

Buchi: mi llave espada

Tu…eres la llave…sálvalas

Buchi: ¿salvar a quién?

Eres…el nuevo heredero

Buchi: ¿heredo, pero a qué?

Tu corazón…es fuerte…hazlo por tu mundo y los demás

Buchi: ¡muéstrate, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué quieres o quieren de mi? Ya tengo suficiente con enfrentarme a esas cosas negras aquí quiero respuestas!

Todo…a su debido…tiempo

Entonces aparece una puerta frente a buchi, su llave espada reacciona a ella, buchi la pone frente a ella y lanza un pequeño haz de luz que se refleja en la puerta y se abre

Buchi: todo comienza con un paso

Buchi atraviesa la puerta y se encuentra vidriera pero esta vez de una chica con el pelo muy largo llegando al suelo y con las imágenes de un rey, un hombre, un camaleón, un caballo y una señora y en el fondo varias linternas, entonces del suelo empiezan a brotar pequeños seres negros de ojos amarllos

Buchi: genial, sincorazón

Buchi empieza a luchar contra las criaturas y las destruye con suma facilidad, ahí se da cuenta que una sustancia negra se esta elevando y buchi empieza a hundirse en ella, intenta nadar en ella pero se hunde completamente buchi vuelve al vacio pero cae en otra vidriea, ahora la de una chica morena vestida como en la antigua arabia saudita con varios ornamentos de ese país asi como una lámpara y varias personas en el fondo

Buchi: ¿pero…que esta pasando?, *pone sus manos en su cabeza* todo esto es tan extraño, desde que tengo la llave espada nunca paso esto, ¿Qué significara todo esto?, hermano…ojala estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme

Entonces un puente se forma y buchi lo va cruzando mientras que nuevas secciones se van añadiendo hasta que llega a una vidriera de color verde con una chica con un vestido azul con blanco con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo una manzana

Buchi: ¡bien quien quiera que seas, lo que tengas para mí, lánzalo, no me importa, seguiré hasta encontrar una forma de salir de aquí!

…demuéstrame la fuerza de tu corazón…

Entonces unas criaturas negras salen del piso pero son un poco mas grandes que las anteriores y atacan a buchi

Buchi: neo sombras

Buchi esquiva el ataque de una y la parte a la mitad, bloquea las garras de otra y le pega una patada a la que le venia por detrás y destruye a las dos, después de que dejaron de aparecer buchi cansado se acuesta sobre el suelo y la vidriera se rompe lanzando a buchi al vacío nuevamente

Buchi: tengo frio…que alguien me ayude, saburou, rukia, taishou, kenji…reika…hermano…por favor…no quiero terminar asi

Buchi aterriza en una última vidriera de color amarillo con una mujer de vestido amarillo y una bestia acompañándola, entonces buchi se acerca al borde cuando vuelve a escuchar esa voz

Entre más grande sea tu luz…más grande se hará tu sombra

La sombra de buchi empieza a extenderse creando a una criatura gigante con un hoyo en el pecho en forma de corazón y ojos amarillo

Tu última prueba…demuéstrame que eres merecedor de este gran poder

Buchi: si eso quieres… ¡aquí estoy!

Buchi se pone en posición de combate y procede a atacar al gigante, el gigante intenta golpear a buchi pero falla, buchi nota que el gigante clavo su puño en la vidriera y empieza a despedir un liquido negro del que salen las mismas criaturas de antes, buchi las vence con suma facilidad y clava su llave espada en su mano y el gigante la saca rápidamente, entonces alza su pecho del cual empiezan a salir proyectiles oscuros buchi los bloquea y y regresa el golpe absorviendo en su arma un manojo de estos y lanzándolos contra la criatura

Buchi: ¡acabemos con esto!

Buchi aprovecha que la criatura se puso sobre sus nudillos y sube sobre sus brazos y empieza a golpear su cabeza hasta que la oye hablar

Sincorazón: tu…heredero

Buchi: ¿me llamaste heredero?

Buchi sigue golpeando hasta que se detiene

Buchi: mi ultima oportunidad

Buchi da varios golpes rapidos y continuos y luego salta, su llave espada empieza a cargarse con energía y luego dispara liberando varios proyectiles de luz

Buchi: ¡ragnarok!

Los proyectiles van hacia el sincorazón gigante e impactan contra el, buchi aterriza y el sincorazón antes de desaparecer le dice algo

Sincorazón: peleas…exactamente…igual a el

Entonces el suelo empieza a temblar y la vidriera se rompe en pedazos haciendo que buchi caiga al vacio, pero escucha un ultimo mensaje de la voz

…recuérdalo…portas el arma…mas poderosa…de todas

Buchia:¡ AHHHHHH!

Buchi se da cuenta que esta en su cama y mira la ventana

Buchi: ¿Qué rayos paso?

Buchi lleva su mano a su cara

Buchi: un día a la vez


	2. capitulo 1 parte 1

Una vida normal

Estrofa I: viernes de calma

Buchi se despierta súbitamente de su sueño y se asoma por la ventana para ver que si es real y está en la ciudad

Buchi: ¿q-que acaba de pasar?

Madre de buchi: ¡hirata, a desayunar!

Buchi: ¡ya voy!

Buchi se baja de su cama y se pone su uniforme que consiste en una camiseta roja sobre una camisa abierta blanca, pantalones azules y zapatos marrones, pone sus libros y cuadernos en su bolso y se queda mirando un viejo walkman que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, va a agarrarlo pero al final se va

Buchi: hoy no

Buchi sale de su cuarto pero al cabo de un segundo vuelve y lo toma metiéndolo a su mochila, baja a la cocina y saluda a su mamá

Buchi: *bostezo* buenos días

Madre de buchi: buenos dias hijo, ¿levantándote tarde como siempre?

Buchi: si la alarma a máximo volumen no me despierta ¿no se que lo hace?

Madre de buchi: pues apúrate a desayunar, tus amigos ya deben estar por llegar

Buchi: entendido

Buchi come rápido su desayuno y toma una tostada extra

Buchi: para el camino

Cuando va a abrir la puerta su mamá lo detiene

Madre de buchi: ten cuidado

Buchi: no te preocupes mamá, ya tengo 14 años, puedo cuidarme solo

Madre de buchi: lo decía por si ibas a pelear

Buchi: no, no voy a pelear, esta vez

Madre de buchi: *le hace un gesto de rock con la mano* te quiero

Buchi: *hace el mismo gesto* yo también mamá

Buchi sale de su casa y se dirige a la escuela

Buchi: vaya ese sueño fue muy extraño, ¿Qué tendrá que ver con mi llave espada?, si ya fuese muy extraño tener que pelear contra esas criaturas

Chica lobo: ¡buchi!

Buchi: ¿eh?

Entonces buchi ve a la distancia a sus amigos, un perro pastor alemán con villano de las encartaciones vistiendo un uniforme escolar como el de buchi, pero con la camisa cerrada y una corbata roja, una gata de pelaje gris y cabello negro con varios mechones de purpura y usando un uniforme escolar que es una falda gris una camisa blanca con un pequeño moño rojo, luego esta un lobo artico con cabello negro que es el mas alto de todos los presentes, lleva un uniforme muy similar solo que la corbata esta medio suelta, luego esta un lobo rojo con akita inu de pelaje Marrón rojizo con un mohicano rubio y cejas un tanto grandes, por ultimo esta una chica lobo de pelaje amarillo claro con el cabello castaño pero con las puntas pintadas de rubio y ojos azules como el cielo que se lanza a abrasar a buchi, este se sonroja pero no cambia su expresión

Kenji: ¿Cómo estas buchi?

Buchi: jeje…pues bien

Reika: jejeje, se que te esta gustando que te abrase el brazo

Buchi (sonrojado): b-bueno, simplemente no quiero dejarte deseando más, recuerda que solo somos amigos

Rukia: claro querido, no hay ningún compromiso entre ustedes

Saburou: no como nosotros

Rukia: tienes razón *besa la mejilla de saburou*

Taishou: me sorprende que una gótica haya conseguido novio

Saburou: oye taishou, ella es genial

Rukia: además, no me gusta caer en los estereotipos

Taishou: no importa, *susurrando* a reika de verdad le gusta

Rukia (susurrando): si, lo sé, luego te explico

Reika: ¿caminamos juntos?

Buchi (sonrojado): si con eso te calmas

Buchi y reika comienzan a caminar seguido de los demás

Kenji: *suspiro* lo que es el amor joven

Saburou: pero eres tan joven como nosotros, bueno casi, tienes 16

Kenji: si, pero aun así el romance de esos dos es hermoso, yo siempre le digo que sea honesto con ella

Saburou: ¿y te golpea cuando le dices eso y se enoja?

Kenji: no, el simplemente se queda callado y cambia el tema

Saburou: suertudo

Taishou: de hecho…tiene su razón

Saburou: ¿a que te refieres?

Rukia: si, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Taishou: somos amigos desde el principio de la secundaria, así que no lo conocían

Kenji: hemos sido amigos de buchi desde niños, aunque taishou al principio no se llevaba bien con el

Taishou: jeje, bueno, luego nos volvimos muy buenos amigos

Kenji: el punto es, que taisho, reika y yo fuimos las únicas personas que lo apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaba

Saburou: ohhh, bueno, a nosotros también nos cae bien

Rukia: si, aunque el tipo actúa como un patán, por dentro es dulce como un pastelito

Buchi: *estornudo*

Reika: ¿Qué pasa?

Buchi: creo que sentí una…perturbación en el universo

Reika: no puede ser algo malo

Entonces llegan al colegio y luego llegan los demás

Buchi: *suspiro*otro día en la rutina de hirata tadakatsu

Reika: contigo, ningún día es aburrido

Rukia: awwwwww

Buchi la mira con intención asesina y se calla

Taishou: bueno tenemos que ir a clase

Kenji: buchi recuerda que tenemos practica en el club de kendo *con su dedo le da un pequeño empujón a buchi en la frente*

Buchi: jeje, claro *sonríe*

Taishou: me agrada cuando no eres…bueno…mordaz

Buchi: ohh cállate *empuja a taishou* ¿entramos?

Buchi y los demás entran y cuando buchi abre su casillero para buscar sus zapatos de interior cae una carta decorada con corazones, buchi la abre y lee

Taishou: parece la carta de alguien *ambos miran a reika*

Reika: N-no me miren a mí

Buchi: ella tiene razón, conozco su letra y esta no es la de reika

Saburou: ¿entonces de quién es?

Buchi: ni idea, pero quizás le diga que no

Taishou: ¿pero por qué y si es linda?

Buchi: no me importa si es una súper modelo, solo me quiere porque me ve como "el chico malo"

taishou: claro, tienes una gran personalidad

buchi toma el brazo de taishou y hala hacia atrás haciendo que le duela mucho

taishou: ¡me retractro, me retracto, eres muy agradable y un gran amigo!

Buchi: así está mejor

Saburou:¿ pero no puedes ser mas "amable"?

Buchi: si intento rechazarla de forma disimulada pensara que si quiero con ella y todo se complicara más, mejor ser directo y no darle esperanzas

Rukia: deberías saber lo que significa "modestia"

Buchi: la modestia es la peor acción que podría hacer en este momento *se pone los zapatos de interior*, además, tengo todo el día hasta pensar en una forma suave de decirle que no estoy, y nunca estaré interesado

Taishou: si tu lo dices

Todos entran al colegio y luego proceden a entrar al salón de clase de matemáticas, buchi está dormitando hasta que el profesor lo despierta lanzándole la tiza a la frente

Profesor: hirata, veo que la clase le esta siendo muy divertida ¿Por qué no pasa y resuelve el siguiente ejercicio?

Buchi: si no tengo opción *se levanta de la mesa*, acabemos con esto

Buchi se acerca ala pizarra y le arrebata la tiza al profesor, buchi no le toma mucho tiempo resolver la ecuación

Profesor: veamos *revisa las operaciones*, ¿pero que?, esta perfecta

Buchi: no estaba muy difícil *pone sus manos en sus bolsillos*, quizás para usted sea difícil, pero para mi no

Buchi regresa a su pupitre mientras se ve que el profesor esta intentando contener su ira

Taishou (pensando): es tanto pedir que no sea tan directo a veces

Buchi vuelve a su puesto con la misma expresión de aburrimiento

Buchi (pensando): ¿Qué fue ese sueño?, no podía ser unom se sentía tan…real,y esa voz…no sé por qué pero me recuerda mucho a el

Entonces buchi saca de su bolsillo el walkman y se queda mirándolo por un rato hasta que suena el timbre

Reika: ¿Qué estas mirando?

Buchi: ummm, nada *guarda el walkman*

Reika: ¿estabas mirando ese reproductor de nuevo?

Buchi (sonrojado): b-bueno…

Reika: no te preocupes, se que significa mucho para ti

Buchi: gracias *se levanta y toma su mochila*, pero en este momento necesito estar solo

Buchi se levanta y sale del salón, sube las escaleras y llega a la azotea, se asoma al borde y mira al cielo

Buchi: "eres el heredero" ¿Qué significara? *invoca su llave espada y la alza al cielo* desde que esta cosa y black aparecieron en mi vida todo se ha ido poniendo más y más extraño, primero esas criaturas negras que se hace llamar "los sincorazón" y estos sueños, ¿Qué diablos significara todo esto?, desearía nunca haber obtenido esta cosa

Reika: ¡buchi!

Buchi al oir a reika hace desaparecer rápidamente su llave espada, esta le llega por detrás cargando una

Reika: ¿almorzamos? *abre la caja mostrando arros y carne*

Buchi: *sin voltear a verla* no tengo hambre

Reika: lo dice el que se comio todo un bufet chino en una sentada

Buchi: es enserio, quiero estar solo

Reika: ¿esto es por el walkman?, buchi, no puedes seguir aislándote de tus amigos, sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de kenji, taishou, rukia, saburou, el de mi hermano y el mio, por favor, ayúdame a ayudarte *abraza a buchi*

Buchi: no lo entiendes…

Reika: ¿eh?

Buchi: ¡simplemente no lo entiendes!, lo que siento es más de lo que puedes entender *empuja a reika* no sabes lo que es perder a varios de tus seres queridos frente a tus ojos y que el mundo aun así te trate como basura ¿Qué sabes tu?

Reika: ¡puede que no lo entienda, pero por eso quiero ayudarte, háblame, como cuando éramos niños!

Buchi: *aprieta el puño* es en serio, no creo que esos cursis discursos tuyos sirvan de algo que incluso tengan significado, solo quiero estar solo, así que vete

Buchi intenta voltearse pero reika lo detiene y lo abofetea

Reika: ¡después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y me sales con esto, eres el peor, no entiendo como pude interesarme en alguien como tú! *sale corriendo y baja las escaleras *

Buchi simplemente voltea a mirar la ciudad de nuevo con una de sus manos en su bolsillo y la otra en la cerca

Black: vaya romeo estas hecho

Buchi: cállate Black

Black: pudiste dejarla continuar, ¿Quién sabe?, hasta hubieras podido llegar a segunda base con tu noviecita

Buchi (sonrojado): ¡ella no es mi novia!, solo quería decirle las cosas como son, ¿Cómo ella va a saber cómo se siente perder a la persona más valiosa en tu vida, frente a tus ojos y prácticamente por tu culpa y que aun así el mundo siga en tu contra?

Black: siento lo de tu hermano, pero tienes que abrirte a tus amigos, recuerda que en cuanto tu parte de nuestro corazón se tiña de oscuridad todo acabara para nosotros, recuerda que tu hermano antes de morir dijo "vive", significa que debes seguir adelante

Buchi: ¿ahora tu das la charla motivacional?, yo nunca pedí que aparecieras

Black: pero aun asi…me salvaste, a mí a el

Buchi: solo por no sentirme mal conmigo mismo, te salve solo porque te veías en verdad patético ahí tirado

Black: si pero…*nota un dron con una cámara* alguien nos vigila

Buchi: ¡¿Qué?!

Buchi nota el dron y lanza su llave espada contra el derribándolo, entonces llega un chico lobo dingo combinado con shiba inu de complexión alta y delgada, de pelaje color pastel y cabello castaño un tanto despeinado, dos marcas marrones bajo sus ojos, lentes y el uniforme escolar con un teléfono en la mano

¿?: buchi, amigo mío ¿Cómo estas?

Buchi: *corre hacia el y lo amenaza con su llave espada teniéndola cerca del cuello del chico* ¿Qué quieres shinichi?

Shinichi: *apuntando a buchi con un arma de alta tecnología aparentemente* ¿esa es tu forma de saludar a alguien?

Buchi: al menos a las personas que me desesperan

Shinichi: hay buchi, siempre jugando al tipo rudo 24/7, no entiendo que ve mi hermana en ti

Buchi: ¡¿estuviste espiándonos todo el tiempo?!

Shinichi: parece que Hashimoto no te enseño a sentir una presencia extraña, pero al grano, se que tienes un lado tierno y mi hermana logra sacarlo ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

Buchi: *poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos* no es de tu incumbencia

Shinichi: pues sea lo que sea, arréglalo, sé que ustedes siempre encuentran una forma de reconciliarse, además de que no me gusta ver a mi hermana triste

Buchi: metete en tus asuntos y yo en los míos, no necesito un casanova

Shinichi: como tu quieras, y por cierto…me agrada como desdoblas tu personalidad cuando tienes problemas *se va*

A buchi se le hincha una vena en su frente y regaña a su alter ego

Buchi: ¡Black hubieras dicho que nos espiaban antes de que habláramos!

Black: lo siento, ni yo lo sabía

Buchi: ojala fueras real para ahorcarte

Black: que bueno que solo puedo comunicarme contigo por telepatía, yendo al grano, discúlpate con ella, sé que quieres, además, podrias pedirle una cita

Buchi (se sonroja): *suspiro* bien, pero solo porque se que dejaras de molestarme por hoy

Buchi baja las escaleras y va hacia donde esta reika, pero cuando esta voltea este se esconde al voltear la esquina

Buchi: no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto ¡reika! *se acerca corriendo a ella*

Reika: ¿Qué quieres?, pensé que querías estar solo

Buchi: sé que voy a sonar como un cliché salido pero…*toma un gran aliento y la abraza* ¡discúlpame por haberte dicho todas esas cosas, no estaba pensando bien y quiero que estés conmigo!

Tanto buchi como reika se sonrojan mirándose el uno al otro mientras que dejan a todos perplejos

Benzo: hayato, me debes 5 dólares

Buchi: ¿Qué, uno no puede abrazar a sus amigos?, vámonos

Buchi arrastra a reika al salón

Reika: b-buchi…no sabía que te sentías así

Buchi: por favor, solo no lo vuelvas a mencionar

Saburou: bonita actuación la tuya haya afuera

Buchi: nos estaban observando ¿verdad?

Reika: yo…creo que si

Rukia: ves que puedes ser dulce como el pastel, ¿Por qué en lugar de hacerte el duro te haces el dulce y bonito?, niño bonito

Buchi: cuidado, el último que me llamo bonito no termino tan bonito

Taishou: *rodea a buchi con su brazo* vamos amigo sabemos lo que te pasa, el hermano de reika y kenji nos lo contaron

Buchi: ¡¿Qué?!, ohh shinichi definitivamente me las va a pagar

Saburou: ¿y kenji?

Buchi: ¡él es diferente!, shinichi no puede hablar de esos temas sin que yo se lo permita

Saburou: oye, somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos todo

Buchi: ok, lo admito, de verdad me sentí mal cuando le dije todo eso a reika, es que solo…no me sentía de humor para hablar

Taishou: bueno…¿quieren hacer algo después de clases?

Rukia: ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine?, hoy darán actividad paranormal

Buchi: no gracias, kenji dijo que hoy había practica de kendo así que estoy ocupado

El timbre de entrada suena y las clases transcurren con normalidad, el timbre de salida suena y buchi va a los vestidores y se pone el uniforme de kendo

Kenji: muy bien ¿todos estan aquí?, bien comencemos, primero tadakatsu y tsukiyama

Buchi y un gato siamés un poco mayor que el pasan al centro, el gato se pone en la posición de combate tradicional, mientras que buchi agarra la espada de bambú con sus dos manos, un tanto inclinado y usando su muslo derecho como punto de apoyo

Tsukiyama: ¿esa pose esta permitida?

Kenji: lo permito, este es solo un combate amistoso y de entrenamiento así que no importa

Tsukiyama: no creas que solo por ser el favorito de Hashimoto vas a vencerme así de fácil

Kenji: ¡comiencen!

Los dos se ponen a luchar pero buchi logra golpear y anotar un punto antes de que el gato reaccione

Kenji: punto para tadakasu

Tsukiyama: ngh, no es justo, debio hacer algo

Buchi: yo no hice nada, simplemente no reaccionaste rápido, no es mi culpa que seas una tortuga

Tsukiyama: ¿Qué dijiste enano?

Buchi: solo porque esto sea una espada de práctica no significa que no pueda herirte con ella

Tsukiyama: ¿quieres apostas?

Kenji: bien, bien, bien, chicos no nos pongamos violentos, recuerden que como miembros del club de kendo somos amigos y nos cuidamos entre nosotros, mejor se tú el árbitro y yo combatiré con el

Kenji y tsukiyama cambian de lugares, kenji se pone en una postura recta e ideal para el deporte, mientras que buchi vuelve a la misma pose

Tsukiyama: ¡comiencen!

Buchi y kenji empiezana combatir estando todo muy parejo

Takeshi: eso es extraño, tadakatsu suele burlarse y enojarse con nosotros, pero con Hashimoto es diferente

Kai: si, es como si de verdad lo respetara y admirara

Entonces cuando buchi esta a punto de golpear kenji lo esquiva y lo golpea ganando el combate , buchi se quita el men (protección de la cabeza)

Buchi: revancha, esta vez siento que puedo vencerte

Kenji: *le da un piquete a buchi con si dedo en la frente y lo empuja un poco* mi querido buchi, aunque seas bueno necesitaras al menos 50 años si quieres dominar la técnica de mi familia

Buchi: jejeje, lo tendre en consideración

Kenji revuelve el cabello de buchi mientras que los demás se los quedan mirando con cara de "¿Qué esta pasando?"

Kenji: ¿Qué pasa?, sigamos, demos 20 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio y seguimos con los combates de práctica

Todos: ¡si señor!

Todos empiezan a correr alrededor de la cancha, hacen algunos ejercicios como lagartijas y sentadillas y luego siguen los combates de práctica, la práctica termina y todos se van a cambiar, pero kenji y buchi lo hacen alejados de los demás

Buchi: d-discúlpame por lo de tsukiyama

Kenji: no te preocupes, los dos suelen ser unas reinas del drama a veces

Buchi: supongo que contigo no funciona el hacerme el rudo y serio

kenji : aunque aun lo haces, pero debiste contenerte haya, recuerda que no debemos dejar que nadie sospeche lo que tu, rukia, saburou, shinichi y yo hacemos a veces

buchi: lo siento, sabes que siempre doy el 100% quiera o no

kenji: jeje, bueno, no se puede frenar el talento, en especial por que yo te entrene durante esa época

buchi: si…

kenji: ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial? Aun estamos a tiempo para hacer algo con los demás

buchi: no gracias, hoy estaba pensando ir directo a casa y descansar, pero si quieres ve tu

kenji: no importa, yo tambien pensaba descansar hoy

buchi: ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a casa? Quedan cerca

kenji: como siempre desde que éramos niños +

buchi: ¡si! *sonríe*

buchi y kenji salen del gimnasio pero buchi recuerda algo

buchi: hay no, olvide rechazar a esa chica

kenji: si no te esta buscando quizás lo olvido

Chica: ¡hirata tadakatsu!

Buchi: ahí esta, se que tu la escribiste lina

Lina: asi es, y quiero pedirte una cita, no puedes resistirte a esta loba

Buchi: de hecho es…complicado, el punto es que no estoy interesado y nunca lo estare, asi que deja de intentar ¿quieres?

Lina: ¿eh?

Buchi: vámonos

Lina: ¡no puedes hacerle esto a Lina mizuki ¡

Buchi: lo siento, no eres tu, soy yo

Buchi y kenji se van y mientras van caminando…

Kenji: ¿entonces tus sueños estan ligados a la llave espada?

Buchi: si, sé que es algo loco de creer, pero ese sueño se sentía en verdad real

Kenji: ¿y por qué no se lo contaste también a saburou y a rukia?

Buchi: tengo pensado hacerlo, pero primero te lo cuento a ti por que fuiste el primero que me ayudo contra los sincorazón, asi que decidi contártelo a ti

Kenji: pero tarde y temprano tendras que decirle al resto de la pandilla

Buchi: si, si, si, solo necesito prepararme mentalmente para la sesión de psicología de shinichi

Entonces buchi nota una florería y se detiene

Buchi: kenji…ve a casa sin mi, tengo que hacer algo

Kenji: *mira la florería* oh, entiendo, nos vemos *kenji se va

Buchi entra en la florería y compra unas flores pompón blancas, y unos girasoles, va a unas cuadrasmas adelantes y se detiene frente a un poste extrañado que algo que debería estar ahí no esta

Buchi: que extraño, se supone que deberia estar ahí

Entonces nota unos fragmentos de vidrio y planta en el piso que dirigen a 3 pandilleros mayores de edad fumando, el líder un lobo siberiano, uno un tigre y otro un leon

Buchi: ¡oigan!

Pandillero líder: ¿eh, quien habla?

Buchi: ¡les hablo a ustedes 3 imbeciles?

Pandillero líder: ¿me estas hablando ami' *se acerca a buchi*

Buchi: si, ¿me pueden explicar que es esto? *apunta al florero destrozado*

Pandillero tigre: oye niño, nadie puede hablarle asi al jefe

Buchi: pregunto…¿Quién…tuvo…la osadía…de destruir esas flores?

Pandillero león: ¡oye niño, solo por que estés en primaria no significa que no vaya a golpearte?

El pandillero intenta golpear a buchi pero este lo patea en la cara y luego lo toma de la camisa y estrella su cara en el piso

Buchi: y yo solo por tener 14 años no significa que deba respetar a mis mayores *pisa la cabeza del pandillero león enterrándola mas en el suelo*

Pandillero tigre: no puede ser, es el niño del rumor

Pandillero lobo: ¿Cuál rumor?

Pandillero tigre: cuenta el mito que un demonio disfrazado de estudiante de secundaria ronda estas calles castigando a cualquiera que cruce su territorio

Buchi: bueno…no es que castigue a cualquiera, solo a aquellos que se portan mal y especialmente aquellos que se meten con su santuario, aquellos deben responder ante mi

Pandillero lobo: pues mito o no, este niño pagara sus transgresiones

El lobo intenta atacar a buchi pero este lo esquiva y le golpea muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado

Pandillero tigre: ¡¿lo mataste?!

Buchi: no, solo le di en un punto donde era mas probable que se desmayara del golpe, ahora respóndeme ¿Cómo hicieron esto?

Pandillero tigre: ¡ten piedad, ten piedad , lo destruimos cuando patinamos pero pensamos que era muy viejo así que no hicimos nada!

Buchi: mejor, ahora fuera de mi vista, estoy de buen humor hoy, asi que les perdono la vida

Pandillero tigre: si si si si si…solo no nos mates

El pandillero tigre va a donde están sus dos compañeros y les ayuda a levantarse

Pandillero león: ese niño no es normal

Pandillero tigre: quise advertírselos pero no me escucharon

Pandillero lobo: aun asi es un completo enano, no me puedo dejar derrotar por un enano

Buchi: ¿Qué dijeron?

Pandillero tigre: ¡lo hicieron enojar?

Buchi: *crujiendo sus nudillos* veo que me voy a divertir hoy

Pandilleros: ¡perdónanos, perdónanos, perdónanos!

Buchi: muy tarde

Varios minutos mas tarde los tres pandilleros están tirados en un contenedor de basura que buchi cierra sobre ellos, buchi regresa a la calle donde estaba el frasco con flores y pone otro con las flores que acaba de comprar

Buchi: lamento que tuvieras que ver eso, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hiciste por mí hermano *junta sus manos como si estuviera rezando*, ojala aun estuvieras aquí para ver a tu hermano y a tu madre

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial saburou y rukia están con reika y taishou saliendo del cine

Reika: no estuvo tan mal

Saburou: regular…pero no tengo criticas

Taishou: un tanto predecible

Rukia: vamos a comer una hamburguesa ¿quieren?=

Reika: claro

En el parque cercano se ve como un manto oscuro cubre todo el lugar y en su casa shinichi recibe una alerta en su computadora

Shinichi: oh no, los sincorazón crearon otra zona nula de nuevo *llama a saburou* ¿saburou, saburou me copias?

Saburou: *contesta el teléfono* ¿shinichi? ¿Qué pasa?

Shinichi: los sincorazón otra vez, esta vez es en el parque, llama a buchi y a kenji y búsquenme en el semáforo junto al parque

Saburou: entendido *cuelga el teléfono*

Reika: que pasa

Saburou: ummmm…tenemos que irnos, tengo que ir a casa a cuidar a mi hermanita *guiña a rukia*

Rukia: ohh, pues, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mamá con…las cuentas, si

Saburou: les compensaremos esto ¡adios!

Rukia y saburou se van y shinichi llama a buchi

Buchi: ¿shinichi?*contesta el teléfono* ¿Qué?

Shinichi: las formalidades para después, los sincorazón atacaron de nuevo, ve al parque, ya estoy ahí

Buchi: entendido, le avisare a kenji

Buchi llama a kenji que esta practicando en su casa

Kenji: ¿diga?

Buchi: los sincorazón de nuevo, los demás ya estan haya, ve cuando puedas

Kenji: entiendo, voy en camino

Kenji se pone su ropa de la escuela y saca una catana que estaba enun pedestal de madera en su cuarto, en el parque ya todos están reunidos

Shinichi: pasen lista, ¿estan todos aquí?

Buchi: si

Saburou: si

Rukia: cuando quieras

Kenji: aquí estamos todos, no necesitamos tomar lista

Shinichi: la costumbre

Buchi: una zona nula

Shinichi: la ultima vez fueron neo sombras y un cangrejo

Saburou: pero los venceremos como siempre

Shinichi: eso espero

Todos atraviesan la niebla oscura y ven el parque en ruinas y cubierto de manchas negras y en blanco y negro

Buchi: ¡miren, las neo sombras!

Un grupo de neo sombras llega y todos sacan sus armas, buchi su llave espada, kenji desenvaina su catana, saburou materializa un gran sable casi tan grande como su cuerpo, en las manos de rukia aparecen un par de abanicos y shinichi crea un par de pistolas de alta tecnología , rukia lanza sus abanicos a un neo sombra y lo destruye, buchi con su llave espada encadena una serie de golpes que destruye al neo sombra, shinichi con sus pistolas dispara a varios neo sombras en la cabeza destruyéndolos de un solo tiro a cada uno, kenji con su catana se queda quieto y un neo sombra se acerca para atacarlo pero kenji aparece detrás del neo sombra y el neo sombra nota un corte en su estómago que luego se extiende hasta partirlo a la mitad

Buchi: eso no estuvo tan difícil

Rukia: pero aun tenemos que encontrar al líder si queremos deshacer esta zona nula

Saburou: ¿y que estamos esperando?, vamos antes de que logren extender la barrera a una zona poblada

Todos van corriendo, mientras tanto en la acera, taishou y reika van caminando a casa

Reika: ¿taishou, quiero preguntarte algo ahora que estamos solos

Taishou: ¿si que necesitas?

Reika: dime ¿Por qué buchi dijo que nunca entendería su situación?

Taishou: bueno…nos pidió a kenji y a mí que no se lo dijéramos a nadie

Reika: por favor…si no sé qué está pasando, no puedo encontrar una forma de hacerlo feliz

Taishou: bien, pero no le digas que te conté, a buchi de niño siempre lo molestaban, toda la escuela se burlaba de el, incluso los mismo profesores lo trataban como basura, su hermano siempre lo defendia y el siempre estaba pegado a su cola, y nunca hablaba…

En la zona nula los demás ya llegaron al centro y ven una bola de metal gigante

Buchi: ¿Qué sera eso?

Buchi nota que de sus costados aparecen varios símbolos extraños, un sincorazón emblemático, la esfera gigante se abre y muestra un interior mecánico pero a la vez orgánico con un ojo que parece una diana , se carga en energía y lanza un laser elíptico que los chicos esquivan, regresando con taishhou y reika

Rukia: *pone su mano en su pecho* no sabía todo lo que ha sufrido

Taishou: lo peor que le pudo haber pasado es que su hermano murió protegiéndolo de ser atropellado, buchi empezó a sufrir mucho mas en esa época , los abusos aumentaron, y los profesores no hacían nada, hasta que el líder del grupo que mas lo acosaba intento destruir el ultimo recuerdo de su hermano

Reika: ¿y…que paso?

Taishou: esa parte es la única que debo ocultar, buchi no quiere que lo veas de la forma en la que lo vio todo el mundo durante mucho tiempo, el siempre se escapaba de clase e iba a ese cruce, yo creí que estaba esperando a su hermano

Reika: *se lleva ambas manos al pecho y suelta una lagrima* buchi…

En la zona nula los demás estan luchando contra la maquina

Shinichi: ustedes cúbranme, yo me encargo del mega tanque

Buchi: ¿mega tanque?

Shinichi: como lo hice con los demás sincorazón, este es mío

Rukia: ten cuidado, la última vez que te enfrentaste solo a un cangrejo no salió bien

Kenji: yo me encargo, tu dale el golpe de gracia, ¡súper velocidad!

Kenji sale corriendo a gran velocidad dejando una estela azul rodeadon al mega tanque, shinichi corre hacia el salta y le da en su ojo destruyéndolo

Shinichi: ¡si!

Kenji: nada mal

Saburou: creo que ese era el jefe

Buchi: ¿pero no se supone que la barrera debería haber desaparecido?

Entonces se siente un temblor y cerca de ellos del suelo empieza a brotar un liquido negro

Buchi: ¡esto no puede ser!

Revela ser un lado oscuro, el mismo que enfrento buchi en su sueño

Saburou: pues cuanto más grandes son más duro caen

Buchi: ¡no, espera!

Saburou se lanza contra el lado oscuro pero este lo golpea y lo lanza contra un árbol

Rukia: ¡saburou! Ya veras ¡hielo!

Rukia es rodeada por un aura celeste y un bloque de hielo aparece sobre el lado oscuro, luego procede a usar electro y por ultimo piro, pero esto apenas le hace daño, shinichi le dispara continuamente pero su cuerpo absorbe los disparos, el lado oscuro procede a golpear a kenji, el sale volando y buchi va hacia donde esta

Buchi: ¿estas bien?

Kenji: si…solo es un pequeño esguince ¡cuidado!

El lado oscuro disparo varios proyectiles de oscuridad que impactan contra los dos, buchi ve a kenji inconsciente y buchi intenta atacarlo para ser lanzado por una onda de choque, entonces el lado oscuro toma a rukia y a shinichi y empieza a estrujarlos, buchi intenta levantarse pero siente su cuerpo y llave espada pesasdos

Buchi: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Tu corazón…se esta debilitando por el miedo

Buchi: agh, esa maldita voz de nuevo

Pensé que eras digno de ese poder

Buchi: ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que no sea molestarme?

Un portador con una voluntad débil no puede blandir su arma

Buchi: ¿voluntad?

Buchi se levanta con dificultad hasta que esta de pie de nuevo en su pose de combate, pero siente la llave espada un poco mas pesada

Ya veo…la voluntad de vivir y proteger a aquellos que amas te mueve…

Buchi: no pienso ser más una carga y esconderme detrás de los demás, los protegeré a todo ¡los protegeré a todos!

Buchi carga contra el lado oscuro, el lanza electro a su cabeza haciendo que suelte a rukia y a shinichi

Saburou se recupera

Saburou: ¡rukia!

Él va rápido y la atrapa, mientras que shinichi no tiene problemas para aterrizar

Buchi: ¡ve a donde esta kenji! Yo me encargare desde ahora

Buchi provoca al lado oscuro para que clave su puño en el suelo, aprovecha para subirse a el y golpear continuamente su cabeza, buchi lanza piro seguidamente hasta que el lado oscuro empieza a desvanecerse buchi se reúne con los demas y al desaparecer el lado oscuro la zona nula desaparece volviendo todo a como estaba antes de que se creara

Buchi: *cae al suelo* nunca hice algo tan…agotador en mi vida

Saburou: jeje, pero estuviste increíble

Buchi: je, no puedo negarlo

Kenji: ven, te ayudo

Kenji ayuda a buchi a levantarse

Saburou: y mejor nos vamos, las personas verán algo muy sospechoso en un montón de adolescentes con armas

Kenji: si, vámonos

Todos van camino a sus casa pero se encuentran con reika y taishou en el camino

Reika: ohhh, bueno…

Buchi: esto... ¿ya todo está perdonado?

Reika: si *besa en la mejilla a buchi*, nos vemos mañana *se va*

Saburou: linda pareja la suya

Buchi: ¡que no es mi novia!

Buchi termina golpeando a saburou dejándole un buen chichón en la cabeza


	3. capitulo 1 parte 2

Sábado de preocupaciones

Buchi: *bostezo* por fin, gracias a dios es sábado

Black: lo mejor es levantarse tarde

Buchi: ¿eh? *mira el reloj y ve que son casi las nueve de la mañana* a esta hora mamá ya debió haber ido al trabajo

Black: tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, típico

Buchi: estos momentos me gustaría que fueses real, asi te haría el desayuno como si fuésemos hermanos o algo

Black: jaja, muy gracioso

Buchi: nunca en la vida quisiera que vivieras conmigo

Black: estoy viviendo contigo

Buchi: pero eres una parte de mi…ademas de que no puedes dejarme en vergüenza aunque quieras

Black: por eso somos taaaan unidos

Buchi: jeje, vamos, tenemos que desayunar

Buchi se pone su atuendo de siempre y baja

Buchi: no estaba equivocado al decir que mamá se fue oye black ¿Qué quieres de desayuno, pan con huevos y tocino o sopa ramen?

Black: sabes que no siento los sabores

Buchi: entonces pan con huevo

Buchi se hace el desayuno y come

Buchi: ufff, bueno creo que tengo todo el día para mi

Black: siempre haces lo mismo

Buchi: ¿hacer que? *se quita la camisa y la camiseta roja*

Black: entrenar

Buchi: bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Buchi se pone a entrenar, hace 2 series de 50 lagartijas, luego sube y baja en la barra, practica un poco con su llave espada y luego practica un poco de combate mano a mano

Black: ¿Por qué no aprovechas y sales un rato?

Buchi: ¿Qué puedo hacer que no haya hecho aun?

Black: por ejemplo salir…con tu "novia"

Buchi (sonrojado): ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?! ¡no es mi novia!

El timbre suena

Buchi: mamá pidió algo por Amazon de nuevo

Buchi abre la puerta y en lugar de ser un repartidor es reika y al verlo sin camisa se pone muy roja, buchi cierra de un portazo y se pone rápido la camiseta y vuelve a abrir

Buchi: hola reika ¿Cómo estas?

Reika: b-bien ¿y tu?

Buchi: pues muy bien

Reika: ¿interrumpí algo?

Buchi: estaba entrenando, pero estaba terminando

Reika: oh, bueno, quería preguntarte si podríamos salir un rato

Buchi: yo…bueno…ummm

Black: di que si

Buchi: esta bien, pasa solo debo echarme un baño rápido

Reika: ¿estas solo?

Buchi: si, mi mamá tiene que trabajar hoy, no me tardo

Buchi sube al baño y al cabo de unos minutos sale

Reika: ¿ya estas listo?

Buchi: solo debo vestirme

Reika: si quieres…. AHHHHHH, lo siento

Black: ya la escuchaste, si quieres puedes bajar desnudo

Buchi: veo que te encanta molestarme, lo de la piscina fue un accidente

Black: lo disfrutaste

Buchi: *se pone sus pantalones* ¡no lo disfrute!

Buchi: ¿con quien hablas?

Buchi: ¡con nadie! Cállate

Buchi se termina de vestir y baja

Buchi: bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Reika: estaba pensando en ir al cine y luego ¿un helado?

Buchi: como sea

Buchi y reika salen de su casa, reika abraza el brazo de buchi y este se sonroja

Reika: ¿crees que la gente que nos vea en la calle pensara que somos novios?

Buchi: b-bueno…no lo se

Reika: ¿Qué película quieres ver?

Buchi: no lo se ¿y tu?

Reika: ¿Qué te parece…algo romántico?

Buchi: como quieras de todas formas me hubieras obligado a verla si decía otra cosa

Reika: me conoces muy bien

Buchi: si…si te conozco muy bien

Ya llegaron al cine

Reika: dos entradas para amor de media noche

Buchi y reika entran a la sala de cine, al cabo de mas de una hora buchi y reika salen del cine

Reika: ¿Qué te pareció la película?, fue muy triste

Buchi: meh, regular

Reika: oh vamos, seguro que lagrimeaste

Buchi: no, ni una sola gota

Reika: no te creo

Buchi: créeme, no tengo lagrimas ni de cocodrilo

Reika: ¿Cómo es eso…

Buchi: hay cosas que ni a un amigo se le dicen, la razón de eso es un secreto

Reika: claro…

Buchi: bueno, es mi turno de escoger el lugar

Reika: ¿Qué sera, película de horror?

Buchi: mmmm no

Varios minutos después

Buchi: aquí

Reika: un centro de juegos

Buchi: oye, puede que sea alguien serio, pero me encantan este tipo de lugares

Reika: ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Buchi: la sala de recreo, con los dardos y la mesa de pool

Reika: pero sabes que no soy buena en esas cosas

Buchi: vamos, esto es una cita ¿verdad? Hay que dejarnos llevar

Buchi y reika entran al centro de juegos, en otro lugar, un castillo sacado de una caricatura, en el patio con varios arbustos cortados de forma increíble estan dos chicos humanos, uno con un cabello rubio despeinado y ojos azul intenso llevando una chaqueta de cremallera blanca con detalles en cuadros negros y blancos con cuellos rojo y mangas grises, bajo la chaqueta lleva un sueter sin mangas cuello de tortuga negro cerrado con un collar que forma una X, lleva un pantalón un tanto largo negro con blanco y deportivas negras con cordones rojos y suelas grises, el otro tiene el cabello negro con varios mechones de rojo y ojos de color rojo intenso, lleva una chaqueta manga corta abierta negra sujetada por una cinta blanca cuya hebilla es una X como la del otro chico, tiene una hombrera metálica en el brazo izquierdo, bajo la chaqueta lleva una camiseta blanca con amarillo y una armadura bajo está terminando en una pieza de tela que cubre su torzo hasta el cuello, lleva shorts blancos con negro y zapatos con algunos adornos y detalles metalicos y un perro antropomórfico de raza rotteweiler con pastor alemán de pelaje marron con negro y cabello despeinado y puntiagudo, lleva una chaqueta sin mangas blanca con negro y una capucha azul, debajo lleva una camiseta de manga corta roja con ciertos detalles en azul marino, lleva jeans vaqueros azules y deportivas amarillas con negras

Rubio: ¿Por qué el rey nos habrá llamado?

Chico pelirrojo: ni idea, solo espero que no se haya enterado de lo de la otra vez

Perro: no se preocupen, lo del sistema de seguridad anti sincorazón de vergel radiante no se dañó, así no debe ser nada grave

Chico pelirrojo: herito (el perro), hydesu (el chico rubio), como mi amigo y mi hermano, les prometo que lo golpeare bien duro si descubren lo del sistema de seguridad y por haberme involucrado en su locura

Herito: ok, mensaje captado y recibido, ya verán que seguro el rey necesita ayuda con algo

Hydesu: si *le da unas palmadas a su hermano* ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Hayden: siempre pasa algo malo cuando dicen eso

Los 3 entran a la cámara real y se encuentran con el rey que es un raton muy pequeño con orejas grandísimas visitendo una atuendo negro algo casual pero a la vez de elegante , herito y sus amigos hacen una reverencia

Herito: rey Mickey

Rey: herito, me alegra que pudieras venir ¿sabes por que te llame?

Herito: de hecho…no *risas

Hayden: no hicimos algo malo ¿verdad?

Rey Mickey: no, no, no, de hecho tenemos que discutir un asunto importante

Hydesu: ¿Cuál es?

Rey Mickey: un nuevo portador de la llave espada ha aparecido

Los tres: ¡¿enserio?!

Hayden: ¿Dónde?

Rey Mickey: eso quería pedirles, tienen que encontrarlo, los sincorazón pueden aprovecharse de tomarlo desprevenido

Herito: entendido, ¿pero seguro que no estará por aquí?

Rey Mickey: no, desde que el capitán de la guardia real se fue no hay rastros de algún otro portador de la llave espada aparte de ustedes

Herito: espera…¿el maestro se fue, por qué?

Rey Mickey: quise ir con el a buscar la segunda arma legendaria, pero dijo que seria mejor ir solo, ademas, no me siento en condiciones de blandir el arma de mis ancestros, pero hare todo lo posible protegiendo el castillo de los sincorazón

Herito: ohh, bueno… creo que mejor nos vamos

Rey Mickey: ¡espera!

Hayden: ¿eh, que pasa?

Rey Mickey: antes de irse el capitán pidió que te ascendieran al nuevo capitán de la guardia real

Herito: e-enserio ¡¿es verdad?!

Rey Mickey: el lo quiso asi *saca su llave espada* herito Meyer, te nombro, el nuevo capitán de la guardia real

Herito: guao…esto es…un honor en serio

Hayden y hydesu lo abrazan y lo felicitan

Hayden: ¡felicidades eres el general de la guardia real!

Hydesu: estamos orgullosos de ti

Rey Mickey: ustedes dos no se van a quedar a tras, hydesu será la mano derecha y teniente, y hayden será tu tercer oficial

Herito: ¡¿enserio?! ¡Gracias su majestad!

Rey Mickey: no hay de que,vayan a buscar la nave gumi en vergel radiante

Herito: *hace un gesto de soldado* prometo que no lo defraudaremos

Hayden y hydesu: haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Los tres salen de la sala del trono, en el mundo de buchi, este y reika estan en la sala de recreo, primero buchi la deja impresionada con los dardos acertando todos y cada uno de sus lanzamientos a la diana, luego con el pool reika golpea a buchi en la frente con la bola blanca

Reika: ¡lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento!

Buchi: no importa, solo por que eres tu no me voy a enojar

Reika: ufff

Luego pasan a los bolos, siendo buchi sorpresivamente vencido por reika

Buchi: parece que mis "locas habilidades" pueden ser superadas

Reika (sonrojada): ¿l-lo crees?

Buchi: *se rasca la nuca* jeje bueno, no le digas a los demás que de hice un cumplido

Reika: ok… lo que tu digas

Luego pasan al ping pong, buchi gana todas las rondas

Reika: no es justo, no estaba lista

Buchi: eso dicen todos

Reika: ¿pasamos a la piscina?

Buchi: pero no tengo traje de baño

Reika: casualmente alguien me traerá el mío y espera…hay una tienda al lado

Buchi: ¿lo premeditaste?

Reika: puede ser que si, puede ser que no, ve a comprar algo y a cambiarte, mi hermano ya debe haber llegado

Buchi sale del centro de juegos y entra a la tienda de ropa de al lado y al cabo de unos minutos sale

Shinichi: ¿Qué compraste?

Buchi: buen intento, no sabes como burlarte de mi

Shinichi: como sea, mi hermana te está esperando adentro, pos data, vuelve a suceder lo de la piscina de la escuela y estas muerto *se va*

Buchi: ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?! ¡Fue solo un accidente!

Buchi vuelve a entrar al centro de juegos y va la zona de la piscina, entra en los vestidores y se pone un short rojo con gris y negro con un cordon blanco

Buchi: ¿ahora donde esta la mujer?

Reika: ¿me buscabas?

Reika aparece vestida con un traje de baño de dos piezas purpura

Buchi: te ves bien

Reika: lo mismo digo

Buchi: pero…intentemos que no se repita lo del otro día

Reika: mientras que los demás no vengan creo que estaremos bien

Saburou: ¡bala de cañon!

Buchi: hablamos demasiado pronto

Entonces buchi y reika ven a sus amigos en la piscina y shinichi se les acerca

Shinichi: los vi tan solos, que les pedí a los demás que vinieran

Buchi: bueno, toda posibilidad de estar los dos solos…

Reika: arruinada, ¿lo hiciste para sabotear nuestra "cita"?

Buchi: era solo como amigos, pero aun así éramos solo nosotros dos

Shinichi: si salían como amigos, entonces no les importara que nos unamos *salta a la piscina*

Buchi: bueno, ya que, hay que mantenernos un poco lejos en caso de que alguien se lance sobre nosotros

Reika: si

Buchi se lanza a la piscina y va a donde estan los chicos

Buchi: ¿Qué hacen?

Saburou: marco polo

Taishou: marco

Saburou: polo

Taishou esta con los ojos cerrados buscando a saburou, pero este se sumerge y sale lejos

Taishou: marco

Saburou: polo

Kenji: no interrumpíamos nada ¿o sí?

Buchi: no, fue shinichi quien lo interrumpio, lo bueno es que ustedes estan aquí para que no sea la tercera rueda

Kenji: ¿y era cita cita o solo amigos?

Buchi (sonrojado): ¡solo amigos! Bueno…quizás un poco romántico pero hasta ahí

Kenji: buchi

Buchi: *suspiro* bien, desde lo de ayer intento ser mas amable con ella

Kenji: por que te gusta

Buchi: por mas que me duela admitirlo y me cueste tener que lanzar mi orgullo por la ventana, si, me gusta un poco, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Kenji: tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero cuando veas la oportunidad, no la desperdicies, aprovéchala para decirle lo que sientes

Buchi: lo hare

En otro lado de la piscina

Reika: y quería tomar esto de la cita como una oportunidad de decirle lo que siento

Rukia: mmmmm, bueno, puede que el tipo siempre actué como un patán, pero por dentro es dulce y suave como malvavisco

Reika: lo se, en especial cuando se pone rojito, solo quiero abrazarlo y apapacharlo, es muy adorable…no le digas que te dije eso

Rukia: no te preocupes, eso pienso guardarlo para torcer su orgullo

La alegría dura poco, shinichi quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas cerca de la piscina recibe una alerta en su teléfono y ve que los sincorazón volvieron a las andadas y crearon una zona nula en la escuela, shinichi va a donde estan los demás

Shinichi: chicos diversión cancelada

Buchi: ¿Qué pasa?

Shinichi: ¿tu que crees? Los sincorazón, tenemos que irnos

Saburou llega a donde estan

Saburou: ¿Qué paso?

Buchi: los sincorazón, encuentra una forma de traer a rukia y nos vemos en fuera del colegio

Saburou: entendido

Mientras que saburou se queda, buchi y kenji se cambian rápido y salen en dirección al colegio, mientras tanto saburou va con rukia

Saburou: ¿me prestas a mi chica un momento? Muchas gracias

Saburou se lleva a rukia

Rukia: ¿sincorazón?

Saburou: sincorazón

Rukia: bien vámonos

Rukia y saburou se ponen su ropa y al cabo de unos minutos estan frente a l colegio

Rukia: ¿están a dentro?

Saburou: eso parece, mejor entrar antes de que no nos dejen nada

Saburou y rukia entran a la zona nula, buchi y los demás estan detrás de una pared observando a los sincorazón

Rukia: hola

Kenji en un reflejo des envaina su catana

Kenji: lo siento, tu sabes, la costumbre

Saburou: ¿Qué tenemos?

Buchi: lo normal, dos cangrejos y los piro núcleos son el limón de encima

Buchi: a las tres, uno…dos…tres

Todos salen corriendo, mientras que buchi y rukia se encargan de los piro núcleos lanzándoles hielo y congelándolos

Saburou se lanza sobre un cangrejo y clava su sable en el símbolo de este destruyéndolo, kenji bloquea los láseres del segundo mientras empieza a correr a alta velocidad alrededor de este, rukia lanza sus abanicos al piro nucleo destruyéndolo y buchi rompe a los demás con su llave espada, el cangrejo cae desorientado y buchi aprovecha de lanzarle electro destruyéndolo

Buchi: recuerden lo de la última vez, manténganse juntos

Todos se acercan y esperan

Kenji: quizás solo debamos esperar a que la zona nula se desvanezca

Entonces se siente un temblor, buchi nota que del suelo esta brotando un liqudo negro del que empieza a salir una criatura cuadrúpeda gigante con los ojos rojos y cadenas en sus patas

Rukia: este si es en verdad grande

Buchi: ¡detrás de mi!

Entonces la criatura lanza de su boca un proyectil de energía que va directo los chicos

Buchi: ¡reflejo!

Buchi y sus amigos son rodeados por una barrera transparente de energía que repele el ataque del sincorazón extraño

Shinichi: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Buchi: estuve practicando

Entonces la bestia carga contra los chicos, estos la esquivan pero este gira causando una onda de choque que los lanza lejos a todos

Buchi: eso es nuevo

Entonces la bestia carga contra saburou pero este logra defenderse con su sable y no recibe tanto daño

Shinichi: pensé que nunca volveria a usar esto

Buchi: dime que no vas a usar el arma Z

Shinichi: tengo que, mantengo esa cosa distraída mientras que ustedes la acaban

Kenji: la ultima vez casi nos conviertes en panqueques

Rukia: el tiene razón, soy demasiado joven para terminar como desayuno

Shinichi: confíen en mi

Shinichi combina ambas armas y se convierten en una mucho mas grande que parece una bazuca de alta tecnología

Shinichi: ¡oye engendro deformado!

El sincorazon lo nota y carga contra el, shinichi dispara y se ve como la gravedad aumenta en la zona donde se encuentra en sincorazón y hace que se detenga intentando soportar la gravedad

Shinichi: ¡ahora!

Buchi: ¡ragnarok!

De la llave espada de buchi salen varios proyectiles de luz que dañan al sincorazon, luego kenji la catana de kenji se envuelve en un rojo intentos y sus expresiones se muestran mas salvaje, se lanza contra el sincorazón y da varios cortes dañándolo de gravedad, luego saburou rodeado por un aura azul golpea con su sable al sincorazón, para terminar rukia es rodeada por un circulo con varios símbolos extraños

Rukia: ¡meteorito!

Entonces un meteoro aparece e impacta contra el sincorazón destruyéndolo

Todos: *jadeando*

Buchi: ¿se acabo?

La zona nula empieza a deshacerse

Kenji: si…ya termino

Entonces todos saltan la reja del colegio y se despiden

Rukia: ire…a tomar una ducha

Saburou: yo tambien

Kenji: tengo que ir a mi casa, nos vemos

Shinichi: dile a mi hermana que me fui a casa temprano, bye

Todos se van dejando a buchi solo, buchi pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y empieza a caminar

Buchi: decirle lo que siento…

Entonces buchi choca con reika y taishou

Taishou: hasta que te encontramos, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Buchi: todos…teníamos cosas que hacer, compromisos

Taishou: eso siempre dicen

Buchi: es en serio, no todo tiene que girar en torno a nuestro grupo, los demás tiene cosas que hacer

Reika: ok, creo que estamos tensos, ¿Por qué no vamos al lugar de siempre, eso los calmaría?

Taishou: creo…que si

Buchi: creo que es muy relajante observar la ciudad desde la azotea del edificio abandonado

Reika: *risas* ¿Qué estamos esperando?, carrera al lugar de siempre

Reika empieza a correr seguida de taishou y buchi

Taishou: ¡oye esperame!

Buchi: ¡los dos actúan como niños!

Los tres llegan al edificio, abren la puerta y suben hasta la azotea

Taishou: ¡soy el rey del mundo!

Buchi: jeje si tu lo dices

Taishou: por favor no arruines mi momento

Reika y buchi se suben en las viejas barras junto a las turbinas sin usar y taishou se apoya a la pared cruzado de brazos

Reika: que hermoso atardecer ¿no lo crees? *toma la mano de buchi*

Buchi: si, creo que es lindo

Taishou: me da nostalgia estar los tres aquí, lo hacemos desde que los tres somos amigos

Buchi: pues si, ni kenji sabe de este lugar

Taishou: pero esto es nuestro, de los tres

Buchi: jeje, creo que tienes razón

Taishou: mirar al cielo hace que algo me venga a la mente

Reika: ¿Qué es?

Taishou: mi abuela siempre me contaba que cada estrella en el cielo es un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro y que hay formas en las que uno puede visitarlos

Buchi: suena a uno de esos cuantos que te cuentan de niño

Reika: bueno…yo de niña soñaba con un lugar colorido lleno de flores y un castillo con un cielo que incluso de día parecía que estaba amaneciendo

Buchi: es curioso…yo antes soñaba con una gran playa llena de chozas y palmeras con un brillante cielo azul, ¿y tu taishou?

Taishou:…no…quisiera hablar de eso

Buchi: entiendo

Taishou: de todas formas, aunque sea verdad o no, me gustaría ver esos mundos, después de explorar hasta sus confines estos

Buchi: eso es imposible, este mundo es muy grande

Taishou: alguien una vez que dijo que hasta el mundo más grande puede resultar pequeño

Buchi: vaya frase mas interesante

Taishou: solo se debe tener la llave a todas las respuestas

Buchi (pensando): ¿la llave?

Reika: oh, antes de que se me olvide *saca tres amuletos en forma de estrella* tómenlos

Reika le entrega a buchi uno rojo, a taishou uno naranja y el suyo que es purpura

Buchi: ¿Qué son estos?

Reika: amuletos de la suerte, seguro que cuando nos graduemos de la preparatoria los tres vamos a tomar caminos separados, esto es para estar los unos para los otros en espíritu

Taishou: entonces son "siemprejuntos"

Reika: eso…les queda bien ¿verdad buchi?

Buchi: si, creo que si

Taishou: *se lo cuelga en el cinturón* combina conmigo

Reika: los hice pensando en cada uno, el tuyo es un accesorio para el cinturón, el mío es un brazalete y el de buchi es un collar

Buchi se pone el suyo y sonríe

Buchi: es perfecto

Reika: si, y para ti aun tengo algo especial guardado, ven

Buchi sigue a reika hasta la planta baja del edificio y ambos entran a un cuarto lleno de garabatos pero con varios lienzos y pinceles, al fondo se ve una puerta sellada sin cerradura o pomo

Buchi: este es…

Reika: mi lugar privado, donde tengo todo lo de mis clases de arte y algunos trabajos que he hecho

Buchi: si, la primera vez que me lo mostraste te dibuje a ti y tu a mi

Reika: desde que me ayudaste prometiste estar siempre conmigo, aunque al principio no te agradaba mi compañía

Buchi: no, no, no, s-siempre me ha gustado tu compañía, es solo que…

Reika: ¿si?

Buchi: no sabia como dirigirme a ti en ese momento

Reika: claro eras tan inseguro

Buchi: *toma las manos de reika* se que desde primaria fuiste junto con kenji y taishou los únicos que no me trataron como un simple insecto, tu siempre me observaste desde lejos y creo que siempre querías hablarme

Reika: creo que tienes razón, todos los niños o te odiaban o te tenían miedo

Buchi: pero tu no, empezamos a hablar cuando te ayude con 2 idiotas que querían hacer cosas contigo jejeje

Reika: si, al verte como un "héroe" supe que tenia que reunir el valor de querer estar contigo

Buchi: bueno, siempre me llegabas por detrás y abrazabas y me ponías apodos como de bebe

Reika: por que te quería

Taishou esta afuera junto a la puerta escuchando su conversación

Taishou (pensando): ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Por mas que intentara acercarme a ella, no me quería, ella siempre lo amo y me dejo en segundo plano, *risas* no puede haber algo peor que esto

Buchi: lo que quiero decir es…ahhhh….ahh

Reika: ¿buchi?

Buchi: *suspiro* lo que quiero decirte no se como decirlo, pero esto creo que lo explica

Buchi se acerca a reika y la besa en los labios apasionadamente, luego de unos segundos buchi se separa rápido de ella todo rojo y sale corriendo, pero no nota a taishou, reika se queda con la mano en el pecho y se va tambien, entonces taishou aprovecha de entrar y ve el dibujo de buchi y reika y aprieta el puño

Taishou: nunca fui lo que querias ¿verdad?

Entonces taishou oye una voz

Eres la llave

Taishou: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Aprovecha…tu…poder

Entonces en la mano de taishou se materializa una llave espada, pero tiene un aspecto diferente al de buchi

Taishou: ¿Qué es esto?

Abre la puerta…a tu…libertad

Taishou: la puerta a mi libertad

Abrele la puerta a otros mundos

Fuera del edificio reika se da cuenta que dejo olvidado su siemprejuntos en el lugar secreto, regresa, antes de la puerta encuentra su siemprejuntos, pero ve a taishou con su llave espada

Reika: ¿taishou, que haces aquí que tienes en la mano?

Taishou: la clave a los demás mundos

Reika: ¿de que…hablas?

Taishou: la llave espada…es la respuesta al viaje entre mundos

Entonces en la mano de reika aparece tambien una llave espada que parece una rosa

Reika: esto es…el arma de mi sueño

Taishou: *extiende su mano* ven conmigo, viajemos juntos

Reika: ¿pero que pasa con buchi y los demás?

Taishou: no importan, ven conmigo

Reika: n-no, no pienso abandonarlos a todos

Taishou: ya veo, lo prefieres a el sobre todo, esta bien *sus ojos se vuelven amarillos* si no puedo tener tu corazón…¡lo tomare!

Un rayo de luz sale de la llave espada de taishou e impacta en el pecho de reika haciendo que caiga inconsciente y su llave espada desaparece, en su casa buchi esta acostado en su cama contemplando un walkman y un par de lentes

Buchi: hermano…

Entonces buchi toma con las dos manos los lentes e intenta partirlos, pero al final su expresión de ira se transforma en una de tristeza

Buchi: ¿Por qué nunca tengo el valor para dejar ese pasado atrás?

Buchi cierra sus ojos, en el lugar secreto taishou apunta su llave espada a la puerta y un rayo de luz da en ella formando una cerradura y la puerta se abre dejando salir una tormenta oscura, al cabo de unas horas buchi despierta y al asomarse a la ventana ve que todo esta como en una zona nula

Buchi: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Fin del día 2


	4. capitulo 1 parte 3

Domingo caótico

Buchi nota que toda la ciudad esta envuelta en una zona nula

Buchi: ¿Qué…esta pasando?

Black: parece que nos metimos en un verdadero problema

Buchi: ¡hay no, mamá!

Buchi va al cuarto de su madre y no la encuentra, baja a la cocina y nada

Buchi: ¿Dónde va a estar?

Black: ni ideam, pero sera mejor que vayas a ver que pasa haya afuera, se ve como un caos total

Buchi: si

Buchi sale de su casa y ve como todo esta en ruinas y al ver a varios lados oscuros se sconde y decide ir entre las casas y edificios, llega al lugar de siempre donde nota que los demás estan dentro de la escuela y estan heridos

Buchi: ¡¿Qué les paso?!

Shinichi: ni idea, la alarma se disparo y cuando me di cuenta toda la ciudad estaba envuelta en una zona nula

Saburou: intentamos luchar contra los sincorazón

Kenji: pero nos superaron en número

Buchi: ya lo creo, hay al menos 5 lados oscuros por ahí, esperen ¿Dónde estan todos?

Rukia: ni idea, cuando la zona nula apareció todos menos nosotros desaparecieron

Buchi al escuchar eso se derrumba internamente

Buchi: …¿t-todos?

Entonces ven a un lado oscuro intentando entrar en la zona segura, pero al ver que no puede sus dedos y palma de su mano, entonces buchi tiene una visión de varias personas cayendo inconscientes

Buchi: ¿una maldición? ¡no!

El lado oscuro estampa su mano contra el suelo y hace que shinichi, rukia, saburou y kenji empiecen a derramar sangre de sus bocas y caen inconscientes, al ver esto los ojos de buchi se vuelven rojos

Buchi: ¡vas a pagar por esto! *materializa su llave espada* Black, lo siento pero tendré que tomar tu arma prestada

Buchi en su mano derecha materializa su fenrir, y en su mano derecha aparece una segunda llave espada, buchi carga contra el lado oscuro y se sube en su lomo, el lado oscuro intenta quitarse de encima a buchi, pero este clava sus llaves espadas en su lomo, entonces buchi va hacia su cabeza

Buchi: ¡¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi, POR QUE POR QUE POR QUE?!

buchi salta y fenrir se ilumina en luz mientras que su otra llave espada, la quid vacuo es cubierta por un aura oscura

buchi: ¡ragnarok!

De ambas llaves espadas salen proyectiles de luz y oscuridad que impactan contra el lado destruyéndolo

Buchi: *jadeo* *jadeo*, ¡chicos!

Buchi regresa a donde estan sus amigos quien comienzan a despertar

Buchi: ¡ohhh pensé que los habían liquidado, me alegra que estén bien! *abraza a saburou y a shinichi

Shinichi: ok, esto es extraño

Saburou: ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero buchi?

Buchi al darse cuenta que los estaba abrazando se aleja de ellos

Buchi: ¡pues vivos lo quiero!, solo yo tengo el derecho de acabarlos cuando hagan algo en verdad estúpido

Rukia: y ahí volvió el buchi que todos conocemos y amamos

Kenji: miren, se esta abriendo un pasaje

Buchi: debe ser la zona nula reduciéndose

Kenji: hay que seguirla a ver dónde lleva

Mientras tanto en un mundo con el cielo que parece que está amaneciendo están hydesu herito y hayden en una fuente al frente de un gran castillo

Hayden: genial, ni tu papá, Albert el sabio, sabe donde esta o quien es el nuevo portador, ¿alguna otra brillante idea de como buscarlo?

Hydesu: no seas tan duro hermano, aun tenemos que revisar vergel radiante

Hayden: ¿no les parece mas fácil ir a ciudad de paso a revisar?

Herito: paciencia mi querido amigo humano, se que esta por llegar…lo siento

En el mundo de buchi, este y sus amigos estan siguiendo el sendero que los lleva al lugar de siempre

Kenji: ¿Por qué nos llevaría a este edificio abandonado?

Buchi: ¿Qué esta…?

El idiota abrió la cerradura…¡detenlo!

Buchi: la voz…*se pone una mano en el pecho* ¡taishou!

Buchi va a la parte trasera del edificio y se encuentra con taishou

Buchi: taishou ¿Qué esta pasando, por que todos desaparecieron…y por que…portas una

Taishou: ¿llave espada? Por fin lo hice, abri la puerta, podemos irnos

Buchi: ¿pero donde esta reika?

Taishou: esta a salvo, ven, los tres por fin podremos sobrepasar el limite de este diminuto mundo *extiende su mano izquierda hacia buchi*

Buchi: n-no, taishou esa puerta debía estar cerrada por alguna razón, creo que el que la abrieras causo esto

Taishou: no importa, es solo un pequeño precio a pagar por ver los mundos

Buchi: ¡¿pequeño?! ¡por tu culpa todo lo que me importa…no…nos importa ha desaparecido y todo por un simple capricho tuyo!

Taishou: …..

Buchi: entonces…si no entenderás por las buena *materializa su llave espada* ¡tendré que hacerlo a golpes!

Buchi carga contra taishou pero este lo esquiva y le da un rodillazo haciendo que escupa y se arrodille del dolor

Buchi: ¿c-como…

Taishou: eres tan ingenuo

Kenji: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Taishou: ¿Qué no lo ven? Abri la puerta a infinidad de mundos y ustedes quieren proteger este pequeño planeta, son tan tontos que no pueden apreciarlos

Rukia: por que esto podría pasar

Saburou: viejo estas demente

Shinichi: te hare pagar si algo le paso a mi hermana

Shinichi dispara hacia taishou pero este bloquea las balas de plasma con su llave espada, entonces kenji carga contra el golpeándolo detrás de su cabeza y dejándolo fuera de combate, rukia y saburou intentan luchar contra el pero los derrota fácilmente

Taishou: te dare otra oportunidad y te salvaras ¿iras conmigo y reika? *extiende su mano izquierda*

Entonces taishou empieza a ser rodeado por un humo/liquido negro, buchi se acerca a el pero la oscuridad le impide acercarce mas

Buchi: ¡taishou!

Entonces buchi sale disparado hacia atrás y taishou desaparece, shinichi y los demás logran levantarse y notan un terremoto

Rukia: ¡esto es malo, muy malo!

Buchi: reika!

Buchi sale corriendo hacia el interior del edificio seguido por los demás, buchi entra al lugar secreto y nota que la puerta aun sigue cerrada

Saburou: buchi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Buchi: buscando a reika, aun estamos a tiempo de salvarla

Rukia: pero…

Buchi: ¡pero nada! Ella aun esta bien

Entonces la puerta se abre y reika vuela hacia el

Reika: ¡buchi!

Buchi: ¡reika!

Buchi intenta atraparla pero se desvance, entonce ocurre otro terremoto, mientras tanto en vergel radiante

Hydesu: miren…una estrella se esta apagando

Herito: no…los sincorazón lo lograron

Hayden: solo espero que no invadan aquí

Herito: sigamos buscando

En el mundo de buchi el terremoto hace que todo salga volando y buchi y los demás vuelan hacia un sol negro

Buchi: no…

Los 5 quedan inconscientes, al cabo de unos minutos buchi despierta en un callejón donde ve a sus otros amigos

Buchi: ngh *intenta levantarse* mamá…taishou…reika…*vuelve a caer inconsciente*

Final del día 3


	5. capitulo 2

Un lugar extraño

En vergel radiante todos despiertan excepto buchi despierta

Saburou: ohhh, mi cabeza viejo

Rukia: ¿Qué paso?

Kenji: si, definitivamente no estamos en nuestro hogar

Shinichi: si, se ve que hay luces fluorescentes y todo pero el diseño de los edificios es medio…"retro"

Buchi: ngh *intenta levantarse*

Kenji: te ayudo

Kenji ayuda a levantar a buchi y cuando este esta de pie este nota que no estan en su ciudad

Buchi: ¿Dónde…estamos?

Shinichi: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a taishou? Ohhh claro….¡por su culpa mi hermana y nuestro mundo desaparecieron y fuimos a parar a lo que posiblemente es el fin del universo conocido! *respira hondo*

Rukia: ya, ya *le da unas palmaditas en la espalda* todo esta bien

Saburou: si, reika podría estar por aquí

Buchi: ¡si, vamos a buscarla! *sale corriendo*

Saburou: asegurémonos que no le pase nada malo

Shinichi: ¡buchi espérame! *se va corriendo*

Kenji: ahora debemos asegurarnos que esos dos no salgan heridos

Rukia: ¿es que no pueden esperar?

Kenji: sabes que cuando hay alguien importantes para ellos de por medio se concentran solo en eso

Saburou: bueno…son ellos, no podemos hacer nada ¿o si?

Rukia: no, asi los queremos y amamos ¿verdad?

Kenji: si

Los tres salen del callejón y notan que estan en la plaza de una fuente rodeada de varias casas y establecimientos de diseño medieval pero a la vez moderno

Buchi: ¿Dónde…

Shinichi: …rayos…

Kenji: …estamos?

Saburou: vaya parece una ciudad salida de un cuento de hadas

Rukia: es…hermosa

Saburou: y parece que esta amaneciendo, ¿no les parece extraño?

Buchi: lo que importa aquí es buscar a reika, ¿recuerdan?

Shinichi: ustedes pueden quedarse a turistear, nosotros haremos algo productivo

Buchi y shinichi se van

Kenji: ire por ellos, ustedes averigüen donde estamos

Saburou: claro

Rukia: *abraza el brazo de saburou* puedes contar con nosotros

Kenji: ok, cuando terminen vengan aquí y espérennos

Rukia: hecho

Kenji se va y encuentra a buchi y a shinichi por una calle

Kenji: oigan, no se vayan asi, recuerden que estamos en un lugar que no conocemos ¿y si se pierden?

Shinichi: no necesitamos niñera, bueno, yo podría ser la niñera sustituta de buchi

Buchi: ¿Qué quieres decir con niñera?

Kenji: nada, iré con ustedes

Buchi: bien

Kenji: ¿alguno de los dos ya averiguo donde estamos?, mande a rukia y a saburou pero creo que se distraerán teniendo una cita

Buchi: vimos una señal hace rato, creo que decía..."vergel radiante"

Kenji: ¿vergel…radiante?

Shinichi: si…ahora se que definitivamente estamos en otro planeta

Kenji: esta bien, regresemos que seguro saubrou y rukia están en una cita y no preguntando direcciones

Buchi, kenji y saburou regresan y ven a saburou y rukia sentados en una banca comiendo lo que parece ser un helado

Kenji: ¿Qué estan haciendo?

Saburou: comiendo helados

Rukia: estan muy buenos ¿quieren?

Kenji: no gracias, ¿averiguaron algo?

Saburou: si, el señor que vendia los helados dijo que estábamos en otro mundo diferente al nuestro, vergel radiante

Buchi: creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso ¿les dijo algo mas?

Rukia: si, dijo que las personas cuyos mundos fueron tragados por la oscuridad aparecen aquí o en un lugar llamado ciudad de paso, pero en la segunda es mas frecuente

Buchi: ¿estas diciendo que la gente que pierde sus mundos vienen a parar aquí o en esa tal ciudad de paso?

Rukia: si, me temo que si

Shinichi: genial, ¿y si reika no corrió la misma suerte que nosotros, no tenemos como ir a esa tal ciudad de paso o si?

Buchi:…..

Kenji: (esto es malo, posiblemente somos los únicos sobrevivientes y no tenemos a donde ir, al menos aquí)

Buchi: pero reika tiene que estar aquí, es una corazonada, síganme

Todos siguen a buchi al distrito residencial y cuando ven a una señora gata pasar buchi se le acerca y le habla amablemente

Buchi: buenas tardes señora

Gata: buenas tardes jovencita ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Buchi: bueno, estamos buscando a alguien, una…loba

Gata: oh, ¿Cómo es?

Buchi: lleva un uniforme escolar como el de mi amiga aquí a mi lado, tiene el cabello castaño con las puntas de dorado, pelaje color pastel y ojos azules como el cielo

Gata: ohh, lo siento, no la he visto, pero puedes preguntarle al hijo de Albert el sabio o alguno de sus amigos, quizás lo sepan

Buchi: muchas gracias señora

La señora se va y buchi le da la información a sus amigos

Buchi: al parecer tenemos que hablar con el tal hijo de Albert el sabio

Shinichi: ¿de casualidad sabes quien es, o como se ve?

Buchi: no, ella no dijo nada sobre el, creía que éramos de aquí

Rukia: sera como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Kenji: ¿Quién sabe? Quizás si tenemos suerte lo encontramos paseando por la ciudad (espero que sea asi)

Todos empiezan a explorar la zona residencial, mientras tanto herito, hydesu y hayden estan en las puertas del castillo

Hayden: por aquí nadie ha visto al portador

Hayden: ¿y si vamos a ciudad de paso?

Hydesu: primero tenemos que buscar aquí, recuerda que hace rato vimos como una estrella se apagaba, entonces las personas de ese mundo tuvieron que caer aquí

Herito: vayamos a la zona comercial y preguntemos

Herito y sus dos amigos bajan las escaleras y van a la zona comercial, cuando llegan al puesto de helados le preguntan al dueño

Herito: señor, capitán, teniente y tercer oficial dela guardia, buenas tardes, queremos preguntarle si ha visto a alguien o a un grupo de personas que no parecían venir de aquí

Señor: *risas* herito, no necesitas toda esa formalidad, te veo desde que eras niño, toma *le da tres helados* pero si, una gata y su novio, un perro, me preguntaron por indicaciones y otras cosas, los vi con tres lobos

Hydesu: ¿A dónde fueron?

Señor: los vi dirigirse al área residencial

Hayden: muchas gracias

Señor: herito mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte

Herito: lo hare

Herito y sus amigos se van, mientras tanto los demás estan en la zona residencial y buchi siente algo extraño

Buchi: ha *saca su llave espada*

Rukia: ¿Qué pasa?

Kenji: son los sincorazon, puedo sentirlos *desenvaina su catana*

Todos al escuchar la advertencia sacan sus armas y se ponen en posición de combate, todos ven como se forma un pequeño vórtice del que sale un sincorazon

Buchi: ¿eso es…un sincorazon?

Shinichi: tiene su símbolo, como los cangrejos y mega tanques

Reika: parece un pequeño soldado de juguete

El sincorazón salta hacia rukia y buchi lo destruye

Buchi: aunque se vean como juguetes no hay que subestimarlos

Kenji: mensaje recibido

Los chicos siguen luchando contra un puñado de sincorazon del mismo tipo hasta que una bola de fuego llega e impacta contra uno

Buchi:¿rukia tu lo hiciste?

Rukia: no, no fui yo

Entonces un lobo alto de unos 17-18 años de edad vestido con un poncho rojo que le cubre hasta las rodillas, pelaje negro gris con blanco y cabello puntiagudo, tiene una venda negra en la frente y bajo el poncho lleva unos pantalones negros con botas del mismo color y una camiseta verde con guantes negros que le cubren las manos sosteniendo una gran espada

Lobo: ¿Qué hace un portador de la llave espada aquí, pensé que los elegidos de la llave espada debían enlistarse en la guardia real y trabajar para ella? *pone su gran espada en su espalda*

Saburou: ¿y tu eres?

Lobo: thomas, pero pueden llamarme thom, veo que tienes una llave espada

Buchi: si ¿y qué?

Thom: que un amigo me pidió que lo ayudara a encontrar a un portador , creo que lo hice, pero para estar seguros *se pone en posición de combate* lucha contra mi sin ayuda de tus compañeros

Buchi: hecho

Kenji: ¿estas loco?, no sabes de que es capaz este tipo

Buchi: no te preocupes *sonríe con confianza* he visto peores caras en el supermercado

Buchi carga contra thom pero este lo bloquea con su gran sable, buchi se aleja y lanza piro contra el que lo desvia, hom carga contra buchi pero este esquiva el golpe de su gran sable

Thom: nada mal, ¡piro++!

Thom lanza una bola de fuego gigante hacia buchi que este bloquea con reflejo, al disiparse el humo buchi golpea a thom por la espalda y lo derrota

Buchi: ¡SI!, y así es como lucho yo

Thom: veo que eres quien estaba buscando mi amigo

Gata: ¡OLIVARES!

Entonces llega una gata de pelaje blanco, de unos 14-15 años, llevando una mini falda deportiva sobre un short rojo con una camiseta rosa y varios ornamentos rojos y dorados

Thom: seraph ¿Qué necesitas princesa?

Seraph: deja de llamarme asi, ¿Qué te dije de las peleas?...perro callejero

Thom: ya te dije que no me llamaras así, este es el chico

Seraph: pues hay que decírselo a herito

Thom: pero no sé dónde esta

Seraph: creo que lo vi pasar por el generador de la ciudad ¿Por qué no van haya a revisar?

Rukia: gracias y…me agrada tu atuendo

Seraph: ohh, ¿enserio? Si, me lo dicen mucho, gracias por el cumplido

Buchi: *toma a rukia del brazo* no hay tiempo de hablar de ropa, vámonos

Rukia: de nada y nos vemos después

Bchi y sus amigos se van, al cabo de unos minutos herito, hayden y hydesu llegan a donde estan thom y seraph

Seraph: hola herito *lo abraza y acaricia su cabeza*

Herito*sonrojado*: h-hola seraph ¿Qué cuentas?

Thom: encontramos a tu chico

Herit: ¡¿enserio?! ¿Dónde esta?

Seraph: pensamos que estabas en la zona del generador y lo enviamos haya

Herito: entendido, y la próxima vez díganle que se quede aquí y espere

Seraph: lo hare

Herito y los otros dos se van, mientras tanto buchi ya llego a una zona o arena circular con varios tubos y baterías gigantes alrededor

Buchi: se supone que el tal herito debería estar aquí, es algo descortés a decir verdad

Kenji: ¿quizas fue a hacer algo y no tarda en regresar

Shinichi: entonces *se sienta en el suelo y saca una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo* ¿jugamos péscalo?

Rukia: si no hay nada mejor que hacer ¿quieres saburou?

Saburou: bueno

Saburou y rukia se sientan junto a shinichi y empieza a jugar, mientras tanto buchi se apoya en la barandilla mientras saca de su bolsillo el viejo walkman de su hermano y se queda mirándolo, se pierde en sus pensamientos hasta que kenji lo saca de sus pensamientos

Kenji: ¿recordando viejos tiempos?

Buchi: si…algo asi

Kenji: pensé que querías olvidar esa etapa de tu vida

Buchi: si, quiero hacerlo, pero de verdad hay cosas que no quiero dejar atrás

Kenji: como ese viejo reproductor que le pertenecia a el…pero con el paso del tiempo has ganado muchas cosas, por ejemplo nosotros, reika, taishou

Buchi: *mira a shinichi, rukia y saburou* si, he de admitir que ustedes fueron mi luz en esos tiempos

Kenji: asi como tu eres la nuestra

Buchi: jejeje, creo que tienes razón

Entonces todos sienten un temblor extraño

Saburou: ¿Qué fue eso?

Se siente otro temblor aun mas fuerte y empiezan a aparecer sincorazón soldado, y en medio de ellos aparece un sincorazon muy grande que parece la armadura de un caballero de juguete pero muy grande y titánico

Rukia: esto…¿Qué es esa cosa?

Buchi: ni idea pero el y sus secuaces están buscando pelea

Saburou: pues nosotros se la daremos *materializa su sable*

Todos se ponen en posición de combate, mientras que rukia y saburou se concentran en los soldados, buchi, kenji y shinichi concentran sus ataques en el grande, pero parecen que sus ataques rebotan

Buchi: es inútil

Kenji: tiene que haber una forma de vencerlo

Shinichi: ya se

Shinichi se lanza contra el sincorazon y le dispara en su símbolo pero no le hace nada

Shinichi: ohh, bueno, disculpa por eso señor armadura, ¿lo discutimos con un café?

El sincorazon patea a shinichi lejos y cae al suelo

Shinichi: tomo eso como un no

Buchi: ¿ahora qué? , se me acabaron las ideas de cómo lidiar con esa cosa

Kenji: ¡cuidado!

El sincorazon lanza un proyectil de energía pero buchi usa reflejo a tiempo y lo desvia, en el camino herito ve a algunos sincorazon soldados y los derrota junto con hayden y hydesu

Herito: hay muchos aquí, nos estamos acercando

Hydesu: qué bueno que el sistema de seguridad aun funciona

Hayden: no gracias a ustedes

Herito: pero ya dije que lo sentíamos

Hayden: lo hablamos luego, ahora tenemos que ir al generador

Los tres siguen avanzando, mientras tanto buchi sigue conteniendo al sincorazon gigante

Buchi: ¡¿donde esta el punto débil de esta cosa?!

Entonces cuando el sincorazon esta a punto de atacar a buchi herito, hayden y hydesu llegan y bloquean el puño de la armadura

Buchi: ¿Qué esta…?

Hayden: ¿estas bien?

Buchi: s-si

Herito: hydesu ayuda a los otros, nosotros nos encargamos del sincorazon

Hydesu: si

Hydesu va a ayudar a los otros mientras que herito, hayden y buchi se quedan a luchar contra el sincorazon, herito materializa una llave espada de mango dordo y hoja plateada que parece una llave gigante, mientras que la de hayden es de color completamente negro con la empuñadura en forma de alas de murciélago y la hoja tan negra como el resto

Herito: ya sabes que hacer

Hayden: intenta destruir la cabeza para detener el resto de las partes

Buchi: ¿Cómo dices?

Hayden: cada parte del cuerpo de este sincorazón tiene mente propia pero son comandadas por la cabeza

Buchi: creo que ya me di cuenta

Hayden: pues veo que nos entendemos, yo distraigo a las piernas, tu ve contra las manos

Heritoy hayden se lanzan contra el sincorazon, mientras que hayden lucha contra las piernas, herito lucha contra el torso y la cabze, buchi queriendo acabar rápido usa ragnarok en las manos del sincorazon y son destruidas, herito lanza hielo al torso relantizandosu movimiento, pero buchi llega y lo golpea lanzándolo lejos, entonces herito lanza electro que lo deja paralizado y buchi destruye su cabeza haciendo que el torso tambien se destruya, entonces herito asombrado se acerca a buchi

Buchi: ¿se te ofrece algo?

Herito: ¿maestro…eres tu?

Buchi: ¿eh?

Herito: si, sabia que era usted, le pidió al rey Mickey que me probara como capitán de la guardia real y todo fue un montaje, quítese la mascara

Herito empieza a halar las orejas de buchi con fuerza y todos se quedan mirándolos, hasta que buchi lo aleja y cae al suelo

Buchi: ouch*soba sus orejas* ¿Qué te pasa? Casi me arrancas la cabeza

Herito: entonces…debe ser una ilusión, si ¡paro!

Buchi: no….

Buchi y sus amigos quedan congelados en el tiempo hasta que hydesu lanza esna sobre ellos

Hydesu: no creo que sea nuestro mentor

Herito: ohhh, entonces debe ser…su hijo ¿no es asi?

Buchi: espera ¿Qué?

Herito: quizás se tiño el pelo de rubio

Hayden: tiene un lunar, si mal no recuerdo tenía el pelo marrón, el pelaje y cabello de este chico se complementan

Herito: un momento, eres su hermano, si

Buchi: espera…estas hablando de…

Herito: tu hermano mayor, el me conto de ti cuando estuvo aquí en vergel radiante, y te pareces mucho a nuestro mentor más de lo que él se parecía a el

Buchi: ¿los conoce?...*aprieta el puño*

Herito: tu papá es el guardia real más increíble haya podido enlistarse y tu hermano igual, ambos son prácticamente leyendas y por lo visto tu también

Buchi: hermano…baja la mirada

Entonces hydesu nota una expresión en buchi que conoce muy bien y de repente este agrupa a su hermano y a los demás detrás de el y usa reflejo, entonces herito cuando ve que buchi no responde este intenta acercar buchi lo intenta golpear con su llave espada pero herito lo bloquea y retrocede

Herito: ¡¿viejo que te sucede?!

Buchi:…*lanza hielo*

Herito lanza hielo de su llave espada pero herito la bloquea, este carga contra buchi y chocan sus llaves espadas

Hayden: ¡¿Qué esta pasando?

Kenji: (este chico…no sabe de qué está hablando y menos sabe con quién esta hablando)

Buchi ataca ferozmente a herito con su llave espada mientras este se las arregla para bloquear sus golpes, buchi se eleva y carga su llave espada, mientras que herito se envuelve en luz

Buchi: ¡RAGNAROK!

Herito: ¡TIRO MORTIFERO!

Herito lanza su llave espada mientras que buchi dispara los proyectiles de energía que chocan y forman una nube gigantesca de humo, ambos estan en el suelo jadeando hasta que caen inconscientes

Hydesu: ayúdenme

Hydesu levanta a herito mientras que kenji a buchi

Kenji: ¿Dónde los llevamos?

Hayden: un buen amigo nuestro tiene un lugar donde quedarnos

Al cabo de unas horas buchi despierta en un cuarto pintado de verde y decorado de forma un tanto elegante, esta acostado en una cama junto a la que esta acostado herito quien inmediatamente despierta

Herito: ¡yo no me comí la torta mamá! *nota que herito esta al lado de el* ohhh, eres tu, bueno…dejando de lado el que intentaramos matarnos el uno al otro…mucho gusto, soy herito Meyer *extiende su mano a buchi*

Buchi: como quieras, soy hirata tadakadsu, pero todos me llaman buchi por el lunar *estrecha la mano de herito pero muy fuerte como si quisiese romperla*

Herito: ou ou ou, ok puede soltarme

Buchi suelta a herito

Entonces los amigos de herito y buchi entran

Shinichi: hasta ahora que despierta ¿Qué paso ahí? Primero estabas con cara de "¿que le pasa a este?" y luego con cara de "voy a matarlo"

Buchi: *baja la cabeza y se queda callado*

Kenji: shinichi, mejor no digas nada

Hayden: y bien ¿ya estan mejor?

Herito: si…*mira a herito* creo que si

Rukia: ahora que estamos todos felices, preguntare algo

Saburou: y se esta aventurando a hacer una m,uy obvia…por que los gemelos no tienen pelaje

Rukia: ¿seran de alguna raza calva?

Herito: ohhh jejejeje, definitivamente nunca salieron de su mundo, ellos son hayden y hydesu mitsugi, son gemelos

Hydesu: por qué no tenemos pelo es porque somos humanos

Kenji: ¿hu…manos?

Hayden: si, somos muy similares a los fursonas solo que no tenemos tanto pelo, lo que considero afortunado, no quieren ver cuando a herito le vienen las pulgas

Herito: ¡oye!

Hydesu: *golpea a hayden en la cabeza con su llave espada* como te gusta molestar a herito

Hayden: oye, estaba diciendo las cosas como son hay diferencia entre fastidiar y decir la verdad

Hydesu con una vena hinchada con su llave espada encierra a su hermano en una coraza de reflejo

Hydesu: quédate ahí por nueve minutos y no hables, puede que sea amable y gentil, pero mi hermano menor y gemelo me saca de quicio a veces

Hayden empieza a golpear la barrera con su llave espada

Herito: no se preocupen son así siempre

Rukia: aww tus amigos son en verdad adorables

Herito: si ¿verdad?

Hydesu se pone rojo como tomate mientras que hayden logra romper la barrera de reflejo también se pone rojo como tomate

Hayden: Herito... Prepárate para perder tu corazón

Herito: wooo wooo wooo, bajale dos viejo, es de buen gusto que una chica diga que alguien es adorable, quiza le gustas

Rukia: no, son lindos, pero tengo novio *abraza a saburou*

Hydesu: *aun rojo* si me disculpan... debo irme a rincón... creo que tengo un ataque de nervios... *se va caminando lentamente*

Hayden: -suspira mirando su hermano mayor- me sorprende que el sea 5 minutos mayor que yo... no se aguanta que le digan... puaf... adorable... puaf

Herito: tú tampoco aguantas que te digan eso

Hayden: ¡por qué lo considero molesto! no soy adorable, soy guapo muchas gracias, que no se me desmallen haya atrás

Hydesu: *gritando desde lejos*¡HAYDEN YA CALLATE O TE VUELVO A ENCERRAR CON REFLEJO!

Hayden: ¡ ME VALE QUE LO HAGAS!

Buchi: necesitan terapia de familia

Kenji: ¿esos dos no les recuerdan a dos personas?

Buchi y shinichi: ¡NO SOMOS ASI!

Hayden: ACHIS... ¡HYDESU SI ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI TE HARE SUFRIR!

Hydesu: -desde lejos- TE RETO.

ambos gemelos con sus llaves espadas en mano comienzan a pelear entre ellos

Buchi: ¿ven? shinichi nunca en la vida podria seguirme en paso en una pelea

Shinichi: ¿quieres apostar? *saca sus pistolas*

Buchi: ohh si quiero *saca su llave espada*

Todos miran con sudor como la pelea entre los gemelos se da y tambien la posible pelea entre buchi y shinichi

rukia: ¡ok ok ok, paren esto!

todos la miran

saburou: ¿podríamos ir a lo que importa antes de que destruyan el sitio?

kenji: si, no quiero que nos culpen por daño a propiedad privada

Hydesu y Hayden: Nosotros vivimos en ese castillo y el *señalan a herito* es el hijo del dueño del castillo, es el hijo del rey de la ciudad nosotros somos los hijos del científico más leal y mejor amigo del rey de la ciudad

buchi: príncipe ¿por qué no me sorprende?

herito: también soy el capitán de la guardia real y ellos mis más leales soldados

buchi: lo vuelvo a decir, no me sorprende, sobre todo por el...

herito: ¿mi maestro?, él era una buena persona ¿qué le ves de malo?

buchi:...(si sigue hablando bien de el lo acabare)

kenji: herito, mejor no digas nada

herito: ¿por qué?

kenji: es algo muy personal

hydesu siente en buchi algo muy similar a lo que sintió de niño, una discusión entre dos seres queridos

hydesu: de repente no me siento bien

hayden mira a su hermano extrañado pero conociendo muy bien esa mirada

buchi: y bien, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y explíquennos que le paso a nuestro mundo

Hayden: Simple. esta consumido por los sincorazon, eso pasa cuando la cerradura es abierta.

Hydesu: *aun con la mirada baja este asiente en forma de que es verdad*

buchi: *aprieta el puño* ¿por que lo hizo?

kenji: si, eso mismo deduje cuando nuestro mundo se consumio

rukia: un amigo nuestro es un portador de la llave espada

hayden: eso es malo ¿de casualidad fue el quien lo hizo?

buchi: *con la mirada baja asiente a lo que dice hayden*

herito: no puede ser, pense que despues de la guerra con los antiguos guardianes ya no habian portadores que puedan ser controlados por la calamidad

Hydesu: *siente algo anormal en su ser, como un susurro que le dijo un nombre que lo hizo estremecerse un poco* Xe-Xehanort...

Hayden: *siente algo anormal como si conociera el nombre que dijo su hermano...*

buchi: ¿que dijiste?

hydesu: n..nada

Hayden: *se queda pensativo en las nubes* (porque siento como si conociera ese nombre de algo... y porque siento algo mas raro aun.)

Hydesu: *en lo mismo que su hermano* (Porque dije ese nombre... es mas... ¿quien me dijo que dijera ese nombre que no conozco...?)

herito: (otra vez con lo del nombre, es el mismo de la calamidad nacida de la oscuridad)

Hydesu: *Sujetándose la cabeza-*(Porque siento que me duele mucho la cabeza y en otro lado porque siento que mi corazon se estremece y duele a la vez.)

Hayden: (Porque me duele la cabeza... y porque... siento este raro sentimiento de que he conocido a mi hermano en otro lado pero que no éramos nosotros, nosotros exactamente...)

hayden y hydesu caen inconscientes

herito: ¡hayden, hydesu!

los dos despiertan en una cama al cabo de unos minutos y ven a herito y a los demas

hayden: ¿que paso?

herito: que mucha gente se ha desmayado hoy, primero el del lunar y yo y luego ustedes, ¿estan bien?

hydesu: si...eso creo

hayden: *asiente con la cabeza*

buchi: vaya guardias reales están hechos

herito: cállate enano

buchi: ¡a mi nadie me dice enano! *le da un coscorrón a herito*

hydesu y hayden se ven el uno al otro y se asustan, ya que hydesu vio a hayden con una rara vestimenta, un peinado diferente manteniendo su color negro pero con ojos amarillos que dan miedo ademas de que poseia una cara que noera la de hayden. y Hayden vio a Hydesu con ropa identica a la suya pero con otros colores, un peinado diferente y de cabello rubio, sus mismos ojos azules llenos de luz y amabilidad, ademas de que tenia otra cara que no era la de hydesu

kenji: ¿estan bien? parecen asustados

hayden: si, no es nada

Entonces hayden ve la discucion de herito y buchi, pero los ve de forma diferente a buchi como un chico alto de largo cabello plateado con una vestimenta diferente, como la de herito pero con colores blancos y amarillos, mientras que a herito lo ve con una chaqueta negra sobre una franela del mismo color, shorts bombachos y zapatos grandes y amarillos

hydesu: ¿estas bien lo mismo que yo?

hayden: si...

Hydesu: Creo que me ire a mi habitacion... Estoy viendo... "cosas", ademas de que me siento con algo de fiebre...

Hayden: Yo te sigo... Tambien estoy "Alucinando"

Ambos se van a sus cuartos

Herito: bueno…ignorando eso, hay algo que de verdad quiero mostrarles

Shinichi: ¿Qué es, que es?

Herito, es una sorpresa, síganme

Herito los guía por el castillo de su padre hasta que van a lo mas profundo llegando a un hangar con varias computadoras y al centro una nave gigante que parece de juguete

Saburou: genial, una nave espacial

Shinichi: bueno, es linda, pero esperaba algo como star wars, ¿no tienen un halcón milenario?

Herito: lo siento, es lo único que tengo

Buchi: genial (sarcástico)

Herito: impresionante ¿no? *le da unos codazos suaves*

Buchi empuja a herito y lo hace caer

buchI: pues esa caída fue impresionante

herito: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Buchi: por que quería, bien *bostezo* regresare a mi cuarto, despiértenme cuando nos vayamos

Herito: si, hoy hubieron muchas emociones

Todos se van a sus cuartos, mientras tanto en el cuarto de los gemelos

Hydesu: ¿tu tambien escuchaste ese nombre?

Hayden: xehanort, si…no se por que, pero me parece conocido

Hydesu: mejor vayamos a dormir antes de que nos de epilepsia

Hydesu apaga la lámpara y se duermen…en otro lugar hayden esta usando un traje rojo ajustado que lo hace ver musculoso con una mascara mientras que hydesu esta usando una armadura plateada, ambos chocan sus llaves espadas, pero hydesu logra atravesarlo y hayden deja caer su mascara revelando su indentidad

Hayden: bien hecho, ahora que mi cuerpo esta a punto de morir tenemos que unirnos ¡la llave espada X será forjada!

Hydesu: ¡no si puedo evitarlo!

Entonces del cuerpo de hayden salen varias criaturas que lo tiene atrapado e intenta liberarse

Hayden: si te resistes sufrirás mas, ahora, unámonos

Entonces cuando ambos se unen todo queda en negro y ambos despiertan exaltados

Hayden y hydesu: AHHHHHHHH

hayden esta con una cara de terror y hydesu mira su mano para asegurarse que sea real

Hayden: ¿estas bien hermano?

Hydesu: s-si, no fue nada, solo un mal sueño

Hayden: yo tambien, mejor volvamos a dormir

Ambos se vuelven a acostar…en una ciudad oscura buchi esta usando una túnica oscura con una cremallera en el centro y una venda en los ojos, en la cima de un edificio mientras que mira como otro chico con una túnica igual pero con la capucha puesta esta destruyendo un monton de neosombras con sus llaves espadas y empieza a correr subiendo por la pared del edificio, entonces buchi se deja caer y el chico lanza una de sus llaves espadas que buchi atrapa y ambos chocan, en el suelo siguen luchando hasta que con una patada buchi lanza lejos al encapuchado que resulta ser herito

Buchi: ¿Qué pasa -, pensé que eras mejor que esto?

Herito: ¡yo soy yo y nadie amas?

Entonces se lanza contra buchi pero este lo esquiva y lo noquea, buchi de repente despierta

Buchi: uhhh, que sueño mas extraño

El fenómeno se repite con herito estando en la zona abandonada de vergel radiante luchando contra quien parece ser buchi que esta tocando una guitarra

Buchi: ¡baila agua, baila!

Entonces herito da el golpe final derrotándolo y herito despierta

Herito: ¡ha!, vaya, no debí comerme la lasaña que quedaba en la nevera, pero aun asi fue muy extraño, estaba con buchi en las ruinas de la antigua bastion hueco

Buchi y herito vuelven a acostarse


	6. capitulo 3

En la jungla

Ya en la mañana en vergel radiante todos despiertan bien descansados menos cuatros personas que ya los estaban esperando en el comedor del castillo

Buchi: *bostezo* como quisiera estar en mi cama, y en mi casa

Herito: lo dice el que estaba hablando dormido

Buchi: ¡¿escuchaste algo?!

Herito: era demasiado ridículo para recordarlo, decías "ahh reika, bailemos el vals juntos"

Buchi: *toma a herito de la camiseta* tienes suerte de que este tan cansado como para golpearte, no escuchaste nada ¿entendido?

Herito: *trago* entendido

Hayden: los dos ya dejen de pelear, aun no es la hora en la que legalmente pueden hacer eso

Buchi suelta a herito

Herito: gracias *sarcástico*

Hydesu: no tienes ni un día aquí y ya estas con tu rutina de chico malo

Buchi: porque lo soy, ¿Por qué otra razón quisiera golpear al torpe junto a mí?

Entonces entran los amigos de buchi bien descansados y frescos

Rukia: vaya, esas camas de los castillos son en verdad cómodas, casi que ni quería levantarme

Buchi al verlos acuesta su cabeza en la mesa

Saburou: ¿durmieron bien?

Buchi: púdrete

Shinichi: ¿cansado, no dormiste, que tan mal estas?

Buchi: ¡mucho! ¡¿Por qué, quieres descubrirlo?!

Shinichi: ummm, mejor no

Rukia: ¿y tu padre herito?

Herito: papá siempre se levanta temprano para atender algunas cosas, no lo saludo hasta después de que desayunar

Rukia: ¿y que hay de desayuno?

Hydesu: el cocinero…

Saburou: no sera necesario, soy chef

Hayden y hydesu: ¿enserio?

Buchi: si, él es como un master chef junior

Saburou: ¿tienen cocina bien equipada?

Hayden: por supuesto que sí, y haz algo de café por favor

Saburou: claro, los sorprenderé con mis "habilidades culinarias"

Buchi: hazme café a mi también, y que tenga extra cafeína

Saburou: bueno, rukia ayúdame

Rukia: claro nene

Ambos entran a la cocina, al cabo de unos minutos saburou y rukia salen con una bandeja con varios platos con comida deliciosa y 4 tazas de café, ya todos comieron y están sobando sus estómagos

Rukia: uhh saburou, nunca dejas de sorprenderme

Buchi: si, esto esta muy bueno

Saburou: jeje, me alegra que les gustara

Herito: ufff, bien, ¿Quién quiere salir a ver el vasto espacio?

Todos: ¡yo!

Herito: pero esperen un rato, tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre antes de irnos

Entonces herito se dirige a la sala donde se encuentra su padre, tiene dos grandes ventanas a los lados y varios libreros con montones de libros

Herito: hola papá

Albert el sabio: buenos días hijo, ¿dormiste bien?

Herito: si, algo asi, quería preguntarte si puedo tomar la nave gumi prestada

Albert el sabio: ¿Por qué?

Herito: tenemos que ir a buscar al anterior capitán, ademas de verificar las cerraduras de los mundos, recuerda que ayer desapareció el mundo del nuevo portador, tenemos que asegurarnos

Albert el sabio: bien, pero asegúrate de volver de una sola pieza

Herito: si…la otra vez mamá y mis hermanas me abrazaron tanto que son casi ellas las que me matan

Albert el sabio: asi son las mujeres, pero enserio…asegúrate que al chico no le pase nada

Herito: entendido

Herito sale de la sala y regresa con sus amigos

Saburou: ¿y cómo te fue?

Herito: podemos irnos *sonríe*

Shinichi: genial, solo espero tener una batalla espacial con los sincorazon

Herito: pero debemos asegurarnos de que la nave no reciba daños, mi papá me matara si algo le pasa

Buchi: no te preocupes, seremos muy cuidadosos

Herito: bien, no perdamos tiempo, no queremos otra invasión

Todos bajan al hangar de la nave y notan que buchi y los demás estan medio somnolientos

Rukia: ¿estan bien? Hace rato se ven como somnolientos

Se ve como herito, hayden, hydesu y buchi están con cara de sueño y se ven como zombis

Hayden: estamos bien

Shinichi: mejor uno de nosotros conduce

Hydesu: kenji

Shinichi: ¿y por qué yo no?

Hydesu: se ve que es el más responsable de ustedes

Saburou: no discutiré con eso

Rukia: tiene mucho sentido

Shinichi: tiene razón

Todos entran en la nave gumi, mientras que buchi, herito y los gemelos se sientan atrás

Kenji: ¿Cómo se maneja esta cosa?

Hydesu: tienes en volante al frente tuyo, solo imagina que es…

Hayden: un videojuego

Kenji: genial, hasta esto se parece al panel de control de Steel batallion

Entonces la nave gumi despega y ya salió de la atmosfera de vergel radiante y todos se quedan asombrados

Rukia: vaya, este espacio es tan…vasto

Shinichi: según los gemelos cada estrella y punto brillante representa un mundo

Kenji: ¿no te parece genial buchi?

Kenji voltea y ve que buchi y, herito y los gemelos están profundamente dormidos

Rukia: awww, cuando buchi no está con esa mirada de loco es muy adorable, no le digan que dije eso

Saburou: no te preocupes, sé que valoras tu vida tanto como nosotros

Kenji: bueno, según esta libreta solo debo poner el piloto automático y frenara cerca del mundo más cercano

Kenji introduce el código escrito en la libreta y el piloto automático se activa

Kenji: bien, solo sentemos a esperar

Mientras tanto herito esta soñando que pelea con buchi en las ruinas de un castillo, buchi lleva un traje raro con el símbolo de los sincorazon en el pecho, buchi esta soñando lo mismo pero de la perspectiva de el mismo

Buchi: ya es suficiente *halza su llave espada* ¡entrégame su corazón!

Entonces buchi se lanza contra el, hayden y hydesu estan soñando que ambos estan luchando en un páramo desértico, hayden usando un traje ajustad rojo con negro y hydesu la vestimenta de hayden real pero con otros colores, empiezan a luchar, mientras tanto en el mundo real kenji nota que hay varios puntos rojos en la pantalla

Rukia: ¿Qué son esas lucecitas?

Kenji: déjame ver *revisa la libreta* significa…*se pone azul*

Saburou: ¿Qué significa?

Kenji: naves enemigas

Shinichi, rukia y saburou: ¡¿Qué?!

Herito, buchi, hayden y hydesu: *ronquidos*

Saburou: esos 4 tienen el sueño profundo

Kenji: muy bien, todos a sus posiciones de combate

Rukia: ¡¿Qué posiciones de combate?!

Kenji: ¡solo siéntense y agárrense, esto se pondrá agitado!

Entonces kenji vuelve a tomar control de la nave y maniobra entre las naves enemigas, en el sueño buchi esta a punto de dar el golpe final asi como hayden esta a punto de darlo también en su sueño, ambos despiertan aterrados gritando para darse cuenta que estan siendo atacados por naves de sincorazon

Buchi: ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Kenji: ¡sincorazon! ¡¿hydesu como uso las armas de esta cosa?!

Hydesu: hay una palanca junto a ti, sacaras el armamento de la nave si la halas

Kenji hala la palanca y fuera de la nave aparecen dos cañones

Kenji: asi esta mejor

Kenji empieza a disparar destruyendo varias naves enemigas mientras maniobra entre los asteroides y naves enemigas, pero un asteroide choca con la nave y una nave enemiga le dispara

Kenji: ¡nos dieron!

Saburou: ¡estamos perdidos!

Hydesu: ¡como hermano hayden debo decirte que…

Hayden: ¡puedes decirme lo que sea!

Hydesu: ¡que rompí tu consola de videojuegos!

Hayden: ¡¿Qué tu queeeee!?

Hydesu: ¡por favor perdóname, fue un accidente!

Hayden: ¡voy a matarte!

Hayden empieza a golpear a hydesu mientras que buchi entrando en pánico dice algo delicado

Buchi: ¡amo a reika y siempre lo he hecho!

Todos excepto herito y los gemelos miran a buchi con una ceja levantada

Buchi: como, amo la playa, o un buen libro…o a la playa

Kenji: ¡nos caemos!

La nave gumi entra a la atmosfera de un mundo que parece una vasta jungla y la cúpula se rompe haciendo que los 8 salgan volando en direcciones separadas haciendo que se separen, al cabo de unos minutos herito, shinichi kenji y hydesu despiertan en lo que parece ser un vasto bosque o jungla

Herito: genial, ahora mi papá va a matarme, luego me hara regresar como zombi, me quemara, enterrara mis cenizas y el y mi madre y hermanas, todas y cada una de ellas bailaran alrededor de mi tumba ¡necesito una bolsa de papel! Me hiperventilo *respira con fuerza* no puedo respirar *empieza a sentir que se ahoga

Hydesu: ya, ya *le da unas palmaditas en la espalda* lo resolveremos…de alguna forma

Herito: ¡¿Cómo esperas que lo resolvamos?! Recuerda que la nave gumi se estrelló y quizás quedo totalmente destrozada, oh no, eso significa que estamos atrapados aquí

Hydesu: no puede ser peor, ¿o si?

Herito: si puede serlo, y no intentes abogar por mí, porque tú y tu hermano estarán tan muertos como yo, si me culpan a mi los culparan a ustedes

Hydesu: esto..*se da cuenta que herito tiene razón y se pone muy azul* ¡tienes razón!

Herito y hydesu: ¡estamos perdidos!

Ambos empieza a llorar y se abrazan el uno al otro

Herito: voy a extrañarte querido amigo

Hydesu: yo también

Shinichi: ¿y se hacen llamar soldados reales? Actúen como tal

Herito: lo siento, es que no comprendes, mi padre es el hombre más aterrador del mundo

Hydesu: no matara desintegrándonos molécula a molécula

Kenji: no puede ser tan malo

Herito: *siente como un encaje de su mente se rompe* si me disculpan *saca un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz de su bolsillo y se sienta junto a un árbol* escribire mi testamento, a mi madre y padre (quien me va a matar) les dejo todos mis premios, medallas, trofeos y méritos de la escuela y guardia real, a mi hermana Sarah también todo eso y mis consolas y pertenencias, al resto de mis hermanas y primos… ¡nada! Consíganselo ustedes mismos bola de holgazanes

Hydesu: ¡Y LO PEOR... Y LO PEOR... ES QUE LA FORMA EN QUE NOS MATARAN SERA CON UNO DE LOS INVENTOS HOMICIDAS DE MI PAPAAAAAAÁ...!

Shinichi: *suspiro* si buchi estuviera aquí ya se los hubiese cascado y evaluado la situación

Kenji: en esta situación de verdad quisiera a buchi en modo bravucón, estas reinas del drama me están dando dolor de cabeza

Herito y hydesu: ¡¿Cómo QUIERES SI NOS CALMEMOS SI MORIREMOS?!

Herito y hydesu: *acurrucados en posición fetal* moriremos, moriremos, moriremos, moriremos

Kenji: *suspiro* nos espera un largo día

Entonces escuchan un ruido extraño

Kenji: ¿Qué es eso?

Shinichi: viene de los arbustos

Kenji: *se acerca* buchi si esto es otra de tus bromas no es gracioso

Entonces cuando se acerca lo suficiente un jaguar sale del arbusto que asusta a todos y salta hacia herito y hydesu quienes aun estaban en posición fetal, entonces kenji bloque los dientes de la bestia y la aleja de los dos

Shinichi: yo me encargo *saca sus pistolas*

Kenji: ¡no! Recuerda que es un ser vivo, solo ahuyentémoslo

Entonces una lanza de piedra improvisada cae cerca del jaguar y de kenji haciendo huir, entonces los 4 ven a un hombre alto de cabello lagor y marron musculoso que se mueve como mono usando tapa rabos , cuando kenji intenta hablarle este huye rápidamente y kenji lo sigue

Shinichi: creo que el bosque lo volvió loco, veamos a donde va esto

Entonces los chicos siguen a kenji hasta llegar a una zona con varios arboles, entre ellos bambúes y una especie de campamento

Shinichi: ¡gracias a dios, civilización! *empieza a besar el suelo

Hydesu y Herito: *Sudando estilo anime*. ¿Y nosotros somos los dramaticos en serio?

Herito: me parece que es un campamento científico o algo asi

Shinichi: *aun besando el suelo* ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista Einstein?

Hydesu: quizás si no estuvieras tan ocupado dramatizando y miraras, veras que hay varios instrumentos científicos, algunos ciertamente antiguos

Herito: como los que tu papá tiene en una vitrina

Hydesu: Es verdad. Algunos los conozco ya que los habia visto en libros y otros mi... *Se calla para no mencionar a una persona determinada*. Alguien me los enseño hasta incluso me enseño como funcionan. Bueno un poco aunque algunos no se exactamente que hacen.

Shinichi y kenji se los quedan mirando

Herito: mejor vemos si hay alguien, espero que no este abandonado

Herito y los demás entran en la tienda

Kenji: ummm buenos dias, ¿hay alguien en casa?

Mujer: ohh ¿Qué estan haciendo aquí niños?

Herito: déjennos presentarnos, soy herito Meyer, estos son mis amigos hydesu y hayden mitsugi, el lobo alto junto a mi es kenji Hashimoto y el de lentes es shinichi amano, ¿Cuál es el suyo señorita?

Mujer: oh bueno, mi nombre es Jane Porter mucho gusto

Herito: igualmente

Kenji: podríamos preguntarle algo

Jane: claro, lo que quieran

Kenji: ¿no habran visto a nuestos amigos? Bueno uno es como yo solo que mas pequeño y amarillo con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho

Shinichi: otra es una chica gata de pelaje gris y cabello negro con varios mechones de morado

Herito: el tercero es un perro grandote

Jane: eh….

Hydesu: ok, se que el que 4 caninos antropomórficos estén frente a usted y…hablando es algo muy raro, pero ya se acostumbrara+

Jane: no, no, no es eso, jeje, de hecho estoy lidiando con una situación…pero inversa

Herito: ¿inversa?

De repente tarzan aparece asustando a los cuatro

Shinichi: si..ya entiendo…el hombre mono

Jane: de hecho se llama tarzan

Herito: ohhh como el del cuento, jeje, creo que lo conozco

Shinichi: ¿Cómo estas hombre tapa rabos? *extiende su mano*

Shinichi extiende su mano pero tarzan se aleja desconfiado

Jane: no es muy conversador

Kenji: si ya me dio cuenta ¿pero seguro que no vio a alguno de nuestros amigos

Jane: lo siento, no han pasado por aquí

Herito: ahora si debemos buscarlos

Shinichi: ¿pero como? Esta jungla es muy espesa, seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Herito: *nota que shinichi tiene un smartwatch en la muñeca* o, podemos rastrearlos

Shinichi: no puedo rastrear la señal de sus celulares, no se los suyos, pero los de mis y amigos y yo, no tienen señal intermundial

Herito: plan B a la basura

Hydesu: pero tenemos que encontrarlos, no puedo dejar a hayden aquí varado

Herito: sobre todo por que si yo voy a caer, los dos lo harán conmigo

Hydesu: eso ya paso, cuando lo encontremos quizás encontremos la nave gumi

Herito: tienes razón, hay que verle el lado positivo, mientras tanto, ¿podemos ayudarle en algo señora?

Cuando herito se le acerca a jane entra un hombre alto y musculoso de ropa un tanto elegante y cargando una escopeta que se asusta un poco al ver a herito, kenji y shinichi

Hombre: ¡ahhhh! *le apunta a herito con la escopeta*

Herito: ummm, ¿Cómo le va? *risas*

Hombre: ¡¿acaso esta aberración de la naturaleza hablo?!

Jane: Clayton no te preocupes, no son salvajes

Shinichi: si, nos ve usando ropa y hablando como todo ser humano

Hydesu: luego te explicamos

Herito: por favor, ahora baje lentamente la escopeta y nadie tendrá que salir herido

Clayton: de acuerdo *baja la escopeta* como si ya tuviera suficiente con el hombre mono

Entonces tarzan sale corriendo de la tienda

Herito: wooo, ¿Qué le pasa?

Jane: bueno, no es muy…"sociable"

Clayton: para ser un humano es todo un animal

Herito: oye, las palabras duelen

Jane: bueno, con lo que dijeron podrían ayudarme

Herito: lo que quieras jane, ¿Qué necesita?

Jane: ¿podrian ayudarme a buscar unas fotos para las diapositivas?

Herito: claro

Jane: ya tengo una, las demás deben estar por ahí

Kenji: no se preocupe, las encontraremos

shinichi: bien, la ayudamos y nos vamos a buscar a los otros ¿entendido?

Herito: si, la ayudamos y nos vamos

Los 4 salen del camapento, herito empieza a buscar las diapositivas por varias cajas hasta que encuentra una concha

Herito: parece ser de las que se tocan *toca la concha marina sonando como el rugido de un monstruo y escuchándose por toda la jungla* genial

Herito nota que en la mesa hay unas tres diapositivas y las recoge, kenji y shinichi estan buscando juntos las diapositivas y shinichi esta mirando disimuladamente a Clayton

Kenji: ¿pasa algo?

Shinichi: ese tal Clayton, no lo se, no parece ser de fiar

Kenji: tienes razón, siento algo muy raro en el

Shinichi: además su cara…esa expresión facial me pone los pelos de punta, tenemos que mantenernos alertas cerca de el

Kenji: tienes razón, solo espero que herito y hydesu ya lo hayan descubierto

Mientras tanto hydesu esta examinando los instrumentos científicos antiguos hasta que junto a estos ve varias diapositivas y las recoge

Herito: oye hydesu hay que preguntarle a la señora si puedo quedarme con esto

Hydesu: si, sera un gran recuerdo, ¿ya las tienes?

Herito: si, encontré varias, ¿chicos como van ustedes?

Kenji: creo que son todas

Shinichi: entreguémoslas a jane

Los 4 entran a la tienda y le entregan las diapositivas

Jane: muchas gracias, les agradezco mucho

Herito: no hay de que *sonríe*

Herito ve que tarzan y Clayton vuelven

Clayton: es la tercera vez hoy que lo voy a buscar

Jane: llegan justo a tiempo, necesito mostrarle algo a tarzan ¿ustedes quieren quedarse?

Herito: ¿Por qué no?

Shinichi: bien, pero luego nos vamos

Jane pone las diapositivas mostrando un gorila al que tarzan se acerca, luego la cambia a una ciudad haciendo que tarzan se asuste, luego la cambia a la de un hombre y tarzan lo imita irguiéndose como el, luego muestra un paramo desertico

Hydesu: (que extraño, siento que ya estuve en ese lugar)

Herito: (ese lugar me resulta muy familiar…)

Luego apaga las diapositivas

Shinichi: bien, gracias por la hospitalidad, pero nos vamos

Herito: si, aun temenos mucho que hacer

Clayton: esperen, yo y mi "amigo" queremos acompañarlos a explorar la selva ¿nos dejan?

Kenji y shinichi se miran el uno al otro

Kenji: bien, puedes venir, pero *le hace la seña "te estaré vigilando"*

Los 6 salen de la tienda y se dirijen hacia el bosque cuando oyen algo

Herito: ¿escucharon eso?

Voces: ¡uga buga uga buga!

Herito y hydesu: ¡indigenas, cúbranse!

Entonces de los arbustos salen rukia, buchi y hayden con maquillaje tribal, pero el de buchi era al estilo de kiss

Hydesu: ¿hayden? ¡hayden!

Herito y hydesu abrazan a hayden

Herito: que bueno que estes bien

Hydesu: estábamos muy preocupados por ti

Hayden: jeje, me alegro que no me dieran por muerto, pero enserio, esto es incomodo

Shinichi: vaya hora la que llegan, justo ahora íbamos a buscarlos

Buchi: muy gracioso, casi morimos en la selva, de suerte salimos vivos

Kenji: ¿Dónde esta saburou?

Buchi: espera, tienes razon ¿Dónde se metio?

Saburou: ¡hayayayayayayayaayyayayyyyyyyy!

Saburou llega columpiándose en las lianas, rueda en el suelo, le dispara a hydesu con una resortera y se esconde en el arbusto

Hydesu: ouch *se soba la cabeza*

Herito: este no va enserio ¿o si?

Buchi: no sé qué le paso, ¿Quién es el de taparrabos?

Herito: es tarzan, nos puede ayudar a encontrar la nave gumi

Entonces herito nota que tiene algo en el cuello

Herito: ¿dardo tranquilizante? Diablos…*cae inconsciente*

Saburou tenía una cerbatana y hace un gesto de victoria

Clayton: yo me encargo *le apunta a saburou con su escopeta*

Rukia: *baja la escopeta* yo me encargo

Rukia va hacia saburou y le da un beso en los labios

Saburou: *vuelve en si*guao, gracias rukia, así está mejor

Clayton: no puedo creerlo…estoy rodeado de bestias

Jane: vamos Clayton, no son tan malos, son muy agradables

Hayden: y ahora que veo a herito ¿quieres que le hagamos algo? *pone cara maliciosa*

Buchi: ahora que lo dices…¿Qué te parece si le dibujamos un bigote y le escribimos moco en la frente?

Hayden: uhh, me encanta esa idea

Hydesu: (genial los dos se pondrán con las suyas, mejor me voy antes de que me hagan algo…herito lo siento pero tendrás que sacrificarte por el equipo)

Jane: ¿deberíamos detenerlos?

Hydesu: mejor déjalos ser, y si me disculpas, me voy *entra rápido a la tienda*

Clayton: hmnp, yo me voy, tarzan me tiene prometido ir a ver una cosa, ¿jane vienes?

Jane: claro, ya volvemos

Los tres se introducen en la jungla mientras que los demás se quedan cuidando el campamento

Buchi: jejeje, esto sera una gran sorpresa para herito cuando despierte

Herito al cabo unos minutos despierta

Herito: *bostezo* saburou, nada cool amigo

Saburou: jeje, lo siento, estaba en personaje *nota el grafiti en la cara de buchi*

Herito: ¿Qué?

Kenji: *le pasa un espejo que encontró* mejor mira por ti mismo

Herito se mira en el espejo

Herito: genial, lindo bigote *asoma el espejo a su frente* ¡oh por favor! Chicos, nada genial

Buchi y hayden: *carcajadas*

Hayden: tenias razón, eso no tiene precio

Herito: ahhh *ve una cantimplora y se echa el agua en la cara limpiándose el marcador* les prometo que me las pagaran

Buchi: jajajaja, como si alguien como tu pudiese vengarse de alguien, tu y hydesu son tan duros como la mantequilla, ¡y hydesu, no creas que me olvide de ti! Sé que estas escondido en la tienda

Hydesu: ¡diablos!

Saburou: dejemos de gastar bromas por favor, tenemos que encontrar la nave gumi

Herito: si *termina de secarse la cara* tenemos que separarnos, asi cubriremos mas terreno

Buchi: bien, formemos los equipos

Herito: rukia, hydesu y saburou viene conmigo, los demás vayan con hayden

Hydesu: esperen *saca unos auriculares de su bolsillo* para mantenernos en contacto

Buchi: genial, como en las películas de espías

Hydesu: y lo mas sorprendente es que herito los hizo

Buchi: ¿el tontuelo los hizo?

Herito: lo que supongo me convierte en…

Buchi; el chico electrónico

Herito: es un tanto hiriente viniendo de ti

Buchi: ohh vamos tonto sabes que es un cumplido *toma a herito y empieza a frotar su puño con su cabeza*

Rukia: como que encanta molestarlo

Buchi: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me la deja muy fácil

Herito: *se aleja de buchi* me voy ¿me acompañan?

Hydesu: claro

Rukia: si eso los separa

Shinichi: esperen, ¿y si nos perdemos?

Hydesu: toma *le da un reloj a shinichi* usa esto para rastrear los comunicadores, y para volver *deja uno sobre la mesa* dejare este para que puedan volver sobre sus pasos

Shinichi: gracias, esto puede que sea muy útil

Ambos grupos se separan, mientras que el de buchi se adentra en la selva, mientras que el de herito se adentra al bosque de bambú, en la selva

Buchi: oigan, ¿ustedes no notaron algo raro en ese tal Clayton?

Hayden, kenji y shinichi: ¿Cómo no notarlo?

Buchi: deberíamos contarle a jane de eso, desconfió totalmente del tipo

Entonces cuando llegan a un árbol gigante trepan por las lianas y cuando llegan se esconde junto a una de las ramas

Buchi: shhh, miren *apunta a donde estan tarzan, jane y Clayton*

Shinichi: ¿de qué están hablando?

Kenji: no lo se, parecen gemidos y *imita a un gorila* ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?

Hayden: miren, parece que el gorila más grande se enojo

Entonces, jane tarzan y Clayton se van

Buchi: hay que seguirlos

Los tres los siguen, pero Clayton, sin que tarzan o jane se den cuenta se desvía del camino

Buchi: *activando el comunicador* ¿chicos me escuchan?

Herito: si, te escuchamos fuerte y claro ¿Qué pasa?

Buchi: no lo se, pero Clayton no está regresando con jane y tarzan, estén atentos, nosotros…

Hayden: ¿nosotros?

Buchi: entraremos en modo ninja, cambio y fuera *cuelga*, bien, tenemos que ver en que anda ese tipo

Hayden: pero asegúrate de que no nos vea

Buchi: ¿Por qué otra razón diría que entraremos en modo ninja?

Los 4 siguen sigilosamente a Clayton hasta que ven que está hablando con un gato gordo y muy grande

Buchi: ¿Quién es ese?

Hayden: pete

Kenji: ¿Quién?

Hayden: uno de los criminales más buscados por la guardia real, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

Clayton: ¿cómo es posible que me honres con tu presencia? Un miembro del consejo de villanos

Pete: puedes dejar de actuar como el caballero, maléfica me dijo que viniera aquí para hacerte la prueba de admisión al consejo de villanos

Clayton: ¿y qué debo hacer?

Entonces un pasillo oscuro se abre y sale alguien muy conocido para buchi

Buchi: no puede ser

Taishou: simple, debes encontrar una luz pura y traérsela a maléfica en bandeja de plata, ¿entendido?

Shinichi: ¿Qué está haciendo con ellos?

Buchi invoca su llave espada queriendo ir hacia taishou pero kenji lo detiene

Kenji: recuerda, modo ninja

Buchi: grrr *guarda su llave espada* taishou…

Taishou: para eso ella te dio el poder de controlar a los sincorazon ¿no? *chasquea los dedos*

Alrededor de taishou aparecen varios sincorazon soldado y luego este los desvanece como si nada

Pete: podrías ser como el chico, no lleva ni una semana y ya puede invocar sincorazon fuerte

Clayton: *hace que aparezcan varios sincorazon con forma de mono* yo me hago cargo

Shinichi: y aquí nos vamos

Los 4 salen corriendo hasta el campamento donde se encuentran con los demás

Herito: ¿entonces en que anda Clayton?

Shinichi: parece que puede invocar sincorazon

Kenji: y…

Buchi: *con la cabeza baja*

Shinichi:…taishou…esta con ellos

Rukia: ¿¡que?! ¿Qué hay de reika?

Buchi:…no estaba con el

Todos bajan la cabeza por la noticia

Herito: lo lamento buchi

Buchi: pues si tontuelo…*golpea en el brazo a herito*

Herito: ouch

Buchi: no necesito que me consueles idiota, pero vamos a necesitar un plan de acción

Entonces un mono choca con buchi y este se asusta

Buchi: wooo, ¿Quién es este?

Tarzan *en idioma mono*: ¡terk!

Terk: hola tarzan mi amigo ¿Qué cuentas?

Tarzan: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Terk: aunque estés desterrado sigues siendo mi compadre

Buchi: ¿de que estan hablando?

Rukia: ¿yo que se?, no hablo mono

Terk: ¿viste a ese hombre de la aterradora escopeta? Da miedo

Tarzan: ya me di cuenta, tienes que esconderte, al parecer Clayton puede atraer a esas criaturas negras

Terk: no te esponjes compadre, ya vi a esos niños con esa extraña arma, será como coser y cantar, mientras tanto *va hacia donde esta jane y se sube a sus brazos*

Jane: ohh terk, ¿Cómo estas? *lo acaricia* el es terk uno de los gorilas y amigo de tarzan

Rukia: bueno, este es muy lindo a decir verdad

Buchi; hola, ¿horda de sincorazon viniendo?

Herito: ya se *saca unas palas de la tienda* hagamos unas trincheras

Saburou: pues si rukia las hace habrá que decirle "bellincheras"

Rukia: ohh gracias

Herito: ¿nos ayudas buchi?

Buchi: no gracias ustedes pueden esconderse, hayden y yo iremos a colocar algunas trampas caza bobos

Herito: *risas* bobos* risas*

Entonces Clayton, pete y taishou estan mirando a la distancia con unos vinoculares

Clayton: ¿Qué estan haciendo?

Pete: bueno 8 de ellos están cavando un hoyo mientras que los otros dos están como desaparecidos

Clayton: atacaremos

Taishou: USTEDES atacaran, no pienso ser testigo de este circo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer *abre un pasillo oscuro y se va*

Clayton: lo haremos con o sin el ¡al ataque!

Entonces Clayton baja corriendo junto a un grupo de sincorazon y cuando van a acercarse al campamento estos pisan un hilo invisible que los encierra en una red

Buchi: ¡SIIIIII!

Buchi y hayden llegan columpiándose en las lianas, buchi corta una cuerda y el bambú hace de catapulta que los lanza lejos

Hayden: ¡victoria!

Herito: *sale de la trinchera* vaya, increíble que funcionara, aunque me duela decirlo…lo hiciste bien buchi

Buchi: ¿enserio? Vives en mi mundo tontuelo, acostúmbrate *golpea a herito en el pecho*

Herito: grrrrrrr

Rukia: ¿ya termino?

Buchi: si, pueden salir chicos

Todos salen de la trinchera

Jane: que bueno que todo terminara

Herito: si, pero…aunque todavía no encontramos la nave gumi

Terk: ¡chicos, yo sé dónde esta esa nave!

Buchi: ¿Qué dijo!

Hydesu: haznos señas

Terk empieza a hacerles señas de que sabe dónde está la nave gumi

Herito: ¡genial! Gracias amigo primate *estrecha y sacude la mano de terk*

Shinichi: ¿puedes avisarnos dónde está?

terK: *asiente con la cabeza*

Jane: esperen, iré con ustedes

Entonces cuando están entrando al bosque de bambu algo empuja a kenji, saburou y rukia

Buchi: ¡¿Qué esta… ¡AHHHHH! *es empujado con potencia por una fuerza invisible

Hayden: ¡buchi!

Hayden lanza nigro piro pero no impacta con nada y entonces siente que algo lo agarra a el, a hydesu y a herito y los lanza contra una roca

Cuando todos están fuera de combate la fuerza toma a terk y a jane y se los lleva

Tarzan: ¡jane!

Tarzan los sigue y luego el grupo se recupera

Herito: uff *truena su espalda* eso si que dolió

Buchi: y que lo digas, nunca me había vencido un enemigo que no puedo ver

Hydesu: parece que no ver es creer

Rukia: ahora debemos ayudarlos, sin ese mono no podremos encontrar la nave gumi

Kenji: si, no quiero vivir en la jungla

Buchi: ademas…tengo que hacerle al tal pete unas preguntas

Todos se adentran al bosque de bambú donde llegan a un manatial y ahí esta Clayton montando a la criatura invicible

Clayton: ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

Buchi: ¿Qué mas?, rescatando a las damiselas en peligro obviamente

Clayton: no puedo permitirles eso, si llevo a la mujer con maléfica me recompensara con una membresía a su club de villanos y no tendre impedimentos en cazar a los gorilas de esta región

Buchi: bueno usted esta loco

Kenji: no pasaras tan fácil sobre nosotros

Herito: si, no tropezamos con la misma piedra dos veces

Clayton: entonces me quedare con sus corazones *alza su escopeta*

Buchi: rukia, saburou, ustedes vayan por la mujer y el mono, nosotros lo distraeremos

Saburou y rukia corren al lado izquierdo pero la criatura invisible les impide avanzar

Rukia: ¡buchi no podemos esquivarla si no la podemos ver!

Buchi: con que no lo pueden ver eh…ya se, hayden

Hayden: ¿si?

Buchi: ¡lanza paro!

Hayden: *asiente con la cabeza*

Ambos lanzan al mismo tiempo paro haciendo que la criatura se detenga,

Clayton: ¿Qué está pasando?

Entonces se deshace la capa de la criatura revelando ser un camaleón gigante

Hydesu: yo…ya me imaginaba que debía ser un camaleón

Herito: bueno no pensaste mal, los camaleones se camuflan

Al cabo de unos segundos la criatura rompe el hechizo y vuelve a moverse

Hayden: ¿ahora que señor estratega?

Buchi: no lo tengo planeado, pero al menos no nos agarrara desprevenidos

Entoncesla cola del camaleón sincorazon intenta golpear a buchi pero este la bloquea con su llave espada, entonces hydesu lanza eletro que daña ligeramente a la criatura, entonces buchi tira a Clayton del sincorazon y este sale volando por los cielos

Clayton: ¡esto no es lo ultimo que verán de mi!

Entonces hydesu aprovecha de acabar con el sincorazon

Hydesu: ¡omnilatigo!

Su llave espada se ilumina en un color azul celeste y da varios sablazos destruyendo al sincorazon que se desvanece en un humo negro

Herito: bien hecho hydesu *choca los puños con hydesu*

Buchi: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Hydesu: tu y tus amigos no son los únicos capaces de usar un limite

Buchi: vaya, ¿y el tontuelo puede hacer eso?

Herito: por su puesto que si tonto, es una de las habilidades mas básicas que pueden aprender cualquier guerrero

Buchi: *golpea a herito en el brazo*¿crees que no me di cuenta?

Entonces saburou y rukia llegan con jane y terk

Saburou: vaya el tipo salio volando en verdad

Buchi: lo saque del parque *mueve su llave espada como si fuese un bate de beisbol*

Terk: chicos, chicos, la cosa extraña

Herito: creo que quiere que lo sigamos, vamos

Terk los guía hasta una pared rocosa que todos escalan, luego los guía por un sendero que atraviesa cascadas y los introducen en una de las cuevas, entonces todos encuentran la nave gumi en casi perfectas condiciones excepto por la cúpula que esta junto a ella

Hydesu: puedo reparar eso, denme un momento

Entonces cuando hydesu se pone a reparar la nave gumi tarzan los guía a otra zona de la cueva donde detrás de varias plantas y ramas tarzan revela una roca con una cerradura tallada en ella

Herito: ¡la cerradura!

Entonces las llaves espadas de buchi, herito y hayden aparecen reaccionando a ella

Buchi: si quieren yo lo hago

Buchi da un paso adelante y bajo el aparece en luz el símbolo de una estrella muy parecida a su siempre juntos y entonces extiende su llave espada apuntando a la cerradura y un pequeño rayo de luz sale de ella impactando en la cerradura, se escucha como se cierra la cerradura

Buchi: ya esta hecho

Tarzan: el corazón del mundo

Jane: ya entiendo, lo que dice en su idioma significa "corazón"

Hayden: bueno, veamos como va el genio con la nave

Cerca de la nave gumi

Hayden: ta-da *todos ven que la nave gumi quedo como nueva*

Herito: hydesu nunca dejas de sorprenderme

Hydesu: muchas gracias, al menos nunca me saltaba las clases de mecánica

Hayden: oye, siempre me quedaba dormido y era opcional tomar esa clase

Buchi: bien, creo que debemos irnos, hasta pronto

Jane: hasta pronto

Terk y tarzan hacen señas de que se estan despidiendo

En la nave gumi

Shinichi: ¿ahora quien conduce?

Buchi: yo y tomare a kenji como mi copiloto

Herito: no tan rápido hermano ¿Quién dijo que podias manejar esto?

Buchi: soy el mejor en todos los videojuegos de naves, esto no sera nada, ademas *le da unas palmadas a kenji*, tendre a este chico de copiloto

Kenji: no se preocupen, me asegurare de que conduzca con cuidado

Herito: *suspiro de alivio* bien vámonos

Buchi enciende los propulsores de la nave gumi y salen al espacio

Buchi: hayden, rukia, saburou

Rukia: ¿si?

Buchi: lo que paso en la casa del árbol se queda en la casa del árbol ¿hecho?

Rukia, saburou, hayden y buchi: hecho

Kenji: ¿Qué paso?

Buchi: no quiero hablar de eso

Unas horas después en selva profunda

Pete: Clayton, ¿Clayton donde estás?

Taishou: ¿Por qué me trajiste?

Pete: bueno…eres un canino ¿no es cierto? Debes tener un gran olfato

Taishou: bueno, puede que sea asi, pero no percibo nada

Entonces llegan a una zona con varias ramas y lianas y pete se asusta

Pete: wooooo *empieza a temblar*

Taishou: ¿ahora que gallina? *ve que Clayton esta colgado de las lianas sin moverse

Pete: e-esta..

Taishou: muerto, un final digno para un perdedor como el *toma la escopeta* esto ira a la colección de maléfica, nos vamos, ya vimos suficiente

Taishou abre un pasillo oscuro y el y pete lo cruzan

Fin del capitulo 3


	7. capitulo 3,5

Los náufragos de vergel radiante

Buchi, Rukia y hayden están cayendo del cielo hasta que caen al agua

Rukia: ¡¿Qué, donde rayos estamos, donde esta saburou?!

Hayden: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo, por que no se lo preguntas a las sanguijuelas?*nota que su brazo esta lleno de sanguijuelas* AHHHHH *sacude su brazo regresando las sanguijuelas al agua*

Buchi: ¿saben? Esto es tan ridículo, que es casi gracioso

Entonces buchi ve a un tiburón rodearlos y los tres se juntan

Rukia: ¿a-ahora que?

Buchi: ¡miren! *apunta a una isla* ¡tierra!

Todos: ¡tiburón!

Los tres salen nadando rápido hacia la isla y logran llegar a la playa

Rukia: ok ahora que estamos a salvo…¿nadie se siente espantado por esta extraña isla?

Hayden: duh, obvio esto es una broma

Rukia: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Hayden: ¿no lo ven? Seguro hydesu y los demás nos arreglaron una broma, se que hydesu y herito han estado planeando algo desde hace tiempo y por fin ejecutaron el plan, capaz y esta roca es falsa *patea la roca pero es real* ngh

Buchi: oigan reyes del drama, obvio estamos perdidos, pero vi que los demás cayeron a la selva seguro que vendrán a buscarnos

Rukia: ¿y si no lo hacen? Yo digo que hagamos una balsa y exploremos la cadena de islas a ver si encontramos a saburou o a alguien

Buchi: mejor, así nos perdemos todavía mas

Rukia: tenemos que hacer una balsa

Buchi: tenemos que quedarnos quietos

Rukia: ¡hacer una balsa!

Buchi: ¡quedarnos quietos!

Rukia: ¡hacer una balsa!

Hayden: ah, esto no estamos perdidos, los demás deben estar observándonos ¡se lo que están haciendo!, ¿con que no van a responder? No importa, iré a dar un paseo

Entonces saburou despierta en una zona de la jungla

Saburou: *se exalta* ¿Dónde estoy?, hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿rukia, buchi, herito, kenji, shinichi? *empieza a correr* ¡rukia, buchi, herito, kenji, shinichi!

Luego de correr varios minutos esta muy cansado y empieza a divagar hasta que le cae un coco en la cabeza

Saburou: ¿Qué esto? *sostiene al coco*ohh ¿Qué dices? *sacude el coco junto a su oreja* ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Por supuesto que si, me ayudaras a buscar a mis amigos…en cuanto consiga algo de comer

Mientras tanto hayden se adentro un poco en el bosque y encuentra una casa del árbol gigante

Hayden: nada mal…es mejor que dormir en la playa

Hayden sube la escalera y se asoma al borde

Hayden: bonita vista *ve que buchi y rukia lo siguieron* ¡oigan ustedes dos si ya terminaron de gritarse encontré un lugar donde descansar

Cuando abre la puerta un esqueleto cae sobre el y se asusta cayendo a la raíz del árbol

Hayden: ouch

Buchi: ¿pero qué es eso?

Hayden: ¿siguen pensando que estamos cerca de alguien conocido?

Buchi: ok, me equivocado antes

Entonces de nuevo en la casa del árbol

Hayden: *toca el esqueleto* espera, esto es falso como el que hydesu, herito y yo colgamos en Halloween el año pasado ¿no lo ven? Esto es un truco ¡no puedes asustarme hydesu!

Rukia: obviamente estamos varados en una isla desierta y moriremos a menos que hagamos una balsa

Buchi: tienes razón, el tontuelo y el otro son demasiado tontos como para hacerlo, pero igual seguro vendrán a buscarnos

Rukia: ¿y si no saben dónde buscar? Esos 4 no son tan inteligentes por si no lo has notado

Buchi: bien, entonces establezcamos una nueva regla, cada quien por su cuenta

Hayden y rukia: bien

Hayden entra a la casa del árbol y buchi saca de esta un arco y una flecha, mientras que rukia se queda a hacer una balsa, saburou esta escondido entre los arboles dibujando una cara en el coco con algo de fruta

Saburou: han pasado unos penosos 11 minutos de aislamiento donde la mente humana esta al borde de la locura, pero el señor coco y yo hemos decidido vivir en el bosque, donde nada malo puede pasar

Entonces una flecha atraviesa al coco

Saburou: ¡AHHHH INDIGENAS! *sale corriendo y entra a una cueva cercana*

Resulta que fue buchi quien disparo la flecha y no vio donde fue

Buchi: cielos ¿Dónde fue a parar esa cosa? Nota mental, para la próxima busca o has más de una flecha

Entonces escucha algo en los arbustos y este se lanza con su llave espada en mano

Buch: ¡JOJOOOO SIIIII! *clava su llave espada en algo* ¡muere! *Clava* ¡Muere!*clava* ¡muere! JAJA *nota que son banan*

Entonces buchi ya recolecto varias bananas, naranjas y piñas

Buchi: sale una ensalada de frutas y… *ve un huevo gigante cerca* una tortilla de contorno, si genial

Buchi se lleva el huevo y se ve la sombra de un ave gigante, buchi regresa a la casa del árbol y ve a rukia en el suelo armando una balsa y a hayden comiendo un chocolate

Buchi: hey ¿de donde sacaste ese chocolate?

Hayden: de ningún lado, solo vi que la maleta con comida que herito mi hermano y yo pusimos en una cajuela de la nave cayo aquí

Buchi: genial, y yo que veía ese cajón medio abierto, tienes que compartirlo con nosotros nos morimos de hambre

Hayden: oh lo siento, tu dijiste "cada quien pos su cuenta" y como estamos solos en esta isla

Entonces los tres escuchan lo que parece ser el rugido de una bestia gigante y se asustan

Hayden: o quizás no…

En la cueva con saburou

Saburou: no se preocupe señor coco, su suave y peluda piel esta a salvo conmigo, jeje *vuelve a escuchar el rugido y se asusta*

En el campamento herito esta tocando una caracola

Herito: genial *vuelve a tocar la caracola*

Hayden: *le da un mordisco al chocolate* es solo hydesu…aterrándonos

Buchi: si…si tu lo dices

Rukia: *su estómago ruge* bueno, sea como sea, yo me largo *empuja la balsa al agua

Hayden: ¿si quieras sabes a donde vas?

Rukia: ¿Qué importa? Cuanto mas lejos de ustedes dos mejor?

Buchi: ¿te cambio mi huevo por un aventón?

Rukia: ¿llevarte a ti? Ni loca *estomago gruñendo* sube

Hayden: ¿Qué? *baja a la orilla* ¡no, esperen, no pueden aliarse y dejarme!

Rukia: adiós hayden *toma el remo y empieza a remar* buena suerte

Hayden: ¡esperen, no se vayan, por favor quédense, les dare todos mis chocolates y galletas!

Saburou sale de la cueva con pintura tribal en la cara y una lanza de piedra

Saburou: vamos señor coco, debo, encontrar, comida

Entonces buchi y rukia estan juntos en la balsa remando por el agua

Buchi: remas como una niña

Rukia: si no te gustan las instalaciones, ahí tiene la puerta

Buchi: solo dame el remo *intenta quitarle el remo a rukia*

Rukia: no, es mi balsa y yo remo

Buchi: corrígeme si me equivoco pero creo que remaste en un círculo, porque ahí está la orilla *buchi apunta a la orilla de la isla*

Rukia y buchi desembarcan en la playa

Rukia: parece que nuestra isla desierta no esta tan desierta

Buchi:*toma el huevo y sale corriendo* ¡lo que te costara una tortilla!

Rukia: oye, vuelve aqui

Rukia y buchi pelean por el huevo hasta que ven que tienen encima a una ave con un símbolo de sincorazon

Rukia: pensándolo bien…quédatelo

Buchi: no, no por favor insisto

Entonces el ave gigante vuela hacia buchi aun teniendo el huevo entre manos y el ave lo toma con sus garras y se eleva juno con buchi, rukia enlaza una cuerda a la pata del ave pero tambien empieza a volar junto con buchi, en la casa del árbol hayden esta sentado en la escalera mientras ve que saburou llega y hayden se assuta

Hayden: ¡AHHHH! ¡Aléjate! *empieza a lanzarle varios dulces hasta que logra tumbarlo con un chocolate que saburou recoge del suelo y se lo come*

Saburou: rico, chocolate

Hayden: saburou ¿eres tu? *baja* me espantaste por completo ¿Qué te paso?

Sbaurou: ¿hayden? *hala el pelo de hayden* gracias a dios no eres un espejismo

Hayden: obvio no lo soy cerebro de musculo

Entonces el ave sincorazon suelta a buchi y a rukia cayendo junto a los demás

Rukia: ¿saburou?

Sbaurou: *abraza muy fuerte a buchi y a rukia* hay mis hermanos, por fin estamos juntos, prometo que nunca los dejare *entonces sale un puma frente a ellos*

Saburou: lo que quise decir fue…¡CORRAN!

Los 4 estan subidos en la casa del árbol con el puma abajo esperándolos

Rukia: nos esta esperando

Saburou: para mordernos

Buchi: y eso nos dolerá muchísimo

Todos entran a la casa del árbol

Saburou: ok, ok yo espio con mi ojito, algo acaramelado

Buchi: ¿caramelos?

Saburou: correcto de nuevo, es tu turno señor coco

Hayden: *susrrando*¿si sabe que es una fruta verdad?

Rukia: no puedo creer que este luchando por ser la segundona contra una fruta *susurrando a buchi* a veces esa criatura peluda me da nauseas…y su coco mascota también

Hayden: *se levanta* ¡ya esta, no puedo seguir mas con esto ustedes tres, están locos!

Buchi: lo dices como si tú no

Hayden: quizás soy el único aquí al que le queda una pizca de cordura

Buchi: y lo dice el chico que en un dia se asusto con mas frecuencia con la que yo, me cambio los calzones

Hayden: y eso no parece ser tan frecuente, al menos yo si se lo que hago

Rukia: ¿"lo sabes"? ¡¿hola?! ¡ninguno de nosotros se va a salvar por que o los demás nos dieron por muertos o peor, se murieron, lo que significa que moriremos de hambruna en esta maldita isla!

Saburou: ¿moriremos? ¡AHHH NOS VAMOS A MORIR! Y yo que no había cumplido ninguno de mis sueños saburou lo menea *empieza a sacudirse* donde bailo

Hayden: ¡por favor que alguien lo detenga!

Rukia toma una banana y se la mete en la boca a saburou calmándose

Saburou: *se traga la banana* gracias

Hayden: ¡ya ven por qué digo que estan locos! Honestamente no entiendo como mi estúpida cabeza aún no ha explotado de tanta frustración que tengo

Saburou: chicos, ya se que hacer

Buchi: ¿correr por nuestras vidas y abandonarte a ti y al señor coco?

Rukia: ¡no! No podemos abandonar a saburou (pero si al señor coco)

Saburou: no era eso, debemos confesar nuestros pecados

Rukia: todo menos eso

Saburou: oh vamos chicos, yo confese todos los mios y me sentí muy bien ¿no quieren limpiar sus conciencias antes de morir?

Buchi, hayden y rukia se miran los unos a los otros, al cabo de unos minutos

Rukia: vaya, entonces fuiste tu quien mando a takeshi okuma al psiquiatra y a terapia intensiva

Buchi: lo mejor fue que nunca logro probar que fui yo, pero…no fue tan malo como lo que le hizo hayden a herito, lo que honestamente me pareció muy gracioso el cómo sufrió

Hayden: gracias, admito haber sido muy poco ortodoxo, pero ni se le acerca a lo que hizo rukia, si ese es tu verdadero nombre

Rukia: *mira a otro lado*

Saburou: *se acuesta en la hamaca* ahh ¿ven que se sentirían mejor si se confesaban? *una araña se posa en su cara* AHHHH ¡ABANDONEN LA CASA!

Saburou sale corriendo y llama a los chicos

Saburou: chicos miren *apunta al humo que esta saliendo de una parte del bosque*

Buchi: ¡¿son los demás?

Hayden: con todo y un truco, cortesía de mi hermano

Saburou: solo hay una forma de saberlo

Hayden y rukia estan con pintura tribal indígena roja, mientras que buchi tiene maquillaje al estilo de KISS

Rukia: no estoy segura de esto

Saburou: la idea es vestirnos de indígenas y asustar a cualquiera que se quiera meter con nuestras cabezas

Buchi: pues hay fallas en el plan, haya abajo hay un puma de 10 metros con pésima actitud

Saburou: oh ¿eso? *lanza el coco y le da al puma en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente*

Hayden: ¡saburou, ¿Por qué no hiciste eso hace horas?!

Saburou: ¿y perdernos nuestro acercamiento? Vengan, vamos a decir uga buga

Entonces saburou se baja de la casa del árbol pisando algo que no debía pisar

Saburou: ¿Qué acabo de pisar?

Hayden: al señor coco

Saburou: *ve el coco destrozado bajo su zapato* ¡noooo señor coco, lo siento tanto, no quería matarlo! *empieza a sollozar*

Rukia: *abraza a saburou* ya, ya, ya paso, el señor coco debe estar en un lugar mejor (si, cualquier otro sitio que no sea aquí)

Saburou: si, continuemos, el lo habría querido asi ¡UGA BUGA UGA BUGA UGA BUGA!

Todos salen corriendo y gritando hasta que salen de los arbustos en campamento de jane

Hydesu y herito: ¡INDIGENAS!

Saburou: HAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAAAAAA!

Con una resortera golpea a hydesu en la cabeza y se esconde en el arbusto

Shinichi: bonita hora de llegar, justo íbamos a buscarlos

Buchi; muy gracioso, casi morimos en la selva

Fin del capitulo 3.5


	8. capitulo 4

Gladiadores del Panteón Griego.

*el día que buchi y sus amigos llegaron a vergel radiante*

Taishou despierta en lo que parece ser un castillo de apariencia un tanto aterradora como salida de película de horror

Taishou: ¿Dónde…estoy?

Taishou se dirige a la salida pero una voz lo detiene

Voz femenina: ¿A dónde vas niño?

Taishou: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Entonces en el centro de la sala de un portal de oscuridad aparece una señora de piel verdosa vestida en una túnica negra con un cetro y un cuervo en el hombro

Taishou: ¿Quién eres? *saca su llave espada*

Maléfica: soy, maléfica, te doy la bienvenida taishou yamano

Taishou: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Maléfica: un hada con gran poder tiene sus métodos, ahora al grano, te traje a aquí para pedirte un favor

Taishou: no gracias señora, mi madre me dijo que no hablara con extraños, sobre todo si parecen brujas de ultratumba

Entonces cuando taishou se esta acercando a la puerta maléfica aparece frente a el

Maléfica: ¿Quién dejo que podías negarte?

Taishou: *retrocede de un salto y saca su llave espada* cuidado señora *se pone en posición de combate* no puede obligarme a trabajar para usted

Maléfica: ohh si que puedo

Entonces maléfica crea llamas verdes que los rodean a ella y a taishou

Taishou: ¿con que asi van a ser las cosas eh? Entonces…¡ven por mi!

Entonces taishou carga contra maléfica y esta lo bloquea con suma facilidad, taishou sigue atacando con furia a maléfica quien sigue bloqueando y esquivando

Taishou: ¿¡que pasa mujer!? ¡Da la cara y pelea!

Pete esta mirando todo a la distancia

Pete: oh no, ojala maléfica no esté pensando en hacer el ritual con ese niño

Taishou sigue intentando romper la defensa de maléfica hasta que esta le lanza una bola de fuego verde que logra bloquear, pero era solo una distracción para que maléfica pueda golpearlo por detrás y lo deja inconsciente

Maléfica: este niño…necesita una lección, pete

Pete: ¿s-si mi ama?

Maléfica: trae al chico, yo preparare el ritual

Pete: ¿p-pero esta segura?, a los últimos sujetos no les fue muy bien

Maléfica. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pete: bueno…los últimos sujetos no soportaron el poder de la marca y murieron, o terminaron volviéndose locos ¿Por qué tentar a la suerte?

Maléfica: solo has lo que te digo, no querrás acabar como ellos ¿o sí?

Pete: ¡claro que no señora! Ya lo traigo

Pete carga a taishou y maléfica los guía a un laboratorio con instrumentos científicos asi como varios artefactos mágicos y esotéricos

Maléfica: pete, colócalo en la mesa

Maléfica: si mi señora

Pete pone a taishou en la mesa y amarra unas correas a sus brazos, piernas y cola, luego maléfica pone su cetro frente a ella y empieza a hablar en un lenguaje inentendible entonces la sala empieza a volverse completamente negra, taishou despierta por unos escasos segundo para ver como toda esa oscuridad comenzaba a concentrarse en su cuerpo, entonces la oscuridad empieza a filtrarse a través del cuerpo de taishou y este empieza a gritar y a gemir de dolor, pete está escondido bajo una de las otras mesas totalmente asustado por lo que está pasando, al cabo de unos minutos el ritual termina y taishou se duerme, el tatuaje se encuentra humeando y brillando en su pecho

Pete: ¿e-está vivo?

Taishou: *respirando pero aun dormido*

Maléfica: llévalo a una habitación, asegúrate que este muy cómodo

Pete: claro mi señora

Un par de horas después taishou está en acostado en la cama de uno de los muchos cuartos del castillo

Taishou: Ugh *se despierta*  
Pete: AHHHHHHHH despertó *se esconde tras una silla*  
Taishou: ¿Que pasó? *Nota que hay un tatuaje extraño en su pecho* ¿Que es esto?

Pete: *aun detrás de la silla* esto es algo que te hará obedecer a maléfica

Taishou: ja, como si un simple tatuaje me hará trabajar para ella, yo no trabajo para nadie

Pete: solo espera y veras muchacho

Maléfica: *entra* además, eres una pieza muy importante como para dejarte escapar

Pete: si si si, lo que ella dijo

Taishou: lo siento señora, pero no estoy interesado, tengo que buscar a alguien

Maléfica: no lo creo chico, ahora trabajas para mí

El tatuaje empieza a extenderse por su cuerpo haciendo que taishou sienta un inmenso dolor

Maléfica: esta marca te dará suficiente fuerza para buscar a esa persona, mientras tanto estas atado a mis órdenes por esta marca

Taishou: Ugh…m…maldita bruja

Maléfica: ¿entonces que dices?

Taishou: (¡maldición!) ¿D-d-donde firmo?

El tatuaje se contrae y vuelve a su estado original

Maléfica: recuerda, debes seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra, esa marca te hace más fuerte pero está condicionada a castigar a cualquiera que me desobedezca

Taishou: s-si…maléfica

Maléfica: y otra cosa, es muy peligroso darle rienda suelta a ese poder, si lo haces es posible que tu cuerpo no regrese a la normalidad

Taishou: l…lo tendré en cuenta

Pete: bien… ¿Qué hago con él?

Maléfica: explícale todo lo que necesite

Pete: ¿a-a el? Pero… ¿Quién sabe de qué es capaz el niño? Sobrevivió al ritual y su mente no se deterioró, además de que se parece mucho a el…

Maléfica: no me importa, solo haz lo que te dije

Taishou: ¿de quién estás hablando?

Maléfica: Nadie importante solo alguien que me traiciono hace mucho tiempo pero basta de hablar del pasado y que me sirvió de utilidad en su momento. Pete más te vale cumplir con lo que te ordene... (Terra, parece que el destino nos ha reunido de una forma muy diferente...)

Taishou: bueno *se levanta* ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Maléfica: que pete sea tu guía

Pete: entendido mi señora

Maléfica: asegúrate seguir vivo para la noche, tenemos invitados y un gran festín

Taishou: *se pone una camiseta negra y una camisa blanca manga corta que se abotona y se pone su corbata roja* bueno, creo que estaremos atados el uno al otro un tiempo

Pete: creo que si (maléfica ¿Por qué me dejas con el recipiente de ese psicópata?)

Taishou sale caminando del cuarto

*en el presente*

En la nave gumi

Buchi: hydesu

Hydesu: ¿que necesitas?

Buchi: ¿me dejas sentarme junto a herito?

Hydesu: bien, pero no seas duro con el

Buchi se sienta junto a herito quien esta dormido

Buchi: jeje, esto sera bueno

Aprovechando que los demás estan dormidos se levanata y abre una de las cajuelas de la cual saca una botella de agua y un baso un poco ancho, lo llena de agua y se lo pone en la mano a herito, al cabo de unos segundos…

Buchi: ¡ohh que asco, miren chicos si funciona se hizo pipi en los pantalones!

Herito: *se despierta y ve que sus pantalones estan mojados

Herito: ohhhh ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Eran mis pantalones favoritos

Buchi: primero, estaba aburrido y segundo, hydesu y hayden me contaron que tienes 30 iguales a ese

Herito: pero estos eran mi par de la suerte

Hayden: no seas llorón herito, son solo un par de pantalones

Rukia: ustedes 3 si no dejan de pelear nos regresamos

Hayden, herito y buchi: el empezó *apuntándose los unos a los otros*

Hydesu: ya llegamos

La nave gumi aterriza en lo que parece ser un templo o coliseo griego con tablas de clasificación y estatuas

Buchi: ¡genial! Un coliseo como los de los romanos y griegos, bajémonos aquí

Kenji: espera, no sabemos si taishou y reika están aquí

Buchi: a taishou le encantan esas cosas y si el y posiblemente reika aterrizo aquí con el, asi que vamos quiero ver este sitio *buchi se baja de la nave*

Rukia: ¿a alguien mas le parece esto extraño?

Saburou: si, nunca lo vi de buen humor, o feliz con algo que…

Herito: no involucre el sufrimiento de otros

Hydesu: ¿no crees que lo estás discriminando?

Herito: hydesu, el tipo hizo que me orinara en los pantaloes, y ahora que lo digo, ustedes bájense, tengo que cambiarme *saca otros pantalones de un cajón*

Hayden: ¿Por qué traes otro par ahí?

Herito: nunca salgo de casa sin un plan B ¡para que luego me digas bobo buchi!

Buchi: ¡aun sigues siendo el tonto más grande en toda la historia!

Herito: grrr, ustedes adelántense

Hayden y hydesu se bajan de la nave gumi y lo esperan hasta que herito sale de la nave con otros pantalones

Hayden: me encanta la forma de pensar de buchi

Herito: cállate, y ahora que veo esto, se parece mucho al libro

Hayden: ¿Qué libro?

Herito: uno de los libros de la biblioteca de mi papá, cuentan leyendas de antiguos héroes de la llave espada, esta es una de las locaciones del libro

Hydesu: bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? Entremos

El grupo entra y ven a un hombre pequeño y rojo mitad cabra con una tabla en la mano

Cabra: cielos, lo del torneo esta atrasado y hércules aún no ha llegado ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Saburou: eh ¿disculpe…?

Cabra: *sin quitar la mirada de la tabla* ohh hercules, te estaba esperando

Saburou: ¿Qué?

Cabra: Fil necesita que empujes esa roca de haya junto a los trofeos

Saburou: espera no entiendo

Fil: ¿debo decírtelo en neandertal? Dije que…*ve a saburou * no eres hércules

Buchi: buena deducción capitán obvio

Fil: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi coliseo?

Herito: bueno estamos buscando la "cerradura" de este mundo, mucho gusto, soy herito meyer, capitán de la guardia real , eston son hydesu y hayden mitsugi, teniente y tercer oficial de la guardia

Entonces buchi empuja a herito

Buchi: déjate de presentaciones y hazte a un lado tontuelo y bien…¿este es un coliseo donde pelean?

Fil: pues claro, ya termine de organizar el torneo, pero hay dos cosas que debo decirte, 1 sin herucles, no hay torneo y 2…eres muy pequeño para participar ¿Cuántos años tienes 11?

Buchi: *se le hincha una vena en la frente* ¿Qué…dijiste?

Fil: dije que no tienes edad suficiente para participar, eres un niño de primaria

Buchi: *es rodeado por un aura de fuego y empieza a crujir sus nudillos* ¿con que soy pequeño eh? Bueno…grande es el puñetazo que te ganaste

Phil: oye niño respeta a tus mayores

Buchi: *toma de la cola a phil* no tienes derecho a insultar mi tamaño, yo te lo duplico

Kenji: hay no ya comenzo

Phil: oye suéltame si sabes lo que te conviene

Entonces un hombre pelirrojo alto y musculoso entra

Fil: hércules gracias a dios por favor quítame a este enano de encima

Buchi: ¡oye! Solo porque el tal hércules este aquí no significa que no pueda herirte

Hercules: muy bien, dejen de pelear ustedes dos *separa a buchi y a Phil* ¿Qué paso?

Fil: este niño esta loco, quiere participar en el torneo

Buchi: nunca dije que quería participar, pero ahora que lo mencionas, en verdad quiero

Todos: ¿¡qué?!

Fil: ya te dije que no puedes, eres muy pequeño y no eres un héroe

Buchi: ¿Cómo que no soy un héroe? He peleado con un monton de mosntruos y salido ileso de la mayoría de esos combates

Fil: pero aun asi, tu y tus amigos no pueden participar, son simples adolescentes

Herito: pues tres de estos simples adolescentes son soldados altamente entrenados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como con armas

Hércules: mejor no hagan enojar a Phil, es algo sensible

Fil: No soy sensible, ese niño ya se sacó de quicio

buchi: lo mismo digo del hombre cabra, un poco más y lo ponía en mi asado

fil: ¿saben que? Mejor váyanse, ya estoy lo suficientemente estresado con lo del torneo

buchi: bueno pues yo no me iré a ningún lado voy a pe…*kenji lo golpea en la cabeza con el mango de su espada

kenji: disculpen a mi amigo, suele ponerse "rabioso" cuando dicen que es pequeño para su edad, asi que nos iremos y no los molestaremos mas

kenji toma de la camisa a buchi quien se está sobando el chichón en su cabeza y lo sacan a rastras del coliseo

buchi: ¡esto no es lo último que veras de miiiiiii!

Fuera del coliseo

Kenji: buchi ¿Por qué siempre tienes que montar una escena?

Buchi: ¿a que te refieres?

Kenji: digo que siempre formas un berrinche cuando te dicen bajito

Buchi: yo no hago berrinches, es que odio que me digan niño solo por ser más bajito que ustedes, solo mírenme, al lado de todos ustedes parezco una simple pulga, kenji tu me conoces mejor que toda esta gente junta y debes comprenderlo mejor que nadie, es humillante que al lado de tus amigos seas muy bajo, y peor aún ¡soy más bajo que el tontuelo! ¿¡Que es peor que eso!?

Herito: ¡ya te dije que me dejaras de decir tontuelo!

Buchi: yo te llamare como me pegue la regalada gana, tontuelo

Herito: *saca su cadena del reino* cuida tu lengua, si fueras un soldado seria tu superior

Buchi: *saca su fenrir* pues no eres y nunca seras mi jefe idiota ¿quieres pelear? Me quede con las ganas hace rato

Herito: seria un placer enano

Buchi: ¡que no me digas enano!

¿?: ¡Suficiente!

Entonces aparece un hombre alto de piel azul y de cabezo de fuego azul y ojos rojos que se acerca a los chicos

Buchi: ¿Quién eres? Y no interrumpas, estamos a mitad de algo

Hades: pueden llamarme hades, y, aunque me encanta la hostilidad que están mostrando en este momento, pero tengo algo para ustedes, un regalo

Buchi: ¿Qué es, una cubeta para traerle agua a tu cabeza?

Hades: vaya niño, me agrada ese sentido del humor, pero es esto *en su mano aparece un pase con el símbolo del coliseo*

Buchi: ¿un pase? *lo toma*

Hades: claro que si, es injusto que te corrieran de ahí, solo se limitaron a ver tu exterior

Buchi: tienes razón, solo por que sea bajito no significa que no sea un guerrero, vamos chicos, creo que esto cubre 8 personas

Todos entran al coliseo

Hades: ¿Quién lo diría? El chico cayo muy fácil, maléfica es muy astuta

En el coliseo

Phil: bueno, ya que tienen un paso, los dejare participar

Buchi: ¡genial!

Fil: pero…tendre que formar parejas, este es un torneo de dobles

Buchi: ¿parejas? (por favor no con el tontuelo que no con el tontuelo)

Fil: veamos, la sombria con el marron

Rukia: oye, y si, me toca contigo saburou

Saburou: genial

Fil: el cuatro ojos y el niño bonito

Kenji y shinichi: ¡oye!

Fil: el capitán y su subordinado de ojos rojos

Herito: genial, nos toca a los dos juntos hayden

Hayden: si, que felicidad

Fil: y por ultimo, el enano y el ojitos azules

Buchi: ¡¿enano?!

Hydesu: ¡¿ojistos azules!?

Fil: bueno salgan a la arena, los combates se darán de forma aleatoria

Todos salen a la arena y se sientan en las gradas, phil sale con una pizarra y una urna

Fil: bien, el primer combate serán *saca dos papeles* buchi y hydesu contra…rukia y saburou

Buchi: ¡el lanza y anota!

Hydesu: ¿Por qué tan confiado?

Buchi: *susurrando* son mis amigos…pero míralos, son la fenomenoide y el gordelius enormes, la tenemos fácil

Hydesu: buchi, no subestimes a tus oponentes, ¿no sabemos si tienen algo planeado?

Buchi: *apunta a saburou y rukia quienes se están dando beso esquimal* ¿enserio?

Hydesu: aun así no deberías ser tan engreído

Los 4 bajan a la arena y se ponen en posición de combate

Buchi: tortolitos ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos el tiempo y se rinden?

Rukia: en tus sueños buchi

Saburou: si, somos pareja, por lo que nuestro desempeño en combate junto es muy bueno

Buchi: bueno, si insisten, luego no lloren cuando les ganemos

Hydesu: *torciendo los ojos* acabemos con esto boca floja

Los 4 empiezan a luchar, mientras que saburou pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, rukia lanza varias magias que hydesu bloquea fácilmente con reflejo

Buchi: ¿eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer? *risas*

Rukia: de hecho aun tenemos mucho que ofrecer, ¡ahora!

Rukia lanza electro++ mientras que saburou lanza una onda de choque que causa una gran pantalla de humo, pero al disiparse buchi y hidesy estaban juntos bajo la coraza de reflejo y ambos lanzan Aero ++ que lanzan a rukia y a saburou fuera del ring

Phil: ¡ganadores! Buchi y hydesu, pasan a la segunda ronda

Buchi: *se acerca a saburou y rukia* ¿los ayudamos?

Saburou: gracias viejo *toma la mano de buchi*

Rukia: te doy mis respetos

Buchi: los hubiera dejado ahí en la tierra, pero ya me divertí lo suficiente lanzándolos por los aires

Rukia: *tomando la mano de hydesu* retiro mis respetos

Hydesu: ¿siempre tienes que ser así con todos?

Buchi: oye son mis amigos, saben que los quiero

Hydesu: pues disfrutas fastidiarlos todo el tiempo

Rukia: no te preocupes siempre es asi

Hydesu: (creo que encontré al verdadero gemelo de hayden)

Cuando los 4 van camino a las gradas aparecen dos hombres, uno tiene el cabello rubio y puntiagudo vestido de negro, lleva una bufanda roja y tiene una camiseta negra con una manga larga y una hombrera metálica, tiene unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, en su espalda tiene un ala de demonio y una gran espada envuelta en vendajes, el otro es un chico de no mas de 18 años con un par de pantalones vaqueros marrones, zapatos de calle del mismo color, un cinturón con varios espacios y bolsillos, una camisa sin mangas marrón con blanco, lleva una hombrera metalica que se extiende por su brazo izquierdo y termina en la muñeca dejando su mano descubierta, en el brazo derecho lleva un guante negro sin dedos y tiene una espada de metal negro con picos en la empuñadura

Hydesu: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Fil: cloud, nowe, por fin llegan, prepárense para su combate

Fil saca dos papeles de la urna

Fil: siguiente combate cloud y nowe contra…kenji y shinichi

Buchi: tu puedes kenji, y también buena suerte yuki

Shinichi: ¡te dije que nunca dijeras mi segundo nombre!

Kenji: no sabia que te llamabas yuki

Shinichi: es mi segundo nombre, hice que mis padres pidieran que lo omitieran de todo registro y firma, es nombre de chica

Kenji: ya veo

Shinichi: buchi lo sabe por mi hermana

Kenji y shinichi bajan a la arena y se ponen en posición de combate contra cloud y nowe

Kenji: shinichi, ten cuidado con estos tipos, siento una gran cantidad de poder viniendo de esos tipos

Shinichi: lo se, siento algo muy extraño en el de la bufanda roja, debemos cuidarnos mas de el

Kenji se lanza contra cloud mientras que shinichi entretiene a nowe, kenji y cloud esta chocando espadas

Cloud:…me sorprende que una hoja tan delgada como la que tienes en la mano soporte mi espada

Kenji: la catana que paso de generación en generación por mi familia es un arma misteriosa, hasta deja a la mismísima excalibur como una simple vara ¡triangulo!

Kenji empieza a correr dejando una estela azul y formando un triangulo dejando un clon ilusorio en cada esquina

Cloud: ¿Qué es esto?

Entonces cloud empieza a bloquear los golpes de kenji hasta que dispersa el triangulo y hay otros 2 kenji, mientras tanto shinichi esta disparando con sus armas hacia nowe , pero este bloquea sus disparos con suma facilidad, nowe se lanza contra shinichi y este esquiva sus golpes con gran agilidad

Buchi: ¡así se hace kenji!

Herito: ¿Por qué no algunas porras a su compañero?

Buchi: cállate tontuelo

Herito: grrrrrrrrrrrr

Hayden: calmate herito, recuerda que seguro nos tocara contra esos dos

Cloud destruye dos de los clones de kenji, kenji entonces se lanza contra el y cloud lo patea en el estomago sacándolo del ring y automáticamente kenji y shinichi pierden el encuentro

Fil: ¡los ganadores! Cloud y nowe

Shinichi: te ayudo *levanta a kenji*

Shinichi lleva a kenji a las gradas y lo sienta junto a buchi y hydesu

Buchi: ¿estas bien?

Kenji: s-si, aun estoy algo adolorido por ese golpe

Shinichi: sabia que perderíamos si uno de nosotros salía del ring

Buchi: no importa, hydesu y yo no nos vamos a dejar ganar por un emo y su compañero ¿verdad hydesu?

Hydesu: si tu lo dices

Fil: siguiente combate, *saca un papel* herito y hayden contra…*saca otro papel* buchi y hydesu

Herito y hydesu: ¡que!

Buchi y hayden: ¡SI!

Los 4 bajan a la arena

Herito: por un lado tengo la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a buchi, por otro lado voy a dejar en ridículo a mi mejor amigo ¿hayden que debo hacer?

Buchi: ¡oigan bobos! ¿Van a hablar o a pelear?

Hydesu: buchi no estoy seguro de esto

Buchi: ¿enserio? Nada me sera mas placentero que aplastar al tontuelo, como quieras, yo peleare*se lanza contra herito*

Buchi y herito chocan llaves espadas y empiezan a luchar mientras que hayden se le acerca a hydesu

Hydesu: ¿deberíamos seguirles el juego?

Hayden: no, déjalos que se diviertan, o, podemos seguirles el juego, recuerda que si herito saca a buchi del ring o viceversa de todas formas el otro perderá, asi que *saca su recuerdos lejanos*

Hydesu: si tu quieres *saca su prometida* mejor que valga la pena

Hydesu y hayden se ponen a luchar mientras que herito y buchi buscan mas herirse entre ellos que ganar

Herito: ¡cae de una vez imbécil! ¿es tanto pedir que hagas esto por una vez? *lanza 3 piros++*

Buchi: *usa reflejo* lo siento tontuelo *lanza electro++ que herito bloquea* pero no me dejare vencer por un tonto

Herito: ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME TONTO! *grito de guerra*

Herito carga contra buchi pero este lo esquiva y le hace una llave de judo llevándolo a la orilla de la arena y lo tira

Buchi: *sacudiéndose las manos* listo, te me ahorre las molestias de golpearte con mi llave espada

Fil: ¡ganadores! Buchi y hydesu

Buchi: ¡si! En tu cara tontuelo

Herito: grrrr

A la distancia estan cloud y nowe con hades observando a buchi y a hydesu

Nowe: entonces, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer?

Hades: simple, para llegar a hércules deben pasarles por encima a esos niños

Cloud: tú no nos pagaste para pelear con unos simples niños

Hades: pues tendrán, si quieren llegar a hércules deben pasar por encima de esos niños, destrúyanlos, rómpanlos, pártanlos a la mitad, desintégrenlos, háganlos polvo redúzcanlos a…

Cloud: ya entendimos llamita, solo cállate

Nowe: no te enojes, siempre es así

Hades: lo dejare pasar por esta vez, ¡ahora salgan ahí y acaben con Hércules!

En la arena

Fil: la ronda final de las preliminares se dará entre el equipo de buchi y hydesu contra, cloud y nowe

Los 4 van a la arena y se ponen en posición de combate

Fil: ¡comiencen!

Hydesu se lanza contra cloud mientras que buchi se lanza contra nowe, hydesu esta atacando con su llave espada a cloud pero este bloquea los ataques con suma facilidad, buchi esta chocando espadas con nowe , este retrocede y empieza a lanzar fuego, hielo y electro++ todos seguidos que dejan desconcertado a nowe y buchi aprovecha de golpearlo, le da un potente golpe pero no logra sacarlo del ring, solo lo deja fuera de combate, por lo que la pelea aun continua, hydesu y cloud están chocando espadas, entonces los dos se separan y hydesu va hacia donde esta buchi

Buchi: solo falta al de rojo

Hydesu: si, solo haz esto cuando te diga

Hydesu le susurra algo al oído a buchi y este asiente con la cabeza

Hydesu se pone frente a cloud y ambos son rodeados por un aura azul

Cloud y Hydesu: LÍMITE, OMNILATIGO

Cloud con su espada mortal vendada y Hydesu con su prometida. Comienza un poderoso choque de espadas muy rapido a gran velocidad quedando parejos en cada uno de los golpes que dan con sus armas hasta incluso al dar el corte final estos solo consiguen rozarse solamente sus brazos mientras terminan en el suelo jadeando.

Cloud: Como... ¿Cómo es que sabes utilizar mi Límite más poderoso?

Hydesu: Lo... Lo mismo te pregunto yo... Pareces poder controlar mejor el Omnilatigo que yo... Si me hubiera descuidado habria sido fatal para mi. Pero pude adaptarme a tus movimientos... al menos no tuve que usar el Omnilatigo V5

Cloud: Que... Tambien sabes de la version evolucionada de mi ataque más fuerte...

Hydesu: Que... Esto si es increible...¡ahora buchi!

Cloud: ¿eh?

Buchi salta e intenta lanzar su límite ragnarok pero al parecer nowe ya recupero la conciencia y logro golpear a buchi evitando que lanzase su ragnarok, luego cloud aprovecha de golpear a hydesu y sacarlos a los dos del ring

Fil: ¡seeee acabooooo! Los ganadores, cloud y nowe

Buchi y hydesu despiertan y sus amigos están junto a ellos

Buchi: perdimos ¿verdad?

Shinichi: sip, estrepitosamente perdieron

Buchi: diablos

Fil: bueno, eso concluye las preliminares del torneo, cloud, nowe, ustedes pasaron *mira a buchi levantándose* lo siento niño, pero ya no tienes que estar mas aquí

Buchi: ¡que no soy un…!*lo golpean en la cabeza y se hace un chichón*

Hydesu: mejor nos vamos con nuestra dignidad intacta

Fuera del coliseo

Saburou: ¿buchi estas bien? Te vez algo…

Herito: ¿triste? Déjalo, disfrutare como se cocina en sus jugos de orgullo

Kenji: ¡herito!

Herito: ¿Qué? Es el karma por haber hecho que me orinara en los pantalones

Buchi: tú no entiendes tontuelo, como les dije hace rato, soy una mísera pulga al lado de ustedes, se que mido 1,54 pero estar al lado de ustedes me hace ver mas pequeño de lo que soy

Kenji: no es tan malo

Buchi: si que lo es, si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que me confundieron con un niño de primaria ya hubiese comprado casa, Ferrari y puesto una piscina

Rukia: vamos buchi, tienes que estar exagerando

Kenji: *suspiro* desgraciadamente tiene razón, ¿no recuerdan lo del parque de diversiones de odaiba donde no lo dejaron entrar en casi ninguna cosa, por la altura pensaron que tenía 11 años

Buchi: ese dia pensé que mi condición de ser bajito no podría ser más humillante…hasta hoy con el hombre cabra y el emo de la bufanda

Hydesu: pero yo y mi hermano somos medio bajitos tambien

Buchi: pero ustedes estan en la altura reglamentaria para no ser considerados "muy bajos" solo déjenme solo con mi frustración

Herito: ya que insistes, vámonos, luego de cerrar la cerradura lo venimos a buscar

Kenji: no vamos a abandonarlo aquí

Herito: si, vamos a hacerlo, me vendría bien un descanso de ese bobalicón

Buchi: solo porque este frustrado no significa que pueda herirte

Herito: como sea, al menos yo me voy

Mientras tanto taishou esta observando el coliseo a la distancia

Taishou: *risas* imposible que una luz pura se oculte en este mundo *saca una piedra con un brillo gris claro* pero ahora que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no divertirnos un rato *alza la piedra al cielo* busca, cerbero

La piedra desaparece y sobre el coliseo aparece un circulo lleno de símbolos extraños, de el aparece un perro gigante de 3 cabezas de apariencia aterradora

Nowe: ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Cloud: no lo se, pero no es un buen augurio

Todos fuera del coliseo escuchan un estruendo

Buchi: ¿Qué es eso?

Todos entran y al llegar a la arena ven a hercules protegiendo a cloud y a nowe inconscientes por una bestia canina de 3 cabezas, todos se ponen en posición de combate

Fil: hercules llévatelos de ahí, niño, olvida absolutamente todo lo que te he dicho y…¡ataca!

Buchi: genial, sera un placer

Buchi se lanza contra cerbero pero este con su pata lo aleja

Buchi: bueno, este es mas duro que un sincorazon

Herito: bueno, ya paso su momento, es el mio

Herito se lanza contra cerbero y este se monta en su lomo

Herito: toma esto para que mastiques

Herito pone su llave espada en el hocico de la cabeza central de cerbero y este empieza a sacudirse tratando de quitarse a herito de encima

Herito: ¡aprovechen mientras esta distraído! Ayyyyyyyy

Hydesu y hayden lanza piro ++ y nigro piro ++ mientras que los demás se encargan de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero la criatura no puede ser dañada de esa forma, entonces buchi salta frente a cerbero y herito se aleja

Buchi: ¡ragnarok!

Buchi dispara ragnarok a cerbero y este cae al suelo debilitado

Buchi: ¿Qué era eso? No puede ser un sincorazon *se acerca a cerbero, pero cerbero se empieza a desvanecer*eooo

Cerbero se desvanece en luz regresando a su forma de piedra, la piedra va hacia donde esta taishou

Taishou: hiciste un buen trabajo cerbero

Buchi sigue el rastro de la piedra hasta que ve una figura en el techo del lobby del coliseo pero segundos después se desvanece

Buchi:…

Kenji: ¿pasa algo?

Buchi: no, no paso nada, solo creo que vi a alguien ahí, bueno no importa

Entonces en el cielo aparece una cerradura de luz

Herito: este es mio

Herito extiende su cadena del reino y esta dispara un pequeño haz de luz que da contra la cerradura y se escucha como se cierra

Hayden: vuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho *ve que hades intenta escabullirse* espera, ¿fuiste tu el que soltó a esa cosa?

Hades: jeje, bueno, digamos que es de mi creación, yo solo estaba pasando el rato

Nowe: el nos contrato para acabar con hercules

Buchi: nowe

Herito: ¿Qué, enserio?

Nowe: si, el nos prometio que si trabajábamos para el nos regresaría a nuestros mundos

Hades: bueno, creo que debieron leer la letra pequeña del contrato, "si estaba disponible" pero como no, debo irme, el inframundo no se cuida solo *abre un portal oscuro y se va*

Nowe: oh diablos, pensé que por fin podría volver con Manah y Eris

Cloud: no importa, encontraremos la manera de volver

Nowe: si

Hercules: gracias por ayudarnos

Herito: no hay de que, estamos para servirles

Fil: chicos, ahora si veo que son gran material de héroes

Buchi: por fin te das cuenta, no sabrias quien es un héroe aunque te estuviese dando en la cara

Fil: ¡¿Qué dijiste niñito?!

Buchi: ¡que no soy un niño, tengo 14! ¿Qué, quieres una golpiza? Puedo comenzar en la cara si gustas

Buchi y fil se miran fijamente el uno al otro mientras que de sus frentes salen rayos

Nowe: *saca una piedra de brillo marrón de su bolsillo* creo que ustedes cuidaran mejor de esto que nosotros *le entrega la piedra a saburou*

Saburou: ¿qué es esto?

Nowe: una piedra con un inmenso poder, dicen que si logras comunicarte con ella, sucederá un milagro

Cloud: la piedra tiene un corazón en su interior, si logras conectarte a el, lograras revelar su verdadera forma, así que guárdala como un amuleto de la suerte

Saburou: ya veo*se queda mirando la piedra* muchas gracias, la atesorare

Hercules: bueno ¿ahora que van a hacer?

Buchi: mmmm, creo que nos iremos, tenemos que explorar otros mundos, pero no se preocupen, volveremos y cloud, sera muy diferente la próxima vez

Cloud: espero que así sea

Todos salen del coliseo y se suben a la nave gumi

Buchi: tontuelo, dejare que conduzcas tu *se estira* necesito descansar de tantas emociones

Herito: como quieras, solo no me molestes mientras conduzco

Buchi: ¿Cómo crees? Me sentare atrás, fue tan divertido lanzarte de la arena que eso cubre varias horas de insultos y bromas

Herito: psicópata

Todos se suben a la nave gumi y se van

Buchi: creo que me voy a *ronquidos*

Herito: gracias a dios el tipo tiene el sueño pesado, debiste sufrir mucho como su pareja en el torneo hydesu

Hydesu: no, de hecho es agradable, a su manera

Herito: lo que tu digas amigo

Fin del capitulo 4


	9. capitulo 5

RE: comenzando de Zero

En la nave gumi

Saburou: *aun mirando la piedra*

Rukia: saburou

Rukia: *la voz de rukia lo saca de sus pensamientos* ¿si rukia que pasa?

Rukia: has estado mirando esa cosa desde hace rato ¿estás bien?

Saburou: sí, estoy bien, es solo que, tengo una sensación

Rukia: ¿Cuál es?

Saburou: siento como si me hablara, Cloud tenía razón esta cosa parece tener un corazón

Rukia: espero que no sea como lo del señor coco

Saburou: ya por favor, eso fue una "fase"

Rukia: más te vale

La nave gumi aterriza en un frondoso bosque

Herito: llegamos

Hydesu: ¿seguro que es aquí?

Herito: si, es el lugar que indicaba el sistema de navegación

Buchi: gracias tontuelo, hiciste que nos perdiéramos

Herito: no lo hice, se muy bien el camino por si debemos regresar a vergel radiante, quizás el sistema de navegación no está bien calibrado, mejor será irnos

Rukia: *sale de la nave gumi y todos se quedan mirándola* si, este mundo se siente, no lo se, "extraño"

Saburou: si, siento como si estuviese calvo

Shinichi: que extraño, yo también

Kenji: y yo

Todos se quedan mirando a kenji saburou ,rukia y shinichi quienes tienen apariencias diferentes

Rukia: ¿Qué?

Herito: ¿les digo?

Hydesu: *saca su teléfono* miren por ustedes mismos

Kenji, rukia, saburou y shinichi se ven con el reflejo de la pantalla y se asustan

Los 4: ¡somos…somos…humanos!

Rukia se convirtió en una humana adolescente de tez clara cabello negro con varios mechones purpuras y ojos marrones, saburou como un humano de tez morena, alto y musculoso con cabello negro de copete y patillas un tanto largas con ojos marrones, kenji como un humano de tez mas colorada que la de rukia, cabello negro enmarañado y ojos verde esmeralda y shinichi como un chico de tez un poco mas oscura que la de kenji pero mucho mas clara que la de saburou, con dos pequeñas marcas bajo sus ojos y su cabello marrón despeinado y lentes, los 4 siguen usando su ropa normal

Kenji: esto es muy extraño, ¿Dónde está mi cola?

Shinichi: ¿un cuerpo sin pelo suda tanto? Se siente extraño

Rukia: además ¿Por qué nuestras orejas no son peludas?

Hayden: todas son grandes preguntas, pero que ustedes mismos deberán responderse, es…"complicado" de explicar

Rukia: ¿complicado? Llevo mi ropa puesta pero aun así me siento desnuda

Shinichi: ya somos dos, mujer, de todo lo que sudo, me siento como una salchicha gigante

Saburou: *se mira en el lago* bueno, yo no me quejo, soy tan bien parecido como humano o perro, me pregunto si a las chicas les gustan los lampiños

Rukia: *golpea a saburou en la cabeza* por si lo olvidaste tienes novia

Saburou: si, si, si, lo sé, pero nunca está de más ser guapo *guiño*

Buchi: ¿entonces nos vamos?

Kenji: no… ¡nos escondemos!

Todos se esconden en los arbustos y ven pasar a aun cangrejo seguido por neo sombras

Buchi: sincorazon

Herito: entonces debe haber una cerradura en alguna parte de este mundo

Buchi: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Herito: bueno, los sincorazón son humo, y donde hay humo hay fuego, y con fuego me refiero a la cerradura

Buchi: mmm, nada mal tontuelo

Herito: gracias, y como siempre dejo en claro que mi coeficiente intelectual es mucho más grande que el tuyo

Buchi: ¿Quién lo dice?

Herito: yo, además de que tú inteligencia está a la par de disco de hockey

Buchi: *toma a herito de la camisa* sigue así y te convertiré en equipo para hockey, si, tus brazos y piernas como los palos y tu cabeza *le da un coscorrón* será el disco de goma

Herito: quiero ver que lo intentes

Herito y buchi se miran fijamente y de la frente de herito sale un rayo azul y de la de buchi sale uno rojo chocando entre ellos

Kenji: ya, ya, no discutan, no se metan en conflictos innecesarios

Buchi: *suelta a herito* tienes razón, es demasiado pronto para acabar con el tontuelo

Herito: vaya, vaya, el tipo rudo tiene una niñera ¿siempre son así? Solo falta que te pongan una correa

Buchi: *su oreja se levanta y se le hincha una vena en la frente* ¿Qué…dijiste? *se acerca a herito y lo patea muy duro entre las piernas*

Herito: AHHHHHHH *suelta una pequeña lagrima mientras que pone sus manos en su entre pierna* no puedo…ni doblarme…ugh *cae al suelo del dolor*

Buchi: ¿aun tienes suficientes bolas como para decirme que soy la mascota de alguien en la cara y salirte con la tuya? ¡kenji y yo solo somos amigos! Es la única persona soportable en todo el universo, y tú…la más desesperante

Herito: *con voz aguda* ¡me…las pagaras! Por favor ayúdenme, no siento las piernas

Hydesu: ya te ayudo *levanta a herito* ¿no crees que te estás pasando con él?

Herito: hydesu, el tipo está dispuesto a hacer mi vida un infierno, es pocas palabras me molestara hasta que me muera, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Hydesu: bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando lo confundiste con nuestro mentor y luego con su hermano?

Herito: si… ¿Por qué?

Hydesu: creo que con eso le diste golpe muy bajo, quizás le hiciste recordar algo que no quería, al menos yo siento que hay algo roto dentro de el…algo similar a lo que siento

Herito: si, entiendo de lo que hablas, desde ese momento siempre estuve ahí para consolarte y ayudarte, pero es diferente, tu si eres buena persona, en cambio el… está loco, además de que siempre habla de esa chica

Hydeus: si, parecen más que amigos

Herito: pues no me trago el cuentito ese, es decir, míralo, yuck, imagina su negro seco y pequeño corazón palpitando e iluminándose por el amor de alguien

Buchi: ¡te escuche! *le lanza una piedra a herito y le da en la frente*

Herito. ¡hay! *se soba la cabeza* creo que ya puedo caminar bien *hydesu lo suelta* listo, se que soy el comprensivo niño del corazón de oro, pero buchi es…simplemente ARGHHHH no tengo palabras para describirlo

Hayden: oigan chicos, ¿van a venir o no? Miren esto

Todos salen del bosque y encuentran una mansión gigante de estilo victoriano con una gran fuente y arbustos

Buchi: ¿Dónde estamos?

Kenji: la casa de un ricachón supongo

Entonces dos chicas vestidas de sirvientas aparecen detrás, una de pelo azul y otra de pelo roda asustando a todos, sobre todo a herito y a buchi, buchi se lanza a los brazos de herito, luego cuando se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando

Buchi: puede soltarme zopenco

Herito: será un placer *suelta a buchi*

Buchi cae al suelo

Saburou: ¿quiénes son chicas?

Sirvienta de cabello rosa: soy ram

Sirvienta de cabello azul: yo soy rem

Saburou: vaya, siempre han dicho que las sirvientas son la representación de la elegancia, nunca creí eso pero ahora que las veo esos tipos tenían toda la razón *intenta acercarse a rem pero ella y su hermana lo abofetean*

Rukia: gracias chicas, le refrescaron la memoria que…¡tiene novia!

Saburou: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Entonces de la mansión salen una chica de cabello blanco y ojos purpuras vestida con un vestido blanco con purpura acompañada por un chico de cabello negro despeinado, con un chándal y mono deportivos negros con blanco y naranja, con deportivas del mismo patrón de colores

Emilia: ¿Qué pasa?

Rem: Emilia, este hombre quiere cosas sucias conmigo

Ram: si, si, quiere violar a mi hermana y quizás también quiera hacerme algo

Rem: Subaru por favor haz algo

Subaru: bien, lo hare, empezando por…¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Buchi: soy hirata tadakatsu, pero me pueden decir buchi

Saburou: soy saburou hanamura

Rukia: me llamo rukia kuchiki

Kenji: *se inclina hacia subaru y Emilia* soy kenji Hashimoto, mucho gusto

Shinichi: shinichi amano, encantado de conocerlos

Herito: herito Meyer, mucho gusto

Hydesu: soy hydesu mitsugi y él es mi hermano hayden

Hayden: qué onda

Emilia: jeje bueno, mi nombre es Emilia

Saburou: yo soy ¡subaru natsuki! *hace una pose apuntando hacia el cielo*

Entonces en la cabeza de Emilia aparece un gato en miniatura con un bolsito y un pequeño aro en la oreja de ojos azul celeste

Gatito: *bostezo* qué bueno dormí anoche, ¿de qué me perdí?

Emilia: pack, despertaste

Pack: si *se frota los parpados* es tan placentero… ¿y quiénes son nuestras visitas?

Subaru: las dos bestias son herito y hirata, pero le gusta que le digan buchi, los demás son kenji, saburou, rukia, shinichi, hayden y hydesu

Rukia: ¡gatito!

Rukia se acerca a pack e intenta acariciarlo

Emilia: ¿estás seguro?

Pack: claro que sí, me encanta que acaricien mi pelaje, además de que estos chicos no tienen ninguna mala intención, entonces puedes acariciarme, ¡ya se! *se transforma en una versión en miniatura de buchi conservando su aro y bolsito*

Rukia: ohhhhh ¡qué lindo! *toma a pack y empieza a acariciarlo en la panza* eres muy adorable, no como la versión en tamaño real aquí presente

Buchi: cállate plana

Rukia: ¡¿a quién llamas plana enano?!

Buchi: ¡si fuese mujer preferiría ser pequeña a ser plana! Señorita tabla de planchar

Rukia: oh oh oh, no me vengas con eso mini hombre con sombra de barba

Buchi: ¿sabes? No tengo miedo en golpear a una chica

Rukia: y yo no tengo miedo en darle una lección a un idiota como tu

Ambos se quedan discutiendo, mientras que los demás ven como un sincorazon cangrejo llega a acompañado por varios monos X y monos Y, por lo que hayden interrumpe la discusión

Hayden: chicos…

Buchi y rukia: ¡¿Qué?!

Hayden: ¿sincorazon, cerradura, evitar que nos maten? *apunta a los sincorazon

Buchi y rukia: ¡sincorazon! *sacan su llave espada y abanicos* esto lo resolveremos después

Saburou: llévense a las chicas a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos

Rem y ram: *cada una saca una bola de picos con cadena de color azul y rosa* nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas

Emilia: vamos a ayudarlos

Pack: ¡si!

Subaru: hey hey hey, esperen, no tengo arma

Pack: toma *crea una espada de hielo* creo que esto servirá

Subaru: *la toma* si, no es una espada real, pero creo que servirá

Todos se lanzan a atacar a los sincorazon, mientras que rem, ram Emilia y subaru destruyen a los monos herito y buchi se lanzan contra el cangrejo, de repente llegan 2 mega tanques y varios sincorazon soldado a la escena

Hydesu: deben estar bromeando

Uno de los mega tanques se abre y dispara, shinichi lo esquiva y se sube en el

Shinichi: ¡come plasma montón de chatarra!

Shinichi le dispara dando en el blanco y lo destruye, buchi empuja a herito y salta sobre el cangrejo y clava su llave espada en el símbolo haciendo que explote

Buchi: uno menos, faltan varios

Herito: ¡oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Buchi: por que estabas en el medio tonto

Herito: uhhh de verdad me desesperas

Buchi: ¿y tu a mi no? Tienes suerte de que no te golpeara a ti también, tontuelo

Herito: lo que tu digas, enano

Buchi: grrrr creo que quieres pelea

Herito: pues no podras contra mi, perro que ladra no muerte y tu, ladras mucho

Ambos se miran fijamente y de sus frentes salen chispas, mientras tanto subaru y Emilia están luchando codo a codo contra los sincorazon, subaru destruye algunos con su espada de hielo mientras que Emilia, con la ayuda de pack, está lanzando varios bloques de hielo que destruyen varios grupos de sombras, luego cuando ya todo acabo un hombre vestido de forma muy extravagante y maquillaje blanco con azul que casi parece un payaso y cabello azul con un ojo azul y otro amarillo fuego, llega a la escena e interroga al grupo

Señor: ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido en mi humilde patio?

Emilia: señor roswaal

Rem: señor, disculpa si le causamos molestias

Ram: si, esas criaturas negras estaban atacando la casa, disculpe si le causamos molestias

Roswaal: no se preocupen mis niñas, esas cosas pasan, de todas formas ya sabía que tarde o temprano esas cosas vendría para acá

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Herito: ¿usted sabe de los sincorazon?

Roswaal: no me llaman el hechicero supremo de lugunica por nada, entren, pueden ponerse cómodos

Todos entran a la mansión y son llevados al comedor donde herito tiene oportunidad de hablar con roswaal

Herito: entonces, ¿usted sabe de los sincorazon?

Hayden: y si sabe de ellos debe saber de la llave espada ¿no?

Roswaal: *risas* bueno, si, estoy perfectamente enterado de los sincorazon, así como de la llave espada y los poderes que esta ofrece, pero nunca vi una de esas cosas frente a mis ojos, llegue a pensar que era simple leyendas hasta el día de hoy

Buchi: pues créalo señor, los 4 portadores de la llave espada estan aquí en vivo y en directo *sonríe con confianza y levanta su pulgar*

Rem: nos alegra haberlos ayudado contra lo sincorazon

Ram: si tienen algún problema pueden llamarnos…excepto balse

Subaru: ¡oye!

Rem: hermana, por favor ser un poco más amable con subaru, recuerda que él nos ayudó contra las mabestias

Ram: claro hermana, lo siento subaru

Subaru: no hay problema, me has dicho así tantas veces que es casi un cumplido

Herito: te comprendo amigo, este perro callejero junto a mi no deja de llamarme "tontuelo"

Buchi: quizás porque eres un idiota total

Herito: grrrr

Roswaal: a todo esto, ¿Qué trae a dos bestias aquí? Nunca las he visto fuera de la capital

Hydeso: de hecho no somos de aquí, venimos de otro mundo, estamos aquí para encontrar la cerradura de este mundo

Subaru: ¿cerradura?

Hayden: si, es la principal razón por la cual los sincorazon llegaron aquí

Roswaal: mmm suena que es algo importante, pero lastimosamente no sé dónde esta

Herito: ohh, bueno habrá que hacer algo para…

Roswaal: pero no todo está perdido, el corazón del portador de la llave espada será la guía a la cerradura, así que deben dejar que sus corazones lo guie y que todo suceda como debe

Ram: créanle al señor roswaal, aunque no lo parezca es el hombre más sabio que conocemos

Emilia: tienen razón, tarde o temprano encontraran la cerradura

Roswaal: mientras tanto pueden quedarse antes de salir buscarla

Buchi: *se levanta de la mesa* bueno, ya que insiste, extenderemos la visita un rato, ¿estan de acuerdo?

Herito: *suspiro* esta bien, como lo dijo señor, debemos dejar que todo ocurra a su ritmo

Roswaal: señorita kuchiki, señor hanamura

Saburou: ¿si?

Roswaal: ¿podrían ayudar a rem y a ram en la cocina? tu amigo me conto que eras un gran chef hanamura

Saburou: bueno, no es por presumir, pero quizás sea el mejor

Ram: perfecto, les enseñare la cocina

Saburou y rukia se van junto con rem y ram

Roswaal: los demás pueden ir a la biblioteca

Herito: ¿biblioteca? Genial

Roswaal: quizás puedan encontrar algo de los sincorazon o la cerradura

Herito: jeje entendido

Los demás van a la biblioteca y al entrar buchi tiene una visión

Reika: hey ¿Quiénes son estos Emilia?

Buchi: ¡reika!

Buchi corre hacia ella y la abraza, pero se da cuenta que está abrazando a una niña de al menos 11 años de cabello rubio y largo rizado con un vestido largo rosado con blanco

Beatrice: Emilia, dile al peludo que me suelte

Buchi: ahhh *suelta a la niña y se sonroja* lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Herito: ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero buchi?

Buchi: ¡cállate idiota!

Hayden: ahí está el buchi que todos conocemos y amamos

Herito: al menos a ti te cae bien, ¿Cómo te llamas niña?

Beatrice: Beatrice, y no soy una niña

Hydesu: ¿segura? Te ves como una

Hayden: si, ¿Cuántos años tiene chica?

Emilia: no querrán saberlo

Beatrice: ademas, no me gusta que me traten como una niña

Pack: a claro, pero cuando estoy cerca…

Beatrice: ¡PACK!

Corre hacia Emilia tumbando a los demás que estaban frente a ella

Buchi: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Herito le lanza un libro a la cara a buchi

Herito: JAJAJAJAJJA *le caen varios libros encima* ouch

Beatrice: eso pasa cuando toma mis libros sin permiso

Herito: ¿podemos tomar prestado unos libros?

Beatrice: pueden, mientras tanto *toma a pack y empieza a abrazarlo* voy a tener un tiempo de calidad con mi pack

Pack: si

Buchi: *abre uno de los libros y ve que estan escritos en un lenguaje extraño* ¿Qué clase de oscuro lenguaje es este, no tienen unos en español, o por lo menos en inglés? No se pueden leer

Herito: *le quita el libro a buchi* idiota, esto obviamente es un libro de hechicería lo dice "hechizos básicos volumen I"

Buchi: oh, lo siento, pero como puedes ver, no sé leer antiguo

Herito: gracias a dios nos tienes a mí, a hayden y a hydesu, , sabemos leer lenguas antiguas, estarías tan perdido sin nosotros

Buchi: *le da un coscorrón a herito* pues no necesito nada de nadie, puedo cuidarme solo, yo me largo

Buchi sale de la biblioteca y se dirije al patio de la mansión donde se recuesta en la raíz de un árbol y saca su teléfono

Buchi: *observando su teléfono* genial, sin señal, *saca el walkman envuelto en un par da audífonos* al menos aún tengo un consuelo

Buchi se pone los audífonos y empieza a escuchar música, y se queda parcialmente dormido, al cabo de unos minutos es despertado por hayden

Hayden: oye *patea a buchi* despierta holgazan

Buchi: *ronquido*

Hayden: ¡reika está aquí!

Buchi: *despierta* ¿¡enserio?! *nota que hayden está junto a el* oh, eres tu ¿Qué quieres?

Hayden: mi hermano me pidió que fuera a revisar que no te hubieras perdido

Buchi: ¿y a el que le importa lo que haga? Ya les dije que se cuidarme solo

Hayden: ¿Quién sabe? Quizás se preocupa por ti, y por cierto ¿Qué con ese reproductor de casetes? *intenta tomarlo pero buchi lo aleja*

Buchi: ¡no lo toques!

Hayden: ok, ok, no lo tocare, ¿pero por qué siempre escuchas música de ahí?

Buchi: bueno…por qué es lo único que tengo para entretenerme, ¿Por qué más?

Hayden: se que mientes, puede que no sea tan amable como mi hermano, pero se cuando una persona está mintiendo sobre algo, dime que te pasa, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie *extiende su meñique*

Buchi: ¿lo prometes?* extiende el suyo*

Hayden: lo prometo

Ambos hacen la promesa con el meñique

Buchi: *suspiro pesado* bien, este reproductor era de alguien muy preciado para mi

Hayden: y… ¿Qué le paso?

Buchi:…ya no está…*pone el walkman en su pecho mientras baja la cabeza*

Hayden: oh, ya entiendo, a hydeus le paso algo muy parecido

Buchi: ¿enserio?

Hayden: si, aunque parezca tan amable y "tonto" como herito, lo cierto es que se siente muy parecido a ti, guarda una esfera de cristal que le dio esa persona y la aprecia tanto como tu aprecias ese reproductor

Buchi: entiendo…

Hayden: bueno, herito también comprende eso

Buchi: ¿el tontuelo le gusta hablar de sentimientos? ¡ja!, no me hagas reír, no pienso aceptar al tontuelo como amigo nunca, bueno, creo que este es el momento donde me llevas de nuevo adentro ¿verdad?

Hayden: si, y si vas a seguir molestando a herito, no te detendré, siempre y cuando no te ensañes conmigo o mi hermano

Buchi: no, lo que tengo reservado para el futuro es y solo será para el tontuelo

Hayden: entendido, tenemos que entrar, rukia te necesita para algo

Buchi: *levanta una ceja* ¿para qué?

En la cocina

Buchi: ¿para ser un catador? Yo me voy

Saburou: espera *toma el brazo de buchi y le susurra a la oreja* me pidió que la enseñara a cocinar, no sé cómo lo hizo pero por si acaso, probaras tú?

Buchi: no, ya lo dije, me iré

Rukia: *toma el brazo de buchi con fuerza* no, tú no te me vas querido es más *saca una cuerda y ata su mano a la de buchi* así no podrás escapar

Buchi: igual, no voy a probar tu comida

Rukia: *saca una cucharada de su estofado y se lo mete a buchi en la boca* ¿Qué te parece?

Buchi: *escupe el estofado* ¡malísimo! Sabe a medias sudadas y a mis tenis viejos

Rukia: me agrada que te gustara *vuelve a meterle otra cucharada en la boca*

Hayden: ¿lo hizo mal apropósito?

Rem y ram: estamos casi seguras de eso

Ram: esa chica parece odiar al balse no2

Saburou: ¿balse?

Rem: asi le decíamos a subaru, bueno, así le dice aun mi hermana *sonríe*

Ram: aunque mi hermana sienta algo por subaru, aun no me termina de convencer el chico

Hayden: entiendo

Rukia: ¿quieres otra cucharada? *le mete otra cucharada a buchi en la boca*

Buchi: *escupe* ¡piedad! *rukia le mete otra cucharada y buchi escupe* hare lo que quieras

Rukia le sigue dando cucharadas a buchi hasta que este toma un cuchillo y corta la cuerda que los ataba atando

Buchi: ¡por fin, libre, nunca me atraparas vivo bruja! *sale corriendo*

Rukia: ¡no te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente!

Ambos se persiguen por la mansión mientras que kenji esta en el patio trasero junto a subaru y Emilia

Kenji: díganme ¿desde cuando se conocen?

Subaru: desde que llegue aquí y le prometí siempre protegerla

Emilia *se sonroja*: e-esta en lo cierto, pero no te hagas ideas, solo somos amigos

Subaru: lo que tu digas señorita Emilia

Kenji: ustedes dos me recuerdan mucho a dos amigos, un chico y una chica

Emilia: ¿Quiénes?

Kenji: al chico creo que ya deben conocerlo

Subaru: ¿buchi?

Emilia: ¿Quién es la chica? No puede ser rukia

Kenji: bueno…digamos que aparte de buscar la cerradura buchi la está buscando a ella

Subaru: ¿enserio?

Kenji: ellos se hicieron una promesa de protegerse el uno al otro *guiño*

Emilia: vaya que romántico

Subaru: vaya esa tal reika suena que es muy bonito, no tanto como tu Emilia

Emilia: *sonrojada* jeje, si tu lo dices subaru, aunque lo de tu amigo suena muy romántico

Kenji: ¿verdad que si?

Mientras tanto en una de las zonas del bosque cercano aparece un pasillo oscuro del que salen pete y taishou

Pete: ¿seguro que maléfica estaba en lo cierto, hay una princesa del corazón aquí?

Taishou: habrá que averiguarlo, no es que confie mucho en esa bruja

Pete: ¿Cómo no puedes confiarsi trabajas para ella?

Taishou: *deja que el tatuaje se expanda por su cuerpo* lo que me hizo me obliga a trabajar con ella, aunque tengo otras razones para trabajar con ella

Pete: ¿la…la chica?

Taishou: *saca su llave espada pero esta ha cambiado* si…también tengo unos asuntos pendientes con el

Pete: pero aun no estoy seguro de que la princesa este por aquí, solo hay 3 chicas originarias de ese mundo

Taishou: y una de ellas es nuestro objetivo, maléfica dijo que la de cabello azul era nuestro objetivo

Pete: (¿Por qué, por qué a mí?) ¿estas seguro?

Taishou: de entre las tres, la luz del corazón de la de pelo azul brilla con gran intensidad, mucho mas que los corazones de su hermana y de la bruja

Pete: jeje bueno, ¿vamos?

Taishou: si, creo que pensamos en el mismo método para atraer su atención

Pete: si, claro que lo se

Ambos empiezan a caminar por el bosque, en la mansión herito esta enfrascado leyendo los libros y es sacado de su lectura por hydesu

Hydesu: hace rato estas con esos libros

Herito: bueno, de hecho son muy interesantes

Hydesu: *hecha un vistazo al libro de herito* tienes razón, la forma de conjurar magia es muy diferente a como nosotros lo hacemos

Herito: si, aquí la energía se llama "prana" pero nosotros usamos la fuerza de nuestros corazones para usar nuestras magias y habilidades

Hydesu: ¿y no crees que el prana sea otra forma de llamar a la fuerza del corazón?

Herito: no lo se, estaba leyendo los libros para ver si encontraba algo referente a la piedra que cloud y nowe le entregaron a saburou

Hydesu: ahora que lo dices, siento algo extraño venir de ella

Herito: si, esperaba que alguno de estos libros tuviese la respuesta, después de todo puede que sea una magicita

Hydesu: ¿una magicita, Las que contienen a las bestias legendarias?

Herito: si, desde el ataque de esa criatura en el coliseo creo que las magicitas han vuelto, ¿recuerdas que cuando derrotamos al perro de tres cabezas se convirtió en un cristal?

Hydesu: tienes razón, la piedra de saburou debe ser una

Herito: pero es mejor no decirle a nadie de esto hasta que descubramos que es esa piedra

Hydesu: bien

Herito: lo único malo de esta biblioteca es ver eso *apunta a donde estan Beatrice y pack, quienes están teniendo una fiesta de te*

Hydesu: vámonos, no queremos arruinar la reunión

Herito: si

Los dos salen de la biblioteca y se encuentran con hayden y saburou

Herito: ¿Dónde esta…? *buchi y rukia pasan corriendo a toda velocidad*

Hayden: ahí esta su respuesta

Herito: bueno, veo que rukia lo tiene castigado *risas* adoro el karma

Saburou: ¿y bien, no vamos a buscar la cerradura?

Herito: si, pero tenemos que separarnos para cubrir mas terreno

Hayden: buscare a buchi

Hayden va explorando la mansión hasta que encuentra a buchi escondido en uno de los baños de la mansión

Hayden: ¿buchi?

Buchi: ¿ya se fue?

Hayden: si, no esta, puedes salir

Buchi: *sale del baño* nunca pensé que esa mujer estuviese loca de remate

Hayden: y que lo digas, lo siento buchi pero tu tenias que sacrificarte por el equipo, yo no me iba a comer eso

Buchi: lo bueno es que me escondí en un baño

Hayden: tenemos que irnos a buscar la cerradura

Buchi: ¿ya saben donde esta?

Hayden: no, pero podemos buscarla en el bosque y en el pueblo que hay aquí cerca

Buchi: entiendo ¿iran el tontuelo y tu hermano verdad?

Hayden: si, esos no se pierden de nada

Buchi: bueno, creo que necesito molestar a alguien después de que una mujer me esposara a ella *temblor* ese estofado estaba podrido

Hayden: si, olía a zapatos viejos con agua del drenaje

Buchi: salgamos al patio antes de que rukia me encuentre

Hayden: ¿aprovechamos de hablar un rato? Y discúlpame por decir que estabas loco el otro dia

Buchi: no te preocupes, siempre me dicen que soy un psicópata

Hayden: *el y buchi empiezan a caminar* ¿enserio te dicen asi?

Buchi: bueno…digamos que eso es por cierto acontecimiento que te conte

Hayden: ah claro, lo de takeshi okuma

Buchi: aunque de todas formas se lo merecía

Hayden: aunque creo que me sobre pase con herito

Buchi: no, le diste uno de muchos merecidos que debe tener, mi parte favorita de esa historia fue cuando después de vomitar se trago una rana y la vomito

Hayden: si, debo admitir que fue un poco gracioso

Buchi y hayden siguen hablando y los demás los encuentran hablando y riendo

Kenji: parece que alguien hizo un nuevo amigo

Buchi: hydesu tu hermano es muy genial

Hayden: no es por presumir…pero si, soy super cool

Herito: diablos estoy acabado

Buchi: vamos tontuelo, no es tan malo, tenemos que irnos

Buchi y hayden empiezan a caminar mientras que herito está por desmayarse y hydesu lo atrapa

Herito: hydesu…pellízcame para ver si esto es una pesadilla

Hydesu: no es tan malo

Herito: ¡¿Qué no?! *Se levanta* solo miralos, esos dos son el dúo perfecto para el mal, son tan…dinámicos, en este momento deben estar conspirando en mi contra, en la tuya ¡en contra de ambos!

Hydesu: ¿Qué pueden hacer dos perros que solo pueden ladrar? Literalmente, uno de ellos es un perro

Herito: ¿no lo ves? Estan ahí, planeando ¿Quién sabe qué clase de lazo perverso tienen esos dos ya tramado?

En el sendero al pueblo

Hayden: *eructo*

Buchi: buena esa *eructo mucho más ruidoso*

Hayden: genial, y puntos extra por el factor hedor

Kenji: bueno eso es raro, encontramos al doble de buchi

Hydesu: ¿crees que eructarse en la cara entre ellos es parte de un plan malvado?

Herito: quizás sea código

Hydesu: estas muy paranoico, veras que esta amistad va a resultar muy saludable para ambos

Herito: s-si tu lo dices

Al llegar al pueblo todos se separan rukia saburou, kenji y shinichi se van a explorar el pueblo mientras que buchi, hayden, herito y hydesu se quedan en a fuente, subaru, Emilia y las gemelas van a comprar algunas cosas

Buchi: oye tontuelo ¿estás seguro que la cerradura esta por este pueblo?

Herito: bueno, no lo se, pero tarde o temprano debe aparecer, recuerda que nuestras llaves espadas nos guiaran a ella

Buchi: nuestras llaves espadas pueden blah blah blah

Herito: eres un ogro

Buchi: esfuérzate, me han dicho cosas peores

A la distancia

Taishou: míralo, solo haciendo el tonto, puff, que desperdicio de tiempo *saca su llave espada y la alza al cielo* veamos si esto agrega mas "picante a la situación"

Mientras tanto en el pueblo rem esta comprando unas cosas hasta que nota algo extraño en el sendero del bosque y esta queda hipnotizada por algo y se va, subaru nota que rem se esta alejando y la sigue, cuando llegan a una zona alejada del pueblo rem cae de rodillas al suelo y subaru va por ella

Subaru: rem *toma a rem* ¿estas bien?

Rem: *abre los ojos* ¿subaru?

Subaru: ¿Qué te paso? Cuando me di cuenta estabas como una zombi caminando sin rumbo

Rem: no sé qué me paso, vi un brillo en el bosque y después d eso todo esta "borroso"

Taishou: princesa *sale del pasillo oscuro que se creo* me honra su presencia en este momento

Subaru: ¡¿Quién eres y por qué llamas a rem princesa?!

Taishou: esto no te incumbe, la necesito

Rem: p-pero…¿para que?

Taishou: todo a su debido tiempo, pero les dire que alguien necesita un poco de su luz, asi que ¿Qué dice? *le extiende la mano a rem*

Subaru: *se pone entre rem y taishou* ¡ella no ira contigo, ni en un millón de años!

Taishou: si asi lo quieren *el tatuaje se extiende por su cuerpo y sus ojos se vuelven de un amarillo brillante* no mas señor amable

Subaru se pone en posición de combate pero apenas ve taishou esta frente a el y le da un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente, rem saca su bola con picos lista para atacar pero taishou aparece justo detrás de ella y le pega en el cuello dejándola inconsciente

Taishou: *carga a rem* (se parece un poco a ella)

Entonces aparecen varios sincorazon y se dirigen al pueblo, buchi siente algo extraño

Buchi: *saca su llave espada y se pone en posición de defensa*

Herito: ¿Qué pasa?

Buchi: tontuelo, los sincorazon

Herito: ¡¿Qué?!

Los 4 se ponen en posición de combate y ven llegar varios cangrejos

Buchi: ¡todo el mundo salga!

Las personas del pueblo empiezan a evacuar mientras que los chicos empezaban a luchar, buchi enciende su comunicador y contacta a los demás

Buchi: ¿chicos, donde estas?

Rukia: estamos con Emilia y ram, estamos haciendo lo que podemos contra lo sincorazon ¿ustedes que tienen?

Buchi: unos cuantos cangrejos ¿y ustedes?

Rukia: unos soldados y monos

Buchi: a ustedes les toco lo fácil *bloquea el disparo de un cangrejo* ¿Dónde están subaru y rem?

Shinichi: no sabemos, los vi dirigirse al bosque hace rato

Buchi: bosque entendido, ustedes quédense a controlar la cosa aquí, nosotros iremos a buscarlos

Buchi apaga el comunicador y junto con herito, hayden y hydesu lanzan hielo++ contra los cangrejos congelándolos

Buchi: via libre, vámonos

Los 4 se adentran en el bosque, al cabo de unos minutos los demás logran neutralizar a los demás sincorazon y se adentran al bosque, llegan a donde esta subaru y este se levanta con dificultad

Ram: ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana?!

Subaru: *intentando mantenerse de pie* se la llevaron

Ram: ¡¿Qué?! *toma a subaru de la camisa* ¡todo esto es tu culpa, sabia que no podía dejarte solo con mi hermana*

Emilia: ¡ram ya basta! ¿subaru, sabes quien se la llevo?

Subaru: e-era un lobo

Buchi: ¡¿un lobo?! ¿Cómo se veía?

Subaru: su pelaje era rojizo y cabello rubio

Buchi:…no…no puede ser

Subaru: *cae en los brazos de Emilia*

Emilia: subaru

Subaru: *se lavanta* e-estoy bien, prometo que encontraremos a tu hermana ram

Ram: *asiente con la cabeza y da una suave sonrisa*

Kenji: ¿sabes a donde se fue?

Subaru: *niega con la cabeza* me noqueo antes de que se llevara a rem

Buchi: *baja la cabeza*

Entonces buchi siente un rastro

Buchi: ¿huh?

Entonces buchi siente una presencia no muy lejos de donde estan

Buchi: ¡taishou! Ya se donde esta *sale corriendo*

Shinichi: ¡espera! Lo siento, siempre es así

Todos siguen a buchi hasta que llegan a un claro y buchi saca su llave espada en posición de combate, los demás llegan y se quedan sorprendidos a ver a taishou cubierto por tatuajes, sus ojos amarillos y una mirada asesina, reteniendo a rem del cabello

Ram: ¡hermana!

Rem: ¡RAM! *taishou hala su cabello*

Taishou: no es tiempo para hablar princesa

Buchi: ¡taishou!

Taishou: con que estas aquí, pensé que te quedarías en ese pueblucho haciendo del tonto

Buchi: ¿eh?

Taishou: yo he buscado a reika hasta el fin del universo y tu simplemente riendo y cantando con esos alcornoques a los que llamas nuevos amigos ¿Qué paso buchi, pensé que te importaba reika?

Buchi: ¡claro que me importa! ¡¿Pero por qué estás haciendo esto?!

Taishou: la chica, su corazón tiene la clave para recuperarla

Buchi: ¿para recuperarla? ¡¿sabes dónde está?!

Taishou: no, pero ella me dijo que reika donde sea que este perdió su corazón y necesita otro si no quiere convertirse en sincroazon

Buchi: entonces si sobrevivió

Taishou: en efecto, voy a regresarla sea como sea

Buchi: ¡pero lo que haces no es correcto! ¿Qué pasa si algo malo llega a suceder?

Taishou: siempre hemos competido entre nosotros desde ese día ¿recuerdas?

Buchi: ¿acaso consideras esto un juego?

Taishou: para mi esto es todo menos un simple juego, no pienso detenerme hasta recuperar a reika

Buchi: ¿entonces crees que el fin justifica los medios?

Taishou: en este caso si, tu se lo prometiste, la protegerías como su caballero

Buchi: *saca su llave espada* ¡No he roto mi promesa!

Buchi se lanza contra taishou y este responde encerrándose en la coraza de reflejo y buchi empieza a golpear continuamente

Buchi: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡sal de ese estúpido escudo y pelea como hombre! ¡Electro++!

Buchi lanza una ráfaga de electricidad que rompe la coraza de reflejo y taishou saca su llave espada y ambos chocan

Buchi: *se esfuerza por mantener la compostura *

Taishou: ¿Qué pasa, no puedes mantenerte en pie?

Taishou lanza a buchi lejos y herito se lanza contra taishou, pero este esquiva los golpes de herito y le pega un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire

Hydesu: ¡herito! *se lanza conra taishou junto con hayden*

Taishou: *esquiva con facilidad los ataques de los gemelos* ¿eso es lo mejor que tienen?

Hayden y hydesu lanzan tres nigro piro perseguidor pero taishou los bloquea y lanza de su llave espada balas oscuras que dejan fuera de combate a los gemelos

Ram se lanza con furia contra taishou pero este detiene su bola con picos y la rompe como si nada y la lanza lejos

Rem: ¡hermana!

Bkenji, shinichi, rukia y saburou se lanzan contra taishou, buchi logra recuperarse y ve como taishou lanza una expansiva de oscuridad y deja fuera de combate a todos

Taishou: *pone su mano en su cara* todos son unos completos inútiles

Buchi: *se levanta* ¡yo no!

Taishou: *ve que buchi se levanto* con que preocupándote por tus amigos ¿eh? ¡que conmovedor!

Taishou apunta su llave espada a buchi

Black: *se comunica con buchi* normalmente no haría esto, pero puedes usar mi quid vacuo

Buchi: *la iris de sus ojos se vuelve roja*

Taishou: ¿huh?

Buchi en su mano derecha saca su fenrir y en la izquierda saca quid vacuo

Taishou: ¡¿dos?!

Buchi las juntos y crean una especia de brillo y se pone en posición de combate

Taishou: ¿dos llaves espadas eh? Bueno, eso solo lo hace mas divertido *se pone en posición de combate * ¡adelante!

Buchi empieza a emanar un aura de color roja intensa y taishou un aura negra de oscuridad, buchi se lanza contra taishou , taishou bloquea el golpe de buchi, buchi se aleja y de ambas llaves espadas lanza hielo++ que taishou bloquea fácilmente y regresa un bloque de hielo, buchi lo rompe en pedazos con fenrir y taishou aparece frente a el, buchi desvia el ataque y ya tiene acorralado a taishou, buchi golpea y taishou bloquea todo los golpes de buchi son sus llaves espadas, taishou roda a un lado y le da un puñetazo a buchi dejándolo desconcertado y le quita quid vacuo, taishou intenta empalar a buchi con su propia arma pero este lo bloquea y se aleja

Taishou: *lanza quid vacuo cerca de buchi* me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero *deja inconsciente a rem y la carga en sus brazos* debo irme, pero les dejare un pequeño compañero para jugar

Buchi: ¡taishou espera!

Buchi corre hacia taishou pero este desaparece en el pasillo oscuro, los demás se recuperan y sienten un temblor

Shinichi: ¡¿y ahora que, no hemos tenido suficiente?!

Entonces aparece un sincorazon muy grande cuadrúpedo de color blanco con azul, tres cuernos, dos en los lados y uno en la frente y el símbolo de los sincorazon en su pecho, el behemoth, carga contra Emilia y subaru, pero herito reacciona rápido y los protege a los tres con reflejo, hydesu y hayden lanza electro++ pero no le afecta del todo y se alejan

Shinichi: *dispara continuas veces * ¿¡como vamos a vencer esta cosa!? Ninguna de nuestras técnicas le hace daño

Buchi: *lanza ragnarok pero no le hace un daño significativo* si, esta cosa fácilmente podría usarnos a todos como mondadientes

Buchi y shinichi esquivan el pisotón del sincorazon, kenji usa sed de sangre pero el sincorazon le lanza electro++, dejándolo paralizado, el sincorazon lo patea y choca con un árbol cayendo inconsciente, saburou se lanza contra el sincorazon y clava su sable en una de sus patas pero eso solo enfurece a la criatura , intenta pisar a saburou pero para sorpresa de todos aparece una coraza de refelo, saburou saca de su bolsillo la piedra que esta brillando con gran intensidad, cuando se da cuenta saburou está en un espacio vacio pero luminoso

Saburou: ¿Dónde estoy, a donde se fueron todos? ¡buchi, rukia, shinichi, kenji! *ve que nadie responde* ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

¿?: en el reino de los espíritus

Saburou: ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

Entonces aparece un hombre moreno vestido con un taparrabos y con una mirada aterradora

Titán: me llamo titán, tu me llamaste

Saburou: ¿te…llame?

Titán: la piedra, contiene mi espíritu

Saburou: *observa la piedra* entonces fuiste tú quien me protegió

Titán: si, pero nuestra unión no será plena hasta que formemos un "pacto"

Saburou: ¿un pacto?

Titán: *extiende su mano a saburou* nuestros corazones se unirán, por lo que estaré a tus órdenes a partir de ese momento

Saburou: bien, así podre ayudar a mis amigos *estrecha la mano de titán*acepto el pacto

En la cara de saburou aparece un tatuaje un tanto extraño, saburou regresa en si y retrocede

Saburou: dame tu fuerza titán

Saburou saca la piedra y la lanza al cielo, con su espada la rompe, en el cielo aparece una cerradura gigante de la que sale un hombre gigantesco de piel morena y ojos blancos vistiendo un taparrabos

Buchi: ¡¿pero que es eso?!

Rukia: ni idea, pero mejor quitarnos del camino

Todos menos saburou quien se sube al hombro de titán retroceden, titan empieza luchar contra el behemoth

Herito: si era una maguicita

Buchi: ¿una qué?

Hydesu: larga historia, versión corta son piedras que contienen bestias sagradas que pueden ser llamadas por alguien que tenga su piedra correspondiente y se llaman "sidéreos"

Buchi: entonces esa cosa es…

Herito: un sidéreo, al parecer la piedra solo reacciona a saburou

Buchi: bueno, ahora que sabemos que es demos apoyo

Los demás salen y ven como titán está en igualdad de condiciones con behemoth, entonces buchi se sube en el otro hombro

Buchi: me agrada tu nuevo amigo

Saburou: ¿Qué haces?

Buchi: dando apoyo

Saburou: ¿Cuál es la idea?

Buchi: solo deja que titan luche, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto

Saburou: entendido

Buchi y saburou se lanzan al lomo del sincorazon, ambos clavan sus armas en el lomo del sincorazon mientras titan lo retiene de sus cuernos

Buchi: ¡ahora!

Buchi y saburou saltan, subaru usa su manto de sombras mientras shinichi usa el arma Z haciendo que el sincorazon apenas se mantenga en pie, para finalizar titan arranca sus cuernos y hydesu usa omnilatigo y hayden bolea oscura destruyéndolo, cuando el sincorazon desaparece titan regresa a su estado de piedra y saburou la toma

Pack: *sube a la cabeza de Emilia* no sabía que podías invocar espíritus también, eres tan genial

Saburou: bueno, el hizo todo el trabajo, yo solo lo llame

Buchi: entonces ahora puedes llamar a esos así llamados "sidéreos"

Saburou: asi es, quizás hasta logre superarte

Buchi: nah, ni con todos los fantasmas y montruos del mundo no podras conmigo

Saburou: ¿quieres apostar? *las piernas de buchi y saburou tiemblan*

Buchi: quizás después de descansar un rato ¿habra alguna forma de ir a la mansión sin caminar?

Emilia: desgraciadamente no se usar hechizos de tele transportación

Hayden: yo te ayudo

Hayden hace de muleta para buchi

Buchi: gracias

Kenji: *carga a saburou* ya nos podemos ir

Subaru: esperen, falta ram

Subaru recoge en sus brazos a ram quien aún esta inconsciente

Rukia: vámonos

Al dia siguiente ram despierta en su cuarto

Ram: ¡hermana! *ve que rem no esta con ella*

Ram sale de su habitación y baja al comedor donde ese encuentra con los demás, herito, subaru y Emilia estan con la cabeza baja, mientras que rukia esta con las manos en el pecho, los demás estan con los brazos cruzados y el señor roswaal con una expresión seria

Ram: ¿d-donde está mi hermana?

Ninguno responde, pero subaru rompe con el silencio

Subaru: lo siento ram

Buchi: hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero se la llevo

Ram: *siente como su corazón se rompe en pedaoz y empieza a llorar* hermana

Emilia: *se levanta y abraza a ram* ya, ya, no llores por favor

Ram abraza a Emilia con fuerza y rompe en llanto, los demás salen afuera y se sientan en la fuente

Buchi: no puedo creer que taishou haya hecho esto

Kenji: *pone su mano en su hombro* no te preocupes por eso, se que lo harás entrar en razón

Herito: aun así me dio curiosidad el tatuaje que tenia, potenciaba su poder oscuro, pero es muy diferente a algún hechizo o maldición que haya estudiado

Subaru: rem…no pude protegerla

Buchi: hiciste lo que pudiste, taishou estaba muy por encima de ti

Hydesu: prometemos traer a rem de regreso

Subaru: mientras tanto ¡protegeré a su hermana y a mi Emilia!

Buchi: esa es la actitud, viejo

Herito: pero aun asi no encontramos la cerradura

Roswaal: *aparece de sorpresa frente a todos*

Todos: ¡AHHHHH!

Roswaal: de hecho *apunta a la puerta de su mansión* la encontraron

Todos notan la decoración de la puerta de madera de la mansión forma una cerradura y esta se ilumina

Hydesu: ¡la cerradura! *saca su llave espada*

Hydesu apunta su llave espada a la cerradura y esta lanza un rayo de luz que da contra la cerradura y se escucha como se cierra

Buchi: ¡¿entonces la cerradura estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, por que no lo dijiste tontuelo?!

Herito: ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?!

Buchi: eres totalmente inútil

Herito: ¡y tu un imbécil!

Roswaal: aparece entre herito y buchi* ya, ya niños, no peleen

Buchi: idiota *se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a herito*

Herito: enano *se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a buchi*

Subaru: hydesu, te deseo suerte, se que regresaras a rem

Hydesu: claro que lo hare, lo único que hay que hacer es encontrarla, mientras tanto deben contener a los sincorazon por si vuelven

Subaru: lo haremos

Hydesu: ¡oigan chicos vámonos!

Buchi: no creas que te salvaste por decirme enano ¡vámonos!

Todos se suben a la nave gumi y buchi y hayden se sientan atrás juntos mientras que herito y hydesu se sientan como piloto y copiloto respectivamente

Herito: solo miralos, charlando, o quizás creando su plan maestro

Hydesu: no exageres herito, hasta esta amistad pueda resultar saludable para ambos

Herito: como digas, pero no bajare la guardia

La nave gumi despega y se van, en el castillo de maléfica taishou y pete salen del pasillo oscuro y taishou le entrega a rem a maléfica

Taishou: espero que esta chica sea la indicada

Maléfica: *usa su magia para mantenerla flotando y le acaricia la cara* es justamente la chica que buscaba, pero recuerda que para abrir la puerta al conocimiento necesitamos a las 7 princesas de corazón puro

Taishou: estoy perfectamente consciente de ello

Maléfica: y debo suponer que usaste el "regalo" que te di

Pete: lo uso, parece que puede controlarlo

Maléfica: esplendido, vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana temprano habrá otra reunión del consejo de villanos y espero que ustedes dos estén más que presentables

Taishou: entendido

Maléfica desaparece en flamas verdes y taishou empieza a caminar hacia el pasillo

Pete: d-dime…¿tuviste algún contratiempo con la misión?

Taishou: no, el trabajo se dio sin ninguna complicación *saca su siempre juntos y aprieta el puño*

Pete: e-entiendo

Taishou se va y pete queda extrañado con la respuesta de su compañero

Fin del capitulo 5


	10. capitulo 6

¡Esto es Halloween!

En la nave gumi

Hayden: *nota que buchi tiene la cabeza baja* hey ¿Qué pasa?

Buchi: no es nada *mira al otro lado*

Hayden: ¿esto es por lo de tu amigo verdad?

Buchi: *suspiro* me atrapaste, por encima que una de las pocas personas que he llegado a considerar "soportables" me ha traicionado, también me pateo el trasero en grande, dos golpes bajos si me dejas decirlo

Hayden: me sentiría así si herito o mi hermano hicieran algo así, pero ni los dos juntos pueden conmigo

Herito los está viendo de reojo

Herito: no se si sentirme aliviado o total y completamente asustado

Hydesu: vamos, los dos parecen llevarse muy bien, son un "dúo dinámico"

Herito: me dan ganas de vomitar de tan solo pensarlo

Hydesu: oh vamos, son como nosotros, tu y yo nos complementamos ¿recuerdas?

Herito: si, pero nosotros estamos bien de la cabeza, al menos tu hermano no esta tan enfermo como ese tipo

Hydesu: no importa ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Herito: la nave gumi esta recibiendo una señal, debe ser un mundo

La nave gumi ya llego al mundo y el grupo desembarca

Rukia: *ve el ambiente* ¿alguien sabe donde estamos?

Todos miran el lugar, los edificios son lúgubres y tétricos pintados todos de negro y colores oscuro, decorados con adornos de Halloween, pero a diferencia de los que tenían en sus mundos estos son muy aterradores y casi parecen reales, la fuente tienen una guillotina al lado y la fuente es un esqueleto escupiendo el agua, todos menos buchi y hayden están temblando

Herito: ¿q-que l-les parece s-si nos vamos?

Kenji: ¿b-buchi?

Hayden y buchi: *se miran y sonríe* buen ambiente

Todos menos ellos: ¡¿Qué?!

Buchi: este lugar esta genial, ademas, no es tan malo, no es como si se nos fueran a caer los brazos *se cae el brazo derecho de buchi*

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Entonces todos notan que sus apariencias han cambiado, kenji lleva una armadura samurái un tanto desgastada con dos cuernos en la cabeza junto a sus orejas, asi como tiene varias cicatrices en la cara, en el cinturón lleva su catana y una máscara de tengu enojado y en la espalda tiene el símbolo de una máscara de hanya con las medias y sandalias tradicionales de los samurái, rukia esta vestida como una vampiresa con el escoten algo revelador y un vestido negro largo con varias telarañas y partes rasgadas, su cabello está parado y los mechones morados pasan a ser blancos y sus colmillos son más largos y usa un labial rojo intenso, saburou tiene dos tornillos en las sienes así como su frente parece cosida y lleva un esmoquin negro algo desgastado, sus brazos tienen distintos tonos de pelaje y costuras y su cara también, shinichi está lleno de vendas excepto en el estómago donde no hay nada y su cabello orejas son invisibles así como no está usando sus lentes, las ropas de herito están totalmente desgarradas y sus facciones son más salvajes que de costumbre y esta descalzo y medio encorvado con sus dientes más filosos como navajas, hydesu lleva un traje de santa negro con el gorro cubriendo su ojo derecho pero no deja de parecer aterrador e intimidante, buchi es una combinación de vampiro con zombi ya que tiene puntos calvos en su pelaje e incluso algunas zonas esqueléticas, lleva un traje negro de vampiro con una máscara de calabaza sonriente cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y sus ojos azules parecen de calicó, hayden lleva un traje de jardinero negro sobre una camisa y pantalones verde y marrones con una máscara de hockey en la cara que este se sube para apreciar mejor su atuendo

Herito: ¡no puedo creerlo! Somos monstruos

Hydesu: como los de la películas

Buchi: genial

Herito: esta decidido ¡nos vamos!

Buchi: *detiene a herito* espera tontuelo, vamos a explorar un poco más *se vuelve a poner el brazo* podría haber una cerradura en este mundo

Hayden: si, además de que quiero ver el lugar se ve genial

Hydesu: s-si tú lo dices hermano

Rukia: *se observa* ummm, debo admitirlo, con este atuendo me veo fabuloooosaaa

Saburou: yo me veo como frankenstein

Shinichi: presiento una referencia al hombre invisible

Kenji: que extraño, mi ropa no parece de ningún monstruo de esos

Buchi: mmm, quizás seas un oni

Hayden: ¿un qué?

Herito: un demonio del folclore japonés

Buchi: ¿pues que esperan? Vamos

Todos empiezan a caminar

Herito: no estoy seguro de esto, chicos

Cuando se acercan a la fuente ven que aparece un esqueleto muy alto vestido formalmente como para una gala, sorprendiendo a todos

Esqueleto: sean bienvenidos todos a…¡ciudad de halloween! Siempre abierta a nuevos monstruos fantasmas u otros espíritus

Buchi: genial

Hayden: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Jack: me llamo Jack skelleton ¿y ustedes mis aterradores niños?

Buchi: hirata, pero puedes decirme buchi

Hayden: me llamo hayden

Hydesu: me llamo hydesu y el niño detrás de mí temblando como gelatina es herito

Herito: *aun detrás de hydesu* mucho gusto

Saburou: me llamo saburou

Rukia: mi nombre es rukia

Shinichi: shinichi amano el hombre invisible lo saluda *risas*

Kenji: me llamo kenji Hashimoto y aparentemente soy un…

Jack: un oni, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Bueno como el amo del terror debo saber absolutamente todo sobre monstruos

Buchi: no sé si es el más sabiondo o el tipo más cool que haya conocido en mi vida

Jack: gracias muchas gracias *hace reverencias*

Herito: ummm, señor ¿podría preguntarle algo?

Jack: lo que quieras, por cierto, animo fiestas de Halloween y disfraces

Herito: sii, queríamos preguntarle si ha visto criaturas negras con un símbolo extraño

Jack: mmm no, no los he visto

Hydesu: ¿y sabrá algo de la cerradura?

Jack: oye oye, no tan rápido, no es un interrogatorio de las pelis policiales, ¿Por qué no nos calmamos empezando con unas flores para la señorita? *saca un ramo de rosas y se lo da a rukia*

Rukia: ohh que caballe…*de las flores salen varios sincorazon fantasmagóricos

Rukia: ¡AHHHHH!

Entonces Jack desaparece en una nube de humo y un hombrecito vestido en traje con dos caras y un sombrero de copa muy grande aparece

Alcalde: damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, les presento al rey de las pesadillas, al dios del horror, al conde del terror, ¡es Jack skellenton!

Jack se eleva en la fuente con los brazos cruzados mientras que los fantasmas van en fila presentando a la estrella del show y luego Jack hace unas manos de jazz

Alcalde: *va hacia Jack aplaudiendo* bravo Jack, bravo

Jack: gracias, gracias

Alcalde: esos fantasmas triunfaran en el Halloween de este año

Buchi: ¿halloween?

Jack: pero aún no se memorizaron la coreografía, no se mueven muy bien, apenas dan miedo

Rukia: ¿apenas? ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Jack: pero no es suficiente señorita, deben ser tan aterradores que la gente tenga pesadillas con ellos por varios días, lo consultare con el doctor

Alcalde: entonces yo me encargo de las decoraciones

Jack va hacia un edificio gigante de apariencia lúgubre seguido por los demás

Herito: ¿desde cuándo los sincorazon pueden ser domesticados?

Buchi: ¿crees que lo se tontuelo? Apenas podía con la iguana de mi extraña tía yuki

Kenji: y sí que era extraña esa señora

Saburou: aunque más loca que la hermana de taishou imposible

Mientras tanto en el castillo de maléfica

Maléfica: observando a buchi y a sus amigos desde su caldero

¿?: Debiste ordenarle al nuevo que acabara con el chico cuando tenía oportunidad

¿?(Saco de algo): no necesitamos a un niñato para este trabajo, ademas ese es mi mundo, mi terreno

Maléfica: bien, dejare que te encargues desde aquí, y no te atrevas a fallarme

Saco de bichos: no lo hare mi señora

El saco desaparece en un pasillo oscuro

Maléfica: *suspiro* estoy rodeada de inútiles, taishou

Taishou: ¿si maléfica?

Maléfica: tu y pete tienen el día libre

Pete: ¿¡enserio?!

Taishou: hmnph, ya veo, entonces aprovechare de descansar , y pete, despiértame y estas muerto

Pete: l-lo tendre en cuenta

Taishou: mas te vale *se va*

Pete: ¿Por qué tenias que usar la marca en el? Lo esta volviendo loco

Maléfica: ya te explique que ese chico es el único compatible con ella, es simplemente perfecto, ya nos trajo a una princesa del corazón asi que no vuelvas a cuestionarme ¿entendido?

Pete: entendido

Pete se va y maléfica mira el caldero sonriendo maliciosamente, en ciudad de Halloween los chicos quedan impresionados

Buchi: este lugar parece salido de esa película de horror en blanco y negro

Herito: *camina alrededor de la mesa y hay varios frascos e instrumentos asi como en la mesa algo bajo una sabana* ¿Qué es esto? *toma uno de los frascos*

Jack: no recomiendo que mires que tiene dentro

Herito: hay por favor *quita la tapa* no puede ser peor que todo lo de este sitio*mira dentro del frasco asustándose y dejándolo caer*

Shinichi: ¿Qué pasa?

Herito: no mires

Shinichi: *mira el interior del frasco* uh un riñón

Saburou: *mira dentro del frasco* como el que riñón de cerdo que disecamos en clase

Entonces llega un hombre vestido en una bata de laboratorio sentado en una silla de ruedas, tiene la piel azul y costuras en su cabeza y lentes oscuros

Científico: Jack, ¿Qué necesitas ahora y quiénes son estos chicos?

Jack: venía a preguntarle por qué los fantasmas no están obedeciendo

Hydesu: entonces lo que esta bajo la sabana blanca es…

Buchi: *quita la sabana revelando a un sincorazon fantasma y todos menos buchi y hayden gritan* interesante…+

Rukia: ¿esta muerto?

Buchi: *toma la muñeca del sincorazon y no siente pulso* sip, totalmente muerto

Hydesu: aunque no creo que los sincorazon tengan pulso

Herito: *saca su llave espada y empieza a picar el cadáver* esto es muy extraño a la par de aterrador

Jack: no lo entiendo doctor finklestein, quizás el sistema de control fue destruido en la explosión

Doctor finklestein: tonterías, y deja de picar a mi conejillo de indias *aleja a herito de la mesa* mis dispositivos son perfectos

Jack: *hecha un vistazo a un libro* ya veo, estas criaturas solo reaccionan a los corazones

Buchi: ¿responden?

Hydesu: por eso atacan a las personas, buscan sus corazones

Shinichi: pero aquí no atacan a nadie, desafía toda lógica que nos explicaron sobre ellos ¿no deberían estar atacando a estos tipos?

Jack: doctor, ¿podemos ponerle un corazón a este dispositivo?

Doctor: ¡claro! Fabricar un corazón no es tan complicado, manos a la obra *saca un corazón mecánico*

Hydesu: *de repente baja la cabeza y su expresión se pone mas seria que de costumbre* tengo un mal presentimiento…

Jack: para hacer un corazón, consiga un contenedor con una cerradura

Doctor: listo, solo necesitamos la llave

Hydesu da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida

Hayden: ¿A dónde vas?

Hydesu: pueden seguir sin mi, los esperare afuera, ahora necesito un tiempo a solas *sale del laboratorio*

Herito: vaya, a donde quiera que vayamos algo le recuerda ese día, iré con él, ustedes continúen *se va*

Rukia: ¿de verdad van a abrir ese "corazón "para ellos?

Buchi: no veo por qué no, si les sale bien…no tendremos que enfrentarnos a los sincorazon

Hayden: además de que gustaría verlos bailar ¿ustedes no?

Shinichi: honestamente no quiero ver eso

Saburou: has lo que quieras

Kenji: pero aun tengo el presentimiento de que esto se saldrá de control en algún momento

Buchi: no te preocupes, puedo con todo lo que me lancen, bien Jack, te ayudaremos *saca su llave espada*

Buchi apunta su llave espada a la cerradura del corazón mecánico y se escucha como se abre

Jack: eso fue impresionante niño

Buchi: gracias, me lo dicen siempre

Jack: con esa llave tuya serias un gran éxito en el Halloween de este año

Hayden: yo también puedo hacer eso, pero ¿Cuándo llegaron los sincorazon?

Jack: llegaron hace poco, no conseguí hacer que bailaran conmigo, así que le pedí al doctor que mejorara el sistema de control, es un genio ¿no lo creen?

Rukia: científico loco más bien

Jack: bien, doctor, continuemos los ingredientes para un corazón son: latidos, emoción, terror, miedo, esperanza y desesperanza, se mezclan todos y tenemos un corazón

El corazón mecánico esta latiendo

Kenji: no se si esa cosa debería estar clasificada como tal

El docotro finklestein se acerca a una palanca y la acciona saliendo rayos que desfibran al sincorazón

Jack: no puede ser, está vivo ¡VIVO! JAJAJAJAJAAAAA

Rukia: *se esconde detrás de saburou* no quiero ver

Pero cuando el sincorazon se levanta ocasiona un cortocircuito que lo regresa a su estado inerte

Todos: ¿eh?

Jack: ¡no puede ser, he fallado!

Doctor: *inspeccionando el libro* creo que aun faltan ingredientes, ¿Por qué no agregamos "recuerdos"?* se rasca el cerebro* ¡Sally! ¡Sally!, que chica más inútil, hay veces que me cuestiono por que la cree

Jack: ¿y por qué necesita a Sally?

Doctor: ella tiene los recuerdos que necesitamos, encuéntrala y tráela

Jack: no hay problema, ¿quieren venir conmigo?

Kenji: bueno, ¿Por qué no? Vamos

En la plaza de la fuente hydesu y herito están sentados en la fuente

Herito: hydesu no te mortifiques, sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi, además, ¿Qué pueden hacer esos locos con tela, insectos y ranas?

Hydesu: si, pero sabes que no puedo evitar sentirme mal con ese tema

Herito: *abraza a hydesu con su brazo* créeme que en cuanto encontremos la cerradura, nos largamos ¿si?

Hydesu: si, este lugar me pone los pelos de punta

Herito: aunque no debería sorprendernos que a esos intentos de psicópatas les guste

Herito y hydesu ven que los demás salen del laboratorio y el alcalde lleva con un megáfono

Alcalde: ¡Jack, Jack, tenemos una enorme crisis!

Jack: ¿Qué pasa?

Alcalde: los sincorazón se han vuelto locos, no podemos hacer nada para detenerlos

Jack: hmmm, quizás nuestro experimento causo algún problema, pero no se preocupe alcalde, tenemos la cosa bajo control

Herito y hydesu se reintegran al grupo

Herito: *se cruza de brazos* ¿Por qué será que esto era mala idea? Claro, ustedes causaron una invasión de sincorazón

Buchi: no sabíamos que eso pasaría tontuelo, cálmate

Herito: bien, pero no creas que no recibirás una represalia

Jack: bueno, habrá que encargarnos de los sincorazón aquí antes de ir a buscar en el cementerio

Todos ven que cerca de la fuente aparecen varios sin corazón fantasmas asi como piro nucleos y aqua nucleos, todos se ponen en posición de combate, buchi y hayden lanzan juntos electro++, mientras que hydesu y herito atacan físicamente, rukia lanza hielo a los piro nucleos, saburou y kenji terminan de destruirlos mientras que shinichi con sus pistolas acaba con los sin corazón restantes

Jack: bravo, bravo, con esas habilidades podrían ser un éxitos en el festival con trucos de magia

Hayden: ¿lo crees?

Jack: por supuesto que si, hasta podrias ser mi sucesor como rey del Halloween

Hayden, hydesu y herito: ¡¿Qué?!

Hayden: seria un gran honor

Hydesu: *toma a hayden de la oreja* no, no señor, ni hablar, no y no serás rey de algo

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Hydesu: ¿no lo has visto? Ciudad de Halloween caería en pánico con solo 5 minutos de mandato

Buchi: vamos hydesu no seas aguafiestas

Hayden: si, me encanta este sitio, los niños corren asustados condecir bu, y me encanta, no me arruines la diversión

Hydesu: ohh si que lo voy a hacer, vámonos tenemos que encontrar a la tal Sally *lleva a rastras a hayden*

Hayden: Noooo por favor no me quites esto, jamás te he pedido nada por favor déjame ser el rey del Halloween

Hydesu: no, por tu bien y el bien de todos

Hayden: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Buchi: que cruel eres hydesu pero me duele decirlo…el ojitos azules tiene razón, debemos encontrar a la chica y cerrar la cerradura como dice el tontuelo

Hydesu: *parpadeando medio molesto* ¿o-ojitos azules?

Buchi: ¿Qué? Esto te ganas por decirme adorable

Hydesu: *Le apunta con la prometida*. Pero yo no te he dicho la palabra con "A" cierto asi que no me pongas apodos. en serio. *Sonrojado y molesto*

buchi: bueno, solo asegúrate de que el tontuelo y tu hermano no se pasen con eso

Hayden: ¿Oye que no éramos amigos Buchi? yo no te he dicho la palabra con "A

Hydesu: *aun teniéndolo agarrada del cuello de la camisa por detrás le golpea la cabeza con llave espada*tu cállate

buchi: si, pero mis locas habilidades me permiten leer mentes, asi que sé que tenías pensado decirme esa palabra con A tarde o temprano

Hayden: *con un chichón estilo anime*. Pero no te la he dicho o si

buchi: es mejor prevenir que lamentar

Hayden: Y yo que pensé que pensábamos igual

Hydesu: Pues date cuenta que no Hayden

buchi: ¿cómo herito no ha enloquecido por escuchar a diario sus discusiones?

Hydesu: Ah... Facil solo nos teniamos los unos a los otros en el castillo de vergel radiante. aprendio a soportar a Hayden, aprendio a soportar nuestras discusiones y aprendio a tratar conmigo con respecto a mis llantos en la escalinata de entrada al castillo respecto a cierto evento triste que no quiero recordar.

Hayden: Lo odio pero tiene razón

buchi: bueno...a mi me paso algo similar, primero tuve a taishou y a kenji y luego tuve que aprender a soportar a shinichi, saburou y rukia

Hydesu: Se nota que nosotros 2 compartimos algunas experiencias además de... cierta pena que sentimos por personas que ya no estan a nuestro lado

buchi: sí…Tú hermano me conto y lo que me sorprende es que te caiga de maravilla el tontuelo

hydesu: *mira con furia a hayden* El siempre me consolaba esos días cuando lloraba solo en las escalinatas principales... Nunca dejaba que nadie me siguiera a ese lugar y... Él fue el único que estuvo conmigo allí sentado mientras me dejaba desahogarme todo lo que quiera... básicamente el me cedió su hombro para llorar... es como si él fuera un tercer hermano que nunca tuve... Aunque ciertas veces se pone insoportable

buchi: aun así sabes que no dejare de hacerle la vida imposible, se siente tan bien molestarlo

Hydesu: Si con eso estas feliz y no malhumorado mejor para mí para no salir perjudicado.

Hayden: Igual yo (Aunque después ve vengare de ti hermano mayor)

buchi: bueno sigamos al tontuelo para que no se ponga de regañón después

Hydesu: Claro. *Camina aun arrastrando a Hayden*.

Hayden: al menos me soltarías.

Hydesu: No porque se que te escaparías al instante.

Hayden: Te odio.

Hydesu: Si yo también te quiero hermanito

Entran al cementerio y se encuentran con los demás

Herito: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Hace rato que los estábamos esperando y ustedes seguro que se tomaron su tiempo para el maquillaje

Hydesu: Lo sentimos ademas calmate. por cierto hubo unos problemitas. *Patea la espalda de Hayden*

Hayden: Ay... Si, si lo siento

Entonces de una de las lapidas sale un perro fantasma de nariz roja

Jack: hola Zero ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar a Sally?

El perrito volador vuela sobre una de las tumbas y se escucha a una mujer asustada, detrás de una de las lapidas sale una mujer alta pelirroja con piel azul y un vestido largo remendado

Sally: ¿pasa algo Jack?

Jack: no, no pasa nada Sally todo va más que bien, este será el mejor Halloween en la historia, pero primero necesitamos tus "recuerdos"

Sally: oh, ¿te refieres a esto? *saca un ramo de flores marchitas*

Jack: muchas gracias Sally *toma el ramo de flores*

Sally: pero Jack, no estoy del todo segura de esto ¿por qué no mejor pruebas algo diferente este año? aún hay tiempo

Jack: no, ¡no hay tiempo para planear otra cosa, lo que quiero hacer no tendrá superación o precio! Te prometo que cuando este listo el corazón los sincorazón bailaran como quiera y te va a encantar

Sally: s-si tú lo dices

Todos empiezan a caminar y Sally los sigue, cuando se van de un ataúd salen 3 niños

Uno con un traje y mascara de demonio rojo

Lock: ¡lock!

Una niña vestida en túnica purpura con un sombrero y mascara de bruja

Shock: ¡shock!

Y por último un niño vestido en un traje y mascara de esqueleto

Barrel: ¡barrel!

Shock: ¿escucharon eso?

Barrel: ¡si, un corazón! ¿Pero qué hacemos?

Shock: ¡si que eres idiota!

Lock: es obvio, se lo contamos a oogie

Oogie: *sale de un pasillo oscuro* pero si que he escuchado todo

Los tres: *se aqsustan* ¿t-todo?

Oogie: por su puesto que todo, no puedo creer que ese estúpido de Jack skellenton este intentando crear un corazón, pero por otro lado, podría resultar beneficioso para mi

Los tres: *temblando* ¿q-que harás con eso?

Oogie: ustedes, lo robaran para mi, en cuanto le ponga mis manos encima a ese corazón…bueno no, tengo, pero en cuanto este en mi poder, podre controlar a los sin corazón, al menos asi maléfica no tendrá excusa para insultarme

En el laboratorio

Doctor: ¿lo trajeron?

Kenji: aquí esta *le entrega el ramo de flores*

Doctor: esplendido, solo falta un ingrediente más *risas*

Shinichi: para que luego digan que soy un científico loco y desquiciado

Doctor: te escuche, y por eso…*levanta la camisa de buchi u hala de uno de los hilos sueltos*

Buchi: me parece que ese hilo es… *se desarma por completo* importante

Herito: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ, eso no tiene precio *toma uno de los brazos de buchi* ¿ahora quien sera el equipo de hockey* *con el brazo herito batea la cabeza de buchi*

Buchi: ouch, oye, solo porque este desarmado no significa que no pueda herirte

El brazo de buchi le da un coscorrón en la cabeza a herito

Buchi: genial, aunque o este pegado a mi puedo mover mis manos

La mano de buchi empieza a golpear a herito, luego se mete en su camisa y empieza a hacerle cosquillas

Herito: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, para JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA; ¡ES ENSERIO! JAJAJAJAJAJ

Kenji: ya tuvo suficiente

Buchi: bien, miembros, a mi

Los brazos y piernas de buchi van hacia el y buchi se arma a el mismo de nuevo

Herito: universo ¿Por qué me odias?

Buchi: bueno ¿Qué nos falta?

Doctor: "sorpresas" el alcalde debe tener algo como eso

Buchi: ¿sorpresa?

Herito: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Doctor: lo sabrán cuando se lo pregunten al alcalde, ahora váyanse, debo darle unos ajustes a esta cosa

El doctor finklestein los corre a todos de su laboratorio

Hydesu: sorpresa, sorpresa, sorpresa ¡AGH! ¡No sé qué significa!

Jack: yo se que puede ser una sorpresa, síganme

Los demás siguen a Jack mientras son espiados por los niños

Barrel: ¡es nuestra oportunidad! Tomemos el corazón ahora que no hay nadie con el doctor

Shock: ¡eres un estúpido barrel! Recuerda que aun les falta un ingrediente, esperaremos a que lo tengan y luego…

Lock: ¡se los arrancamos de las manos!

Shock: exacto, debemos esperar *se vuelven a ocultar en los arbustos*

Ya en el frente del ayuntamiento

Herito: este lugar da tanto e incluso mas miedo que los demás edificios de este lugar

Jack: ¡alcalde!

Alcalde: *abre la puerta* ¿si Jack?

Jack: ya casi tenemos lo necesario para el corazón del sistema de control solo nos falta *saca una grabadora* "sorpresa"

Alcalde: ¿no se si eso sea posib…?

Buchi: ¡BUUUUUUUU!

Alcalde: AHHHHH *se aferra a una columna cercana*

Jack: *detiene la grabadora* tenemos la sorpresa, gracias por su cooperación

Sally: discúlpenos por eso

Todos regresan al laboratorio

Doctor: ¿ya tienen la sorpresa?

Shinichi: la tenemos, bueno, más o menos, tome *le da la grabadora al doctor*

Doctor: *escucha el grito de la grabación* ah, es perfecto, el ingrediente que necesitábamos *acerca la grabadora al corazón y reproduce la grabación* ¡listo!

Hydesu: ¿eso era todo?

Hayden: ¿ósea que simplemente pudimos asustar a herito para tener el ultimo ingrediente! ¡oh por favor!

Doctor: no exactamente, tiene que ser de un habitante de esta ciudad y por lo visto *se arregla los lentes* ustedes no son de aquí

Buchi: no se equivoca, si estuviéramos vistiendo normal seriamos un circo de fenómenos

Herito: yo…bueno no discutiré con eso, tiene razón aunque me cueste dártela

Doctor: *toma el corazón* solo falta instalarlo

Los tres niños están observando desde la ventana

Shock: ahora

Lock con una resortera dispara una piedrita que atora la rueda de la silla y hace que el doctor se caiga y el corazón sale volando siendo atrapado por barrel

Barrel: ¡gracias tontos!

Doctor: ¡hey, vuelvan aquí mocosos malcriados? Grrrr

Buchi: ¡si regresen eso nosotros lo armamos! *sale del laboratorio*

Ya afuera todos notan que se escaparon los niños

Kenji: para ser tan bajitos son muy rápidos…sin ofender buchi

Buchi: si viene de ti no me ofendo, mucho

Jack: Zero

Zero sale de la fuente y lame un poco la cara de Jack

Jack: *risas* ya, ayudamos a encontrar a esos tres niños ¿si?

Zero ladra y va hacia una de las rejas seguido por los demás, llegan a una colina un tanto extraña

Shinichi: pero que colina mas rara *ve a los tres niños montando en una bañera con piernas pasar* ¡ahí están!

Shock: ¡rápido rápido rápido!

Shock le da varios golpes ala bañera y eta sale corriendo haciendo que parte de la colina se extienda más haya de la pared de roca

Buchi: sigámoslos

Todos suben la colina y se extiende revelando un sendero, a la distancia ven una mansión gigante y espeluznante

Herito: ¿Por qué nos toca ir a sitios horrendos?

Hydesu: ¿Qué no hemos tenido suficiente terror por un día?

Buchi y hayden: ¡BUUUUU!

Herito y hydesu: ¡AHHHHH!

Buchi: a veces nos la dejan tan fácil

Hayden: jajajajajaja

Herito y hydesu: ¡no es gracioso!

Rukia: lamento decirlo chicos, pero si fue un poquito gracioso, hasta te ves mas adorable asustado *besa a hydesu en la mejilla*

Hydesu: *rojo como tomate*¿l-l-lo crees?

Rukia: aunque no seas un animal antropomórfico no quita el hecho de que tu y tu hermano sean muy adorables *besa a hayden en la mejilla*

Hayden: *sonrojado* ¡oye! No soy adorable, soy apuesto

Saburou: aja si claro, lo que tu digas, tenemos que ir haya

Shinichi: si, acabemos con esto,me estoy hartando de todas los crímenes contra la ciencia en este lugar

Todos van hacia la mansión y al llegar

Jack: sabia que oogie boogie estaba detrás de esto

Buchi: ¿lo conoces?

Jack: solo la cosa mas insoportable que haya salido de ciudad de Halloween, es simplemente estúpido

Buchi: no eres el único que debe lidiar con un idiota a diario

Herito: ¡oye!

Hayden: entremos antes de que herito se empiece a quejar

Todos entran a la mansión que es toda abstracta

Kenji: ok, ¿Quién rayos viviría aquí?

Jack: no lo se, y eso que lo digo yo, no deberían entrar en mi casa

Herito: y prometo que nunca lo hare, pero creo que es una de esas mansiones con…

Hayden: *da un paso adelante y ve que el candelabro cae y se encierra en reflejo*

Herito: trampas

Buchi: asi que todo mundo cuidado, este lugar es una trampa caza bobos

Van avanzando por los cuartos, uno tiene el pizo quebradizo y apenas lo cruzan, otro tiene columnas y paredes que se cierran y todos lo cruzan no sin antes que uno de los miembro de buchi se caiga a mitad de camino y tengan que regresar a buscarlo, luego pasan por una sala donde los persigue una bola de piedra, luego de atravesar todas las trampas llegan a un cuarto de piso de madera con varias palancas. Los tres niños lanzan el corazón a uno de los agujeros, cuando se percatan que están los demás lock shock y barrel se asustan

Shock: ¡ustedes son unos inútiles! No siguieron hasta acá

Barrel: pero no fue nuestra culpa

Lock: si, debimos atraparlos cuando nos vieron en la colina

Shock: ¡callense! Ustedes bobos prepárense para su perdición

Shock hala una de las palancas y del candelabro salen varios cuchillos y empieza a girar muy rapido

Buchi: ¿es lo mejor que tienen? Electro++

Buchi con la electricidad detiene el mecanismo

Shock: ohhh, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, solo seguíamos ordenes

Lock: si, oogie boogie nos dijo que robáramos el corazón

Shock: ¡fue culpa de barrel! Fue su idea contarle del corazón

Barrel: ¿¡como que mi culpa!? Fueron ustedes los que…

Shock: debería darte vergüenza

Buchi: no es por querer interrumpirlo, ¿pero nos dicen cual de todas estas puertas nos lleva a oogie boogie?

Shock: vayan por el mismo tubo por el que mandamos el corazón, es suficientemente grande para que vayan uno por uno

Buchi: gracias

En un cuarto que tiene una ruleta por piso

Oogie: *sosteniendo el corazón* jaja, por fin es mio, ¡toma eso maléfica! *escucha gritos y del tubo del techo caen todos de cara, menos Jack que aterriza con gracia

Jack: ¡devuelve eso oogie!

Oogie: ¿tanto quieres el corazón? Pues ven por el *se traga el corazón* bien, veamos si funciono

Varios sincorazón soldado volador y fantasmas salen

Oogie: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es todo? Maléfica ¡nadie me falta el respeto! ¡NADIE!

Entonces el cuarto se pone en movimiento, y tambien aparecen varias sombras y neo sombras

Buchi: genial *mira la ruleta* ¿hay alguna forma de pasar por aquí sin que sea una posible trampa?

Jack: honestamente no lo se

Buchi: bien, creo que lo averiguaremos, tontuelo

Herito: deja de decirme tontuelo

Buchi: tu, hayden, hydesu y yo, nos encargaremos del saco de bichos, los demás cúbrannos

Los demás asienten con la cabeza, buchi, hydesu, herito y hayden saltan y van surcando las trampas de la ruleta, se detiene en una calavera y del suelo salen varios picos pero se protegen con reflejo, los demás se encargan de los sincorazón, Jack usa su magia negra para destruir a varios soldados voladores, kenji salta a darle apoyo a los otros mientras que rukia lanza hielo y saburou parte sincorazones a la mitad

Saburou: ¡diablos , no dejan de venir?

Shinichi: *dispara a la cabeza de varios sin corazón* si, tenemos que encontrar una forma de destruir ese corazón, lo único que hace es atraer sin corazón

Entonces aparecen varias sombras y piro nucleos

Buchi: genial, trampas y una horda de sin corazón ¿Qué sique?

Black: *se comunica con buchi* hey hey hey, déjame participar en esto, recuerda que este "gusto" nos une

Buchi se detiene en seco y pone su mano en su cara y empieza a reírse

Buchi: *risas* ¿con que quieres divertirte eh? Bueno *se quita su máscara para revelar que su ojo izquierdo se volvió rojo y empieza su voz empieza a sonar como la combinación de la suya y la de black y adquiere una gran sonrisota * ¡que empiece la diversión!

Oogie: ¿eh?

Entonces buchi da un potente salto y le da un fuerte golpe al estomado de oogie, mientras se escucha como se hace pedazos el corazón sintético, los sin corazón desaparecen y luego buchi da un corte con su fenrir haciendo que las costuras del saco se deshagan salgan bichos de oogie

Oogie: ¡NOOOOOO ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOOOOOOO!

Cuando el ultimo insecto cae escapa esquivando los pisotones de buchi

Buchi: *volviendo a su voz normal* genial, se escapo *todos lo están mirando* ¿Qué?

Rukia: ¿Qué…fue…eso?

Buchi: una faceta de mi que ni por ningún motivo querrán encontrar en un callejón oscuro a media noche *risas y suelta una sonrisa sinietra*

Herito: *azul de miedo* l-lo tendre en cuenta

Saburou: bueno, si, todos le tememos a buchi ¿ahora podemos irnos? Este lugar me esta espantando

Buchi: bien vámonos, *entre dientes* miedosos

Al salir de la mansión hay un temblor y ven como la mansión empieza a moverse solas

Shinichi: ¿ummm chicos, se supone que la mansión hace eso tambien?

Jack: ¡no!

Entonces la mansión pasa a ser cubierta por varias secciones del saco de oogie boogie

Buchi: ok, eso SI da miedo

Hydesu: ¡¿Cómo se ha hecho tan grande?!

Kenji: miran *apunta a varias esferas de color purpura* quizás sean el poder de la oscuridad

Hayden: se esta alimentando de ellos, si los destruimos paramos a oogie

Kenji: yo me encargo ¡súper velocidad!

Kenji empieza a correr a gran velocidad dejando una estela azul, sube a uno de los tablones y se impulsa esquivando los ataques de oogie, cuando llega con su catana corta la primera esfera destruyéndola, rukia usa aero en ella y saburou volando hacia otra de las esferas, mientras que rukia lanza varias magias, saburou la cobre cortando a los sin corazón y objeto que se acerquen , rukia logra destruir la segunda esfera, luego buchi empieza a escalar la mansión esquivando los obstáculos y usa ragnarok para destruir el tercero, entre herito hayden y hydesu intentan destruir la ultima pero los encierran en una jaula

Herito: ¡oye, no es justo!

Buchi: *ve como oogie sacude la jaula y suspira* ¿debo cuidar a estos tipos siempre*

Buchi corta la jaula y herito ve la ultima esfera y usa su limite tiro mortífero destruyéndola, cuando todos se ponen a salvo ven como la mansión se desintegra

Buchi: ¡sayonara! Aliento de insecto

Herito: miren *apunta a la luna y esta refleja la cerradura en el suelo*

Hayden: este es mio

Hayden extiende su llave espada recuerdos lejanos y lanza un rayo de luz que se dispersa y cae sobre la cerradura cerrándola

Jack: siento que olvido algo, ¿Qué era que era que era? ¡Sally!

Jack sale corriendo

Buchi: hay no nos dejes colgados *lo siguen*

En el laboratorio los chicos entran y ven a Jack disculpándose con Sally

Jack: Sally, por favor discúlpame no haberte hecho caso *baja la cabeza*

Sally: no te preocupes Jack, no fue tu culpa *se acerca a Jack pero se percata que están los chicos y solo lo abraza* te ayudare la próxima vez

Shinichi: ¿Por qué la timidez? Este enano a mi lado beso a mi herma…

Buchi: *le hace una llave de judo a shinichi* termina la oración y eres carne muerta

Shinichi: *se escapa* e-entiendo

Jack: *suspiro* no hay remedio, tendremos que cambiar los planes a última hora, pero les prometo ¡el próximo Halloween será el mejor de todos los tiempos!

Doctor: no lo entiendo, pusimos todos los ingredientes, emociones, recuerdos ¿pero que mas se necesita para hacer un corazón? A todo esto ¿Qué es un corazón exactamente?

Hydesu: no lo se, pero es lo que hace únicas a las personas, y les recomiendo que no hagan algo así de nuevo, es muy peligroso

Doctor: no te prometo nada chico, es mas, mi Sally viene equipada con un corazón

Hydesu: ¡¿enserio?!

Doctor: no es que yo se lo haya puesto, apareció de repente después de que despertara por primera vez

Buchi: eso lo podemos averiguar después, mejor vámonos a buscar a reika y a rem ¿sí?

Hydesu: si…

Todos salen del laboratorio y ya en la nave gumi todos recuperan sus apariencias normales

Herito: que bien se siente usar zapatos y ropa de nuevo

Hayden: no es que quiera estar de acuerdo pero no estoy disgustado con recuperar mis zapatos de estilo metálico, ese overol me cortaba la circulación en la cintura

Hydesu: mejor vámonos

Herito: si, aun en la nave no me siento seguro con…

Buchi y hayden: ¡BUUUU!

Herito: ¡AHHHHH!

Herito se sube a los brazos de hayden

Herito: ¡eso no es para nada gracioso!

Rukia: tampoco el que seas un gallina, contrólate muchacho

Herito: *se separa de hydesu y se pone en el puesto de piloto* no importa, nos vamos y buchi y hayden, si siguen con eso prometo que los aplastare

Hydesu: ¿haras eso?

Herito: agh, no, ´por mas que los odie soy un ser misericordioso por naturaleza, solo vámonos y ya

La nave gummi despega

Fin del capitulo 6


	11. capitulo 7

Agrabah: la ciudad del desierto

En la nave gumi

Buchi: dime ¿Cómo fue tu primer viaje en bicicleta?

Hayden: me alegra que preguntes, fue de locos, me estrelle contra el muro de una tienda y me rompí la clavícula, hasta podía ver el hueso saliendo de mi hombro

Kenji: eso no es nada, miren *se quita un colmillo postizo* caí por las escaleras del parque y me di en la cara, y cuando me levante atrape un disco con ella

Saburou: ¿crees que eso dolió? Salí volando del manubrio y patine como 2 kilómetros, podía ver como mi pelaje y piel colgaba en trozos

Hydesu: yo me estrelle contra un quiosco y me disloque el brazo, necesitaron como 3 doctores para sujetarme y colocármelo otra vez

Buchi: yo me choque contra un niño gato y Salí volando 3 metros hacia arriba para caer sobre su padre

Shinichi: eso no sonó tan malo

Buchi: casi levantan cargos contra nosotros

Saburou: seguro tu madre uso sus "encantos" para disuadirlo, *suspiro* esa mujer es tan sexy que casi no parece tener 40 *rukia hala de su oreja*

Rukia: recuerda que yo estaba cuando te cortaste todo con un kit de primeros auxilios a la mano

Saburou: si, si, entiendo *le da un besito en la mejilla a rukia* pero admitamos que su mama es súper sexy

Buchi: tontuelo, como fue tu primera vez con una bici sin rueditas, si es que aun las usas *risas*

Herito: no me gusta hablar de eso, además estoy manejando

Hydesu: vamos herito, no puedes seguir guardando eso, dado que thom, seraph y mike…

Hayden: ósea todos nuestros conocidos saben lo que paso

Hydesu: cuéntalo

Herito: bien, hayden me había retado a andar en bici dentro del castillo y termino muy mal, rompí una ventana y por encima le pase por encima a mi papá

Buchi: debieron castigarte sin poder salir, ni tele o videojuegos

Herito: algo peor…los inventos asesinos del padre de hayden y hydesu

Hydesu: tenía una maquina que causaba electricidad y herito le daba cosquillas la electricidad estática de esa maquina

Hayden: debieron verlo, se estaba riendo como loco atado a esa cosa y cuando lo soltaron su pelaje estaba todo esponjado y pachoncito

Hydesu: alix y seraph no dejaron de abrazarlo por varios días

Hayden: aunque disfruto la parte de seraph y no digas que no

Herito: *sonrojado* b-bueno, ella también es muy linda

Buchi: ¿es tu novia?

Herito: *rojo como tomate* ¡solo somos muy buenos amigos!

Hayden: lo que tú digas

Rukia: además, la vez que a buchi se le esponjo el pelaje no se quejó de que cierta chica lo abrazara y dijera que casi es una almohada

Buchi: *se pone rojo como tomate* es diferente, reika es…bueno…

Shinichi: uh, a mi hermana sí que le gustan los chicos malos ¿no lo creen?

Buchi: cállate 4 ojos

Shinichi: en cuanto, la encontremos, empezaremos a organizar su boda ¿Dónde es mejor, iglesia o playa?

Buchi: ¡te lo advierto!

Herito: niños no peleen, ya casi llegamos

Al cabo de unos minutos llegan a las puertas de una ciudad al estilo de arabia saudita, todos empiezan a bajarse pero buchi empuja a shinichi y a herito haciendo que caigan de cara a la arena, ambos se levantan y escupen mucha arena

Herito y shinichi: ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!

Buchi: porque quería, no se quejen niñitas

Kenji: ¿no crees que te estés pasando?

Buchi: no, es tan fácil que lo hace más divertido

Kenji: *se baja* bien, continua si quieres, pero aun te seguiré diciendo que los dejes tranquilos

Buchi: *se baja también y sus pira* ya estoy grande, eres mi amigo pero puedo cuidarme solo, además, sin no llegas al límite, no sabes si te estas esforzando

Kenji: si tu lo dices

Buchi: ¿vamos?

Hayden: claro

Todos entran a la ciudad y ven varios edificios a lo arabia saudita pero un poco desgastados

Rukia: es exactamente como en esas películas árabes

Buchi: solo que un poco más feo

Saburou: oigan, ¿y en estos sitios no hay ladrones o algo así?

Mientras que los demás están hablando alguien los está observando y se escabulle, pone su mano en el bolsillo trasero de saburou y cuando se dan cuenta

Saburou: *nota que su magicita no está y nota al hombre cubierto por un poncho* ¡hey!

Hombre: diablos *sale corriendo*

Saburou: *sale corriendo*¡devuelve eso!

Kenji: ¿Qué pasa?

Saburou: mi magicita, ese tipo la tiene, vamos antes de que se pierda

Todos van corriendo y ven que el hombre misterioso esta saltando de edificio en edificio

Kenji: yo me encargo ¡súper velocidad!

Kenji sube la pared corriendo muy rápido dejando una estela azul

Hombre: ¿¡que esta…?!

Kenji lo alcanza pero el hombre se las arregla para despistarlo lanzándole algo de arena a los ojos

Kenji: *se frota los ojos limpiándose la arena* agh, arena

El hombre salta y aterriza en un toldo, cuando creyó que estaba a salvo

Buchi: hay

Hombre: ¿huh? *mira hacia arriba*

Buchi y hayden: ¡cuidado abajo!

Los dos le caen encima y suelta la magicita

Saburou: *la recoge del suelo* muchas gracias *se la vuelve a guardar en el bolsillo*

Buchi: ¿Quién eres?

Buchi le quita la capucha y revela ser un hombre joven de piel morena, cabello negro, vestido con pantalones holgados blancos con varios parches y un chaleco purpura sin camisa y un fez en la cabeza

Aladin: me llamo aladin, y necesito esa piedra

Saburou: ¿Por qué se puede saber?

Aladin: el me dijo que el poder de esa piedra lo ayudaría a contener a los sin corazón

Buchi: ¿los sin corazón?

Hydesu: ¿Qué más sabes?

Aladin: los sin corazón aparecieron en la ciudad de repente, logre escapar y llevar a la princesa a un lugar a salvo lejos del visir

Herito: ¿el visir?

Aladin: yafar, el controla a los sin corazón y tomo control de la ciudad, el genio y yo *entonces sale un monito vistiendo un atuendo similar al de aladin pero sin el pantalón*y este chico, montamos una resistencia contra ellos, pero necesito esa piedra

Buchi: espera, espera, ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo?

Aladin: vengan conmigo y les mostrare

Herito: bien, te acompañamos ¿alguien ha visto a rukia?

Kenji: pensé que estaba con ustedes

Buchi: pensé que estaba con saburou, ¿Dónde está tu chica, esteroides?

Saburou: no me digas así, y tienes razón, hace rato que no la veo

Rukia: *asomando una de sus manos* aquí estoy

Saburou: rukia, jaja ya me tenías preocupado, ven aquí

Rukia: ¿seguro? Podría quedarme en la nave gumi un rato

Kenji: vamos mujer, no te pasa nada

Rukia: *salea donde están todos y revela que por el calor y la humedad se hizo afro con mechones purpuras* necesito un tiempo a solas

Hayden y aladin intentan contener sus risas hasta que rukia los confronta

Rukia: ¿Qué, tienen algo extraño mi cabello?

Buchi: *partiendo el cabello de rukia con sus manos* bueno yo no donde estoy parado

Rukia: jaja, muy gracioso

Saburou: *abraza a rukia* no te preocupes, no es tan malo, hasta te ves bien

Hayden: si, ese afro se ve muy bien estos días, los 80 llamaron y quieren que se lo regreses

Buchi: buena esa *choca los 5 con hayden*

Aladin: mejor vamos

Aladin los guía por la ciudad hasta que escalan por unas piedras y llegan a una terraza cubierta con una hamaca y ven una lámpara, cuando buchi a tocarla esta suelta un humo azul del que sale un hombre de piel azulada

Aladin: ¡genio!

Genio: ¡aladin! *abraza a aladin* ¿Quiénes son tus amigitos?

Buchi: me llamo hirata tadakatsu, pero puedes llamarme buchi

Kenji: me llamo kenji Hashimoto, mucho gusto

Herito: herito meyer, capitán de la guardia real a sus servicios

Hydesu: hydesu mitsugi, teniente de la guardia real

Hayden: hayden mitsugi, tercer oficial de la guardia real

Rukia: rukia kuchiki mucho gus…

Genio: bonito afro amiga, resalta tus ojos *risas*

Hayden: ¿verdad que si? *risas*

Rukia: ustedes cállense antes de que los aplaste contra el suelo

Hayden: (con la gravedad de su cabello es posible)

Buchi: ¿y bien por que necesita la piedra de mi amigo?

Genio: como lo habras notado soy el genio de la lámpara y cumplo 3 deseos, aladin intento pedir como primer deseo sacar a los sin corazón, pero no tengo suficiente poder para hacer eso

Aladin: por eso necesito el poder de la piedra, su brillo le puede dar suficiente energía para cumplir mi deseo

Saburou: mmm,*saca la piedra* ¿Qué dices titán?

Titán: no estoy seguro, pero inténtalo si quieres

Saburou: bien, toma *le da la piedra al genio*

Genio: genial, ahora aladin ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?

Aladin: que desaparezcan los sin corazón

Genio: sus deseos, son ordenes *chasquea los dedos y salen humo y chispas y fuegos artificiales, al final del acto todos están tosiendo y disipando el humo

Buchi: ¿funciono? Porque si fue un simple show de humo y pólvora estaré muy decepcionado

Genio: *risas* bueno…no funciono del todo

Buchi: como siempre,*se cruza de brazos* en mi vida casi nadie cumple sus promesas

Genio: pero lo cumplí, más o menos

Aladin: ¿a que te refieres?

Genio: los sin corazón están más débiles que antes, así que no será tan difícil luchar contra ellos ahora

Buchi: bueno eso lo compensa

Aladin: y a todo esto ¿Dónde Yasmín?

Genio: no lo sé, salió a buscarte y no ha vuelto

Aladin: ¡¿y hasta ahora lo dices?!

Genio: lo siento, no preguntaste

Aladin: vamos a buscarla

Todos salen de la casa de aladin

Aladin: bien, rukia, saburou, kenji y genio vienen conmigo

Buchi: entonces *rodea con sus brazos a herito y a hydesu* me toca con estos chicos

Herito y shinichi: (mátenme)

Hayden: jeje, no me quejo

Herito y hydesu: (quizás porque estas tan demente como el)

Buchi: ¿vamos?

Herito: *se suelta de buchi* no me toques si no quieres perder el brazo

Buchi: ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? Soy una roca y no puedes…

Hayden: ¿van a charlar o a pelear? Mejor vámonos

Shinichi: (tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto, llegara un momento en el que este niño explote y no tardara mucho para que buchi lo haga también)

Hydesu: ¿shinichi?

Shinichi: *es sacado de sus pensamientos* ¿eh? Y-ya voy

Todos se separan, con aladin y los demás

Genio: y díganme ¿ustedes dos son pareja?

Saburou y rukia: *se abrazan* si

Aladin: genio, no, no tenemos tiempo para… *ve que genio ya armo una mesa con velas y rosas*no importa

Genio: señores, la cena está servida

Aladin: ¿no harán esto verdad?

Saburou: nah, eso podremos hacerlo cuando tengamos tiempo libre, por ahora vamos a buscar a yasmín

Rukia: pero gracias por ofrecernos la cena romántica

Genio: no es nada, un poco de calma antes de enfrentarnos los sin corazón

Avanzan un poco hasta que se encuentran con un grupo de sin corazón y se ponen en posición de combate

Kenji: te cubrimos aladin, tu y genio sigan buscando a yasmín

Aladin: los ayudaremos, como mi segundo deseo, deseo que nos ayudes a luchar con los sin corazón

Genio: ¡concedido! Con gusto los ayudare

Aladin y genio se unen a la batalla

Genio: ¡prepárense para mi ataque genial!

Todos menos genio: ¿ataque genial?

El genio se lanza contra los sin corazón causa una gran explosión que se ve desde el otro lado de la ciudad

Buchi: ¿Qué fue eso?

Herito: algo me dice que fueron tus amigos

Con aladin y los otros

Kenji: *tosiendo* eso fue…inesperado

Rukia: ¿Quién diría que era bueno peleando?

Genio: estoy lleno de sorpresas cariño, asi como fue una sorpresa tu…

Rukia: menciona mi afro y estas muerto

Genio: *trago* puede que sea el genio todopoderoso y asi, pero nunca se debe subestimar el enojo de una chica

Rukia: gracias

Todos siguen caminando mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad buchi y sus compañeros están en el mercado

Buchi: esto es igual que un pueblo fantasma

Hayden: esto pasa cuando los sin corazón invaden un mundo, las personas en estos desaparecen por la presencia de estos

Hydesu: aunque hay algunas excepciones, como personas con corazones fuertes como nosotros

Buchi: ya veo…*baja la cabeza*

Entonces escuchan unos pasos y se esconden, entonces ven a melfica y a un hombre vestido de negro y rojo

Maléfica: yajar ¿ya has encontrado la cerradura?

Yafar: no mi señora, pero los sin corazón la están buscando

Maléfica: también necesito a la princesa de este lugar ¿recuerdas?

Yajar: ah, yasmín, esa chica trae mas problemas que beneficios, pero aun asi espero que después de que abras la puerta pueda hacerla mia

Maléfica: todos ustedes recibirán su recompensa, mientras tanto debes seguir mis órdenes

Yafar: como quiera mi señora, ¿y que hay del niño? Ese al que le pusiste la marca de la oscuridad

Maléfica: esta por aquí, no debe tardar en unirse a tu búsqueda

Yafar: bien, espero que pueda ser de le utilidad señora *se aleja*

Maléfica: has estado controlando a los sin corazón desde hace poco, ellos consumen los corazones de los incautos

Yafar: *risas* como siempre tan detallista, pero eso no siempre funciona *se va*

Maléfica: taishou

Taishou: *sale de un pasillo oscuro* ¿si maléfica?

Maléfica: quiero que sigas de cerca los movimientos de yafar, en caso de que falle llévate a la princesa

Taishou: entendido mi señora *fija su vista en el quiosco donde estaban buchi y los chicos*

Shinichi: (maldición no descubrió)

Maléfica: ¿Qué pasa?

Taishou: nada...*cierra sus ojos mientras el tatuaje se esparce por su cuerpo* cumpliré sus órdenes maléfica

Maléfica: me alegra escuchar eso de ti, no falles * se va en un pasillo oscuro*

Taishou: *mira su siempre juntos* reika…

Taishou se va del mercado y todos salen de su escondite menos buchi

Hydesu: creo que ya se fueron

Shinichi: vaya, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que taishou nos traicionara*

Buchi: ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos traiciono *mirando a shinichi con enojo*

Shinichi: lo siento, yo solo decía

Herito: déjalo buchi, el ya está con maléfica, no hay nada que puedas hacer por el

Buchi: ¡callate! No es cierto

Herito: claro, el abrió la cerradura de tu mundo, se alió con la villana más nefasta de todos los tiempos y casi nos mata a todos en lugunica y aun quiere tener una conversación amistosa contigo, y eso que me dice iluso a mi

Buchi: *empuja a herito* ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

Herito: ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que negar todo?! Es decir, siempre me molestas, insultas y golpeas ¡ya estoy harto, pero lo que se dice harto de ti y de tu actitud! ¿Por qué no puedes ser mas amable?...*sonríe maliciosamente* como tu padre

Buchi: *aprieta el puño*

Hydesu: (genial aquí vamos)

Herito: cuando supuse que eras el hijo de mi maestro barra el guardia real más grande y genial de este tiempo me quede totalmente decepcionado, el era tan amable y comprensivo, como un segundo padre para mí, todo lo contrario a ti, honestamente me sorprende que alguien como tu sea hijo de un héroe

Buchi: *se acerca a herito con la cabeza baja intentando contener su ira*

Herito: ¿ahora qué?

Buchi: *toma a herito de la camisa y empieza a golpearlo* ¡¿enserio crees que puedes hablar de eso maldito imbécil frente a mi como un héroe?! *vuelve a golpear a herito en la cara sacándole algo de sangre* no sabes cuánto nos ha hecho sufrir a mí y a mi madre, cuantas veces la vi sentada en la sala esperando a que el volviera

Shinichi: *pone su mano en el hombro de buchi* no vale la pena

Buchi: *ve su puño con un poco de sangre y suelta a herito* yo desde el primer segundo que cerró la puerta supe que no iba a volver, entendí que tan rápido se aburrió de nosotros después de la muerte de mi hermano y resulta que se fue a criar a otro niño *risas* cuando mi corazón no podía estar más roto ese tipo lo toma y lo quiebra más de lo que ya estaba *apunta con su llave espada a herito y le sonríe de forma forzada*¿tu dijiste que mi corazón era negro y seco verdad? Bien, grábate esto en tu así llamado "corazón de oro" nada me haría más feliz que destruirlo con mis propias manos y verlo suplicando por su miserable vida, y si te metes en mi camino mejor para mí, sería el doble de satisfactorio

Herito: *saca su llave espada y se pone en posición de defensa* buchi, ya basta, no quiero pelear

Hydesu: buchi, por favor, ya tuvo suficiente

Buchi: *guarda su llave espada* bien, pero no creas que me olvide de ti, continuemos

Todos caminan hasta un callejón donde encuentran a yasmín

Yasmín: ¿hay…alguien ahí?

Buchi: puede salir señorita, tu amigo nos mandó a buscarte

Yasmin: ¿aladin?

Hayden: si, estaba muy preocupado por ti

Yajar: ah, yasmin

Todos miran arriba y ven a yafar

Buchi: ¿este es el tirano con puño de hierro que domina la ciudad?

Hayden: de hecho no se ve tan intimidante

Yafar: ¿Qué trae una princesa como tu a un pueblucho como este?

Yasmín: ¡no te hagas el tonto yafar! Fuiste tu quien trajo a esas cosas y capturo a mi padre

Yafar: ahh es verdad, pero eso fue por negar lo que por derecho era mío

Yasmín: si es por querer ser sultán ni en un millón de años

Herito: si quieres llevarte a yasmín es muy tarde, ya la encontramos

Yafar: *chasquea los dedos y aparecen varios sin corazón bandidos* prometo que te hare mia mi querida princesa, solo espera

Yafar desaparece y todos se ponen en posición de combate

Herito: ¡yasmín detrás de nosotros!

Yasmín: *asiente con la cabeza*

Todos empiezan a luchar contra los sin corazón, herito lanza hielo congelando a dos bandidos mientras que entre hayden y buchi logran destruir a los sin corazón de la derecha, hydesu y shinichi terminan de derrotar a los sin corazón bandidos grandes que habían aparecido

Shinichi: creo que ese era el ultimo, ¿estas bien yasmín?

Yasmín: si

Hydesu: bueno vayamos con aladin y los demás, deben estar preocupados

Hayden: si, ¿vienen?

Herito: si, solo necesito un momento con buchi

Buchi: ¿Qué quieres imbécil, no tuviste suficiente con recordarme a ese idiota? *se cruza de brazos*

Herito: *suspiro* quería disculparme por eso, hydesu me conto que tu papá tuvo que irse para entrenarnos a los tres y aun asi te insulte con eso, sabiendo que seria un golpe muy bajo de mi parte, ¿me disculpas? *le extiende la mano y le sonríe*

Buchi: *suspiro pesado* bien *estrecha muy duro la mano de herito* aun asi seguirás siendo el tonto más grande de la historia y nada cambiara eso

Herito: *sobándose la mano* eso me alegra (aunque eso signifique que me moleste hasta el día que me muera)

Todos van al centro de la ciudad y se encuentran con los demás

Kenji: ¿la encontraron?

Buchi: si, aquí esta sana y salva

Aladin: ¡yasmín!

Aladin abraza a yasmín mientras que genio toca con un violín una canción romántica y todos lo miran con una ceja levantada

Genio: ¿Qué? Ameritaba acompañamiento musical

Buchi: ¿siempre es así de excéntrico?

Aladin: jaja, me sorprendería si no lo fuera

Shinichi: y bien ¿saben algo de la cerradura?

Genio: ¿cerradura, te refieres a esto? *saca un candado de la nada*

Herito: no exactamente, es en realidad un lugar que debe ser cerrado para que los sin corazón dejen de atacar este mundo

Yasmín: ¿entonces si cierran esa cerradura los sin corazón se ira?

Buchi: exactamente, lo problemático es saber donde estas

Hydesu: asi que cualquier información seria útil

Aladin: hmmm, creo que podría estar en la cueva de las maravillas

Hayden: ¿cueva de las maravillas?

Genio: de ahí salió la lámpara de donde Salí yo

Aladin: quizás en ese lugar se encuentre lo que están buscando, pero es muy peligroso, escuche que cuando alguien toma algo de ahí aparece el espíritu de tres mujeres para evitar que sigan saqueando el lugar

Genio: créanme, son malas, prueban la inteligencia e ingenio de todo aquel que entra

Shinichi: ¿con que inteligencia e ingenio eh? Bueno, tienen al tipo correcto para entrar ahí

Kenji: aunque no parezca ser el mas inteligente, lo es

Shinichi: ¡¿Cómo que no parezco el mas inteligente?! Podría asegurarte que tengo suficiente CI como para ser el Albert Einstein actual

Rukia: lo que tu digas

Shinichi: bien, luego no digan nada cuando resuelva todos y cada uno de esos acertijos

Genio: bueno, me alegra que tengan un "cerebrito" en su grupo *se pone una camisa con corbata negra, con un bolsillo lleno de bolígrafos y lentes con una cinta en la mitad* les puede ser de mucha ayuda *vuelve a su forma normal*

Shinichi: eso seguro fue un chiste visual que quizás deba ignorar

Buchi: de hecho te imito a la perfección

Shinichi: j aja, muy gracioso

Yasmín: iré con ustedes

Aladin: no, es muy peligroso

Yasmín: tampoco estare segura aquí

Genio: dejala ir

Rukia: las chicas pueden cuidarse solas

Hayden: sobre todo con ese afro

Rukia: *lo mira con furia* ignorare eso*se da media dándole la espalda a hayden*

Saburou: no le hagas caso rukia *le da un suave beso en los labios* a mi me encanta ese peinado

Rukia: al menos hay alguien con buen gusto

Taishou esta a la distancia junto con yafar

Taishou: *suspiro* maléfica está abusando de mi nobleza, no tenía problemas con vigilarte, pero me da flojera crear sin corazón para ti

Yafar: cállate, estas cumpliendo órdenes ¿no es así?

Taishou: diablos, tienes razón, bien, *su mano se envuelve en un aura oscura* espero que eso sea del agrado de estos chicos

Entonces de los jarrones salen patas arácnidas que atacan a todos

Buchi: ¡¿pero que?! *bloquea la bola de fuego que una lanza*

Entonces los jarrones sin corazón meten a yasmín en su interior

Aladin: ¡no!

Entonces todos rompen todos los jarrones menos el que llevaba a yasmín

Genio: ¡no pude ser se la llevaron!

Herito: dinos algo que no sepamos

Aladin: tenemos que ir a buscarla

Buchi: ¿y como? no sabemos a dónde se la llevaron, seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Genio: yo…quizás tenga una idea

Buchi: explicate

Genio: quizás yafar se la haya llevado a la cueva de las maravillas

Aladin: ¿pues que estamos esperando? Vamos

Todos van caminando hasta que ven pasar una alfombra pasar frente a ellos

Hydesu; WOW ¿Qué fue eso?

La alfombra se pone frente a todos y con una de sus esquinas abofeteando a buchi

Buchi: ¡ouch!

Aladin: ¡alfombra!

La alfombra se posa como un perro frente a aladin

Aladin: nos ayudara a cruzar el desierto

Shinichi: bueno, normalmente diría que estas loco, pero como la ciencia y la razón se fueron por el caño *se sube a la alfombra* ¿alguien quiere un paseo?

Todos: ¡yo!

Todos se suben a la alfombra mágica y se van volando al desierto

Buchi: y bueno ¿Cómo es la cueva de las maravillas?

Aladin: el lugar mas raro de la vida

Buchi: ya he visitado muchos sitios raros, créeme que ya lo he visto todo en esta vida

Herito: siempre dicen eso

Hayden: pero al final ven algo más extraño

Buchi: tienen razón, quizás no lo haya visto todo en esta vida

Entonces llegan a una cueva con forma de león

Aladin: que extraño, debería estar abierta

Shinichi: quizás haya un mecanismo y algo, hay que buscarlo

Todos se ponen a inspeccionar los alrededores y hayden se pone en frente de la cueva y este inconscientemente saca su llave espada

Hayden: ¿eh?

Entonces hayden alza alta sy llave espada y de esta sale un rayo de luz que da contra la frente de la cueva y sus ojos brillan

Hydesu: bien hecho hermano

Entonces cuando se acercan un montón de sin corazón, así como la cueva adquiere vida propia

Buchi: ¡déjenme adivinar! ¡¿una trampa de la cueva?!

Genio: ¡beep beep beep, tenemos un ganador!

Buchi: gracias, me alegra saberlo *esquiva a uno de los sin corazón?*

Rukia: ¡¿y como paramos esto?!

Shinichi: hmmm *mira los dos ojos brillantes de la cueva en forma de león* quizás esos ojos sean su fuente de poder *dispara a un sin corazón que se lanzaba contra el* ¿alguien puede subirse en el*

Kenji: yo voy ¡súper velocidad!

Kenji va a alta velocidad y se sube en el hocico de la cueva clavando su catana en uno de sus ojos luminosos, pero un sin corazón volador que parece una lámpara roja lo tira

Buchi: ¡kenji! *carga su llave espada en energía* ¡ragnarok!

La llave espada de buchi dispara varios proyectiles de luz que dan contra varios sin corazón y los restantes dan en el ojo derecho haciendo que unos segundos después se abra la boca, una entrada a la cueva

Buchi: ¿Cómo supiste que eso pasaría?

Shinichi: bueno, era obvio, como en las películas

Rukia: vaya suerte

Genio: *con el conjunto de un nerd* les dije que seria de ayuda el cerebrito

Shinichi: ya genio, no es gracioso

Kenji: si que lo es querido amigo *le da unas palmadas a shinichi*

Shinichi: *sopla uno de sus flequillos del cabello* como sea

Todos entran a la cueva

Buchi: dime Aladin, ¿Qué te ha dicho genio sobre esos "espíritus protectores"!

Genio: son un trio de guardianas que prueban la inteligencia de los que intentan robar los tesoros de esta cueva, les advierto ¡son malas!

Shinichi: a ver ¿te mueres si fallas una de sus pruebas verdad?

Genio: yo creo que si, además de que sus pruebas solo las puede pasar la mente mas grande de todos los tiempos

Shinichi: o sea la mía, sigamos asi ustedes podrán admirar a la mente maestra mas grande de esta generación

Buchi: y ustedes dicen que tengo el ego inflado

Shinichi: oh vamos, no está taaaaaan inflado

Buchi: como digas ñoño

Todos siguen avanzando hasta que ven un foso sin fondo, en el borde hay una tabla y una escritura en el piso

Shinichi: "dos personas están paradas, una esta sosteniendo la tabla mientras que la otra esta al borde, una esta apuntando a la que sostiene la tabla con una ballesta, si dispara ¿Cuál de los dos morirá" ¿Qué clase de acertijo es este?

Genio: ni yo se, pero les dije esas 3 mujeres son malvadas

Shinichi: si, creo que ya entendimos, debe haber una forma de resolverlo *mira el borde* ya se, rukia y hayden, parecen en la tabla

Rukia y hayden: ¡¿Por qué nosotros?!

Shinichi: solo confíen en mi

Los dos se paran en la tabla, rukia en el borde y hayden al frente de ella

Rukia: ¿ahora que? *mira abajo y se asusta* ¿podemos descansar unos minutos?

Saburou: créeme que si algo le pasa cuatro ojos, personalmente te lanzare al vació

Shinichi: oye hayden ¿no tenias algo que decirle a rukia?

Hayden: ya no lo aguanto más, mujer los ochenta llamaron y quieren su peinado de vuelta

Rukia: ¿ah si? Pues mis zapatos no agregan peso a mi ego

Hayden: ¿Qué hay de ti? Plana

Rukia: al menos mi cabello no tiene sangre encima

Hayden: y el tuyo es tan grande que tiene su propio campo de gravedad

Rukia: ¡¿quieres gravedad? Te la dare!

Rukia empuja a hayden y ambos caen al vacio

Saburou: ¡NOOOOO! Shinichi, prometo hacer de tu vida un infierno hasta el dia que te…

Rukia: ¡AQUÍ!

Saburou: ¡¿rukia?! *se asoma al abismo y ve que rukia cae desde arriba* ¿alguien podría explicarme?

Shinichi: simple, es un bucle, obvio este tenia que ser fácil, mi respuesta es "ambos perecerán, por que si uno dispara el otro caera y dejara de sostener la tabla y hará caer al asesino" asi que ambos por lógica se mueren

Entonces aparece una escalera, rukia y hayden repitieron el bucle y rukia se pone de cabeza rebotando en las escaleras y cayendo de pie mientras hayden cae de cara

Hayden: ouch *se levanta*

Rukia: ¡JA! Ahora desearías tener mi cabello

Hayden: *se soba la cara* ni en un millón años, me vería muy ridículo con ese afro, primero me muero

Rukia: pues aun no es tarde para eso

Hayden: *retrocede un poco* podemos continuar, luego dirán que yo soy un psicópata

Shinichi: vamos

Buchi: dime ¿enserio sabias que no se matarían al caer?

Shinichi: no del todo, era un 50 50

Saburou: ¡¿dices que era posible que rukia se haya muerto?!

Hydesu: ¡¿también hayden?!

Shinichi: todo estaba fríamente calculado, pero no soy un monstruo, si hubiese sido un no lo se, 60 40 no les habría pedido que se montaran en esa tabla *empieza a caminar*

Buchi: debo admitir que a veces eres tan inteligente…

Kenji: que hasta da miedo

Shinichi: gracias, el conocimiento es poder *empieza a caminar por la escalera*

Hayden: créeme que la próxima vez que esto pase serás tu el que será lanzado al vacio

Shinichi: como quieras, no tienes suficiente cerebro como para atraparme

Hayden: grrrrrr ¿Cómo lo soportan?

Buchi: ignóralo, es solo un nerd, nada que no podamos manejar

Todos caminan hasta que llegan a una sala con varias estatuas y una gema en la pared del fondo

Kenji: ¿este lugar…es diferente?

Buchi: si, sin trampa mortal, acertijo o rompecabezas

Shinichi: honestamente…esperaba más

Genio: bueno los bandidos nunca pasaban de la primera prueba

Shinichi: pues la gente aquí en agrabah no parece ser tan inteligente

Rukia: pero aladin saco la lámpara, ¿Cómo pasaste la prueba?

Genio: es que la prueba al entrar nunca es igual, extrañamente se la dejaron fácil a aladin

Shinichi: quizás vieron una mente mayor a la cual desafiar y cambiaron el reto, aunque…no fue tan difícil

Hayden: ¿Qué no lo fue? ¡casi morimos!

Shinichi: como dije, calculado

Rukia: aún no sé por qué no te he golpeado

Shinichi: *revolviendo el afro de rukia* por qué me quieres

Rukia: *se cruza de brazos* hmnph

Entonces abu el mono de aladin salta de su hombro y toca la piedra

Shinichi: espera eso puede ser…

Abu saca la piedra

Shinichi: una trampa

Entonces se iluminan los ojos de las estatuas y el agua del suelo empieza a subir

Buchi: shinichi ¿Qué esta pasando?

Shinichi: debe ser la trampa donde todos los bandidos se mueren

Genio: creo que si es esta la difícil

Buchi: agua más estatuas móviles, nada bueno,¡shinichi has algo!

Shinichi: *toma la piedra* regresare esto a donde estaba, cúbranme

Todos se las arreglan para luchar contra las estatuas mientras el agua les llega al cuello, shinichi toma mucho aire y se sumerge, mientras tanto buchi lanza electro pero el agua conduce la carga electrocutando tanto a las estatuas como a los chicos,

Shinichi: ¡no usen magia eléctrica o de hielo!

Buchi: si, si, entendemos

Shinichi vuelve a sumergirse y nada más rápido hasta que pone la piedra donde estaba y todo comienza a vaciarse

Hydesu: *silbido* eso estuvo cerca

Hayden: primero caemos a un foso sin fondo y ahora casi nos ahogamos, solo faltaría un sin corazón para terminar el paquete

Rukia: muy bien nerd, mas te vale no tener mas sorpresas para nosotros

Shinichi: no se preocupen, creo que es todo *sostiene la piedra*

Buchi: bien, continuemos

Todos salen de la sala mientras que shinichi se queda mirando la piedra, cuando se da cuenta esta en un espacio de luz

Shinichi: ¡¿Dónde estoy?!, espera, saburou dijo que antes de invocar a esa cosa estuvo en un sitio como este

Entonces ve la silueta de tres mujeres, una alta y delgada, otra mas baja y gorda, y la ultima es una niña de no mas de 13 años

Hermanas magus: saludos chico, somos las hermanas magus

Shinichi: ¿ustedes son las brujas protectoras que resguardan esta cueva?

Hermana alta: si, lo somos y debemos felicitarte

Shinichi: ¿por haber resuelto su acertijo? Bueno no fue tan difícil?

Hermana gorda: yo dije que pusiéramos uno difícil, pero noooo nuestra hermana mayor quería dejártela fácil

Hermana chica: no la culpes, el era nuestro "elegido"

Las 3 hermanas empiezan a discutir

Shinichi: chicas chicas, no discutan, ustedes me eligieron ¿pero por qué?

Hermana chica: los sidéreos escogen a su portador, cuando te vimos supimos de una vez que eras el indicado

Shinichi: no las culpo, soy gran material de sidéreo

Hermana mayor, pero a lo importante, ¿formaras un pacto con nosotras?

Las tres hermanas extienden su mano

Shinichi: no veo por que no, las mentes brillantes deben estar juntas *sonríe y estrecha su mano con la de la hermana mayor y en su cuello aparece un tatuaje*

Hermanas magus: el pacto…se ha hecho

Entonces shinichi regresa al mundo real

Rukia: ¿shinichi?

Shinichi: *es sacado de sus pensamientos* ¿eh?

Rukia: vamos

Shinichi: ya voy *se guarda la piedra que tiene un brillo gris en el bolsillo*

Todos ya están en lo que parece ser una sala llena de tesoros

Buchi, hayden, hydesu y herito: OMT ¡O Mi Tesoro!

Los 4 empiezan a revolcarse en el oro y las joyas

Kenji: ¿deberíamos detenerlos?

Aladin: nah, eso pasa siempre cuando visitan la sala de tesoros por primera vez, créanme, me paso

Herito: mandare a poner una piscina

Hayden: comprane una PS4 pro y la bañare en oro con sus controles

Hydesu: comprare una mansión

Buchi: comprare nintendo

Kenji: *camina alrededor de los tesoros* bueno, déjenlos disfrutar *ve una palanca*aladin ¿Qué hace esto?

Aladin: no lo se, nunca la vi

Kenji: entonces, vamos *hala la palanca*

Entonces se abre unapuerta mostrando una gran sala circular con varias columnas y una cerradura en el centro

Todos: ¡¿la cerradura?!

Entonces yafar aparece

Aladin: ¡¿Dónde esta yasmín?!

Yafar: ella esta segura, pero no aquí

Buchi: devuelve a la mujer viejo, ya tiene novio

Aladin: si…espera ¿Qué?

Buchi: sígueme el juego

Yafar: hmnph, bueno, eso no piensa mi querido asistente

Buchi: ¿eh?

Entonces taishou aparece de la nada y le arrebata la lámpara a aladin y se la entrega a yafar

Buchi: ¡taishou!

Taishou: lo siento amigos, estos son solo negocios, nada personal, y yafar, espero que con esto estés satisfecho, yo me voy *taishou abre un pasillo oscuro*

Buchi: taishou espera

Taishou entra al pasillo oscuro y desaparece

Buchi: …taishou…

Yafar: *frota la lámpara* genio, deseo ser el genio mas poderoso de todos

Aladin: no

Genio: sus deseos, son ordenes *se tapa los ojos y concede el deseo de yafar*

Yafar empieza a crecer mucho hasta que se convierte en un hombre gigante y musculoso de color rojo y ojos amarillos, entonces todos sienten un temblor y un gran resplandor cubre el cuarto cambiándolo a un pozo de lava con plataformas de piedra gigantes flotando, todos están separados parados cada uno en una pequeña plataforma

Herito: ¡¿Qué esta pasando, donde estamos?! *se siente otro temblor*

Entonces yafar aparece flotando

Yafar: ¡¿Cuál de ustedes tiene valor para enfrentarme ahora ¿!

Genio: yo se, *se pone una camisa blanca con rayas negras y un silbato sosteniendo el micrófono* ¡el flacucho, el cachorrito, el perdedor peso ligero!

Herito: creo que está hablando de ti buchi

Genio: ¡HEEEEERIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOO!

Herito: ¡¿pero por qué yo?!

Genio: no lo tomes a mal, solo dije eso para llamar tu atención, puedes con el campeón, sé que puedes, no es tan difícil

Herito: tienes razón, no es tan difícil, solo se iguala a pelear con lo más cercano al diablo

Herito va saltando de plataforma en plataforma hasta que llega a la más larga y se pone en pose de combate

Herito: bien, acabemos con esto

Yafar lanza varias bolas de fuego que herito desvía y este lanza electro y apenas le hace daño, entonces herito ve que una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego van hacia el y se encierra en reflejo

Hayden: ¿deberíamos ayudarlo?

Herito: ¡AYUDA!

Buchi: no, el tontuelo se las está arreglando

Herito: ¡ES ENSERIO NECESITO AYUDA!

Hydesu: si necesita ayuda

Buchi: bien, iremos ahí, pero deja que pelee sus batallas

Rukia: buchi

Buchi: ok, vamos

Todos van a ayudar a herito, rukia lanza hielo ++ logra hacer retroceder a yafar, buchi, kenji ,saburou y aladin lo atacan físicamente mientras que hayden y shinichi disparan magia

Genio: *dándole porras a aladin vestido de porristas*

Yafar: *mira a genio con furia*

Genio: *le hace porras sin animo a yafar*

Shinichi: ¿alguna brillante idea de como acabar con este tipo?

Aladin: ¡la lámpara!

Buchi: claro, pidió ser el genio mas poderoso, lo que significa…

Shinichi: ¡que la lámpara lo puede aprisionar!

Rukia: si, siento interrumpir su lluvia de ideas, pero estamos en una lluvia ígnea

Saburou: bueno ¿Qué era la cosa de la lámpara?

Shinichi: buscala y tomala, tengo

Buchi: TENEMOS…

Shinichi: tenemos un plan

Kenji: *esquiva unas llamas* ¿Cuál es?

Shinichi: simple, distráiganlo hasta que encontremos la lámpara

Kenji: entiendo, solo asegúrate que hayden y…

Saburou: rukia no sea achicharrada

Shinichi: lo tendre en cuenta, oigan ustedes dos, ¿pueden enfriar un poco la cosa?

Rukia: hablas con la maestra en magias de hielo, hayden vamos

Hayden: si

Hayden y rukia empiezan a luchar usando habilidades basadas en el elemento hielo, como embestida gélida, hielo+++ etc , mientras tanto kenji y aladin están atacando y provocándolo para que los siga, mientras tanto los demás están buscando la lámpara

Saburou: miren *apunta a una de las plataformas mas altas* la lámpara

Buchi: genio ¿puedes ir a buscarla!

Genio: lo siento, ahora que yafar se robno todo mi poder soy tan fuerte como un simple mortal

Buchi: eso pensé, yo ire

Buchi empieza a saltar de plataforma en plataforma hasta que llega a la última y toma la lampar

Yafar: ¡NO! *lanza una bola de fuego*

La bola de fuego da en la plataforma donde esta buchi y la derriba

Buchi: ¡WOOOOO!

Buchi empieza a caer, entonces buchi se impulsa con aero+ hasta que se agarra del borde de la plataforma central y shinichi lo sube

Shinichi: eso estuvo cerca

Buchi: si, no eres el único con pensamiento rápido

Shinichi: bien ahora que tenemos la lámpara ¿Qué hacemos?

Buchi: ¿frotarla? *la frota* creo que no funciona *sigue frotándola*

Las hermanas magus se comunican telepáticamente con shinichi

Hermana mayor: hay que debilitar a yafar

Shinichi: ¿Por qué?

Hermana menor: aunque sea el genio su conciencia se esta imponiendo al poder de la lámpara

Hermana del medio: en pocas palabras, noquéenlo

Shinichi: ya veo

Buchi: ¿con quien hablas? y mas importante, ayúdame con esto

Shinichi: tengo una mejor idea *saca la piedra con brillo dorado*

Buchi: ¿Qué es eso?

Shinichi: mi arma secreta *guiño* ¡mentes unidas, hermanas magus!

Shinichi lanza la piedra al aire y le dispara con una de sus pistolas rompiéndolas, en su cuello empieza a brillas el tatuaje del pacto y el mismo símbolo aparece sobre todos

Yafar: ¡imposible!

Del circulo salen las 3 hermanas magus

Herito: ¡¿otra invocación?! Ya veo, entonces era una invocación la que protegia esta cueva, y ahora firmaron un pacto

Las tres magas se lanzan contra yafar, una lanza hielo+++ y las otras dos usan la magia enlace para atarlo, en eso los demás aprovechan de rematar , hydesu usa su limite omnilatigo, hayden volea oscura y buchi ragnarok causándole un gran daño, entonces la lámpara empieza a brillar y se hace dorada de nuevo, entonces buchi la frota y un humo sale de ella envolviendo a yafar y poniéndole un par de brazaletes dorados

Shinichi: ¿ahora si?

Las hermanas magus *mientras desaparecen* ahora tienen dos genios bajo sus ordenes*terminan de desaparecer y la piedra se regenera siendo tomada por shinichi*

Buchi: genial, pediré una dotación vitalicia de helado *todos le lanzan una mirada de enojo* estaba bromeando, como mi primer deseo para yafar, que erradiques a todos los sin corazón en la ciudad

La lámpara dispara una bola de fuego que da contra yafar, este empieza a soltar luz de su cuerpo y en la ciudad todos los sin corazón desaparecen

Buchi: como mi segundo deseo, regresa a la princesa yasmín

La lámpara lanza otra bola de fuego pero no sucede nada

Buchi: ¿Por qué la chica no volvió?

Yafar: los deseos no se aplican a cosas fuera de este mundo, ese chico del mohicano ya se llevo a mi yasmín

Buchi: vaya desperdicie mi segundo deseo, bueno mi tercer deseo es…yafar, por como genio de la lámpara de obligare a pasar el resto de tus días encerrado en la lámpara

La lámpara dispara un ultimo proyectil de fuego que da a yafar justo en el pecho, este empieza a ser cubierto por un aura oscura

Yafar: ¡no, esto no me puede estar pasando, no puedo ser derrotado por un inmundo niño saco de pulgas!

Yafar empieza a ser succionado por la lámpara

Buchi: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No soy un niño o un cachorro *yafar es succionado por la lámpara y queda una pequeña llama en la boquilla* soy un lobo *la apaga de un soplo*

La sala regresa a como estaba antes, la cerradura vuelve a rebelarse y las llaves espadas de buchi, herito, hayden y hydesu aparecen solas

Herito: todos juntos

Los 4 alzan sus llaves espadas y apuntan a la cerradura, las cuatro lanzan un rayo de luz que da contra la cerradura y desaparece

Los 4: ya esta

Rukia: bueno, vámonos a revisar las coss en la ciudad, cuanto mas rápido terminemos mas rápido me despediré de este estúpido afro

Genio, hayden y aladin se están riendo

Rukia: y estedes tres se las verán conmigo si no dejan de reírse

Genio y aladin: lo sentimos

Hayden: yo no, es que es simplemente hilarante

Rukia: hilarante sera cuando te de una cachetada que te voltee esa bocota

Hayden: entendido, no lo dire mas, gata ochentera

Rukia: me las pagaras *es detenida por kenji y shinichi*

Shinichi: tranquila tigrita

Aladin: vámonos

Entonces la hay otro temblor

Herito: ¡¿ahora qué?!

Aladin: la cueva, ¡se está derrumbando!

Buchi: ahora como vamos a salir de aquí

Genio: yo me encargo *silbido*

La alfombra mágica llega y todos se suben en ella, empiezan a volar y a maniobrar a toda velocidad mientras todos con sus armas cuando casi están llegando un montón de escombros bloquean la salida

Buchi: hayden, conmigo

Hayden: entendido

Buchi y hayden: ¡raganarok/volea oscura!

Ambos lanzan proyectiles de luz y oscuridad que destruyen los escombros y deja el camino libre, la alfombra acelera y todos salen de la cueva al desierto, en la ciudad todos hechan un vistazo rápido y regresan a la casa de aladin

Buchi: bien ¿Cómo esta la cosa haya afuera?

Aladin: ni rastro de los sin corazón, esta limpia la ciudad

Buchi: hay aladin *saca la lámpara de su bolsillo* aun te queda un deseo con genio

Genio: ¿Qué vas a desear?

Aladin: ….liberta para el genio

Genio: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Aladin: me ayudaste tanto y fuiste un gran amigo, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer

Entonces los brazaletes dorados del genio desaparecen y este adquiere piernas pero sigue volando

Genio: ¡gracias aladin! *lo abraza* no sabría como agredecerte, pero tengo que hacer maletas, me voy de viaje

Aladin: espera, quisiera pedirte algo mas, un favor para un amigo

Genio: aunque no este atado a tus ordenes, aun asi somos amigos y bueno, no puedo decirte que no

Aladin: ¿por favor podrias acompañar a los chicos en su viaje?, después de todo les debemos una

Genio: por supuesto que si, pero no creo que tenga que irme

Herito: ¿a que te refieres?

Genio: *saca una piedra y se la da a herito* con esto estaremos en contacto, solo grita si me necesitas

Herito: lo hare *sonríe*

Buchi: ya terminamos aquí, vámonos

Herito: hasta luego aladin, prometo que regresaremos algún dia

Aladin: estare esperándolos

Buchi: y prometemos traer a yasmín con nosotros, al tontuelo se le escapan detalles, bueno, nos vemos

Todos se van y en la nave gumi rukia ya recupero su estilo de cabello lacio

Rukia: por fin, te extrañe cabello bien peinado

Hayden: *chasquea los dedos* diablos, no puedo molestarte mas, aparte de que eres plana

Rukia: ¡¿Cómo que soy plana?!

Saburou: rukia, cálmate, no le hagas caso, concéntrate en mi

Rukia: tienes razón, hayden es un tonto, puede quedarse con sus insultos *le da un pequeño beso en los labios a saburou*

Buchi: ¿cursi?

Hayden: súper cursi

Herito: *enciende la nave gumi* bueno, vámonos

La nave gumi despega y en el mar del espacio exterior todos reciben una señal

Herito: ¿¡papá?!

Hydesu: no lo entiendo, hay mucha estatica

Albert: herito…¡regresa!...los sin corazón…¡AHORA! *la señal se corta*

Herito: ¡¿papá?!

Hydesu: mira *apunta al mapa del tablero*

Kenji: ¿Qué le esta pasando a vergel radiante?

Buchi: se esta hundiendo en la oscuridad…

Herito: ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡VAMOS!

Herito acelera la nave gumi y se va a gran velocidad

Fin del capitulo 7


	12. capitulo 8

Oscuridad interior

Todos están en la nave gumi

Buchi: ¿Qué estará pasando en vergel radiante? No llevamos ni una semana de habernos ido

Herito: no lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que eso siga, no quiero que vergel radiante sea hundida en la oscuridad

Entonces apresen varias naves de sin corazón que empiezan a disparar

Herito: ¡todos agárrense!

Herito empieza a maniobrar y a disparar a las naves

Herito: ¡hayden, hydesu a sus puestos!

Hayden y hydesu: ¡si capitán!

Las sillas de ambos se hunden

Herito: *poniendo sus dedos en dos pequeñas palancas* desplegando mini naves

La nave gumi despliega dos pequeñas naves que se mantienen junto a la nave principal, entre las tres destruyen las naves enemigas

Herito: bien hecho, acóplense de nuevo a la nave

Las naves regresan a la nave principal y hydesu y hayden vuelven a donde estaban en la nave principal

Hayden: ya nos encargamos de los sin corazón

Herito: bien, porque ya casi llegamos

La nave sigue acelerando hasta llegar a vergel radiante, todos desembarcan y notan que todo está algo tranquilo

Hydesu: esta muy tranquilo

Herito: demasiado tranquilo diría yo

Entonces ven a un grupo de sin corazón soldado acercarse para luego desaparecer

Rukia: eso fue extraño

Kenji: bueno, vamos

Todos bajan a la ciudad y en la plaza y son emboscados por sin corazón cangrejos y bandidos obesos

Buchi: ¡tenemos compañía! *saca su llave espada y se pone en posición de combate*

Todos sacan sus armas, buchi lanza piro++ destruyendo a un grandulón y junto con hayden procede a lanzar electro++ causando una reaccion en cadena destruyendo a varios grandulones e incapacitando a algunos cangrejos, mientras tanto kenji esta usando su súper velocidad corriendo alrededor del cangrejo y rukia salta sobre lanzando su abanico y dando justo en el símbolo del cangrejo destruyéndolo, saburou le corta las patas a uno y clava su espada en el símbolo destruyéndolo, mientras tanto shinichi con sus pistolas da varios tiros a las patas, lomo y otras zonas de los cangrejos, segundos después las partes donde disparo explotan de adentro hacia fuera, a pesar de haber dado todo siguen llegando sin corazón que los acorralan

Shinichi: ¡¿ahora que hacemos?!

Buchi: nuestros limites

Herito: ¡NO! Si usamos todos nuestros límites a la vez no pasara nada bonito

Hydesu: tiene razón, la mezcla de 3 o más limites es muy peligroso

Rukia: ¡¿entonces ahora que!? Estamos rodeados

En eso una lluvia de flechas de luz que destruyen a los sin corazón

Herito: ¿Qué fue eso?

Buchi: no lo se pero nos ayudo

Kenji: bien, ahora que esta todo despejado mejor sigamos

Herito: esperen, mi papá me mando un mensaje, dice "hijo, llegaron dos sobrevivientes del mundo de tu amigo, un hombre y una mujer" *llega otro* tengo otro dice "la mujer se escapó y noqueo a 3 guardias que la persiguieron, búscala" ¿eh?

Buchi: espera ¿dijo que noqueo a 3 guardias mientras se escapaba?

Herito: si, también dijo que se fue por los ductos de aire

Saburou: ok, esto es malo

Buchi: si, definitivamente tiene que ser ella

Rukia: no, no estarán hablando de…

Entonces del suelo sale una mano que asusta a todos y una loba de pelaje marrón rojizo, cabello rubio despeinado y ojos marrones saltones

Loba: ¡yip yip yip!

Todos menos herito, hayden y hydesu: ¡¿caleidoscopio?!

Buchi: sip, sabía que era ella

Sachiko: *se levanta* no, sachiko jajaja, debieron ver sus caras cuando Salí del suelo, estaban AHHHH y yo grrrr, fue asombroso

Herito: ¿¡alguien podría decirnos quien es esta?!

Hydesu: *se pone detrás de herito y empieza a temblar* si ¿Quién es ella?

Buchi: esta mujer demente de aquí es sachiko yamano, la hermana de taishou, y como podrán ver, está loca

Sachiko: jajajaja, no estoy loca, solo soy energica, ¡¿Cómo están niños?! ¿Dónde estamos, es esto un campamento, haremos brazaletes de la amistad? *sonríe de oreja a oreja*

Hayden: ¿seguro que no solo está loca?

Buchi: no solo esta loca, es una completa demente

Hayden: *pone cara maliciosa* si esta loca ¿haría lo que sea a lo que la reten?

Buchi: adelante, una vez la rete a correr sobre los postes de luz

Kenji: y lo hizo sin dudar

Rukia: reía y gritaba que se divertía aunque corría el riesgo de electrocutarse

Sachiko: porque era divertido estar tan alto, era como ¡WIIIIIIIIIII!

Hayden: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pues a ver sí sobrevive a uno de los locos experimentos del laboratorio de la persona a la que no quiero nombrar

Hydesu: no, hayden no lo haras, además aléjenla de mí, me siento incomodo cerca de ella no sé por qué, pero aun así aléjenla de mi

Sachiko: y tu debes ser el hijo del sabio, lo conozco y es de lo mas adorable *suspiro* es tan dulce y adorable como un banana Split cubierto de chocolate, y tu eres tan adorable que quisiera comerte a besos…¿a quien engaño? ¡lo hare!

Sachiko se lanza a herito a darle muchos besos en las mejillas mientras le dice lo adorable que es*

Herito: y aquí terminamos *ve que varios guardias están patrullando la zona, saca un silbato y lo hace sonar muy fuerte* ¡guardias, ordenes de su capitán! ¡ARRESTEN A ESTA MUJER!

Guardia: es la misma mujer que se salió del refugio sin permiso ¡atrápenla!

Sachiko *suelta a herito* bueno, debo irme ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN VIVA! JAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *da unas volteretas antes de irse siendo perseguida por los guardias*

Kenji: si, está totalmente loca

Hydesu: gracias herito

Herito: lo que sea por mi amigo, esa mujer me estaba asustando

Buchi: solo podrán entretenerla por un rato

Herito: no se como sea la fuerza haya en tu mundo pero aquí somos los mejor entrenados

Kenji: ¿mejor entrenados? *a punta al grupo de soldados que esta noqueado* creo que deben reestructurar algunas cosas

Hayden: siempre les digo eso

Hydesu: y siempre decimos que no porque su idea es poner trampas mortales en las salas de entrenamiento

Hayden: las experiencias cercanas a la muerte hacen a los hombres

Hydesu: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca has estado cerca de la muerte

Hayden: ¿tus gases mortales cuando duermes cuentan?

Hydesu: ¡NO! Y yo no hago eso *se sonroja*

Hayden: si que lo haces

Herito: por mas que quiera defenderte tiene razón, la última vez que dormí en su cuarto olí algo podrido

Hayden: resulto ser su trasero

Hydesu: *rojo como tomate* ¡YA!

Saburou: ¿podemos ir a buscar a la loca novia de mi hermano?, antes de que pase algo y ella estará involucrada

Todos siguen caminando mientras que kenji se queda mirando a hydesu

Hydesu: ¿Qué? Si, necesito un doctor para tratar mi estómago ok

Kenji: no iba a decir eso

Hydesu: bien

Todos siguen caminando por la zona residencial hasta que son interceptados por otra horda de sin corazón

Buchi: genial, mas compañía lo que nos faltaba, ¡ragnarok!

Buchi lanza varios proyectiles de luz que dan contra los sin corazón y los destruye, entonces aparece un lobo de la misma raza de saburou, pero con el cabello muy corto y sus dos brazos son diferentes, el derecho es negro con rayas rojas que parece ser metalico y el otro es blanco con rayas t garras rojas, ambos muy musculosos, da un fuerte golpe a un cangrejo y lo destruye, procede a tomar a un grandulón y lo lanza contra los demás sin corazón como si fuese una bola de boliche

Saburou: ¡kato!

Kato: *sonríe* hola hermanito ¿Cómo has estado?

Todos: ¡¿kato?!

Saburou: *abraza a kato y ellos se dan varias palmadas y se estrechan la mano* es un placer ver que estés bien

Kato: lo mismo digo

Rukia: ¿fuerza invasora de sin corazón? *apunta a varios sin corazón*cuando quieran

Saburou: seguro mi amor ¿listo?

Kato: ¡listo!

Saburou toma el brazo de kato y empieza a girar hasta que lo suelta haciendo que vaya a gran velocidad y destruyendo un montón de sin corazón, saburou procede a tomar de las patas a un cangrejo y se lo lanza a su hermano, este con su puño derecho lo golpea rompiéndolo en pedazos

Kato: ¡todo despejado, síganme!

Todos empiezan a correr y mientras corren…

Buchi: saburou debo decir que eso estuvo genial

Saburou: ¿lo crees?

Buchi: puede que sea rudo pero se cuándo admitir que me superaron, aun así nunca me superaras en lo que se refiere a ser…

Saburou: se que eres mas especial que yo por que eres un portador de la llave espada, no hace falta que lo digas

Atraviesan la ciudad hasta llegar a la entrada del refugio que esta junto al castillo

Shinichi: ¿y la loca?

Sachiko: *columpiándose en una cuerda* AHHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH* aterriza junto a los demás* jaja, perder a esos guardias fue de lo mejor, caleidoscopio es tan hábil, ¿sabían que soy un octavo cheroqui? Así que la tribu puede reclamarme en cualquier momento *empieza a caminar*

Rukia: esperemos que sea hoy

Todos entran al refugio y ven a una gran cantidad de personas (tanto humanos como animales antropomórficos)

Buchi: hay mucha gente aquí

Herito: no usamos mucho estos refugios desde…

Albert: hace 15 años en la guerra de midgar

Herito: ¡papá! *lo abraza*

Albert: me alegra ver que estés bien

Herito: a mí también, ¿donde están mamá y mis hermanas?

Albert: están arriba, ¿y donde está la mujer?

Buchi: mire por usted mismo señor

Sachiko está haciendo volteretas mientras ríe y le hace morisquetas graciosas a los niños haciéndolos reír

Kato: eso la mantendrá ocupada

Albert: quizas hay que mejorar la seguridad

Hydesu: hazlo, no me siento seguro cerca de esa loca

Kenji: yo tampoco

Sachiko: ¡mi kato! *se lanza a sus brazos* ¿es cierto que sachiko piensa que estos niños no son de los mas tierno?

Kato: sachiko está en lo cierto, y kato está de acuerdo

Hayden: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Buchi: es un juego entre ellos, hablan entre ellos en tercera persona

Hydesu: bueno eso no la hace ver tan demente

Sachiko: a caleidoscopio también les parecen de lo más adorable

Hydesu: *sudando a lo anime* retiro lo dicho

Albert: tu amiga es "interesante"

Buchi: interesante es una forma amable de decir que no está bien de la cabeza

Herito: buchi no seas grosero

Buchi: solo estoy diciendo las cosas como son, solo mírala *apunta a sachiko quien está haciendo volteretas y riéndose* está loca

Saburou: no lo discuto

Kenji: ¿Cómo la dejan ir libre por ahí?

Rukia: ¿no recuerdan la otra vez que escapo de la policía usando un clip que tenia escondido?

Sachiko: jaja, no fueron rivales para caleidoscopio

Kato: *facepalm y suspira*bueno, que se le va hacer, es mi novia ¿no es así?

Albert: pónganse cómodos, luego los llamare para tratar con la situación de los sin corazón

Herito: bien papá, subiré a saludar a mamá y a mis hermanas

Herito sube las escaleras, mientras que los demás se quedan abajo

Buchi: bien, ¿ahora que acemos? Tengo ganas de patear algunos traseros

Kenji: *sentado en el suelo meditando* el dijo "los llamare luego" lo que quiso decir que debíamos descansar y pensar en un plan, ya no tienes nada de paciencia querido amigo

Buchi: *se sienta en la misma posición de kenji pero con los brazos cruzados* eres una galleta de la fortuna ¿lo sabias?

Kenji: *sin abrir los ojos* gracias

Mientras tanto saburou y rukia están junto a una ventana observando el cielo de vergel radiante

Saburou: una vista romántica ¿no lo crees?

Rukia: si *empieza a acercarse lentamente a saburou* muy romántica

Cuando ambos están apunto de besarse alguien con lentes los interrumpe

Shinichi: ya dejen el momento cursi y empiecen a succionarse la cara con los labios

Saburou y rukia: ¡SHINICHI!

Shinichi: jajajaaja, eso estuvo bueno, ustedes dos son tan empalagosos que me duelen las muelas de solo verlos

Saburou: jaja, muy gracioso, piérdete

Shinichi: lo siento, pero hay niños aquí *apunta a unos niños que estaban viendo* si van a hacer eso háganlo en otra parte, y no se atoren en lo cursi

Rukia: *abofetea a shinichi* nosotros haremos lo que queramos

Shinichi: *arreglándose los lentes* bueno, como quieran, no me importa

Rukia y saburou se van, mientras tanto herito esta en los pisos superiores junto con hayden y hydesu, mientras están con su madre y sus hermanas

Sarah: herito *revisando que no tenga nada roto* ¿estas bien, te hiciste daño, te rompiste algo?

Herito: jaja, no, estoy bien, como el capitán de la guardia real herito Meyer debo ser rudo y fuerte para ser digno de mi titulo *hace una pose a lo power rangers mientras que su familia suda a lo anime*

Anna Memory: definitivamente él le pego el drama

Albert: creo…que tienes razón amor

Maka: cuéntanos de tus aventuras, saliste para cerrar las cerraduras y buscar a su maestro

Nikki: si, espero que vuelvas más seguido, eres el capitán de la guardia de vergel radiante

Herito: pero mi deber también involucra viajara por los mundos y cerrar sus cerraduras

Sarah: pero enserio, procura venir a visitarnos más seguido

Herito: lo hare, mientras estoy fuera thom es el capitán de la guardia, el era el segundo candidato junto a mi

Hayden: ¿Cómo le va a tu novio?  
Sarah: *suspiro* primero, no es mi novio, aun no hemos discutido eso, segundo, el esta haciendo un buen trabajo, por mas veces que creí que no lo lograría

Herito: no debes subestimar a nadie querida hermana, el es el tercer oficial junto con hayden

Hayden: debo admitir que ese sable gigante es muy útil

Anna memory: me alegra saber que estén bien, ¿Por qué no les preguntan a sus amigos si quieren comer algo? Deben tener mucha hambre

Los estómagos de hayden, hydesu y herito rugen al unisonó

Hayden hydesu y herito: les preguntaremos *bajan las escaleras*

Buchi esta asomado por una ventana sosteniendo en sus manos el walkman de su hermano y el siempre juntos que le dio reika

Buchi: *suspiro* hermano ¿Qué deberia hacer?

Herito: ¿buchi?

Buchi: ahhhh *sus orejas y pelaje se erizan por el susto y se guarda el walkman y el collar en su bolsillo* quiero decir…¿Qué quieres tontuelo?

Herito: ¿tienes hambre?

Buchi: *su estómago ruge* ¿Por qué?

Herito: bueno, vamos a almorzar algo antes de volver a la ciudad a terminar de exterminar a los sin corazón ¿vienes?

Buchi: bueno…como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer aquí

Herito: bien

Mientras tanto con hayden

Hayden: ¿shinichi?

Shinichi: ¿si?

Hayden: llama a la loca y al hermano de saburou, seguro que los 3 tienen hambre

Shinichi: si es que encuentro a sachiko, nunca sabemos donde puede meterse

Entonces escucha a sachiko usando una sábana de liana

Sachiko: JAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *se estrella con un estante y varias cosas le caen encima*

Shinichi: ¡sachiko! *va hacia donde este ella y la levanta* ¿estas bien?

Sachiko: *se soba la cabeza* eso fue….¡gracioso! jajajaj, como tarzan

Shinichi: ¿eh?

Kato: es así siempre *se aparece dtras de shinichi*

Shinichi: AHHHH; y tu ¿Cómo haces eso?

Kato: solo lo hago, me lo preguntan mucho

Shinichi: ok, ¿quieren almorzar algo?

Kato: pues si, tengo mucha hambre

Luego con hydesu, rukia y saburou están en privado donde nadie los ve y cuando intentan besarse son interrumpidos por hydesu

Hydesu: oigan chicos…

Rukia y saburou:¡OH POR FAVOR!

Hydesu: ¿estaba interrumpiendo algo?

Rukia: no…no interrumpías nada

Saburou: no estábamos haciendo nada

Hydesu: ok….bueno la madre de herito nos hará algo de comer ¿vienen?

Rukia y saburou: claro

Ya todos están reunidos en el comedor y la madre de herito les sirve un plato de arroz y curri

Buchi: *junta sus manos como si estuviese rezando* muchas gracias por la comida señora *toma el tenedor y empieza a comer

Todos empiezan a comer y halagan la cocina de la madre de herito

Kato: señora Meyer esto esta buenísimo

Sachiko: siiiiii, *suspiro* como lo hacia mi madre* pero le falta chocolate

Todos la miran extrañados

Sachiko: ¿Qué? Es lo mismo con los panqueques, cubre el sabor a cucarachas

Saburou: ok…ignorando eso, esta muy bueno señora, pero de un cocinero a otro, esta perfecto, pero necesita un toque de…orégano

Rukia: bueno, el es cocinero como le dijo, quizas sea un buen consejo

Anna memory: lo tendre en cuenta *sonríe*

Buchi: vaya, tu mamá es muy agradable, no como tu tontuelo ¿de donde sacaste ser tan insufrible?

Herito: ¿y tu de donde sacaste ser tan malo con los demás?

Anna memory: chicos ya dejen de discutir, intenten hacer las pases

Buchi: claro, ya regreso, voy a traer algo

Saburou: ahora que podemos hablar ¿Cómo fue cuando nuestro mundo fue tragado por la oscuridad?

Kato: fue muy extraño, cuando recupere la conciencia estábamos en un espacio negro y sin nada, flotando como en gravedad cero

Sachiko: fue muy divertido

*flashback*

Kato despierta en lo que parece ser la nada y esta flotando en ella junto con sachiko

Kato: ¡¿Qué es esto, donde estamos a donde se fue nuestro mundo?!

Sachiko: NPI, No Poseo Información, pero este lugar es divertido

Kato: ¡¿en qué sentido exactamente?!

Sachiko: estamos flotando, lo que es muy divertido JAJAJAJAJAJA *pone a girar a ato*

Kato: AHHHHHHHHH *al cabo de unos segundos se endereza* ok, debo intentar buscar una solución a esto, sin que la loca de mi novia me distraiga

Sachiko: *en posición zen y girando* todos flotan

Entonces kato ve una luz

Kato: ¡la salida!...eso creo ¡sachiko encontré una salida!

Sachiko: no, quiero quedarme, flotar es mas divertido que caminar jajajaja

Kato: *toma el brazo de sachiko* nos vamos

Kato se impulsa hasta la luz hasta que la alcanzan y se encuentran en una ciudad moderna/medieval

Kato: esto es…

Sachiko: ¡vergel radiante, extrañe mucho este lugar! Recuerdo ese árbol da unos pasos, tropieza con una piedra y se levanta* oh también recuerdo esa piedra, hola piedra

*fin del flashback

Kato: después vimos a unas hordas de sin corazón y los contuvimos mientras la gente se ponía a salvo, aunque no gracias a sachiko con su bomba de magia

Sachiko: jajaja, explosivo vino de visita

Saburou: no, no, no, por favor díganme que no se puso con lo de "explosivo" otra vez

Kato: un poco, la detuve antes de que hiciera explotar un edificio

Sachiko: jajaaj, reventar cosas es un gusto que nos une

Buchi: *regresa con un vaso lleno de un liquido amarillo* oye tontuelo, siento haberte molestado todos estos días, supongo que en algún momento tenia que parar ¿quieres un jugo?

Herito: claro *toma el vaso* me alegra que entraras en razón *herito toma un poco y lo escupe* ¡esto no es jugo de naranja! Es…

Buchi: jajaja lo siento tonto, creo que confundi el cartón de jugo con la grasa de la cocina

Herito: muy maduro buchi, muy maduro

Buchi: Jajajaja no puedo creer que enserio te la bebiste

herito: ¿enserio, abusando de mi confianza?

hayden: admitamos que fue muy gracioso

rukia: vaya ustedes dos son tan maduros

Hydesu: Oigan ¿les importa? estamos comiendo y tengo, mucha, mucha pero MUCHA hambre y sí no como tranquilamente no querrán conocer a mi lado malo... Créanme Herito y Hayden lo conocieron una vez cuando me hicieron dejar caer toda mi comida.

buchi: uhhh estoy tan asustado, nadie y lo digo NADIE, puede conmigo, ni tu lado "malo" chico dulce *risas*

Hydesu: *con vena hinchada en la frente, lmacena su porción de comida en la magia Globo*. Sí no les importa iré a mi habitación a comer en paz y posiblemente romper una que otra cosa ya que alguien me llamó por un apodo que ya odio. *se va caminando un tanto molestó*

Hayden: (por favor que no rompa ninguna de mis cosas)

buchi: puff, es tan tonto como el tontuelo

kenji: ¿nunca te cansas de molestar a la gente?

Hydesu: ¡TE ESCUCHEI A MI NO ME LLÁMESE TONTUELO O SINO YA VERÁS COMO TE HAGO TODAS LAS MALDADES POSIBLES CUANDO DUERMAS!

hayden: *susurrándole a buchi* no es capaz

Buchi: *susurrando*. Me lo imaginaba es demasiado 'frágil e inocente' como para hacerlo.

Herito: Sí, sí fuera tan frágil e inocente entonces como explicas que me haya dejado un ojo morado y un moretón a causa de algo que exactamente no recuerdo, lo cual hace que se altere

buchi: ¿te dejo un moreton enserio? ¿como fue?

hayden: *le muestra su telefono con fotos de herito inconsciente en el suelo con un moreton y ojo morado* ahí tienes la respuesta

Buchi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no puedo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA creer que el inocente Hydesu JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA te haya dejado asiiiii JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

herito: no hagas eso mas hiriente de lo que ya es, algo peor que un daño físico es que ataques mi dignidad

Buchi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que alguien Jajajajaja me haga JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA dejar de reírme... Siento JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que me muero JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pero no de la risa sino de algo más JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

herito: ¿será que tu alma sacada de inframundo no soporta reírse mucho?

Buchi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA cállate JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA debilucho al que JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo venció la persona más inocente del JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ mundo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

herito: al menos podrias callarte y dejar un poco de mi dignidad intacta?

albert: chicos, ya es hora

Buchi al instante se calla y los demás miran a albert incluso Hydesu que apareció de quién sabe donde

herito: supongo que esto tiene que ver con los sin corazón ¿verdad? (gracias a dios, podre descargar algo de odio)

Albert: Algo así pero... Tengo un tema que platicar con todos y esto les concierne también a mis ahijados

Buchi y sus amigos: Ahijados?

Herito: No se los dije, mi papá es el padrino de Hydesu y de Hayden

Rukia: ahora que lo dicen nunca vimos a un familiar de esos dos

Hydesu: *tensa al oír eso*.

Hayden: *muestra una mirada sombría, más de lo normal*.

Albert: Precisamente de eso quiero hablar... Vengan a mi oficina, allí hablaremos

Alber abre un pasillo del refugio que lleva directamente al castillo, ya en la oficina de alber, este se sienta en su silla

buchi: bien ¿cual es el plan, desplegar las fuerzas especiales, tanque...cohetes como en las películas?

Albert: *suspira* antes que nada... *Voltea a mirar la pintura a sus espaldas en la que está el, con un hombre de cabellos negros y largos hasta el cuello, y ojos rojos*. Chicos, aquel que está conmigo en la pintura pueden verlo claramente... Díganme sí no se parece a alguien...

hayden: nuestro viejo, obviamente

buchi: ¿su padre? vaya, hasta se parecen a el, yo aunque me parezca mucho al mío niego todo parentesco o relación con el

Hydesu: *se niega a mirar la cara de ese hombre*

Albert: Para los que no lo conocen el es Kamui Mitsugi. El padre de Hydesu y de Hayden, el científico más talentoso de todo Vergel Radiante, mi mano derecha y el ministro de la ciudad...

Kenji: vaya con razón tiene sentido que Hydesu y Hayden vivan en el castillo también.

Herito: Papá porque tanto misterio dinos que pasa

buchi: si señor, suelte la sopa por favor

Albert: *Levantándose de la silla y mirándolos a todos*. Chicos durante el ataque a Vergel Radiante por obra de los sincorazon, inmediatamente todos salimos al refugio pero síquiera antes del ataque... Kamui había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y sigue desaparecido desde entonces...

Hayden: EH. *se empieza a sentir raro haciendo que caiga de rodillas al suelo apoyándose en su rodillas izquierda*.

Hydesu: *se comienza a sentir bastante mal, tanto como para que su cara empiece a perder color hasta estar un poco palida y entonces. Caer de rodillas al suelo y perder la consciencia mientras dice*. Porque...?

Herito: ¡Hydesu! *Lo levanta*

Shinichi: entonces desapareció ¿Cuánto tiempos pasó desde que nos fuimos hasta que desapareció el tal Kamui?

Albert: Desapareció un tiempo después de que ustedes se fueron a buscar las cerraduras de los mundos.

Hayden: *con la mirada completamente en blanco y sujetándose el pecho con la mano zurda*. Porque me duele... Sí yo lo... Odio a el...

Buchi: *suspiro* no los entiendo

Herito: Buchi sí no lo sabías el padre de ellos dos.

Hayden: TÚ CALLATE Y NO DIGAS NADA O TE MATÓ... *mirando al suelo apretando los dientes y haciendo su mano derecha un puño y uno bastante apretado y lleno de rabia no por Herito sino por otra cosa*.

Buchi: a mi me vale, El tipo que se hacía llamar mi padre se fue contigo y ellos dos, así que no tengo por qué llorallorar la muerte de SU padre cuando el ni si quiera a estuvo conmigo, y por sus .reacciones el no estuvo con ustedes pero a la vez si

Hydesu: *no soportando más, se libra como puede de los brazos de Herito y se va corriendo a alguna parte casi herido por las crueles palabras de Buchi ya que no sabe nada de nada de lo que pasaron el y Hayden desde que nacieron*.

Rukia: Buchi ya ves lo que provocas hablando de más.

Shinichi: en serío que no tienes nada de tacto delicado con temas como este.

Buchi: ustedes saben que no lo tuve a el, deje de verlo como tal cuando nos abandono el día después de laierte de cierta persona que ustedes conocen, así que no veo lo malo en decir como son

Herito: tú...eres de lo peor, y pensar que la llave espada te escogió

Buchi: no saben lo que es que el mundo te trate como basura, para afrontar ese hecho tuve que dejar de lado parte de mis emociones

Hayden: *aun mirando al suelo*. Jejejejeje Y yo que creí que el frío era yo pero parece que robas el título. Y para que sepas Buchi... Hydesu también perdió alguien muy importante para el... No sé a qué edad perdiste tú a ese alguien pero Hydesu sólo 4 años cuando pasó, siendo tan pequeño ese evento lo marco y desde entonces ese día fatídico lo persigue desde entonces.

Herito: es que acaso lo único que sale de tu boca es veneno?

Buchi: si asilo quieres llamar sería más bien un cumplido, los veré afuera *sale de la oficina y camina un poco por los pasillos* ¿Que saben ellos?

Black: *aplauso lento* ¿Ahora quién resulta ser el monstruo sin sentimientos?

Buchi: Tú CALLATE sabes que es la verdad. Sólo eso tienes que saber

Black: ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que éramos "compañeros", intenta ser un poco más amable

Buchi: Te dije que te callaras...

Black: oh por favor, se cómo eres realmente así que intenta no montar ese teatro del chico rudo ¿Quieres?

Buchi: Ya no sigas Black hablo en serio a menos que quieras estar encadenado y amordazado

Black: sé que no tienes el valor de encadenar al ente que verdaderamente te entiende

Buchi: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SIGUIERAS!

buchi intenta darle un puñetazo a black pero lo atraviesa y golpea la pared en su lugar

Black: como siempre negando lo que es verdad, siempre tienes que suprimir tus emociones, veo que quieres llorar pero al parecer tu cuerpo no quiere soltar ni una lágrima

Buchi: *intentando llorar* cuanto te odio, cuanto te aborrezco cuanto ansió que ardas en el maldito infierno

Black: pero me necesitas, así como yo también, recuerda todas la a veces que decidí ayudarte prestándote un poco de mi poder o incluso dejándote usar mi llave espada

Buchi: Ya... Silencio

En otro lado se pueden escuchar ruidos de cosas comiéndose, ese ruido viene de la sala de entrenamiento, allí Hydesu está en medio de una especie de ataque usando su llave espada destruyéndolo todo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hydesu: PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE, PORQUE TODOS ME ABANDONAN PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE... *sollozando*. PRIMERO TÚ CUANDO MORISTE, TÍO TAMUI Y AHORA TÚ 'FALSO' PADRE... PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE.

Black: ah el dulce sonido de una irá incontrolable, tan dulce

Buchi: ya cállate por favor maldito error de la naturaleza

Black: gracias muchas gracias eso es un alago.

Buchi: ya callate y ni sueñes que voy a entrar allí

Hydesu aún dentro destrozando todo dice algo que sorprende a Buchi

Hydesu: *sollozando* Kei... Me mentiste... Este dolor... Este dolor no puedo superarlo para nada... Me mentiste diciéndome que con el tiempo podría superarlo... PERO NO PUEDOOOOO

Buchi: *se tapa la cara con su mano izquierda* (hermano...supongo que era de esperarse que Ya hubieras estado aquí, pero debo estar de acuerdo con él, que nos dejaras es una herida que aún no puedo cerrar)

Hydesu: ¡¿TÍO TAMUI PORQUE TUVISTES QUE IRTE PORQUE TUVISTE QUE MORIIIIIIIIIIIR?!. *Se tira al suelo tratando de destrozarlo frenéticamente también con su llave espada*

Black: vaya, ese niño es una versión sentimental de ti

Buchi: Black silencio... Maldición Hayden no mentías cuando dijiste que eso aún lo persigue incluso después de que ¿10 años?

Kenji: *llega de improvisto buchi*

Buchi AH... *exaltado y respirando rápidamente*. ¿¡Kenji quieres matarme de un susto o que!?

Kenji: solo quería ver cómo estás, normalmente cuando te pones más. gruñon que de costumbre es por qué algo pasa

Buchi: no pasa nada estoy bien

Kenji se fija en la sala de entrenamientos totalmente destrozada y con Hydesu llorando en el suelo ligeramente agrietado de está

Kenji: entonces estas bien Buchi

Buchi: si, solo...necesito estar solo

Kenji: Yo... Está bien... regresare con los demás y les diré que... Necesitás tú tiempo y que no molesten a menos que quieran un hueso roto ¿te parece?

Buchi: si...y no hables con el tontuelo

Kenji: Hecho. Sólo le diré a Hayden donde está su hermano, se preocupó un poco creyendo que haría una locura como irse del castillo pero al final está allí adentro *señala la sala destrozada y llenada por los lastimeros llanos de Hydesu*.

Buchi: me recuerda a mi cuando aún podía soltar lágrimas ¿No lo crees?

Kenji: Sí es verdad, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando tenías 8 años pero se ve que su voluntad no es tan fuerte como la tuya y además de que es muy pronto para el psicológicamente dejar atrás sus sentimientos... Nunca creí ver llorar así a Hydesu es más, es la primera vez que lo veo llorar desde que lo conocimos...

Buchi: si, ya es tarde para mi

Kenji: Bueno te dejó sólo... Iré a decirle a Hayden que Hydesu está aquí. Deberías buscar un lugar donde estar a solas

Buchi: si...*se va*

Kenji regresa a la oficina donde Hayden lo bombardeo con todo pero se calma al decirlo donde está y directamente el pelinegro con secciones de cabello rojo sale disparado de la oficina.

Kenji: sí que le preocupa Hydesu...

Albert: Aunque mi ahijados menor Hayden parezca alguien insensible y molestó para algunos, en su corazón de piedra siempre tiene un lugar para el cuidar y proteger a su hermano mayor.

Rukia: ¿cómo que mayor?

Herito: ¿mi mamá no lo dijo?, Hydesu es 5 minutos mayor que Hayden. Hydesu nació primero y 5 minutos después fue Hayden

Saburou: Yo creí que Hayden era el mayor de los dos

Shinichi: yo ya me lo suponía *acomodándose los lentes*.

Herito: ¿Enserio?

Shinichi: por favor era obvio para alguien como yo diferenciar entre Hydesu y Hayden quién era el mayor y quién era el menor

Saburou: para mí lo único que los diferenciaba eran las mechas Rojas de Hayden

Rukia: si nunca imaginé que hydesu era el mayor, tenía que ser Hayden

Herito: Creanme cuando se los digo, Hydesu ciertamente puede algunas veces ser maduro pero por dentro tiene un alma tan frágil como el cristal y los sentimientos de un niño pequeño, por lo que es fácil lastimarlo a causa de eso Hayden se comporta como el mayor en ciertas ocasiones. Yo también contribuyo, para ellos soy como su 3er hermano a pesar de que me vuelvan loco cuando se pelean a los dos los quiero por igual aunque Hydesu es con quién me llegó a entender.

Los presentes miran al padre de Herito esperando respuesta.

Albert: Es verdad lo que dice. Hydesu ha sido tanto maduro como frágil desde que perdió a un ser muy querido para el cuando sólo tenía 4 años, el hermano menor de su padre, su tío, Tamui Mitsugi el segundo mejor científico de Vergel Radiante Y también el padrino de Herito

Herito: si, por más que me vuelva loco "la bomba H" no puedo dejarlos

Shinichi: *susrrandole bajo a Rukia* también existe la bomba H de Hirata y herito

Kenji: Shinichi estropeaste el momento emotivo. Que tal sí tú dijeras algo emotivo de tú hermano y alguien arruina el momento. Yo mismo vi como lloraba Hydesu Y... Rukia usa reflejo en Herito esto es algo que no debe oír

Herito: ¿espera que dijiste...? * No habla más ya que es encerrado en reflejo+++*

Rukia: Bien dijo.

Kenji: bien como decía yo mismo vi como lloraba Hydesu, era la viva imagen de Buchi cuando tenía 8 años.

Shinichi: lo siento tenía que decirlo, herito. Y buchi son como el cielo y la tierra

Saburou: cielo e infierno querrás decir

Rukia: exacto y por cierto en verdad, eso creiste cuando lo viste llorando

Kenji: sí así es... Como dije era la viva imagen de Buchi a sus 8 años

Shinichi: si...era tan patético, no entiendo cómo mi hermana paso prácticamente toda su vida espiándolo

Kenji: *golpea a Shinichi en la cabeza*. Ya deja de estropear el momento y la conversación.

Shinichi: soy de ciencias, las cosas sentimentales no se me dan tan bien duh

Rukia: Reflejo+++ *encierra a Shinichi*. Ahora sí en qué quedamos ah claro, entonces Hydesu se parecía a Buchi a sus 8 años

Kenji: sí por 3era vez

Saburou: me siento mal por herito, buchi se la pasa molestándolo pero no es su culpa

Kenji: es solo buchi desahogándose por lo de su padre...

Rukia: se que eso lo hace enojar pero herito no se merece que lo molesten hasta el dia que se muera

Herito: *golpeando la barrera pidiendo que lo dejen ir*

Albert: *suspiro* creo que mi hijo se deja intimidar por ese chico

Saburou: si, se nota que quiere ser su amigo pero buchi siempre lo molesta e insulta,

Albert: estoy seguro de que llegaran a buenos términos, mi hijo es muy bueno para hacer amigos

Rukia: si, ese chico es todo un amor pero no tanto como mi saburou *lo abraza*

Shinichi: *dentro de la coraza de reflejo* ¿eso puede ser mas cursi?

Albert: bueno, la otra por la que los llamaba es para planear como encargarnos de los sin corazón

Kenji: es fácil, si todos los mundos en los que hemos estado tienen una cerradura vergel radiante debe tenerla tambien

Albert: de hecho tiene mucho sentido, pero no la hemos intentado buscar, nunca han atacando los sin corazón de esta manera, siempre era una pequeña jauría de los que los guardias se encargaban de ellos

Rukia: ya veo, entonces debemos salir a buscarla

Saburou: ¿pero como? hay hordas de sin corazón esperando a que salgamos

Kenji: para eso necesitaremos ayuda, seguro que esos chicos de los que herito siempre habla nos pueden ayudar

Saburou: y mi hermano…y aunque odie decir esto necesitamos que la loca sachiko entre en acción

Kenji: pues necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, ahora hayden debe estar con su hermano

Hayden esta caminando por el pasillo hasta que llega al salón de entrenamiento totalmente destrozado por hydesu

Hayden: ¡hydesu!

Hayden va hacia donde esta hydesu quien esta arrodillado en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento llorando

Hydesu: *en voz baja* ¿Por qué porque porque porque porque por que…?

Hayden: *lo abraza* ya, ya, no sigas llorando ya es suficiente

Hydesu: hermano, dime…¿Por qué todos los que nos importan nos abandonan?

Hayden: hayden: eso no es cierto, tenemos a herito y me tienes a mí, y nuestro tio no nos abandonó, el está dentro del corazón de todos nosotros

Hydesu: ¿hasta…papá?

Hayden:…eso no importa, deberías ver que no estás solo

Hydesu: *se seca las lágrimas* gracias hermano tu siempre sabes cómo alegrarme

Hayden: lo se, bueno, vamos, el señor Albert nos necesita para lidiar con los sin corazón

Hydesu: si, te acompaño y…*Mira la sala de entrenamiento y suda al estilo anime*quizás no debí destrozarlo todo

Hayden: digamos que fueron los sin corazón y ya

Hydesu: es mejor asi

Cuando todos se reúnen con Albert este les explica lo que deben hacer

Albert: bien, el plan es buscar al cerradura y cerrarla, nada complicado, cada grupo deberá llevarse a un portador en caso de encontrarla

Kenji: entendido

Shinichi: considérelo hecho, no será tan difícil

Rukia: esperen aun no esta buchi

Kenji: dijo que quería estar solo

Herito: si es asi, vámonos, con nosotros tres tenemos suficiente

Rukia: no, tiene que venir, hablare con el *sale del a oficina*

Heirto: ummm ¿entendí bien lo que ella dijo?

Kenji: si, dijo que iría a hablar con el

Herito: pues suerte, ese tipo no atiende a razones

Saburou: puede que a ella si la escuche

Herito: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Ese punk delincuente juvenil con harapos y aliento de dragón solo se escucha a si mismo

Hydesu: no seas tan duro con el, ya te dije que su vida fue mucho más dura que la nuestra

Herito: lo se, pero no puedo ser tan amable con el, ¿Qué por que? Se los digo, no esta bien de la cabeza, me atrevo a decir que esta mas loco que la loca sachiko, sin ofender

Sachiko: caleidoscopio no se ofende jaja

Kenji: dale una oportunidad, ambos son buenos amigos desde pequeños

Saburou: sus hermanos eran muy amigos, hisana y kei eran muy cercanos, asi que se conocen desde que eran niños

Herito: kei…hisana…se me hacen muy familiares

Saburou: ¿los conoces?

Hayden: si…creo que si, al menos recuerdo al hermano de buchi, era mu parecido a, a la hermana de rukia no la recuerdo mucho

Kenji: ya veo, pero bueno, los dos tienen una conexión casi misteriosa

Herito: pues la gótica y el punk harían buena pareja *ve que saburou lo esta mirando enojado* no es que quiera verlos juntos, de verdad me asquea la idea

Kenji: el punto es, que ambos llegan a entenderse muy bien

hydesu: ¿enserio?

Saburou: si, pero no mejor que conmigo

Todos, incluido Albert, lo miran con sudor al estilo anime

Todos: estos dos…son tan cursis

Mientras tanto rukia camina abriendo y cerrando puertas con esperanza de encontrar a buchi

Rukia: ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niño?

Entonces rukia nota que una de las puertas esta cerrada

Rukia: (tiene que ser el) ¿buchi?

Buchi: *dentro del cuarto acostado en la cama observando el reproductor de su hermano* ¿Quién?

Rukia: buchi soy yo

Buchi: ¿Quién yo?

Rukia: umm ¿rukia kuchiki, compañera de clase, aventuras y peleas?

Buchi: se que eres tu rukia, ¿Qué quieres?

Rukia: esto…vamos a salir a buscar la cerradura de este mundo

Buchi: si ¿y?

Rukia: pues que necesitamos ayuda

Buchi: ¿el tontuelo dijo que no me quería cerca?

Rukia: mas o menos, quiere que no vayas

Buchi: pues si eso lo pone contento, aun así necesito estar solo

Rukia: vamos buchi, te necesitamos,

Buchi: que necesito un tiempo a solas

Rukia: ¿esto es por lo de tu hermano?

Buchi: mas o menos, tengo que replantearme lo que le dije a hydesu

Rukia: pues sal y discúlpate, no es tan difícil

Buchi: *aun mirando el walkman sonríe* bueno, solo si dices lo que te paso a ti

Rukia: bien…mi hermana hisana, la amiga de tu hermano, siempre jugábamos junto a kenji los 3 ¿recuerdas?

Buchi: me da nostalgia de solo oírlo, bien *camina y abre la puerta

Rukia: ¿estas…sonriendo?

Buchi: *camina junto a ella y juega con su cola* ¿está mal que lo haga? Es sonrisa de confianza

Rukia: guao, eso extraño

Buchi: acostúmbrate

Rukia: bueno, vamos

Luego en las afueras del castillo

Buchi y rukia: *llegando* ¿Cuál es el plan?

Herito: (genial, lo convenció de venir, ¿dios por qué me haces esto?) vamos a separarnos en varios grupos para buscar la cerradura

Thom: Mike, seraph y yo también iremos

Mike es un gato siamés de 14 años vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos formales marrones, camisa manga corta blanca y una corbata verde, con el cabello marrón algo largo y muy despeinado que está atado en la parte de atrás con una cola

Mike: Mike albarn, mucho gusto *estrecha manos con buchi y rukia*

Seraph: no se dejen engañar, al principio actúa caballeroso, pero al final resulta ser un gato pervertido, quizas aun peor que el perro callejero, sin ofenderlos a los dos

Mike y thom: no nos ofendemos

Herito: ok…bueno, asi irán los grupos, yo, kenji, seraph y thom, conmigo, luego están hydesu, rukia ,kato y Sarah

Kato: entendido

Herito: luego están hayden, mike y shinichi y por ultimo saburou, buchi y sachiko

Saburou: ¡exijo un cambio, no pueden ponerme con esta loca!

Herito: lo siento, tendrán que sacrificarse por el equipo, obvio no me iba a llevar a esa loca

Buchi: no se preocupen, la tendremos controlada

Herito: bien, separence

Todos se ponen sus comunicadores y salen a la ciudad, mientras que el grupo de herito va a la zona comercial, el de hayden va al reactor y el de hydesu y buchi a la zona residencial, a la distancia taishou está observando el caos en la ciudad

Taishou: ¿Por qué hago esto?

¿?: Porque estamos unidos

Taishou: *su tatuaje se extiende por su cuerpo haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan amarillos* lo sé, también porque esta cosa me matara si no hago lo que ella dice

¿?: pero no tiene que ser asi?

Taishou: ¿a que te refieres?

¿?: Cuando llegue el momento ya no estaremos atados a las órdenes de esa bruja

Taishou: ¿e-enserio?

El hombre joven de cabello plateado, piel morena y ojos amarillos vestido de negro y marron le sonríe pero luego desaparece

Maléfica: *saliendo del pasillo* espero que sepas cual es tu misión

Taishou: *sacando de su bolsillo dos piedras, una roja y una azul* si...convertir vergel radiante en bastión hueco de nuevo

Maléfica: no falles, te di mis mejores herramientas, pero en caso de que no lo logres tendré que usar la estrella prohibida

Taishou: entiendo perfectamente

Maléfica: bien, sal y has tu trabajo, te estare esperando *desaparece*

Taishou: *abre otro pasillo oscuro* debo aceptar lo que me paso *entra en el*

En la zona comercial

Seraph: vaya, no puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta aquí

Herito: lógico, ya infestaron toda la ciudad

Thom: pero sabes donde esa cosa de la cerradura ¿verdad?

Herito: no, para eso nos separamos, las cosas nunca son simples

Thom: ojala fueran simples

Seraph: no lo escuches herito, debe estar cerca vamos *toma la mano de herito y este se sonroja*

Thom: (y pensar que estuve solo con esa gata del pelo rosado en el cine por tres horas ¿Cómo herito la soporta? Aunque Sarah sea algo molesta es linda)

Seraph: ¡thom si no vienes no iremos a buscarte!

Kenji: si, no te quedes pensando *va con ellos

Thom: ¡ya voy!

Los tres siguen avanzando hasta llegar al centro de la zona comercial, es una gran plaza rodeada de varias tiendas y establecimientos con una fuente en el centro

Thom: siento una presencia…*toma su espadón y se pone en posición* viene rápido

Kenji: yo también *desenvaina si catana*

Herito: *con su cadena del reino en la mano* sin corazón

Seraph: *saca suespada/arco* ¿por dónde?

Entonces de la fuente salen varios sin corazón acuáticos acompañados por varios wyverns

Seraph: ¡estos sin corazón son diferentes! *esquiva a un aqua nucleo y le dispara una flecha que los destruye*

Herito: quizás maléfica consiguió nuevos juguetes

Thom y seraph: *mientras destruyen varios sin corazón* ¡¿maléfica?!

Thom: tienes que estar bromeando, pensé que maléfica era un mito

Herito: yo tambien *destruye a un wyvern con hielo++* pero vi a uno de sus esbirros pete y…venia con uno nuevo

Seraph: ¿uno nuevo que se traerá entre manos?

Seraph usa su límite flecha sagrada con la que lanza una flecha que se multiplica en muchas destruyendo a la mayoría de los sin corazón, thom usa su límite tornado, creando un gran tornado con su espada y destruyendo a dos grandulones, herito usa su limite tiro mortifero que destruye algunos aqua núcleos, por ultimo kenji usa su límite sed de sangre con el cual destruye a los sin corazón restante

kenji: creo que ya son todos

Thom: ahora que nos calmamos ¡¿Qué rayos esta haciendo maléfica aquí?! Pensé que ya la tenían en una celda

Herito: nunca la atraparon, según mi padre se escondió lejos de la ciudad para que no la atrapáramos

Seraph: pero no lo entiendo, pensé que ya no quería tener nada que ver con lo de la ciudad

Herito: yo también, quizás cuando el mundo de buchi se hundió en la oscuridad ese nuevo secuaz se le presento

Thom: ¿nuevo?

Herito: luego les explico *enciende su comunicador* ¿chicos como van las cosas?

Hayden: ya nos encargamos de los sin corazón ¿Cómo vas hydesu?

Hydesu: ya estamos listos aquí en la zona residencial

Herito: ¿y ustedes?

Buchi: aun nos queda un poco aquí tontuelo

Se escucha una explosión

Herito: ¿y eso?

Buchi: nada, solo lanze piro+++ a algunos sin corazón *apaga el comunicador* ¡SACHIKO ES NECESARIA LA BOMBA DE MAGIA!

Sahciko: *condensando sus poderes en una pequeña esfera de color azul* jajaja explosivo esta aprovechando su visita *lanza la bomba a algunos sin corazón al explotar hace que vuelen por los cielos* jajaj BOOM BOOM

Buchi y saburou: *sudando al estilo anime* esta loca

Buchi se lanza contra los sin corazón usando electro+++, destruyendo varios y dejando a otros paralizados, saburou empieza a girar sobre su eje haciendo brillar su espada y destruye varios sin corazón, sachiko alza su arco de energía al cielo y dispara varias flechas que destruyen a los sin corazón que quedaban

Sachiko: caleidoscopio pregunta si ya termino

Buchi: *destruyendo a la última sombra* buchi ya termino

Saburou: te esta pegando eso de hablar en tercera persona

Buchi: lo siento, me deje llevar

Entonces los tres sienten un temblor y en un flash de luz aparecen dos bestias gigantes, una que parece un angel pero de apariencia intimidante el otro es un demonio con 6 brazos y varias espadas de piel marron y cara demoniaca

Buchi: *se pone en posición de combate* ¿invocaciones*

Saburou: *saca su maguicita*una invocación

Sachiko: ¡DIGANLE A MI ROCA MASCOTA QUE LA AMOOOOO! *se lanza contra ambas invocaciones pero estas la mandan a volar y choca con un árbol* caleidoscopio y explosivo caídos *cae inconsciente*

Buchi: ok eso fue interesnate

Ambas invocaciones lanzan viento y fuego respectivamente que saburou esquiva y buchi bloquea con reflejo++

Buchi: *con su comunicador* CHICOS VENGAN LAS COSAS AQUÍ SE PUSIERON FEAS

Herito: ¿¡que pasa?!

Buchi: PARECEN SER INVOCACIONES VENGAN RAPIDOOOOOOO

Herito: entendido *cambiando el canal al de hydesu y hayden* chicos tenemos problemas, parece que maléfica logro hacerse con dos invocaciones

Hydesu: entendido, estoy mas cerca ire para haya, estoy mas cerca*apaga su comunicador* chicos vamos

Todos salen corriendo al centro de la zona residencial

Sarah: ¡nunca había visto una invocación! Leí de ella en los libros pero nunca vi una en carne y hueso

Kato: *se pone en posición* pues lo que sea lo venceremos

Saburou: *ve que los demás llegan* ¡atrás, esto se pondrá intenso! ¡TITAN!

La maguicita de saburou empieza brillar y del cielo sale un gran hombre moreno con taparrabos

Hydesu: ¡la invocación de saburou!

Sarah: ya veo, el formo un pacto, ahora es el dueño de la invocación titan

Hydesu: y también shinichi tambien es el dueño de las hermanas magus

Sarah: ya veo, las bestias sagradas están saliendo de su escondite

Luego llegan mike, hayden y shinichi

Sarah: bonita hora a la que llegan

Hayden: oye el reactor esta lejos *ve a garuda y a varana* ¡¿QUE SON ESAS COSAS?!

Hydesu: invocaciones corruptas

Shinichi: ya veo, maléfica tiene nuevos juguetes, no importa *saca su magicita* tengo suficiente aquí ¡hermanas magus!

Lanza la magicita al cielo y esta empieza a brillar intensamente y de ella aparecen tres mujeres

Hermana mayor: es un gusto verte shinichi

Hermana menor: *lo abraza* ¿Cómo estas mi príncipe?

Hermana del medio: no hagas eso niña, tenemos trabajo

Hermana mayor: tiene razón, vamos

Las tres invocaciones se unen a titan en la batalla contra las versiones corruptas de garuda y varana

Hermanas magus: ¿Cómo estas titán?

Titan: ¡¿las magus?!

Hermana mayor: ha pasado tiempo titán

Titán: genial, solo falta que Odín, cerbero y bahamut se una a la fiesta

Hermanas: bueno habrá que esperar *se lanzan contra las invocaciones corruptas*

Titán: bueno no son tan insoportables como la arrogancia de bahamut *se lanza también contra las invocaciones corruptas*

Shinichi: interesante, aunque no las entendamos las invocaciones se comunican entre si

Saburou: bueno pues menos charla y más acción *da apoyo a las invocaciones*

Herito y los demás llegan para ver sorprendidos a garuda y varanna luchando con las hermanas magus y titán

Kenji: ¡¿pero que esta pasando aquí?!

Hayden y hydesu: eso mismo nos preguntamos

Herito: con que estas son las armas secretas de maléfica, y si logro hacerse con garuda y varana…¡oh no!

Buchi: ¿Qué pasa tontuelo?

Herito: ohh nada…¡SOLO QUE ESTAMOS AL BORDE DEL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Kenji: ¿a que te refieres?

Herito: ok, se supone que garuda y varana son las invocaciones guardianas de la estrella infernal, y si maléfica se hizo con ellos, significa que puede invocar a la estrella infernal para destruir vergel radiante

Buchi: ¡¿y como lo detenemos tonto?!

Herito: ¡¿crees que lo sé?! Pero podemos formular un plan, pero debemos detener a garuda y varana primero

Buchi: bien *con Fenrir en mano* ¡vamos! *va a lanzarse pero herito lo detiene*

Herito: no sera necesario…*saca una piedra con unn brillo azul marino*

Buchi: ¡¿eso es…?!

Herito: una magicita, lo siento, debi decírselos pero mi papá me pidió que no lo dijera hasta que fuese una emergencia

Buchi: ¡¿y lo que paso en lugunica no era emergencia?!

Herito: saburou invoco a titán por lo que eso no cuenta…*lanza la magicita al cielo y con su llave espada la rompe* ¡VEN A MI ODIN!

Del cielo desciende un caballero en armadura blanca con una capa verde y rasgada, montando un caballo blanco y un gran sable

Odin: mi señor * se arrodilla ante herito*

Herito: Odín, necesito tu ayda

Odín: ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo mi amo?

Buchi: ¿alguien enserio te respeta?

Herito: fue una prueba, si quería ganar su control debía vencerlo en batalla, odin, ayuda a titán y a las hermanas magus

Odín: como guste mi señor

Odín va hacia las hermanas magus y odin y da un corte limpio a varana debilitándolo un poco

Titan: ¿Odín?

Odin: me alegro de verte compañero

Hermana mayor: tan disciplinado como siempre ¿eh Odín?

Titan: ¿bahamut está contigo?

Odin: no, solo esta mi invocador

Hermana menor: tienes un nuevo portador

Odin: basta de charlas, tenemos que hacer entrar en razón a varana y a garuda, si ellos están bajo el control de esa bruja entonces remina debio haber despertado

Los tres empiezan a luchar contra ambas invocaciones mientras los demás están destruyendo uno que otro sin corazón mientras ven la encarnizada batalla entre invocaciones, odin , titan y las hermanas magus ya tienen a garuda y varana acorralados, odin usa en varana sable justiciero haciéndole un corte limpio y derrotándolo haciendo que vuelva a su forma de piedra

Herito: ¿se acabo…ganamos?

Buchi: *manteniendo su mirada fija en el castillo* no…aun no

Todos sienten un imneso terremoto

Shinichi: ¡¿Qué es estooooooo?!

Herito: *mira al cielo y ve que se torno rojo y hay un gigante ojo* no…no puede ser

En el mar del espacio exterios se ve a un enorme meteorito con un ojo acercándose a vergel radiante

Todos: ¡REMINA, LA ESTRELLA INFERNAL!

Buchi sale corriendo en dirección al castillo

Herito: ¡¿BUCHI A DONDE vAS?!

Buchi: ¡no es de tu incumbencia tonto!

Buchi va hacia el castillo mientras que los demás se quedan para lidiar con la mega invocación

Kato: ¡¿ahora qué hacemos, como vamos a detener esta cosa?!

Sachiko: jajaja caleidoscopio sabe como *lanza una ráfaga de flechas pero no le hacen nada* bueno, lo intente, esto esta fuera de los limites de sachiko, caleidoscopio o de explosivo

Saburou: bueno, no creo que necesitemos ayuda de la loca ¿Qué dices titán?

Titan: creo que entre los tres podríamos parar a Remina, pero para destruirla deben purificarla con una llave espada

Herito: puede contar con nosotros, podemos lanzar sanctus entre los tres ¿verdad?

Hydesu: si, con los tres es mas que suficiente, me pregunto por que se habrá ido

Buchi esta llegando a las puertas del castillo y ve varias neo sombras saliendo del suelo

Buchi: debe estar cerca… ¡black!

Black: entendido

En la mano izquierda de buchi aparece la fenrir, mientras que en la izquierda aparece quid vacuo, las neo sombras empiezan a atacar a buchi y este las destruye con suma facilidad, esta lanza electro destruyendo a varias neo sombras y unas saltan contra el pero lanza su fenrir destruyéndolas y regresando a su mano como un bumerán, cuando varias neo sombras lo cubren

Buchi: ¡PIRO+++!

Buchi causa un estallido de fuego que destruye a un montón de neo sombras, taishou está observando desde la cima de una de las torres y llega a cruzar miradas con buchi, este sale corriendo con dirección a la pared y taishou se deja caer, buchi corre por la pared destruyendo varias neo sombras y lanza su llave espada hacia taishou pero este la bloquea y regresa a buchi, cuando ambos se alcanzan vuelven a cruzar miradas y sus llaves espadas chocan lanzándolos lejos el uno del otro, buchi y taishou aterrizan en las puertas del castillo, buchi se lanza contra el e intenta golpearlo con sus llaves espadas pero este o los bloquea o esquiva, mientras mas avanza la pelea el tatuaje de taishou se extiende por su cuerpo

Buchi: ¡¿Por qué estas con ella?!

Taishou: ya te lo he reiterado muchas veces, son solo negocios, debo encontrarla

Buchi: ¡pero no tienes que hacer esto! ¿Qué ganas con soltar una horda de sin corazón y regresar este mundo a ser la tal bastión hueco

Taishou: este tatuaje…ella me maldijo, si la desobedezco esta cosa me matara

Buchi: ¿eh?

Taishou: es mi maldición, debo quedarme con ella, asi que ahora somos enemigos

Taishou se lanza contra buchi pero este bloquea el ataque con fenrir y quid vacuo

Black: no puedes solo…estas en desventaja

Buchi: (estas demente si piensas que dejare tomar el control)

Buchi sigue luchando como puede contra taishou, mientras tanto ya la estrella infernal se está acercando

Herito: bien, ahora

Las tres invocaciones usan la magia reflejo para mantener a la estrella infernal lejos, entonces hayden, hydesu y herito saltan sobre las invocaciones y estas se cargan en sus llaves espada, la de herito tiene un brillo azul, la de hydesu un brillo amarillo y la de hayden un brillo marron

Lostres: ¡SANCTUS!

Los tres giran sus llaves espadas y de las tres sale un rayo de luz muy fuerte que penetra en el meteorito y lo destruye, no sin antes causar un gran temblor

Herito: *aterrizando* yo que pensé que no lo lograríamos, gracias Odín

Odin: sus deseos son ordenes *regresa a su forma de piedra y herito la toma*

Hermanas magus: espero que volvamos a vernos *regresa a su forma de piedra y shinichi la toma*

Shinichi: después de hoy creo que es mejor dejarlas descansar

Saburou toma la piedra de titan

Sachiko: jajaja ¿podrías prestármela un día? Haría muy bueno juego con caleidoscopio

Saburou: *se aleja de ella* no, nunca en la vida

Kenji: voy a buscar a buchi, ¿Quién sabe en que este andando?

Herito: voy contigo, no quiero dejarlo solo

Herito y kenji van al castillo, por el temblor buchi se desestabiliza y taishou aprovecha de hacerle un pequeño corte y procede a golpearlo con puños y patadas

Black: ¡hazlo acabalo!

Buchi: (¡no lo hare! No quiero pelear con el)

Black: pero si no lo haces ambos moriremos

Buchi: (¿y que? No quiero hacerle daño)

Black: si no vas a luchar lo hare

Buchi se levanta con dificultad del suelo

Buchi: *escupe algo de sangre* (no, no te dejare…no lo harás)

Cuando taishou se lanza contra buchi este lleva sus manos a la cabeza…

Buchi: ¡NO NO NO NOOOOO! *rugido*

Taishou es lanzado lejos por el rugido de buchi y de este empieza a surgir un aura roja intensa

Taishou: ¿Qué le esta pasando?

Buchi: ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME GANES! *sus ojos se vuelven completamente rojos y empieza a ser cubierto por una sombra oscura

Black: *tomando el control del cuerpo de buchi* lo siento amigo, te negaste a cooperar y no me dejaste opción

La fenrir desaparece solo quedando la quid vacuo , los ojos de buchi se vuelven rojos, y adquiere un traje de cuerpo completo negro con rojo que lo hace ver musculoso y su voz se hace algo mas grave

Black: *abriendo los ojos y sonriendo de forma maliciosa* ¿continuamos?

Black se lanza contra taishou atacando de forma rápida y errática

Taishou: (este no es buchi, su forma de pelear es totalmente distinta)

Black da un empujon a taishou y este abre un pasillo oscuro

Black: ¡oh no, no te vas a escapar!

Black intenta alcanzar a taishou pero este ya atravesó el pasillo oscuro

Black: ¡diablos! Lo abria acabado de no ser por buchi

En interior del corazón de ambos se ve a buchi dormido y contenido por unas criaturas azules de ojos rojos

Black: esto te contendrá niño

En la realidad

Herito: me adelantare en caso de que haya hecho algo malo, tu quédate por si hay mas sin corazón

Kenji: pero…

Herito: te avisare cuando puedas venir

Kenji: bien…

Herito sube las escaleras y se encuentra con ¿buchi? Mirando al cielo y este se sorprende por el traje que lleva

Herito: *sacando su llave espada* (debo tener cuidado) *empieza a acercarse lentamente a buchi: ¿buchi te pasa algo? Hola soy yo el tontuelo, responde ¿Qué te pasa?

Cuando herito esta a punto de tomar el hombre de buchi pero este voltea revelando sus ojos rojos llenos de ira y lo golpea con su llave espada empujándolo

Herito: ¡¿buchi?!

Black: ¿buchi? Jajajaj, lo siento pero el no esta aquí, tenia cosas que hacer

Herito: ¡¿Quién eres?!

Black: mi nombre no importa, lo que importa…*se pone en posición de combate* es como se verá el charco de sangre que dejaras cuando esto acabe

Herito: *en posición de combate* ¡en tus sueños!

Herito se lanza contra black pero este lo esquiva con facilidad y cuando se da cuenta black tiene a herito del cuello

Herito: ngh *intentando liberarse*

Black: lindo esfuerzo debo decir *aprieta mas fuerte el cuello de herito*pero no sabes para nada con quien estas tratando….*sonríe maliciosamente* ¿Por qué no hacerlo sufrir mas?

Entonces black lanza la magia hielo directamente en herito congelando su cuerpo y evitando que se mueva

Black: no te preocupes, solo congele tu cuerpo, tus órganos vitales están bien

Kenji va llegando preocupado de que algo le pasara a herito

Black: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Lo despertare tiene que ver esto

Cuando kenji llega ve a herito en el suelo congelado y va a ayudarlo

Kenji: ¡herito estas bien?

Herito: *intentando decir algo pero no se entiende*

Kenji: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces black aparece de la nada y golpea a kenji en la parte trasera de su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Black: JAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA ¡QUE PLACENTERO ES HACER ESTO, ESPERO QUE ESTES VIENDO ESTO BUCHI, POR QUE SERA LO ULTIMO QUE VEAS DE EL! *Black pone su llave espada cerca de su pecho amenazando con clavarla

En el interior del corazón buchi despierta para ver como black esta a punto de empalar a kenji

Buchi: ¡NO! *intenta liberarse pero no puede* ¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!

Mientras tanto en la plaza

Hydesu: se están tardando mucho, iré a ver cómo están

Hydesu va al castillo, mientras tanto herito al ver que black esta a punto de clavar su llave espada en kenji, este se libera y black fija la vista en el

Black: veo que te liberaste, quizás no debí subestimarte, te matare a ti primero y dejare al lobo blanco para el postre

Black se lanza contra herito y estos tienen una pelea reñida, pero al final black desconcierta a herito con descarga ígnea y lo golpea muy duro en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y lo toma del cuello

Black: curioso que haya terminado justo como empezó *lanza a herito al lado del inconsciente kenji*

Black: *acercándose lentamente* este es justo el momento que estaba esperando, primero ustedes y luego acabare con esos imbéciles, asi le enseñare una lección a buchi

Cuando se dispone a acabar con herito y kenji hydesu aparece de improvisto bloqueando su llave espada y haciéndolo retroceder

Black: yo te conozco, eres el hermano timido de hayden, ja, tienes demasiado valor niño, pero soy más de lo que puedes morder

Hydesu: ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA!

Black: vaya vaya vaya, el más tímido está a punto de morder a su rival

Hydesu: *cierra con fuerza sus puños* no dejare que te le acerques mas

black: no sabes que esto lo hago por necesidad, como habrás notado no soy tu amigo, necesito encontrar una forma de hacer que se rinda ante mí y me deje control total del cuerpo

Hydesu: ¡SI NO ERES EL A MI QUE! *Mira a Herito herido*. ¡SEA QUIEN SEAS NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS USANDO A BUCHI PARA ESTO! *Le apunta con la prometida y por consiguiente parece que su furia hace surgir una clase de oscuridad que emana de el y sus ojos se vuelven rojos*

black: en ese caso *sus ojos sueltan un brillo color rojo sangre* ven por mi*su cuerpo emana un aura de oscuridad negra y roja*

Hydesu: *dejándose llevar por la ira, sonríe maléficamente*. ¡Con gusto! *Se lanza al ataque contra el desconocido mientras sus ojos azules pasan a ser un rojo intenso*.

black se encierra en reflejo y hydesu rompe la barrera fácilmente, black al ver esto sonríe de oreja a oreja de forma maliciosa

black: esto será divertido

Hydesu: JAJAJAJA Y QUE LO DIGAS FARSANTE... *alza su llave espada y convoca un hechizo*. SANCTUS. *Varias esferas de luz aparecen y comienzan a ir en contra del desconocido*.

black: *se empieza a reír y los desvía con su llave espada* ¿qué es esta sensación? jejeje...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NUNCA ME HABIA DIVERTIDO TANTO EN MI VIDA, ¡la sed de sangre, la adrenalina, todo! JAJAJAJA CONTINUA

Hydesu: GRAAAAAAA *Dirige varios ataque de espada contra black*.

black: ¡continua continua continua! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

black bloquea con facilidad los ataques de hydesu, Hydesu salto en los aires y dispara Nigro Piro++ acompañado de dos consecutivos Triple Piro++ al mismo tiempo dispara la Lluvia Piro++ finalizando con Descarga Ígnea.

black: *después de esquivar y bloquear sus ataques*¿que, eso es todo lo que tienes?

Hydesu: ¿Quien dijo que era todo? Mira debajo de ti idiota... Mientras te distraías con el fuego. Conjure Mina Astuta un total de 8 veces en tan solo unos pocos segundos y ahora estas rodeado

black: mmm, bueno...veo que también eres muy inteligente *empieza a correr con gran velocidad mientras esquiva las minas astutas y carga contra hydesu pero este lo bloquea*

Hydesu: Je... Paro++ *paraliza todo a su alrededor*. Ahora que haras, estas a mi merced. Ahora. UN pequeño regalo exclusivo. MI segundo LIMITE QUE SOLO USO EN MI ATAQUE DE FURIA. FINAL HEROICO. *Se envuelve en oscuridad y ataca desapareciendo repetidas veces envuelto en ella, acabando en un final contra el suelo con onda expansiva*

black: *aparece detrás de hydesu* limite, octacorte

La llave espada de black se ilumina en un purpura oscuro y este empieza a dar varios sablazos muy rápidos dejando un espectro negro después de cada movimiento dejando un tanto herido a hydesu pero este se levanta

Hydesu: Tch... Limite N°1, Omnilatigo

Hydesu hace un ataque muy rápido que black esquiva con facilidad pero el último golpe le da y este retrocede un poco, Herito y Kenji (quien ya despertó) solo pudieron ver como ambos dieron un intenso combate además de presenciar que tanto Buchi como Hydesu son mas fuertes de lo que parecen, en su interior buchi logra liberarse de las criaturas y con su llave espada en mano

Buchi: ¡ya no mas juegos!

Su llave espada desprende una luz segadora, buchi procede a soltar varias cadenas luminosas que dejan atadao a black

Black: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No lo entiendes!

Buchi: quédate ahí y no me molestes

Entonces buchi regresa al control de su cuerpo y ve que hydesu esta a punto de atacarlo pero reacciona rápido y se encierra a el y a hydesu en reflejo, hydesu intenta liberarse del hechizo pero los demás llegan y al ver a hayden sus ojos regresan a la normalidad y se desmaya

Buchi: *deshaciendo ambas corazas de reflejo* uff…*usa su llave espada como apoyo* qué bueno que termino*cae inconsciente*

Todos van hacia ellos y los cargan hasta el interior del castillo

Buchi: *despertando de sobresalto * ¡¿Qué paso?!

Herito: estamos en el castilllo, el ataque termino pero bueno…

Buchi: *ve que hydesu está en cama tambien*

Herito: aun no ha despertado ¿Cómo te hiciste todas esas heridas? Y mas importante ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando debías estar con nosotros?

Buchi:…*mira al otro lado*tenía que hacer algo

Herito: ¿Qué era más importante que ayudarnos con el arma secreta de maléfica?

Buchi: no te importa tontuelo y a todo esto ¿Qué paso con esas dos cosas que nos atacaron en la fuente?

Hayden: justo aquí *saca de su bolsillo las dos piedras azul y roja* regresaron a su forma original cuando las derrotamos

Buchi: ya veo, pero lo que hice no fue tan malo como mentirnos desde que salimos de vergel radiante, ¿Por qué no te dio decir que tenias una invocación?

Herito: *suspiro* mi padre y nuestro maestro me pusieron a prueba contra Odín, cundo lo derrote y firme un pacto con el me dijeron que lo guardara en secreto hasta que fuese una emergencia

Herito: ¿y lo de los mundos anteriores no eran emergencias?

Herito: no tanto como lo de hoy, estuve a punto de invocar a Odín pero tus amigos se me adelantaron, quien diría que ustedes también podían controlar sidéreos

Buchi: ¡¿pero aun asi no debiste mentirnos tontuelo?! Y eso que tu dices que soy una persona nefasta

Herito: pero ya dije que lo sentía

Hayden: déjalo herito, pensé que no te importaba lo que el pensara

Herito: bien, tienes razón, saldremos cuando terminen de recuperarse

Herito y hayden salen del cuarto

Buchi: *bajándose de la cama y estirando un poco* bueno creo que estoy mejor, el tontuelo no puede obligarme a quedarme en cama *ve que hydesu está despertando* y hablando de eso, creo que el gemelo blando está despertando

Hydesu: *despierta y se soba la cabeza* mi…cabeza…*ve que esta en uno de los cuartos del castillo* ¡HAYDEN HERITO! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN?!

Buchi: cálmate, están bien, acaban de salir, nosotros fuimos los que salimos peor de ahí

Hydesu: ya veo *baja la mirada*

Buchi: ¿Qué pasa?

Hydesu: ¿lo viste verdad?

Buchi:…claro, estabas como loco, nos encerré a los dos en reflejo

Hydesu: vaya…pensé que nunca tendrías que ver ese lado de mi

Buchi: si te sirve de consuelo con quien estabas peleando no era yo, asi que en cierta forma ambos somos fenómenos

Hydesu: ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Buchi: claro, solo si tú prometes guardar el mío

Hydesu:lo hare, ¿estuviste cuando destroze la sala de entrenamiento?

Buchi: si, escuche que mencionaste el nombre de mi hermano

Hydesu: siento que hays tenido que ver ese lado de mi, la primera vez que sucedió fue una vez cuando teníamos ocho años en una de nuestras muchas escapadas a vergel radiante, unos niños empezaron a molestarnos y a golpear a hayden y a herito, todo se oscureció por un momento y cuando recupere la conciencia tenia mis puños manchados de sangre, no se que me paso en ese momento pero siempre sucede cuando heritoo hayden están en peligro *empieza soltar lagrimas*

Buchi: *suspiro* ya veo, creo que deduzco que eso pasa por que te sientes incapaz de proteger a los que amas y por eso te vuelves un monstruo para protegerlos, tienes miedo de perder mas personas que quieres ¿o me equivoco?

Hydesu: ¿Cómo lo supis…?

Buchi: ¿la perdida de alguien importante? Yo la he vivido de primera mano, en ese momento cuando el me empujo evitando que el camión me pasara por encima destruyo lo que era todo mi mundo hasta ese momento, sobreviví ¿pero a que costo? Una de las pocas personas que de verdad se preocupaba por mi desaparecía frente a mis ojos y yo manchado con su sangre, cuando intentaron destruir el único recuerdo que tenia de el…casi los destruyo a ellos, de no ser por los maestros habría borrado sus seres de mi mundo

Hydesu: *mira asombrado a buchi*

Buchi: ¿perdiste a alguien importante para ti? Eso no se compara a lo que yo tuve que sufrir, no sabes lo que es que tu corazón se rompa en pedazos y el mundo aun lo esté destruyendo pedazo a pedazo como lo hizo conmigo, de no ser por mis amigos sin dudar estaría del lado de maléfica

Hydesu: b…buchi

Buchi: *se levanta y camina a la puerta* tu siempre tuviste personas que te apoyaron incondicionalmente, yo me las gane con el paso del tiempo, aun cuando me consideraban un monstruo por todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, los únicos que compartieron mi dolor fueron taishou y kenji, si hubieras nacido en mi mundo quizás hubiésemos sido grandes amigos, te dare un consejo, aprovecha que aun te quedan sentimientos para llorar, para mí ya es tarde *sale de la habitación*

Hydesu: *lleva su mano izquierda a su pecho y empieza a sollozar* buchi…kei ojala estuvieras aquí

En los pasillos del castillo

Buchi: kenji…

Kenji: ¿si?

Buchi: *lo abraza* discúlpame por casi haberte matado

Kenji: *le da unas palmadas* (esto es extraño, aunque sea mas amable conmigo aun asi es muy extraño que se discculpe de esa forma) no te preocues eso pasa (creo…)

Buchi: bueno esto queda entre nosotros ¿si?

Kenji: es mejor asi

Buchi: ¿y los demás?

Kenji: en el hangar de la nave gumi, están viendo que hacer ahora ¿y hydesu?

Buchi: aun se esta recuperando, debe salir en cualquier momento

En el hangar de la nave gumi todos están reunidos

Saburou: ¿y bien, ahora que hacemos?

Herito: bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es ir al siguiente mundo

Rukia: ¿enserio? Buchi y hydesu podrían estar malheridos

Buchi: yo estoy bien

Herito: buchi

Buchi: y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué paso con la cerradura?

Hayden: ya esta todo cubierto, estaba en la torre mas alta del castillo, ya la cerramos, asi que no hay que preocuparnos mas ¿Dónde esta hydesu?

Buchi: el…esta recuperándose

Entonces hydesu baja al hangar de la nave gumi sorprendiendo a todos

Hydesu: ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Herito: ¡hydesu! *corre a abrazarlo* me alegra que estes bien

Hydesu: jeje, también me alegro que estén de una sola pieza

Herito: bien, tenemos que ir a ciudad de paso, mi papá dijo que aho encontraríamos algunas cosas para mejorar la navegación de la nave gumi

Hayden: ¡genial! A ciudad de paso

Rukia: ¿Por qué tan de buen humor?

Herito: hemos ido a ciudad de paso muchas veces, no se preocupen conocemos el lugar muy bien

Shinichi: bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Hydesu: si vamos

Todos suben a la nave gumi y buchi decide sentarse junto a hydesu

Buchi: ¿te…sientes mejor?

Hydesu: *asiente con la cabeza* bueno, no podían dejarme atrás, me aburriría mucho solo en el castillo, además de que ni me siento mejor lejos de sachiko alias "caleidoscopio"

Buchi: si, es mejor asi, al menos esta kato para contenerla, quien sabe lo que le hará al castillo sola, y por cierto, lamento lo que de dije con respecto a tu padre, se que no debí decir todo eso

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por lo que dijo buchi

Buchi: ¿Qué? Hay momentos para todo, este era el momento para ser amable

Herito: ok…mejor ignorare eso

Buchi: mas te vale tontuelo, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Herito: ya casi

En el mar del espacio exterior se ve a la nave gumi acercarse a lo que parece ser una ciudad entre moderna y rusticas

Fin del capitulo 8


	13. capitulo 9

Ciudad reaper

La nave gumi aterriza en ciudad de paso, todos bajan de la nave gumi

Herito: me da tanta nostalgia venir aquí, me pregunto si habrá cambiado algo

Buchi: ¿venias aquí muy seguido tontuelo?

Herito: por supuesto que si, esta es prácticamente la ciudad hermana de vergel radiante, siempre que mi papá venia aquí nos traía a los gemelos y a mí

Hayden: era muy divertido jugarle bromas al abuelo cid

Hydesu: y por eso siempre te castigaban

Shinichi: ¿conocen a los habitantes de este mundo?

Hydesu: claro que si

Saburou: bueno creo que ahora será más fácil encontrar la cerradura y hacer lo que sea que venimos a hacer

Abren las puertas de la ciudad y llegan al primer distrito

Buchi: esto….esta algo desierto ¿no les parece?

Herito: es así siempre, a este lugar siempre llegan personas que perdieron sus mundos, no suelen salir mucho de las casas que les dan, así que normalmente es muy tranquilo por aquí

Kenji: ¿entonces también pudimos acabar aquí?

Hydesu: es correcto, normalmente la gente termina aquí

Hayden: pero ustedes acabaron en vergel radiante cerca de nosotros

Shinichi: si lo dicen de esa forma suena a una extraña coincidencia

Herito: bueno, podemos investigar eso luego *se acerca a la puerta de la tienda de accesorios* no espero a que conozcan al señor cid y a los demás *abre la puerta* ¡hola, adivinen quien regreso! ¿Eh? *nota que no hay nadie en el lugar*

Hydesu: que extraño se supone que el señor cid y león deberían estar aquí

Hayden: quizás salieron o algo así

Buchi: ¿dejando la puerta abierta?

Rukia: sí, creo que algo está pasando

Herito: nah, deben estar por ahí, solo debemos buscar, vamos *sale de la tienda de accesorios*

Saburou: algo huele mal

Kenji: si, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto

Shinichi: *saca sus pistolas* por si acaso

Todos salen de la tienda y cuando van a subir las escaleras aparecen varios sin corazón

Buchi: por fin algo de diversión *intenta sacar su llave espada pero nada pasa* ¡¿pero qué?!

Herito: estos son míos *intenta hacer su cadena del reino aparecer pero no aparece* ¡oh por favor!

Hydesu y hayden intenta hacer lo mismo pero sus armas no aparecen

Hayden y hydesu: ¡¿porque nuestras armas no aparecen?!

Rukia: entonces estos son nuestros HA

Rukia lanza sus abanicos pero estos se caen apenas los suelta

Rukia: ¡¿Cómo que mis abanicos no hacen nada?!

Saburou saca su espadón pero este se le hace muy pesado

Saburou: *intentando levantarlo*esto es muy extraño. ¿Qué me pasa?

Kenji intenta cortar a un sin corazón con su catana pero apenas hace pequeño cortes

Kenji: ¡imposible! Se supone que esta espada fue forjada para acabar con la oscuridad, ¿Por qué no destruye a los sin corazón?

Shinichi: lo bueno es que mis armas están construidas a base de la ciencia *aprieta los gatillos de sus pistolas pero estas no disparan nada y se abren mostrando lugar para las balas* ¡¿Qué, pensé que usaban energía y no balas?!

Los sin corazón los tienen rodeados

Buchi: nunca pensé que moriría así, comiendo dinamita quizás, pero a punto de ser desmembrado por criaturas negras nunca

Herito: ¿Qué hacemos? Sin armas, magia o alguna forma de defendernos que no sea mano a mano

Buchi: tenemos puños

Herito: ya lo dije y eso no te lo recomiendo, es algo peligroso

Buchi: lo intente tontuelo

Saburou: *acaricia la cara de rukia* este es el fin nena, has que valga la pena

Rukia: es lo más romántico que me hayan dicho en la vida

Ambos empiezan a besarse apasionadamente

Todos: ¡¿acaso este es un buen momento?!

Cuando los sin corazón están a punto de atacarlos aparecen dos chicos, uno pelirrojo con shorts blancos y una camiseta sin mangas purpura con unos audífonos puestos y otro de cabello rubio muy claro tirando a blanco vistiendo una camisa blanca, pantalones jean azules y zapatos blancos

Pelirrojo: Joshua, has un pacto con uno de ellos

Joshua: será un placer neku

Entonces Joshua toma la mano de buchi y estas se atan por una especie de lazo de luz, neku procede a hacer lo mismo con herito, entonces las llaves espadas de ambos aparecen, pero en el cinturón de buchi aparece un grupo de siete pines representando su llave espada y magias y en la mano izquierda de herito aparece un celular azul

Buchi y herito ¿pero qué es esto?

Joshua: no hay tiempo para preguntas, ataquen

Buchi: bien

Buchi ataca a los sin corazón con su llave espada mientras Joshua usando su teléfono invoca varios objetos como señales de alto, carros y señales de publicidad que aplastan a los sin corazón

Herito: si su teléfono hace eso *oprime una de las teclas del suyo y aparece una señal de alto que aplasta a un sin corazón* genial

Neku: menos asombro y más pelea, perrito

Herito: ok ok ok, vaya que grosero

Entre los cuatro derrotan a los sin corazón que quedaban y todos quedan asombrados

Joshua: eso es todo amigo neku

Neku: *tuerce los ojos y se pone las manos en los bolsillos* recuerda, no somos "amigos"

Joshua: eh lo intente

Shinichi: ok…¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

Joshua: oh, no me he presentado, mi nombre es yoshiya kiryu, aunque mis padres y "amigos" me llaman Joshua

Neku: en tus sueños Josh, me llamo neku sakuraba

Herito: no los he visto antes ¿son los nuevos habitantes de ciudad de paso?

Neku: yo no diría habitantes, somos "jugadores"

Todos: ¿jugadores?

Joshua: del juego, el juego reaper, consiste en una serie de misiones que debemos cumplir

Buchi: ok entendimos, pero eso no explica por qué no podemos usar nuestras armas

Joshua: eso es simple, como entraron al "campo de juego" no pueden hacer nada a menos que formen un pacto con alguien

Neku: en pocas palabras, juegas con alguien o te mueres

Kenji: *trago* ya entendí

Hayden: y a todo esto ¿Dónde está toda la gente?

Joshua: están escondidos, como técnicamente no son jugadores no pueden luchar contra los enemigos por lo que si salen están perdidos

Buchi: ok, ya entendimos, ¿y quién dirige este juego exactamente?

Joshua: bueno hay varias personas que lo dirigen, pero mejor vayamos a otro lado

Neku: aquí no es seguro para los demás, vámonos

Todos se van del primer distrito, abren la puerta y entran al segundo distrito

Joshua: solo falta entrar al hotel y listo *chasquea los dedos*

Neku: ¿siempre tienes que tomarte las cosas a la ligera?

Joshua: no me tomo las cosas a la ligera mi querido neku, solo estoy diciendo lo obvio

Buchi: ¿siempre es asi?

Neku: no tienes idea

Buchi: igual que el tontuelo, créeme, si es tu compañero te espera un laaaaargo día

Neku: ja, con el señor sarcasmo que es tu compañero te sacara de quicio en máximo 15 minutos

Todos los miran: (en verdad son parecidos, buchi se parece al pelirrojo, y herito es como el de pelo claro, pero más inmaduro)

Herito: una pregunta, ¿este juego es nuevo o…?

Joshua: ¿Qué si es nuevo? JA, que gracioso, esto era el pan de cada día de algunos en nuestro mundo de origen

Herito: ¡¿tu mundo de origen?! ¿Cómo era?

Neku: nosotros vivíamos en el inframundo de shibuya

Joshua: la versión alterna de la verdadera donde se lleva a cabo el juego reaper

Neku: pero de alguna forma los reaper lograron trasladar el juego a ciudad de paso incluso cuando nuestro mundo cayo en la oscuridad

Entonces aparecen varios sin corazón más

Buchi: ustedes entren al hotel, nosotros nos encargamos

Los demás hacen caso y huyen mientras que ambos equipos destruyen a los sin corazón, en eso aparece un hombre grandote con cabello castaño peinado de rastras con un suéter semi abierto blanco con negro y gris, con pantalones grises y un cinturón con una hebilla de cabra furiosa

Joshua: vaya vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Yodai higashizawa barra "esteroides"

Neku: ¡imposible! Se supone que shiki y yo lo derrotamos en la primera semana

Buchi: ¿Quién es ese?

Joshua: uno de los game masters

Yodia: hmnp, vaya ingredientes tengo aquí, el niño bonito y cascos junto con dos nuevas especias, una receta para hacer un manjar

Joshua: *suspiro*nunca cambian

Buchi: *poniéndose en posición de combate* ¿a quién le importa? Si queremos tomar un respiro supongo que debemos pasar sobre el

Herito: *sacando su llave espada* digo lo mismo, pero no debemos subestimarlo, se ve peligroso

Buchi: créeme he comido panes más grandes que el

Yodia: lo siento pero por ahora no me tienen permitido atacar a los jugadores, lo dejaremos para otro momento *desaparece en un pasillo oscuro*

Neku: se fue…

Joshua: no quería tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra

Buchi: entonces, ¿ese era un reaper?

Neku: si, y uno de clase game master

Herito: algo me decía que era peligroso ¿hay otro de su misma categoría?

Joshua: por supuesto que sí, entremos al hotel, ahí podemos hablar

Los cuatro entran al hotel donde se encuentran con los demás, y con los amigos de neku

Beat: neku, viejo ¿tu y el principito ya saben lo que pasa?

Joshua: primero, no me digas principito, segundo, si lo supiéramos ya lo hubiéramos dicho

Shiki: no me explico como los game masters que derrotamos regresaron

Buchi: ustedes son los demás jugadores ¿verdad?

Beat: claro que si, me llamo beat y ella es mi hermana rhyme

Rhyme: mucho gusto *sonríe*

Joshua: pssst *le susurra a buchi y a herito* su verdadero nombre es daisukenojo bito

Beat: te vi mas te vale no haberles dicho mi secreto

Joshua: eso te ganas por llamarme principito, daisukenojo bito

Beat: grrrr, te las veras conmigo

Rhyme: *tomando el brazo de tu hermano* no vale la pena hermano

Beat: bueno, solo porque tú me lo pides hermanita

Rukia: ohh que linda es tu hermana

Shiki: me llamo shiki misaki, mucho gusto

Rukia: mucho gusto, rukia kuchiki, por cierto, lindo conjunto ¿Dónde lo compraste?

Shiki: ¿te cuento un secreto? Yo misma la hice

Rukia: ¡¿enserio?!, genial, debes ser una gran diseñadora

Shiki: oh no, yo solo confeccione el conjunto, fue una amiga mía la que lo diseño

Rukia: tu amiga tiene un muy buen gusto

Ambas empiezan a hablar y los chicos presentes apenas las entienden

Neku: ¿alguien aquí entiende en que idioma están hablando?

Buchi: ¿me ves cara de que lo sé? Como si escuchara el bla bla bla de una chica

Herito: como dicen, las mujeres son el mayor misterio del universo

Shinichi: algo que ni la ciencia misma puede responder

Beat: ¿enserio? Pensé que como el viejo de los lentes debías saberlo

Shinihci: me alegra que reconozcas mi gran intelecto, pero ni mi conocimiento psíquico puede descifrar a las chicas, apenas entiendo a mi hermana cuando habla así

Rukia: vaya que tenemos mucho en común, yo también tengo una amiga que es muy buena dibujando, de hecho ella es la razón por la cual vine aquí

Shiki: ¿Qué…le paso?

Rukia: *suspiro* cuando nuestro mundo cayo en la oscuridad nuestra amiga se perdió y la estamos buscando

Shiki: qué triste *baja la mirada* Erin no logro llegar, la buscamos por todas partes y nada

Rukia: *le da unas palmadas a shiki* o te preocupes, la encontraras tarde o temprano

Buchi: si…eso fue medio cursi, pensé que saburou era el que le sacaba el lado cursi

Herito, neku, Joshua y beat: *suspiro* chicas

Rukia: y casi se me olvida *le susurra a shiki* ¿tienes novio?

Shiki: *sonrojada*¡¿novio?! B-b-bueno, no es que tenga novio p-pero *mira a neku quien también esta sonrojado pero mira a otro lado* ¡no, no tengo novio! *sonríe nerviosamente*

Joshua: *suspiro* se nota como el amor está volando entre ciertos pajaritos aquí…

Shiki y neku: *con venas hinchadas en la frente* ¡CALLATE JOSHUA!

Rukia: jeje *le susurra* ya sé quién es el afortunado, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo *toma el brazo de saburou* este es mi novio saburou hanamura, mi caramelito de jengibre, como te amo

Saburou: no, yo te amo más

Rukia: yo mas

Ambos se dan un beso en los labios

Buchi: ya se besuquearon antes cuando nos acorralaron y ¿ahora aquí, es que no se cansan de eso?

Shinichi: *los ve aun besándose* me parece que es un no

Herito: ignorando eso…¿sabrán algo del señor cid y los demás habitantes de este mundo?

Joshua: te refieres al abuelo, al emo y a la bonita, están en el cuarto de haya, salúdalos si quieres

Herito: jeje ok, los dejare un rato ¿vienen?

Hydesu: claro

Hayden: ¿Por qué no?

Los tres entran a un cuarto con verde donde se encuentran con un hombre rubio de mediana edad vestido con unos una camisa blanca, pantalones azules, botas marrón con negro y lentes de aviador, un chico de unos 17-18 de cabello marrón, con una chaqueta y pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, con una camiseta blanca y un par de guantes negros, y por ultimo una chica de cabello negro largo, con un top azul muy largo hasta las piernas, una camiseta sin mangas negra, con una falda y botas del mismo color

cid: ¡Principe herito!

Herito: ¡señor cid, squall, Rinoa!

Herito corre a abrazar a rinoa mientras que cid revuelve su cabello

Squall: herito ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Cid: si, ¿Dónde está el sabio Albert?

Hayden: solo vinimos nosotros y unos amigos, el señor Albert dijo que ustedes tenían una mejora para la nave gumi

Cid: claro que la tenemos, el problema es que no podemos salir a ninguna parte

squall: los sin corazón tienen infestada toda ciudad de paso y esos tipos que se hacen llamar "los repaer" no nos dejan salir

hydesu: nos encontramos con dos chicos que se hacían llamar "jugadores" hicieron equipo con herito y nuestro amigo buchi hicieron un pacto con ellos y por eso pueden luchar

rinoa: ya veo, estos tipos cambiaron las leyes de ciudad de paso cuando llegaron

squall: cuando intentamos luchar nuestras armas no hicieron nada de daño

hayden: eso dijo el pelirrojo, no puedes jugar solo

herito: no se preocupen, lograremos resolver esto, confíen en mi *sonríe de oreja a oreja*

rinoa: jeje bien, pero tengan cuidado

Cid: esos tipos son bien rudos

Hayden y herito: JA, comemos cosas peores al desayuno

Hydesu: traducción: "no hay problema"

Los tres salen del cuarto y se reúnen con los demás

Herito: vamos a salir chicos

Neku: esperen, solo nosotros cuatro, aunque me duela incluir a Joshua, podemos defendernos de los sin corazón

Joshua: simple, que los demás hagan pactos entre ellos y así podrán ir

Neku: no, déjame recordarte que por tus engatusamientos casi perdemos a rhyme

Joshua: ¿yo? Yo no recuerdo haber mandado a ese ruido contra ustedes en la primera semana

Neku: grrrr, está bien, simplemente digan que forman un pacto y ya

Rukia: ¿no te molesta si voy con shiki caramelito?

Saburou: por supuesto que no, yo estaba pensando en hablar con el del skateboard, parece agradable

Beat: tú también viejo, pero no puedo dejar sola a mi hermana

Shinichi: yo puedo hacer el pacto con ella, bueno…si estás de acuerdo pequeña

Rhyem: *mira a su hermano* s-si, si quieres

Kenji: esperen, estamos impares, seguramente los gemelos pactaran entre ellos, yo no tengo pareja

Squall: *saliendo de la habitación* yo podría ayudarlos, ¿les falta alguien verdad?

Herito: si ¿pero estas seguro? Los sin corazón pueden llegar a ser muy fuertes

Squall: no te preocupes, puedo luchar, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Kenji: claro

Todos hacen los pactos con su respectivo compañero

Neku: mas te vale saber lo que estás haciendo

Joshua: siempre se lo que hago querido neku

Buchi: *los mira*(¿a qué se referirá neku con todo eso?)

Herito: oye, vamos

Buchi: si si si, ya voy tontuelo, vámonos niño bonito

Joshua: ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no me digan asi?

Neku: es el karma "amigo"

Joshua: *empieza a caminar* jaja, muy gracioso

Todos salen del hotel y están reunidos en el distrito 2

Beat: ¿ahora que hacemos gente?

Joshua: obvio, separarnos, unos se quedan aquí, otros regresan al primer distrito y los demás irán al tercero

Buchi: *toma el brazo de Joshua* y yo iré con Joshua

Joshua: jeje bueno, supongo que debo confiar en mi compañero

Buchi: vámonos *se lleva a rastras a Joshua*

Neku: supongo que nosotros iremos al tercer distrito ¿Quién nos acompaña?

Kenji: squall y yo

Rukia y shiki: nosotras vamos

Saburou: ¿podemos ir?

Rukia: bueno…hay que pasar tiempo de calidad entre chicas, tu entiendes

Saburou: *sonrojado* oh bueno, diviértanse

Beat: *risas*

Saburou: ¿Qué?

Beat: nada

Herito: nosotros ire…

Buchi: no, los demás se quedaran aquí en el segundo distrito, hay "temas" de los que debo hablar con Joshua

Joshua: como quieras cariño

Buchi: solo vamos *se lleva a Joshua al primer distrito*

Neku: eso fue raro

Herito: siempre es así, quien sabe lo que esté pasando por su cabeza, vamos

Neku: si

Mientras que shinichi, rhyne, rukia, shiki, squall y kenji van al distrito 3, buchi y Joshua se van al primer distrito y buchi aprovecha de preguntarle algunas cosas ya que están solos

Buchi: ok, niño bonito, habla

Joshua: ¿de que exactamente, de marcas de champú para cuidar ese pelaje tuyo? Conozco algunas

Buchi: *con una vena hinchada en la frente* no te pases de listo conmigo, por la forma en la que neku te habla y sus amigos te miran debes traer o traías algo entre manos

Joshua: mmm, bueno, no te equivocas, de hecho tenía algo entre manos, pero las circunstancias no me permitieron llevar a cabo ese "plan"

Buchi: lo sabía, y dime ¿Qué sabes sobre el juego? Tienes que saber mucho, mucho más que neku

Joshua: *empieza a caminar* puede ser que sí, puede ser que no, solo el tiempo lo dirá *empieza a caminar*

Buchi: ¿y ahora te crees una galleta de la fortuna? *lo sigue*

Joshua: soy muy inteligente. Muchas gracias, pero tú también eres listo, creo que fuiste el único que noto algo raro en mí

Buchi: ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres muy excéntrico, se nota de lejos

Joshua: ¿y cuáles eran tus preguntas, eran relacionadas al juego de shibuya?

Buchi: si, ustedes dijeron que el juego de shibuya se jugaba en un lugar llamado "el inframundo" ¿a qué se refieren con eso?

Joshua: simple, los jugadores están muertos, luchan por una segunda oportunidad de vivir o bueno, pueden convertirse en reapers si lo desean

Buchi: ¿Cómo el grandote de hace rato?, espera…¡¿quieres decir que neku y los otros están muertos?!

Joshua: "estaban" ahora están vivos, como ganaron el juego recuperaron sus vidas, pero como nuestro mundo se fue por el caño los reaper volvieron a arrastrarnos al juego

Buchi: ya veo…¿Qué hay de ti? Por alguna razón neku no confía en ti ni un poco

Joshua: eso es comprensible, después de todo yo lo use para mi beneficio, como un juguete

Buchi: ¿a que te refieres?

Joshua: yo…soy el compositor, el "Dios" de shibuya por así decirlo

Buchi: ¡¿eres un dios?!

Joshua: algo asi, yo soy más bien el creador del juego reaper y podía usar varios de mis poderes en el mundo real, ahora me destronaron y bueno, aquí estoy

Buchi: ¿entonces eras el dios de sibuya, los repeares y tu mundo en general?

Joshua: ser el compositor no es exactamente ser un dios y como ya te dije, ya no soy el compositor, el jefe de esteroides y compañía, mi antigua mano derecha, megumi kitaniji, el director del juego, robo mi puesto de compositor cuando llegamos a ciudad de paso

Buchi: ósea…que te despidieron

Joshua: podría decirse así

Buchi: ¿y qué hay de neku y sus amigos?

Joshua: bueno…solo logre hablar más con neku, a patineta (beat) calavera (rhyme) y a pelirrosa (shiki) no los conozco mucho, neku, es un gran amigo mío

Buchi: pues parece odiarte

Joshua: lo hice participar en el juego en contra de su voluntad, me hice pasar como un jugador y luego le revele que lo mate, lo que debió dejarlo destrozado

Buchi: ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Traicionaste a tu propio compañero y lo usaste como un juguete ¿enserio eres tan frio?

Joshua: fueron las circunstancias, en una situación diferente hubiésemos sigo amigos

Buchi: hay aja

Joshua: eres muy parecido a neku *risa un tanto siniestra*

Buchi: das miedo, y eso que lo digo yo

Joshua: me lo dicen mucho, gracias

Entonces aparecen unos cuantos sin corazón

Joshua: tienes algo con que entretenerte ahí

Buchi: *sacando su llave espada* tu también tienes que luchar por si se te había olvidado

Joshua: *saca su teléfono* jeje, nada se me escapa

Los dos se ponen a luchar, mientras tanto en el tercer distrito

Herito: dime…neku, ¿desde cuando conoces a ese Joshua?

Neku: desde hace algo de tiempo, pero no confió en el

Herito: ¿pero por qué? El parece agradable…en cierta forma

Neku: no eres quien para decir eso, el es menos que alguien confiable

Hydesu: y bien ¿A dónde vamos?

Hayden: ya caminamos en círculos y aun nada

Herito: entremos a la sala de maquinas de la mansión, aunque podríamos visitar primero a los perritos dálmata

Neku: ¿perritos dálmata?

Hayden: son como las mascotas aquí en ciudad de paso, pasa, igual la mansión esta conectada al cuarto de máquinas, así que sera rápido

Neku: *suspira y voltea los ojos* como sea, vamos

Beat: vamos neku

Todos entran a la mansión, en el tercer distrito kenji, squall, rhyme, shinichi, shiki y rukia están explorando

Shiki: *suspiro* justo cuando pensé que nos libramos del juego reaper

Rukia: ¿tanto tiempo estuvieron en eso?

Shiki: al menos estuve cautiva como el pago de neku por dos semanas, durante la primera semana fuimos compañeros

Rukia: ¿y como era? Es muy parecido a mi amigo buchi en muchos sentidos

Shiki: pues…era muy serio, frio y desconfiado al principio, solía llamarme acosadora

Rukia: si, igual que buchi

Shiki: pero estos últimos días ha estado más amable y…"cariñoso" ¿te cuento un secreto?...*le susurra*creo que le gusto

Rukia: ¿enserio? Bueno buchi es así con mi amiga reika

Shiki: no me lo ha dicho aun por que quizás no quiere dañar esa imagen de "chico malo"

Rukia: buchi igual

Shinichi: oigan nuevas mejores amigas, ¿continuamos?

Shiki y rukia: lo sentimos

Shinichi: discúlpala, es así a veces con…mi hermana *baja la mirada*

Rhyme: ¿estás bien?

Shinichi: si…es que…se perdió, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí

Rhyme: oh ya veo…mi hermano es muy parecido a ti

Shinichi: solo que no soy un cabeza hueca como el

Rhyme: no digas eso de beat, el es un gran hermano, siempre me protege y me anima, aun cuando su entrada al juego fueron mis recuerdos sobre el

Shiki: eso me recuerda ¿Cuál fue tu entrada para el juego reaper?

Rhyme: yo…no lo recuerdo, ni si quiera sé cuál fue mi entrada al juego

Shiki: que extraño…se supone que la entrada al juego era lo más importante para ti

Shinichi: bah, no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, hay que encontrar la cerradura

Rhyme: ¿y que es esa "cerradura"?

Rukia: es la entrada al núcleo del mundo, mis amigos con esas armas en forma de llave gigante pueden cerrarlas y evitar que los sin corazón entren en ella para infectar este mundo

Shiki: que genial, tus amigos son como héroes

Shinichi: oye, nosotros también

Entonces aparece una chica de pelo rosado con alas negras

shiki: ¡tu!

yashiro: uzuki yashiro, la única y original, me aburrí tanto de verlos parlotear que decidí unirme a la conversación

rhyme: *escondiéndose detrás de shinichi*

shiki: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Yashiro: ¿no es obvio?, estoy haciendo mi trabajo, el jefe nos dijo que les asignara la misión

Entonces todos sienten una punzada en la mano

Rukia: *ve que su mano tiene un contador de tiempo "1:30"* ¿Qué es esto?

Yashiro: su límite de tiempo y aquí la misión, lleguen al quinto distrito y derroten al compositor tienen hora y media para logarlo, fallen y serán borrados

Shiki: ¡eso no es justo! Sabes que no podremos vencer al compositor

Yashiro: ¿y quién dijo que era ese niño Joshua? Es el señor kitaniji, ya se enfrentaron a el

Shiki: oh, si es así, hazte un lado por favor y déjanos pasar

Yashiro: no puedo dejarlos, solo dejaran este lugar pasando sobre mi *aparecen varios sin corazón*

Rukia: *saca sus abanicos* ¿lista shiki?

Shiki: cuando quieras

Shinichi: *sacando sus pistolas*rhyme detrás de mi

Rhyme: s-si

Yashiro: (solo espero que ese kariya no esté perdiendo el tiempo con calavera

Beat y los otros salen de la sala de máquinas y suben a donde está el campanario

Beat: fiuuu, ese lugar es un laberinto, ¿Dónde estamos?

Herito: en el lugar donde tenemos toda la vista de ciudad de paso *le muestra a beat la ciudad* ¿genial verdad?

Beat: claro que si

Entonces aparece un chico pelirrojo con lentes de cristal amarillo y una chupeta en la mano

Hombre: ciertamente una vista encantadora

Beat: ¡¿PALETITA ESTA AQUÍ?!

Kariya: primero, es koki kariya, segundo, no tienen tiempo para esto, tienen una misión

Beat: ¡¿y a mi que me importa una estúpida misión?! Ya no estamos en shibuya

Kariya: si, pero el juego aun esta, sus contadores señores

Todos sienten una punzada en la mano

Neku: nunca me acostumbrare a esto

Herito: ¿una hora y media, para qué?

Kariya: la misión es simple, derroten al jefe en el 5to distrito, fallen y serán borrados

Beat: ¡te vencí una vez y lo hare de nuevo!

Kariya: suerte con eso, *se ve como un muro de energía se levanta en la puerta del segundo distrito* si quieren ir al quinto distrito tendrán que pasar sobre mi

Saburou: *sacando su espadón* con gusto

Todos se lanzan a pelear contra el reaper, en el primer distrito buchi y Joshua ya acabaron con los sin corazón que los rodeaban y aparece un hombre de 18 años vestido de negro y rojo

Joshua: miren lo que trajo el reaper, sho minamimoto AKA, el reaper basurero

Sho: asi es hectopascales reducidos

Buchi: ¿Quién es el?

Joshua: solo un loco por las matemáticas que neku y yo enfrentamos en la segunda semana

Sho: debo decir que no esperaba encontrarme con variables tan interesantes aquí

Buchi: (tiene razón con decir que es un loco por las matemáticas, es decir, ¿Quién habla asi?)

Joshua: minamimoto, pensé que konishi te había asesinado

Sho: ni hablar, solo me venció nada más, me deje ganar, esa mujer no pesa ni un yoctogramo

Joshua: ¿Qué, la venciste en una discusión a gritos?

Sho: ¿Qué puedo decir? Cualquier sonido agita al viento…¡pero mi voz agita el corazón!

Buchi: (¿y ahora se la tira de poeta?)

Joshua: vienes a asignarnos la misión ¿verdad?

Sho: por supuesto, es "mi trabajo"

Buchi y neku sienten una punzada en la mano que dice "una hora con treinta minutos"

Buchi: ¿Qué es esto?

Joshua: el contador de la misión, llega a cero y…

Sho: ¡CRUNCH! No serán mas que basura que añadiré con gusto a mi escultura

Buchi: en pocas palabras nos morimos

Sho: gran observación capitán obvio, aquí les va la misión, alcancen el 5to distrito y venzan al jefe, tienen una hora y treinta minutos los incompletos serán…

Joshua: destruidos, si ya lo sabemos, guárdate la explicación

Sho: veo a que estos ceros a la izquierda tienen algo de cerebro, pero no crean que se las dejare fácil, si quieren pasar al próximo distrito tendrán que derrotarme

Joshua: *suspiro* como quieras, siempre terminas derrotado

Sho: ¿saben cual es su peso para mi? ¡UN YOCTOGRAMO COMO LA CARA DE HIERRO!

Joshua: ¡¿buchi estás listo?!

Buchi: cuando quieras Joshua

Entonces el reaper grandulón aparece

Sho: ¡¿Qué haces aquí esteroides?!

Yodai: no tienes derecho a enfrentarte a el, el niño lobo, el rencor, el odio, la tristeza que intenta ocultar pero que lo consumen en el interior son ingredientes simplemente perfectos, justo como era antes la señorita misaki

Buchi: no sé de qué hablas grandote, pero te advierto que te calles

Yodia: tu eres el que debe tener cuidado, no quiero que estropees mis ingredientes

Joshua: buchi no lo escuches, simplemente acabalo

Buchi: eso planeo

Yodia: hmnp, por lo menos son lo bastante corteses como para venir antes de que ponga la mesa

Sho: aquí no me necesitan, hasta nunca 000s *desaparece*

Yodia: ¡¿listos para entrar a mi cocina?!

Entonces los dos sienten un temblor y ven como el reaper se transforma en una especie de cabra gigante y musculosa con varios tatuajes purpuras

Buchi: ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESOOOO?!

Joshua: la forma final de los reapers más fuertes, ten cuidado

Buchi: o-ok

Ovis cantus estrella uno de sus puños contra el suelo causando el terremoto, pero buchi logra estabilizarse a tiempo y lanzar hielo+++ congelando uno de sus brazos

Joshua: ¡bien hecho buchi!

Joshua con su teléfono lanza a ovis cantus un montón de autos que caen sobre el dañándolo de gravedad

Yodia: ¡ESSO NO FUNCIONARA CONMIGO!

Aparecen varios sin corazón alrededor

Buchi: no te preocupes josh, la tengo ¡RAGNAROK!

La llave espada de buchi lanza un montón de proyectiles de luz que impactan con los sin corazón destruyéndolos y dañando a ovis cantus de gravedad

Joshua: buchi, ¡juntos!

Buchi: *asiente con la cabeza*

Joshua saca un pin blanco que tiene la imagen del llavero de fenrir con detalles eléctricos, Ambos son rodeados por una luz, entonces ambos son rodeados por un aura roja y del cielo cae un meteorito gigante que da de lleno contra ovis cantus destruyéndolo por completo

Buchi: *recuperándose y se da cuenta que el reaper desapareció por completo* ¡¿Qué paso, hice eso?!

Joshua: "hicimos" eso, es el ataque sincronizado al que tienen acceso las parejas en el juego, es el producto de "confiar en tu compañero" así que deberías sacarle provecho

Buchi: entendido, esa pared de la que hablaba el grandote ya debió haberse disipado ¿por donde vamos?

Joshua: *acercándose a un buzón extraño, le da un empujón revelando un hoyo con una escalera* por aquí es mas rápido

Buchi: si tu lo dices

Ambos bajan por el hoyo, en el segundo distrito

Todos: ha ha ha ha

Kariya: bueno, digamos que esto termino en empate…por ahora *hace que la muralla del segundo distrito desaparezca* nos vemos *desaparece*

Beat: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ PALETA TU…FLACUCHENTO…MOLESTO!...uff, estoy muy cansado como para insultarlo

Herito: uff, deberíamos irnos *ve que el contador de su mano ahora dice 58 minutos* 58 minutos y contando

Hayden y hydesu: ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Saburou: te ayudo* ayuda a beat*

Beat: gracias viejo

Saburou: de nada viejo

Beat: eres el mejor viejo

Saburou: tu también eres cool viejo

Neku: dicen viejo una vez más y vomito

Herito: vámonos

Todos los presentes salen del segundo distrito y llegan a la plaza del primer distrito

Neku: por aquí

Todos van por una puerta situada detrás del café, en el tercer distrito

Yashiro: NGH, no puedo creer que sean tan fuertes

Shiki: ¡pues créelo!

Rukia: por lo que veo ya te derrotamos, baja la barrera

Yashiro: tch, bien *baja la barrera* tienen suerte, la próxima vez no la tendrán *se va*

Shinichi: ya se fue rhyme, podemos irnos

Rhyme: e-está bien *sonríe amablemente*

Squall: cielos esa chica era muy fuerte ¿así eran todos los reapers?

Shiki: *recogiendo al señor miau* si, aunque logramos derrotarlos y ganar el juego, de hecho yo solo enfrente a un reaper en la primera semana, neku se enfrentó a los otros

Kenji: eso significa que estarán bien ¡vamos!

Shiki: si

Todos salen del distrito 3 en direccion al primer distrito, buchi y Joshua llegan a una gran sala llena de maquinaria y varios correos y regalos

Buchi: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Joshua: el servicio postal de ciudad de paso, esto nos llevara a la plaza de la fuente

Buchi: *se sube en la cinta transportadora* bueno, cuanto más rápido terminemos más rápido me librare de ti

Joshua: *se sube a la cinta transportadora al lado de buchi* que amable, tu tampoco eres el mejor compañero del mundo

Buchi: estamos de acuerdo en algo entonces

Joshua: si, pero creo que tu, neku y yo haríamos un gran equipo, mi inteligencia, sus habilidades y tu fuerza y determinación serian una combinación ganadora

Buchi: en tus sueños kiryu, no soy de jugar en equipo *pone sus manos en sus bolsillos*

Joshua: pero pareces llevarte bien con esos chicos, ahí se ve que juegas en equipo

Buchi: es diferente, los conozco muy bien y son mis amigos…excepto el tontuelo, me saca de quicio a veces

Joshua: neku siempre me decía que lo fastidiaba, no sé por qué, yo solo hacia lo mío y decía las cosas como son

Buchi: quizás no saber guardarte algunas cosas hizo que merecieras eso

Joshua: hmnp, *sonríe* tu siempre insultas a ese niño herito

Buchi: ¿Por qué es un tontuelo? Ya lo he dicho como mil veces

Joshua: de hecho…hay algo mas detrás de eso ¿verdad?

Buchi: *baja la cabeza y se da la vuelta* no es de tu incumbencia

Joshua: ni modo, ya casi llegamos

Cuando llegan al final de la cinta hay una lona y junto un hombre de suéter negro y pañoleta roja, un reaper de rango medio

Reaper:…

Buchi: *mirando el contador de su mano que ya tiene 50 minutos* simplemente preguntemos como bajamos la barrera, solo nos quedan 50 minutos

Joshua: si, eh tu, reaper

Reaper: si quieren pasar este muro *muestra una foto de un gradulon* derroten a 5 de estos sin corazón

Buchi: no hay problema *van un poco lejos* hay problemas, no hemos visto ningún sin corazón desde que bajamos

Joshua: oh, eso, bueno, el mundo es mas de lo que ves mi querido hirata *saca un pin negro de calavera blanca*

Buchi: ¿de que nos va a servir un pin?

Joshua: toma y veras

Buchi toma el pin y este empieza a ver los sin corazón que estaban ocultos

Buchi: ¡¿pero qué, que es este pin?!

Joshua: un pin de jugador, normalmente su usan para escanear las mentes de las personas en shibuya, y para encontrar cosas que no se ven a simple vista

Buchi: entiendo, ahora solo debemos buscar los sin corazón que necesitamos ¿verdad?

Joshua: exactamente, tenemos que luchar contra ellos si queremos pasar

Buchi: gracias por la observación capitán obvio

Ambos con el pin de jugador empiezan a atraer a los sin corazón grandulones y proceden a luchar, mientras tanto con herito y los otros van corriendo por la zona residencial hasta que llegan a lo que parece ser un acueducto

Neku: esto nos llevara directamente a la plaza de la fuente

Herito: ¿no es un drenaje?

Beat: claro que no viejo, es la corriente de agua de la ciudad, vamos

Beat se adentra al acueducto junto con neku

Saburou: este chico me agrada cada vez más *entra al acueducto*

Hydesu: vaya, esos dos son tal para cual

Hayden: si, no paran de decir la palabra viejo

Herito: mejor vamos, cuando encontremos esa cerradura podremos descansar de ese incesante "viejo"

Todos entran al acueducto y llegan a una bajada

Herito: vaya…como un…

Beat y saburou: ¡tobogán!

Hydesu: ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?

Hayden beat y saburou: ¡banzai!

Los tres se lanzan impulsándose con el agua

Hydesu: si no puedes con ellos, úneteles

Se lanza también

Herito: ¿vamos?

Neku: bueno, como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer

Herito: ¡genial vamos!

Ambos se lanzan por el acueducto y al llegar al final salen a otra zona de las residencias

Neku: la plaza de la fuente esta adelante

Cuando ya ven la plaza de la fuente chocan con un muro invisible

Neku: ¡oh por favor!

Detrás de ellos aparece una mujer rubia de lentes vestida formalmente

Rubia: bien hecho jugadores, lograron llegar aquí sin ser borrados

Neku: eres tú, mitsuki konishi

Beat: alias…¡LA MALDTIA CARA DE HIERRO QUE ME QUITO A MI HERMANA!

Konishi: cálmate, solo estoy por órdenes del director kitaniji, además, ella en ese momento era un pin

Beat: aun así de no ser por neku la habría perdido

Herito: ¿usted es otra de los game masters con los que lucho neku en shibuya?

Konishi: efectivamente

Beat: muy bien cara de hierro, baja la estúpida barrera antes de que yo mismo la derribe

Konishi: lamentablemente no puedo dejar que eso pase, el señor kitaniji me dijo que solo dejara pasar a los jugadores conocidos como hirata tadakatsu y yoshiya kiryu a la plaza de la fuente, ellos deben enfrentarse a sho minamimoto *señala que están llegando a la plaza*

Herito: *mira su contador que dice 42 minutos* ¿no sería mejor enfrentarnos todos juntos a ese tipo? El punto de la misión es terminar lo más rápido posible antes de, ya sabes…

Neku: si, ¿Por qué retener a otros jugadores?

Konishi: órdenes del señor kitaniji

Beat: ¡¿y donde esta mi hermana!?

Saburou: si, ¡¿Dónde esta rukia?!

Konishi: sus amigos deben estar lidiando con el muro de la oficina postal

Beat: ¡¿Qué queeeee?! ¡saburou vamos, no podemos dejar a rhyme sola con los sin corazón!

Herito: no se preocupen ella esta con kenji, rukia y shinichi, junto con shiki y squall, va a estar bien

Konishi: tan bien acompañada es lógico que vaya a sobrevivir, mientras tanto *chasquea sus dedos* el señor kitaniji me pidió que les dejara esto para entretenerse

La mujer de lentes desaparece y en su lugar queda un sin corazón volador gigante

Herito: ¡aquí viene, neku!

Neku: *asiente con la cabeza*

Ambos esquivan el ataque del sin corazón, beat con su patineta empieza a atacarlo, hayden y hydesu con sus llaves espadas atacan al sin corazón pero los repele a todos con un pequeño tornado que lo rodea

Herito ngh, ese sin corazón parece ser el jefe de los wyverns

Neku: maldición, es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier ruido y sin corazón que haya enfrentado

Beat: ¡pues no parara al beat exprés!

Beat se lanza contra el polvoroso pero de un coletazo lo manda contra una pared

Beat: *con estrellas rodeando su cabeza* el beat exprés…necesita mantenimiento, viejo *cae inconsciente*

Hayden: bueno eso fue de ayuda

Neku: *esquivando los ataques del polvoroso* es normal, beat es un estúpido cabeza hueca *con el psych de uno de los pines que lleva hace aparecer un sistema de sonido y causa un terremoto que apenas desconcierta al polvoroso quien vuelve al ataque

Saburou: *lanzando varias ondas de choque con su espada y procede a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo apenas haciéndole un rasguño* diablos, esta cosa es ¡PODEROSA! ¡¿beat ya estas bien?!

Beat: *levantándose con dificultad pero logra reincorporarse a la batalla* ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Neku: ¡herito toma! *le lanza un pin en blanco*

Herito: *lo atrapa y aparece el símbolo del llavero de la cadena del reino dentro de una estrella eléctrica* ¿Qué es esto?

Neku: el pin de fusión, desencadena el ataque más fuerte de una pareja, inténtalo

Herito: s-si

Ambos son envueltos por una luz y luego se cómo pilares de luz o electricidad rodean al sin corazón, eso se cierran en torno al polvoroso y lo destruye totalmente

Beat: guao, eso fue asombroso

Saburou: si, ¿nosotros podemos hacer eso?

Beat: diablo ¡si!, debiste ver como lo hacíamos neku y yo, cuando lo desatábamos nadie se podía escapar

Herito: bueno, yo lo llamaría estrella explosiva ¿tu que dices neku?

Neku: tú lo llamas como tú quieras, no me importa

Hydesu: eres muy serio

Neku: *voltea los ojos* uh, como sea, vámonos *empieza caminar*

Hayden: ese tipo es como buchi solo que…

Herito: menos insoportable y más agradable, bien es callado y algo distante pero, algo es algo

Los demás empiezan a caminar, al llegar a la plaza de la fuente se encuentran con buchi y Joshua, quienes están contemplando una montón de basura afilada

Neku: hay no…por favor díganme que esto no es obra del cara de pi

Joshua: para tu desgracia si querido neku, gracias a dios lograron pasar el muro de la señorita konishi a tiempo, no hubiera querido averiguar qué pasaría si este lobito junto a mi nos enfrentábamos solos a minamimoto, debe estar buscando venganza

Neku: *suspiro* de ser por mi te dejaría a tu suerte

Joshua: aun con el trauma de eso…*suspiro* oh neku supéralo, eso paso hace como…40 años

Neku: ah no, eso paso hace tres meses cuando me obligaste a participar en el juego

Beat: *los separa* chicos chicos, dejen de pelear, luego se destruyen entre si *mira su contador y dice que quedan 30 minutos* solo nos quedan 30 minutos para completar la misión, esto aplica para ti también principito

Joshua: *mirando el contador de su mano y se da cuenta que beat tiene razón* tienes razón, lo siento neku. Este asuntito lo discutimos luego

Herito: ¿sería posible si nos cuentan su historia para comprender mejor la cosa?

Joshua: bueno…comenzó mucho tiempo atrás y…

Sho: *apareciendo de improvisto sobre la pila de basura* se acabó la hora del cuento niñitos

Neku: genial, cara de pi se presento

Sho: kitaniji me pidió que les pusiera este obstáculo, ¿quieren pasar al cuarto distrito? ¡entonces tendrán que pasar sobre mi!

Entonces llegan los demás grupos

Shiki: ¡neku!

Sho: miren quienes decidieron unirse JA, mas ¡CRUNCH! Para mí, y empezare *mira a rhyme con tentación* con calavera junior

Beat: ¡¿Qué?!

Minamimoto lanza un haz de energía que va directamente dirigido a rhyme, pero hydesu reacciona rápidamente y la encierra en globo, pero aun así sale volando

Beat: ¡RHYME!

El señor miau de shiki salta y se agranda al tamaño de una persona atrapando a rhyme en el aire y regresándola al suelo

Beat: *con lágrimas al estilo anime en los ojos corre hacia a rhyme y la abraza muy fuerte*¡RHYME! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS ESTAS BIEN NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TI!

Rhyme: también me alegro que estés bien hermano

Beat: *corre y abraza tanto a shiki y a hydesu* ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Hydesu: no fue nada beat

Shiki: si, para eso están los amigos, ahora nos harías el favor de…

Hydesu y shiki: ¡soltarnos que nos ahogamos!

Beat: oh, lo siento *los suelta*

Hydesu: gracias, pensé que iba a ahogarme

Shiki: no me habían abrazado tan fuerte desde…*recuerda que fue neku quien la abrazo justo cuando se reunieron en la estatua de hachiko* no importa

Sho: que conmovedora escena *baja de la pila de basura* ¡PERO ESO NO LOS SALVARA! *sonríe maniáticamente mientras aparecen varios sin corazón y este empieza a sufrir una metamorfosis

Buchi: ¡¿Qué le esta pasando?!

Joshua: justo lo mismo que a esteroides, cara de pi esta mostrando su verdadera forma

Minamimoto se convierte en un león antropomórfico mas grande que todos de color negro, ojos rojos y detalles de tatuajes por todos lados

Leo cantus: ¡NO SE VAN A ESCAPAR DE MI, SON ZETTA LENTOS!

Crea una especie de campo negro que encierra a buchi neku Joshua y herito

Saburou: ¡yo me encargo!

Saburou intenta destruir la barrera pero no le hace nada

Beat: ellos estarán bien viejo, ahora ayúdanos con esto *saca un pin en blanco*

Saburou: ¿ese es el pin que uso neku para atacar con herito?

Beat: correcto, ¿intentamos hacer algo radical?

Saburou: por supuesto que si

El pin adquiere la imagen de la espada de saburou y la patineta de beat entre cruzadas cubiertas de cadenas con un fondo rojo y líneas amarillas

Beat y saburou: ¡JUNTOS!

El pin reacciona haciendo que aparezcan varias cadenas que atan a varios sin corazón y beat empieza a deslizarse sobre ellas y saburou usando su espada como una patineta hace lo mismo destruyendo a los sin corazón que habían atado

Kenji: bien hecho chicos

Beat: gracias *le lanza el pin blanco* lo necesitaran

Kenji: *lo atrapa* gracias, ¿lo intentamos squall?

Squall: si quieres

El pin adquiere un color azul marino con el símbolo de un león feroz

Sus espadas empiezan a brillar en un azul intenso, kenji usa su supervelocidad para acorralar a los sin corazón y con sus sables iluminados atacan a los sin corazón con 8 cortes muy fuertes que cuando terminan los cortan a la mitad

Shiki: eso debió ser todo, ahora que hacemos, los demás están atrapados ahí y *mira su contador, solo quedan 24 minutos* solo nos quedan más de 20 minutos para completar la misión

Hydesu: no te preocupes shiki, lo lograran, buchi y herito salieron de cosas peores

Squall: bueno solo nos queda esperar

Kenji: la entrada al 4to distrito esta bloqueada, asi que es mejor esperar

Dentro de la barrera herito despierta en lo que parece ser el tejado de un edificio muy alto

Herito: ¿Dónde estamos?

Los demás despiertan y se asoman para ver que están en lo que parece ser una gran ciudad

Neku: ¿shibuya?

Joshua: probablemente mi querido neku, probablemente

Buchi y neku: ¿a que te refieres?

Joshua: el reaper basurero debio haber creado un espacio separado de la realidad para poder luchar sin limitaciones contra nosotros

Buchi: espera…¡una zona nula!

Neku: ¿una que?

Buchi: una zona nula, era una especie de lugar que los sin corazón creaban en mi mundo para causar desastres sin tener que revelarse, mis amigos y yo éramos los únicos que podían verlos

Sho: ¿les gusta mi nueva obra de arte?

Joshua: si por gustarnos quieres decir que nos asusta a mas no poder, entonces si

Neku: ¿¡como es posible?! Shibuya cayo en la oscuridad

Sho: tengo mis trucos, calcule el espacio específico de la cima de pork city y memorice los cálculos para moldear el perímetro como yo quisiera

Buchi: y en español eso sería…

Joshua: que uso sus poderes para guardar una copia exacta de esta zona de shibuya en su mente

Sho: y este mundo imaginario será su tumba 0s

Buchi: en tus sueños

Sho: oh, pensé ser amable y darles la manera fácil *empieza a ser rodeado por un aura oscura* ¡pero creo que los matare lenta y dolorosamente!

Adquiere la forma que tenia en el mundo real y empieza a atacar a los 4

Herito: *esquivando los ataques de leo cantus* ¡descarga ígnea!

Herito lanza varias bolas de fuego que van dirigidas directamente a leo cantus, le hace algo de daño, neku usa el psych de uno de sus pines para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo con ondas de choque mientras buchi ataca con cortes de su llave espada y Joshua lanzando varios objetos contra leo cantus

Buchi: *bloqueando los golpes y patadas del reaper* este tipo es fuerte

Joshua: ¿Qué esperabas? Es mas fuerte que esteroides, me atrevo a decir que mas fuerte que la dama de hierro

Herito: ¡reflejo++!

Se encierra a si mismo y a neku en una coraza de reflejo

Buchi: ¡hielo+++!

Buchi hace salir varios pilares de hielo que apenas le hacen daño y Joshua se las arregla para poder esquivar las esferas negras del reaper

Joshua: increíble, el cara de pi se volvió mas fuerte

Buchi: ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado en esta situación?!

Joshua: ya lo enfrente una vez, es lógico que me sienta así

Buchi: ok, oficialmente eres el diablo *esquiva una esfera de energía de leo cantus*

Herito: ¿de casualidad no tendrás contigo ese pin en blanco?

Neku: si y Joshua ya debe tener uno, nosotros deberíamos preocuparnos por lanzar nuestro ataque

Joshua: buchi, nuestro ataque

Buchi: ¡si!

El pin en blanco de Joshua adquiere un color purpura azulado con el símbolo de un lobo feroz

Neku: herito baja la barrera

Herito: *asiente con la cabeza*

Herito baja la barrera de reflejo y el pin en blanco de neku adquiere la figura que tenia antes y ambos lanzan su ataque de fusión haciendo aparecer los pilares de luz con el símbolo de la cadena del reino

Joshua: hey hey no nos dejen fuera de la fiesta

Buchi y Joshua usan su ataque fusión haciendo que se acerque un enorme meteorito, ambos ataques dan al mismo tiempo destruyendo totalmente la forma de ruido de minamimoto

Buchi: *jadeo* se…se acabo

Sho: ha…ha…ha, ustedes son zetta persistentes

Herito: ¡diablos este tipo es duro!

Joshua: como la ultima vez, ¿Qué no esta vez si ibas a borrarnos a la velocidad de la luz?

Sho: je…jejejeje…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA 3. 1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164

Buchi: ¡increíble esta loco!

Sho: ¡el mundo esta hecho de números, yo los distorsiono y creo uno nuevo!

Todos sienten un enorme terremoto

Buchi: ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Joshua: su mundo interno se destruye, tenemos que salir de aquí

Sho: ¡NO IRAN A NINGUNA PARTE!

Su cuerpo empieza a brillar

Neku: ¡no otra vez ese psych!

Joshua: ¡TODOS CUBRANSE!

Buchi y herito: ¡REFLEJO+++!

Los 4 se encierran en una coraza de reflejo mientras resisten la explosión, segundos después se ve como el campo negro creado por minamimoto se disuelve

Buchi: *notando que regresaron al mundo real* fiuuu, gracias a dios termino, que bueno que no terminamos en esa explosión

Neku: *golpeando en la cabeza a Joshua* que bueno que ellos estuvieron aquí, me habrías vuelto a matar del susto si hubieras vuelto a fingir tu muerte

Joshua: *sobándose la cabeza* esta vez habría sido definitivo, recuerda que ya no soy el compositor

Buchi: *golpeándolo aún más fuerte en la cabeza*

Joshua: ¡OUCH! ¡¿y eso por qué?!

Buchi: *crujiendo sus nudillos* porque quería

Rukia: ¡chicos!

Todos se les acercan

Beat: ¿están bien viejos?

Joshua: estamos mas que bien beat

Buchi: solo falta llegar al 5to distrito solo nos quedan…*ve que su contador al que solo le quedan quince minutos* ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS RAPIDO SOLO QUEDAN 15 MINUTOS!

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Todos salen corriendo atravesando la puerta al cuarto distrito , cuando llegan a la puerta que da al quinto distrito se encuentran con la señorita konishi

Konishi: bien hecho jugadores

Neku: ¿ahora que quieres?

Beat: si nos disculpas estamos intentando sobrevivir asi que ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor? ¡Y YA VETE!

Konishi: se supone que debo ser su último obstáculo

Neku: pero solo nos quedan 10 minutos, no tenemos tiempo para esto

Konishi: ja, ¿y que creen que los hemos hecho hacer toda la misión? Perder el tiempo

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Beat: ¡TU MALDITA BRUJA DE HIERRO QUE LO UNICO QUE SABE HACER BIEN ES ENGAÑAR!

Saburou: viejo no vale la pena

Beat: grrr ¡bien! Si tenemos que pasar sobre ti lo haremos

Konishi: entonces no les molestara enfrentarse a mi amigo *chasquea los dedos*

Aparece el mismo sin corazón que los demás se enfrentaron en vergel radiante pero las manos las tiene donde están sus pies y viceversa

Buchi: ok…esto es demasiado

Neku: ¡no tenemos tiempo!

Hayden: nosotros nos quedaremos, la dama de hierro no ha levantado la barrera

kenji: ¡nosotros tambien! ¡¿estás listo squall?!

Squall: *sacando su sable pistola* cuenta conmigo

Hydesu: esta vez sera muy difícil, no se separen

Todos pasan la puerta al 5to distrito

Konishi: les deseo suerte…*risas* la necesitaran

En eso aparece el reaper de la paleta

Kariya: oigan chicos

Hayden: ¡¿tu de nuevo, te unirás a la pelea?!

Kariya: no exactamente, solo les vengo con un aviso, esta mujer usa las sombras para ocultarse y atacar, tengan cuidado con sombras y cosas que estén fueran de lugar

Konishi: ¡¿Qué haces kariya, porque les estas dando información?!

Kariya: 1, mi turno termino, y ustedes son tan tacaños que ni pagan horas extras y 2, estos chicos me agradan, solo por eso, bueno me voy que tengan buen juego, le prometi a uzuki un tazón de ramen *se va*

Konishi: grrr kariya…*recupera la compostura* no importa *se quita sus lentes y sus ojos se vuelven verdes* empezamos

Sus alas de reaper se extienden y se convierte en una tigresa, transformando el lugar en una versión corrupta del centro de shibuya

Tigris cantus: jajajajajaja

Hydesu: ok, esto seesta poniendo cada vez mas loco

La reaper empieza a lanzar sin corazón de todo tipo que empiezan a ser succionado por el vórtice en el centro de la calle y fortaleciendo a la armadura inversa

Hayden: *clavando su llave espada en suelo* genial esa reaper no nos va a dejar salir de esta *mira su contador *tenemos que acabar con esto rápido *saca las magicitas de garuda y varanna que se convirtieron en pines con su imagen* ¿garuda o varanna?

Hydesu: garuda, me va mejor un sidéreo de apariencia angelical

Ambos tocan los pines , y son transportados al espacio en blanco

Garuda: *despertanto* ¿d-donde estoy?

Ravanna: alguien nos llamo compañera, lo extraño es que estuvimos dormidos durante al menos 7 años

Garuda: ¡¿tanto tiempo?! Eso significa que alguien logro hacerse con la estrella infernal

Hydesu: ummm, hola

Ravanna y garuda: *dándose cuenta que ambos gemelos están ahí*

Hayden: nosotros somos a los que casi asesinan en vergel radiante

Varanna: ¿vergel radiante? No, no recuerdo

Garuda: solo recordamos despertar aquí

Hydesu: quizás maléfica les lavo el cerebro

Varana: ¡maldicion! Esa bruja nos hizo esto y se robó a la estrella infernal , ¿Quién sabe que clase de desastres causo con ella?

Hydesu: no se preocupen, nosotros con ayuda de otras invocaciones

Hayden: pero nosotros los necesitamos

Garuda: ¿un pacto?

Hydesu: si, necesitamos su ayuda

Varanna: bueno…*extiende su mano* no podemos negarno, ¿aceptan el pacto?

Hayden y hydesu: si

Entonces ambos toman la mano de ambos sidéreos y en sus manos aparecen un tatuaje, en el dorso de la mano de hayden la mitad negra del yang y la de hydesu el ying

De vuelta en el mundo real

Shinichi: *sacando el pin armonizador* rhyme nuestro turno

Rhyme: *asiente*

El pin adquiere la imagen de una tormenta eléctrica con varios detalles azules y lanzas, entre ambos crean una tormenta eléctrica que da varios choques eléctricos tanto a tigris cantus como a la armadura inversa, luego aparece varias lanzas de luz que dan contra ambos

Tigris cantus: AGHHHHHHH

La reaper hace que todo empiece a desestabilizarse y la armadura inversa inicia su ataque, kenji lo ataca con su catana mientras que squall lanza varias bolas de fuego a la armadura inversa

Kenji: *notando que todo esta temblando* umm chicos, esto es malo ¡MUY MALO!

Squall: ¡¿de que diablos es capaz esa bruja?!

Todos son transportados al cielo del 104 y todos están flotando

Hayden: wooo *intentando mantener el equilibrio* nos la quiere poner difícil

Squall: ¡aquí viene!

Varias copias oscuras de Tigris cantus y las piezas de la armadura inversa se dirigen hacia ellos

Hydesu: ¡reflejo+++!

Encierra a todos en una coraza de reflejo

Hayden: kenji necesito ese pin blanco

Kenji: toma *se lo da*

Hayden: *sacando el pin de ravanna* ¿listo hydesu?

Hydesu: *sacando el pin de garuda* listo

El pin adquiere la imagen de prometida y recuerdos lejanos con el fondo negro y blanco del pin de jugadores

Hayden: y no vamos a dejar a nuestros compañeros fuera de la fiesta

Hayden y hydesu lanzan al aire los pines de garuda y varanna y de estos salen la angel de varias alas y el guerrero con varios brazos

Garuda: ¿sabes compañero? Me sienta mejor luchar del lado de los buenos ¿y a ti?

Varanna: pues, si me agradan estos chicos, ojala las magus u otra invocación estuviese aquí

Entonces la maguicita de shinichi reacciona y las hermanas magus salen de la piedra sin que shinichi haga algo

Shinichi: ¡oigan no les dije que salieran!

Hermana menor: lo siento jefe, son nuestros amigos, bye

Varanna: y hablando de las reinas de roma

Hermana mayor: no queríamos que se quedaran con toda la diversión

Garuda: hola hermana media ¿has adelgazado?

Hermana gorda: j aja, muy graciosa

Todos: *sudando al estilo anime*

Hayden: ¿p-podrian continuar con esto y luego hablar?

Garuda: lo siento

Hermanas magus: ¡ataque delta!

Entra las tres atacan a la armadura inversa dañándola de gravedad, garuda lanza una versión mucho mas potente de aero y varanna lanza una ráfaga de nigro piro que destruyen por completo a la armadura inversa, en eso Tigris cantus provoca una distorsión a la realidad mandando a todos a un espacio completamente blanco

Tigris cantus: yo *les quita a todos los pines armonizadores y de invocación que tenían* me los quedo

Shinichi: ¡oye eso no es justo!

Todos se quedan juntos mientras esquivan y bloquean replicas oscuras de tigris cantus

Hydesu: ¿que dijo el de la paleta? "ten cuidado con sombras u objetos fuera de lugar"

Hayden: ¡¿pero como?! todo aquí esta fuera de lugar!

Shinichi: no, debemos concentrarnos en lo que no tenga que ver con esas sombras, vamos, piensa piensa

Kenji: *cerrando los ojos y poniendo su mano frente a el siendo rodeado por un aura celeste*

Squall: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Kenji: es una técnica de meditación que mi padre me enseño, me permite ver lo que no esta ahí….*sigue concentrándose, entonces ve algo extraño* la tengo…hydesu a la izquierda junto a esas 3 sombras

Hydesu: *ve una pequeña esfera luminosa* ¡ya la vi! ¡piro++!

Hydesu lanza una bola de fuego que impacta a la esfera revelando a la verdadera Tigris cantus , entonces todos atacan juntos hasta que la derrotan y todo el lugar vuelve a la normalidad, el distrito 4

Konishi: *agonizando* u-ugh

Hayden: ¡si, lo hicimos!

Hydesu: pero algo…no me cuadra *mira su mano y el contador se detuvo exactamente en 00:01* el contador se detuvo ¿cumplimos la misión?

Hayden: eso parece

Konishi: ha, ha, no crean eso niñitos, eso es solo porque el señor kitaniji o el "compositor" así lo decidió

Squall: ¿a que te refieres?

Konishi: el compositor organizo esta misión para poder encargarse personalmente de los que tumbaron sus planes, sabia que ustedes se quedaría distrayéndome para que ellos la completaran…lo calculamos todo desde el principio…son…tan…predecibles…

La reaper entonces se desvanece

Hayden: si eso es verdad ¡entonces debemos ayudarlos!

Hayden intenta atravesar la puerta que da al quinto distrito pero esta bloqueada

Hayden: ¿Qué, otro maldito muro?!

Hayden intenta destrozarlo pero nada funciona

Rhyme: calmate hayden *sonríe*estoy segura de que estarán bien, después de todo mi hermano esta con ellos

Squall: si, es mejor no tratar de intervenir

Kenji: tienes razón, buchi esta con ellos, je, la tiene ganada

En el distrito 5

Buchi: que raro, todo esta oscuro, no veo nada de nada

Joshua: oh que pesadilla

Buchi: muy gracioso

Saburou: ¿beat puedes ver algo?

Beat: no, nada viejo, esta oscuro

Neku: *notando el contador de su mano*el contador se detuvo

Beat: ¡booyah! Completamos la misión

Shiki: no, no la completamos, recuerda que el contador desaparece cuando completamos la misión

Joshua: lo que significa que alguien lo truco y lo detuvo *suspiro* supongo que el compositor es el único que puede hacer eso, y en vista de que yo no lo soy…

Beat: ¡¿dices que gafas oscuras detuvo el contador?!

Neku: el monto esta misión para que nos quedáramos sin tiempo y poder borrarnos sin esfuerzo

Shiki: exacto, si tanto quería deshacerse de nosotros ¿Por qué detener el contador?

Joshua: simple, nuestros compañeros, ellos al no estar relacionados con el juego solo pueden ser borrados "manualmente"

Kitaniji: *apareciendo bajo una especie de reflector* exactamente

Joshua: megumi…¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Kitaniji: ¿Por qué te molestas en mostrar tu cara por aquí? Ya no eres el compositor

Joshua: yo diría lo mismo de ti "usurpador"

Kitaniji: solo hice lo que debía hacer, aun no confiaba en usted para cuidar de shibuya

Neku: pero si el ya dijo que iba a dejar shibuya en paz

Beat: ¡si, no te necesitamos lentes!

Herito: ¿usted es el director del juego…el que intento convertir a la gente de shibuya en un montón de zombis?

Joshua: el mismo en persona

Kitaniji: lo hice porque su amigo iba a destruirla, no podía dejar que destruyera la ciudad que amo

Joshua: pero megumi, ya había dicho que la dejaría tal y como esta

Kitaniji: ¿ah si? ¿Entonces por qué no ayudaste cuando los sin corazón llegaron y sumieron nuestro mundo en la oscuridad?

Joshua: esas cosas ya habían infectado el corazón del mundo, de milagro pude traernos aquí, tu y tus reapers se colaron en el viaje

Kitaniji: esa fue la dama de la fortuna sonriéndome, lo que significa que debo ser yo quien reclame el puesto de compositor de este mundo, no correré otra vez el mismo riesgo

Joshua: *suspiro* como siempre digo, las personas nunca cambian, y lo peor es que es imposible entenderlas, especialmente tu

Buchi: tiene razón, además…no tienes derecho a imponer tus leyes sobre otros

Kitaniji: lo hice para salvar a shibuya, las emociones negativas de las personas, celos, odio, enojo, tristeza….esas y otras mas estaban pudriendo el mundo y había riesgo de que se extendiera a otras zonas del sub mundo

Neku: pero eso no te daba derecho a manipular los pensamientos de las personas, eso no lo haría shibuya

Kitaniji: ah neku, es exactamente como te lo explique, para que una sinfonía funcione todos los músicos e instrumentos deben estar sincronizados, yo solo quería que shibuya fuese una hermosa y perfecta sinfonía

Beat: ¡ESTAS LOCO SI VAMOS A DEJAR QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA! Vamos viejos

Kitaniji: jej, si asi sera….*todo empieza a temblar mientras que el quinto distrito empieza a deformarse* entonces me encargare de todos ustedes

Rukia: ¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDOOOO?!

Shiki: no, no otra vez

Las alas del "compositor" se extienden empezando a mostrar un cuerpo gigantesco y escamoso rojo con dorado, en eso atrapa a rukia, shiki, saburou y a beat, mientras que a herito y a Joshua los atrapa en su pecho

Neku: y aquí vamos de nuevo, supongo….

Buchi: *sonríe con confianza* que nos toca juntos, ¿puedes seguirme el paso?

Neku: *voltea los ojos y sonríe* no es mi primera vez con un loco hambriento de poder *se pone en posición de combate*

Draco cantus: ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Una de las cabezas múltiples de draco cantus atacan a buchi y a neku, buchi y neku la esquivan, buchi lanza piro+++ y neku usando el psych de su pin de fuego que envuelve en llamas a las cabezas de dragones, en eso draco cantus empieza a causar un terremoto

Buchi: *intentando mantener el equilibrio* y aquí corremos

Los dos empiezan a correr pero el piso empieza a destruirse

Buchi: *intentando alcanzar a neku* ¡neku!

Buchi logra tomar la mano de neku pero ambos caen al vacio, al cabo de unos segundos notan que dos ruidos cuervos los tienen

Buchi: neku…esto está peor

Neku: *sacando un pin con el símbolo de esos ruidos* corrección, esto está mejor, estos pines me permiten controlar algunos ruidos

Buchi: genial tienes que prestarme uno

Los cuervos los llevan a donde el suelo es estable

Neku: *usando todo en su arsenal de pines, en eso saca su pin armonizador* ¿tienes el tuyo?

Buchi: *sacando el que le dio Joshua*

Neku: empecemos con esto

Buchi: no…terminémoslo

Neku inicia su ataque fusión con shiki, hace que el señor miau se agrande mucho, mucho más grande que draco cantus y de sus ojos salen láseres que causan una gran devastación, buchi inicia su ataque fusión con rukia, la cual lanza una ráfaga de magia mientras buchi usa su ragnarok contra draco cantus, las esferas donde shiki y rukia están atrapadas empiezan a brillar, luego beat y saburou usan su ataque fusión con neku y buchi, con beat causa una ola gigantesca y neku va surfeando en ella, luego buchi usa su ataque con sabrou, haciendo aparecer su sable bateándolo con su llave espada a distintas zonas y por ultimo lanza su llave espada imbuida en elementos causando un enorme daño, luego se ve como las esferas donde están beat y saburou empiezan a brillar

Joshua: neku, mi turno

Neku: *asiente con la cabeza*

Neku y Joshua causan la caída de un enorme meteorito que cae sobre draco cantus debilitándolo

Herito: ¡buchi ahora!

Buchi: cuanta con ello tontuelo

Herito logra zafarse del ruido y se junta a herito, sus llaves espadas empiezan a brillar, ambos lanzan una ráfaga de ataques a draco cantus para terminar en una gran cantidad de estocadas muy fuertes de ambas llaves espadas empiezan a saler nigro piros+++ que explotan contra draco cantus, luego ambos lanza varios cortes con la llave espada de herito brillando de dorado y la de herito de oscuridad, para luego le lanzan a draco cantus varias hojas de energía que se clavan en el para luego terminar lanzando sus llaves espadas cerca de el haciendo que entre ambas lanzen proyectiles y estallidos de energía que terminar por debilitar mucho mas a draco cantus

Neku: *sacando otra vez el pin armonizador* nos toca a todos

El pin armonizador que adquiere la imagen de 4 estrellas entre cruzadas, una azul, una verde, una rosa y una amarilla, lo mismo para el de buchi, una estrella roja, una morada, una azul marino y una verde, ambos lo usan, frente a buchi y neku aparece el símbolo de calavera del pin de jugadores y con el apoyo de sus compañeros lanzan un haz de luz que cae sobre draco cantus desintegrándolo completamente y soltando a todos, la desaparición del ruido hace que el lugar donde estaban regrese a ser el 5to distrito

Buchi:¿se acabo?...¿la misión termino?

Joshua: *fijándose en su mano y ve que el contador desaparecio* asi parece

Beat: ¡yahooo! Lo logramos viejo, chócalas *le extiende su mano a saburou*

Saburou: *chocando los 5 con beat* fuiste un gran compañero viejo

Rukia: y ahora esta con la mania de decir viejo *le susurra a herito* ojala que eso acabe cuando nos vayamos

Herito: *susurrándole a rukia* entiendo por qué neku dijo que vomitaría si lo decían otra vez

Neku: ¡chicos! ¿¡que les dije sobre decir mas de la cuenta eso?!

Beat: lo siento *le susurra a saburou* audífonos es algo sensible, pero es cool*

En eso entra hayden patenado la puerta y haciendo pose de acción

Hayden: ¡¿Dónde esta el monstruo!? *los ve a todos y luego se fija en su mano y ve que el contador desapareció*¿eh?

Squall: parece que cumplimos la misión

Kenji: ¿les causo problemas el jefe?

Buchi: mmm al principio si *rodea el cuello de neku con su brazo y le restriega su puño en la cabeza* pero el de los audífonos se llevó el show

Neku: *intentado soltarse* h-hey suéltame *se separa de buchi*

Beat: tiene razón *hace lo mismo que buchi con neku* ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? Jejejeje

Neku: *voltea los ojos* este día solo mejora y mejora

Joshua: y que lo digas neky

Neku: cállate Joshua

Joshua: *suspiro* lo intente

En eso aparece una cerradura en el cielo

Rukia: *apuntándole* ¡la cerradura!

Buchi: yo me encargo

Buchi se concentra y de su llave espada sale un rayo de luz que da en la cerradura y se escucha un "click" y esta desaparece

Joshua: ya era, me preguntaba cuando se mostraría

Shinichi: ¿ya sabias que estaba ahí?

Joshua: no exactamente ahí, solo sentía que este era el lugar donde estaba nada mas

Neku: típico, guardándose información para el solo

Joshua: no había necesidad de decirles dado que parecía que sabían lo que hacían

Neku: grrrr

Squall: *su teléfono suena y contesta la llamada* diga….¿cid?...ya todo esta calmada….si….si ya cerraron la cerradura

Todos lo ven hablando por teléfono

Buchi: vaya…parecen padre e hijo *levantando una ceja*

Herito: *susrrandole a buchi* squall es huérfano, el señor cid siempre lo ha cuidado

Buchi: gracias por la aclaración tontuelo, al menos se ve que es mejor que ese viejo abandona familias

Herito: ¿aun con eso?

Squall: ya veo….¿una mejora para la nave gumi?...bien…les dire *cuelga* chicos cid nos necesita

Herito: si, nos vendría bien un descanso

Buchi: *estirándose* si, necesito algo de comer

Beat: ¿comida? Claro, yo tambien tengo mucha hambre, ¿neku te apuntas?

Neku: *hace ademan con sus hombros* no veo por qué no

Joshua: no se olviden de mi *risita*

Neku: ¿Quién te invito? *se va sin mirarlo*

Shiki: ah hombres

Herito: ummmm squall…¿podría pedirte un favor?

Squall: *suspiro* ¿Cuál herito?

Herito: *toma aire y exhala* ¿me podrias enseñar tu limite renzokuken? *sonríe nerviosamente*

Squall: bueno…ya no veo razones para decirte que no, como ya estas grande y tienes una llave espada, asi que estas listo

Herito: ¿¡en serio?! *abraza a squall* ¡gracias gracias muchas gracias!

Squall: claro que te lo enseñare pero no es necesario que me abraces

Herito: oh *se aleja un poco de el* lo siento

Hayden: ¿enserio?

Herito: sabes que se lo he estado pidiendo desde que estaba en entrenamiento

Hydesu: ya déjalo hayden

Hayden: bien, necesito un lugar donde sentarme…y quizas recostarme

En el primer distrito mientras que herito esta practicando con squall, buchi, neku y los otros que participaron en la batalla contra draco cantus están en el restaruante cercano, con neku contándole a buchi y sus amigos lo que vivió en el juego reaper

Shinichi: ¡¿y que paso después?!

Neku: bueno, como lo imaginaron, Joshua fingió su muerte y luego regreso para ponerme a prueba

Buchi: ¿y al final no destruyo shibuya?

Joshua: claro que no *rodea con su brazo a nekua* este chico hizo que me encariñara con la gente ¿Quién se resiste a el?

Neku: *se separa de Joshua* estar cerca de ti ya de por si es incómodo no sigas por favor

Joshua: es un momento entre amigos, gózalo

Todos: *carcajadas*

Beat: ¿y ustedes? Debe ser genial poder ver todos esos mundos

Buchi: y que lo digas, es muy divertido romper la rutina de vez en cuando

Mientras tanto con squall y herito

Herito: *con su llave espada brillando en azul* creo que ya lo tengo…

Herito hace 8 cortes perfectos contra el muñeco de practica que squall había traído

Squall: estoy impresionado, has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez

Herito: soy el capitán de la guardia real ¿Qué esperabas?

Rukia: *viendo a herito* guao, ten cuidado buchi, el tontuelo podría superarte

Buchi: ja como si pudiera

cid: *saliendo del taller* ¡oigan gente, vengan aquí que tengo que mostrarles algo!

Saburou: ¿y ahora que?

Buchi: quizás al viejo se le zafaron los tornillos

Todos entran al taller y van donde esta la nave gumi, viendo a hydesu y hayden en el sofá descansando

cid: ¿Qué les parece?

Buchi: es…la nave gumi ¿Qué tiene de asombroso?

Hydesu: tiene una nueva capa de pintura

Rukia: ¿solo eso? Bueno se ve mejor, pero nada impresionante

Cid: es porque le instale un nuevo sistema de navegación con mejor alcance

Herito: significa que podremos buscar más mundos

Hayden: bingo

Shiki: suerte en su viaje

Beat: no olviden de visitarnos

Buchi: claro, pero…¿aquí en ciudad de paso?

Shiki: no tontito, cuando sea momento podremos regresar a nuestro mundo

Neku: asi es, nos vemos en shibuya

Joshua: *le da a buchi el pin de jugador* como un recuerdo, no creo que vaya a necesitarlo

Buchi: *sonríe y asiente con la cabeza* entonces es una promesa, los veremos en shibuya

Herito: recuerdenlo cuando vayamos y no se sorprendan cuando nos vean haya *se sube en la nave gumi*

Beat: no te preocupes, tengo muy buena memoria

Neku: si tu lo dices

Todos: ¡adios! *subiéndose en la nave gumi*

Todos se suben en la nave gumi

Hydesu: voy a extrañar esos chicos

Buchi: yo tambien…menos a Joshua

Rukia: ¿paso algo interesante en su tiempo a solas?

Buchi: no, nada que valga la pena mencionar

Herito: *sentándose en el puesto del piloto* ya todo esta listo, solo debemos guiarnos por el sistema de navegación

Hydesu: ¿y a donde iremos ahora?

Herito: *mirando la pequeña pantalla* solo confía en mi

La nave gumi despega y en la zona entre el mar del espacio exterior y ciudad de paso aparece una cerradura

Buchi: pensé que ya habíamos cerrado la cerradura de este mundo

Herito: no es una cerradura, solo que algunos mundos crean barreras para evitar que cualquier cosa entre

Rukia: pero eso no estaba ahí antes

Herito: *con su cadena del reino en la mano* no importa, debemos concentrarnos en ir al próximo mundo

Buchi: si, a ver si ahí podemos encontrarla

Herito pone su llave espada al frente y de esta sale un rayo de luz que da en la cerradura y se escucha como se abre, en eso la nave gumi acelera y sale al mar del espacio exterior

Fin del capitulo 9


	14. capitulo 10

El lobo que no sabía amar

En la nave gummi

Hydesu: ¿herito sabes a dónde vamos?

Herito: sí, estoy siguiendo el radar, hay un nuevo mundo a unos kilómetros de…

Buchi: el negro y vasto espacio, no tienes que anunciarlo todo

Herito: lo siento si quiero encontrar un camino, ¿Por qué no nos bajamos en el próximo asteroide y preguntamos direcciones?

Rukia: por favor ustedes dos no empiecen

Herito: fue buchi quien empezó, yo solo estaba conduciendo

Buchi: a paso de tortuga, si me dejaran conducir ya habríamos llegado a donde sea que vayamos

Herito: y como piensas hacerlo si ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos

Buchi: tu tampoco, solo estas siguiendo el radar

Herito: porque yo mismo lo revise y está bien, las últimas veces nos guio bien, además no te dejare conducir por tu terror nocturno cuando nos estrellamos en selva profunda

Buchi: ¡¿yo?! Tú fuiste el que se puso a gritar "¡MAMI MAMIIII!"

Herito: pero yo no me la paso molestando a otros que no lo merecen

Buchi: tontuelo…tu eres la persona que más odio en la historia, eres mimado, malcriado, y resulta que el viejo nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre por TI

Herito: ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?! ¡LO…SIENTO!

Buchi: hmnph, eres un imbécil si crees que llegara el dia que no te moleste, te hare la vida un infierno hasta que te mueras

Herito: ¡¿y por qué a mí?! El solo estaba haciendo su trabajo

Buchi:….ah como sea, yo me voy, necesito estar solo *se levanta y baja a la sala de máquinas*

Herito: ¿y ahora que?

Rukia: mejor disfruta de la poca paz y tranquilidad que tendrás hasta que vuelva

En la sala de maquinas

Buchi: *sentándose en el suelo*por fin algo de paz y tranquilidad

Black: no cuentes con eso

Buchi: *suspiro* justo lo que me faltaba, ¿no crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente fastidiado para que tu vengas a molestarme?

Black: ¿Qué puedo decir? A ti nunca te gusta la compañía

Buchi: porque lo único que haces es molestarme y hacerme la vida imposible

Black: ¿hacertela imposible, quien evito que te apalearan en vergel radiante? Yo

Buchi: pero casi matas a kenji y hydesu casi te asesina

Black: ah detalles, los detalles solo mira el lado positivo ¿quieres?

Buchi: ¿Cómo verlo cuando eres todo lo malo en mí?

Black: no todo lo malo, tu eres un chico malo por si no lo has notado

Buchi: muy gracioso, ¿acaso sabes lo estresante que es mi vida?

Black: no porque nunca me dejas salir

Buchi: A, porque causarías un gran desastre y B, notarían que no eres yo

Black: ah vamos, no fue tan malo

Buchi: si lo fue, además de que la primera vez que saliste causaste un gran escándalo en la escuela y besaste a reika y a su amiga asuka la gata pelirroja en la mejilla frente a todos

Black: fue solo un beso en la mejilla, no es la gran cosa

Buchi: saltaste desde el suelo hasta la ventana de nuestro salón en un 5to piso, hiciste a asuka lanzar un pupitre que rompió la ventana y mis amigos te persiguieron por toda la ciudad

Black: era la emoción de poseer un cuerpo por primera vez, tú entiendes

Buchi: entiendo que casi me haces quedar como un bobo

Black: oh vamos, tu eres mi compadre

Buchi: *suspiro de fastidio* si crees que es tan fácil ser yo ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Siempre y cuando te limites

Black: mmm, pase de salida por un día…hecho *estrecha su mano con buchi*

Buchi: y para asegurarme que no intentes nada

En sus muñecas aparecen unas esposas

Buchi: no podrás hacer nada…a menos que yo te lo permita

Black: si con eso me dejas disfrutar de la dicha de tener un cuerpo

Los ojos de buchi cambian a rojo

Black: *sacudiendo las manos de buchi frente a el* se siente extraño, pero a la vez tan cómodo

Buchi: *comunicándose telepáticamente con black* pero no te pases, si te descubren juego terminado

Black: *levantándose* no te preocupes, no notaran la diferencia

Hydesu: *bajando a la sala de maquinas* buchi ya llegamos

Black: *volteando* ¿tan rápido? Vaya esta cosa es todo un bólido

Hydesu: *mirándolo* ¿buchi estas bien?

Black: *caminando junto a hydesu* claro que estoy bien* es mas, estoy mejor que nunca *lo mira a los ojos*

Hydesu: *notando los ojos rojos de buchi*(esos ojos…algo raro debe estar pasándole)

Black: ¿continuamos?

Buchi sube y se baja de la nave gummi presenciando un castillo de apariencia algo lúgubre y tenebrosa

Black: uh, interesante

Kenji: ¿buchi ya te sientes mejor?

Black: ¿Cómo la vez viejo? Claro que si, hasta me siento mejor que nunca

Rukia: eso es extraño, nunca sonríes más de la cuenta o estas de buen humor

Black: *mirando de pies a cabeza a rukia y se apoya en las puertas del castillo con pose "cool"* hola linda, tienes un encanto resplandeciente hoy, no creerás las "vibraciones" que estoy sintiendo

Rukia: *arqueando una ceja y retrocediendo un paso* es el mismo de antes ¿quieres? Me estas asustando

Black: considérate afortunada, siempre que te veo…dejo de ser yo mismo

Rukia: *mirando a herito con una ceja levantada*

Herito: yo me encargo

Herito se lanza contra black pero este lo toma de la camisa y lo lanza contra la puerta abriéndola

herito: ouch…

Todos se ponen en posición de combate y rodean a black

Black: (ok buchi te "prestare" el cuerpo, pero solo un segundo para que aclares las cosas)

Los ojos del cuerpo vuelven a ser azules para representar que buchi volvió al control

Buchi: ¿Qué pasa?

Kenji: ¿Cómo sabemos que eres el verdadero buchi?

Buchi: *suspiro* (black cuando esto termine te encadenare al callejón más oscuro de mi mente) adelante pregunten algo que solo yo sepa

Saburou: cuando teníamos 12 años te deje a cargo de mi hámster y me lo regresaste…pero era diferente…rukia me conto que algo le había pasado y habías traído ¿Qué le paso?

Buchi: bueno, rukia y yo estábamos en la playa cuando un águila lo atrapo y se lo trago…lo mas loco es que luego un tiburón salio del agua y se trago al águila…luego busque un reemplazo y bueno, ese es el que has tenido desde entonces

Saburou: ¡TUUUUUU! *intenta ir hacia a buchi pero rukia lo detiene*

Rukia: al menos lo intentó, además *abraza a saburou* me tienes a mi

Saburou: *se calma* bien, no matare a buchi, por ahora

Black: plaff, que cursis

Buchi: (por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo)

Kenji: umm…¿entramos?

Todos asienten y entran, dentro del castillo

Rukia: cielos, este lugar da miedo

Hydesu: si, parece sacado de una película de terror

Hayden: y me gusta

Hydesu: ¿estas bromeando? Este lugar me esta poniendo los pelos de punta

Herito: si, este lugar es escalofriante

Hayden: ustedes son un par de gallinitas, no hay nada que temer…*siente que algo paso por detrás de el*¡¿Qué fue eso?! *sacando su llave espada y poniéndose en posición de combate*

Herito y hydesu sienten lo mismo y hydesu como un gato miedoso salta y se sube en herito

Herito: hydesu…¿podrías bajarte por favor?

Hydesu: lo siento *se baja y se pone en posición de combate con prometida en la mano*

Todos se ponen en posición de combate y rukia ve algo

Rukia: *mirando la estatua* chicos…la estatua…

La estatua empieza a moverse y a atacar a los chicos, en eso aparecen varios sin corazón más que los atacan, logran destruirlos sin esfuerzo pero llegan mas a rodearlos, en eso aparece una bestia muy similar a un hombre lobo con cuernos y una capa morada que con furia destruye a los sin corazón

La bestia: *rugido de inframundo*

La bestia empieza a atacar a los sin corazón destruyéndolos a todos y cada uno de ellos

Bestia: *jadeo* ha….ha…*mira a buchi y sus amigos*

Hydesu: umm ¿señor?

Bestia: lárguense…

Herito: ¿Qué, por que?

Bestia: ¡DIJE QUE SE LARGARAN!

Herito se mueve un poco por el viento producido por el

Herito: siento si molestamos pero…¿sabe de casualidad sobre una cerradura?

Bestia: *bufido*

Herito: *tose y se tapa la nariz* necesita unas mentas, enserio

Bestia: ¿Qué hacen unos mocosos y un enano por aquí?

Buchi: ¿¡enano?!

Bestia: este no es lugar para niños, váyanse

Buchi: ¡a mi nadie me dice enano y se sale con la suya! Además, el único que puede asustar, agredir o molestar al tontuelo soy yo, así que discúlpate

Bestia: ¿disculparme?

Buchi: si, y hazlo bien…*apunta al suelo* de rodillas

Bestia: *se le queda mirando con una ceja levantada*

Buchi: *se le hincha una vena en la frente* ¡DIJE QUE DE RODILLAS!

Bestia: *se arrodilla y queda mirando a buchi a los ojos* no entiendo como me pides que haga esto si quedo mirando tus ojos, debes estar acostumbrado a que te vean desde arriba

Buchi: ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO?!

Buchi intenta darle un puñetazo a bestia pero este mueve la cabeza esquivándolo, a buchi se le hincha una vena y lo hace de nuevo para que bestia lo esquive, a buchi se le hinchan para que intente golpear a bestia pero este lo golpea lanzándolo contra una columna y se va

Buchi: grrrr, esa bestia de verdad me saca de quicio

Black: si quieres puedo cambiar contigo, estas libre de sospechas

Buchi: (bien pero intenta no levantarlas de nuevo)

Los ojos de buchi se vuelven rojos, dando a entender que black tiene el control del cuerpo

Kenji: ¿buchi estas bien?

Black: *levantándose* si, estoy bien *silbido* ese bestia tiene un problema de actitud serio

Buchi: mira quién habla

Black: (tu cállate, déjame disfrutar)

Hydesu: y bueno…¿continuamos?, ya este lugar de por si me da miedo

Black: como digas hydesu *mira la puerta del centro y hay dos escaleras que dan la izquierda y derecha respectivamente* veamos…de tin marin de don pingue cucaramacara de títere fue, yo no fui fue tete, cucarama que el fu…e *apunta a la derecha* vayamos por ahí *empieza a caminar*

Herito: (algo raro anda con el, normalmente hubiera ido corriendo con el enojo de todos los mundos a golpear a bestia, pero simplemente esta calmado…algo no debe andar bien)

Hayden: herito ¿vamos?

Herito: ¡y-ya voy!

Los dos suben la escalera al ala este y en los pasillos, en eso ven a una mujer de vestido azul con blanco siendo rodeada por sin corazón solados

Rukia: *sacando sus abanicos* nuestra señal, vamos

Rukia y kenji van hacia los sin corazón, mientras que rukia lanza sus abanicos destruyendo a los de la derecha kenji con unos cuantos cortes limpios destruye a los de la izquierda

Kenji: ¿está bien señorita?

Bella: gracias, me llamo bella, mucho gusto

Kenji: kenji Hashimoto, mucho gusto *ayuda a levantar a bella*

Rukia: soy rukia kuchiki, un placer

Saburou: mucho gusto soy saburou hanamura

Herito: herito meyer, capitán de la guardia real a sus servicios *hace una reverencia a bella*

Hydesu: hydesu mitsugi, teniente de la guardia real, un placer *hace lo mismo que herito*

Hayden: hayden mitsugi, tercer oficial o lo que sea *voltea los ojos*

Herito: ¡hayden!

Hayden: ¡¿Qué?! Solo estaba diciendo lo mio, cosa que me da fastidio

Black: me llamo bl…Digo…hirata tadakatsu, pero pueden llamarme buchi *sonríe de forma picara levantando una ceja*

Bella: ¿eh?

Rukia: tienes razón, es la persona más coqueta que se puede encontrar

Herito: *le susurra a hayden* aunque no actua asi, no ha intentado molestarme en todo el día

Hayden: *le susurra*tienes razón, y no es divertido

Black: señorita ¿en que podemos ayudarla?

Todos: (esto es extraño…)

Bella: bueno, no se que le esta pasando a bestia

Herito: ¡¿bestia, esa…cosa que nos ataco en el vestíbulo?!

Bella: ¿los ataco? Hay no, primero encerró a todos sus subordinados en el calabozo y ahora ataco a unos niños, todo desde que llego ese chico

Black: ¿chico? *levantando una ceja*

Buchi: no…no puede ser

Rukia: ¿Quién era?

Bella: no supe su nombre, pero era un lobo que caminaba como hombre, de pelaje marrón rojizo y cabello rubio…y cejas algo grandes

Buchi: maldición…lo volvió a hacer…

Black: (buchi calmate, si nos encontramos con el prometo no tratar de matarlo)

Buchi: mas te vale…

Bella: parece haber dicho algo que molesto bastante a bestia…al punto de encerrar a sus subordinados en el calabozo y tomo la rosa, no he salido de mi habitación desde eso , no hasta ahora

Hayden: bueno ¿en que podemos ayudarla?

Bella: yo puedo ir a hablar con bestia, por favor ayúdenme a sacarlos del calabozo

Black: delo por hecho *le guiña un ojo a bella* vámonos

Hydesu: ¿pero donde esta el calabozo?

Bella: en el ala oeste

Herito: gracias, intenta calmar a bestia, nosotros haremos el resto, acabaremos antes de que cante un gallo *sonríe*

En eso rukia se asoma por la ventana ve al jardín donde hay una gran cantidad de sin corazón rondando por ahí

Rukia: alguien deberia ir a contener a esos, ya saben, en caso de que irrumpan aquí

Black: *tomando el brazo de herito* nosotros podemos ir

Herito: ¡¿EHHHHHHH?!

Hayden: estas seguro

Black: claro que si viejo, ¿Quién no se resiste a lo adorable del hijo del sabio? *empieza a pellizcar las mejillas de herito y a este le duele mucho*

Todos se le quedan mirando con cara de "¿ahora que le estará pasando?

Buchi: ¡IDIOTA!, se supone que debes patearlo en el trasero y decirle tontuelo

Black: (cálmate, cálmate mi cuate, luego podrás molestarlo todo lo que quieras, estoy disfrutando esto)

Herito: ¿yo…ir con el?

Black: asi es carnalito, ¡fieeeestaaaaa!

Todos menos bella: ¡¿carnalito?!

Black: *llevándose a rastras a herito y acercándose a la ventana* bueno, nos vemos, sayonara *salta por la ventana por herito*

Rukia: *mirando a black correr llevándose a rastras a herito* ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Kenji: mejor no preguntemos, la respuesta podría ser desagradable

Hydesu: *pensativo*….

Hayden: ¿hydesu que pasa?

Hydesu: oh nada (esos ojos rojos…no puede ser el…pero ¿Por qué se llevaría a herito?)

Hayden: vamos hydesu, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Todos van hacia el ala oeste, en el ala oeste pasan por un pasillo con una alfombra roja y en los costado varias armaduras de caballeros, doblan a la derecha y ven una sala laarga con una escalera al lado derecho que esta bloqueada por 2 armaduras

Hydesu: ¿A dónde ira esta escalera?

Hayden: *notando un armario que parece estar roncando* es idea mia …¿acaso ese armario esta roncando?

Todos se acercan al armario y ven qu efectivamente tienen una cara femenina y esta roncando

Shinichi: *susurrando* ¿deberíamos despertarla?

Hayden: deberíamos más bien empujarla sin despertarla, bloquea una puerta y según lo que nos dijo bella esta es la puerta del calabozo

Saburou: intentémoslo, pero sin despertarla

Apenas la toca esta se despierta

Señora armario: *sin despertar completamente* ¿eh?...señor bestia *bostezo sonoro* 5 minutos mas….*se vuelve a dormir y a roncar*

Todos: shhhhhh

Entre todos la empujan suavemente hasta que no llega a estorbar la puerta al calabozo

Rukia: *en voz baja* ahora *pone su mano en la puerta* con cuidado

Abren suavemente la puerta y entran al calabozo

Dentro del calabozo ven a una tetera una taza, una escoba, una vela y un reloj que los saludan

Señora Pott: hola niños, ¿bella los envio?

Todos: AHHHHHHHHH*asustados*

Hayden: ¿¡a-acaba de hablar?!

Shinichi: *con su cabeza humenado* esto…desafia toda lógica posible *cae al suelo*

Rukia: *en los brazos de saburou* oh dios oh dios oh dios hablaron

Saburou: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Fiffi: hay no se pongan de melodramáticos, bella esta mas que acostumbrada a vernos

Hayden: con que estos eran los subordinados que bella menciono

Lumiere: asi es, somos los humildes sirvientes del señor bestia, soy lumiere, a sus servicios *el candelabro hace una reverencia*

Hayden: o-ok….¿por qué los metieron aquí en primer lugar?

Fiffy: plaff, ese bestia es todo un dramático, luego de que ese lobo o lo que sea viniera se puso como loco, asusto a bella, tomo la dichosa rosa y nos encerró a todos aquí, no se que le dijo, pero debio molestarlo mucho

Señora pott: yo creo haber escuchado, dijo algo como que el amor de bella hacia el no era cierto, creo que eso fue lo que enojo al señor bestia

Ding dong: deberíamos hacer algo

Hayden: deberíamos ir a ver a bestia

Chip: yo sé cómo llegar al cuarto de bestia, hay un pasadizo secreto por algún lado

Rukia: ¿enserio, donde esta?

Chip: *empieza a moverse* aquí

Todos se acercan a una puerta aparentemente sellada

Chip: oh…que extraño, eso no estaba sellado

Hydesu: *poniendo su mano en la pared y rápidamente se aleja invocando su prometida*

Hayden: ¿hydesu que pasa?

La pared empieza a tornarse rara y todos sacan sus armas

Hydesu: ¡la pared!

Todos se alejan, ven como la puerta adquiere un aspecto demoniaco y aparecen una gran cantidad de sin corazón sombras y neo sombras

Shinichi: *sacando sus pistolas* buchi y herito no podrían estar peor que nosotros

Hydesu: ¡todos detrás de nosotros!

Los objetos animados se ponen a cubierto mientras que hydesu y los otros se ponen a luchar

En el jardín herito y black están caminando buscando algunos sin corazón

Black: ok ok ok, yo espió con mi ojito algo…que…es…rojo

Herito: ¿manzanas?

Black: correcta mondo

Herito: ok, eso fue extraño

Black: solo estoy disfrutando con un amigo *revuleve el cabello de herito y le da un suave golpe al hombro*

Herito: (tiene que ser ese tipo, pero está actuando…diferente)

En eso llegan unos cangrejos y wyverns

Herito: *sacando su cadena del reino y poniéndose en posición de combate*hablamos luego

Entre los dos vencen con suma facilidad a los sin corazón y continúan inspeccionando el jardín, dentro del castillo los demás están luchando contra la "puerta" hasta que hydesu lanza sanctus haciendo que la puerta se paralice y de esta salga una nube de humo negro con ojos amarillos que todos proceden a atacar y a destruir, la nube de humo se disipa y el cuarto vuelve a la normalidad

Ding dong: ¿y-ya termino?

Rukia: si, ya es seguro

Los subordinados de bestia salen de sus escondites

Fiffy: gracias chicos, sin ustedes no hubiéramos tenido tanta suerte

Saburou: jejeje, como dicen, los héroes al rescate

Lumiere: síganme, desde este pasadizo secreto podremos llegar al cuarto del señor bestia

Lumiere abre la puerta y en la pared detrás de esta presiona unos ladrillos haciendo que se abra mostrando unas escaleras que van hacia abajo

Hayden: *asomándose* ¿alguien quiere ver que tan bajo se puede caer?

Hydesu: *empezando a bajar las escaleras*¿Por qué lo dices, que tu no ibas a ser el líder? *sigue caminando*

Hayden: ¡solo estaba bromeando!

Todos bajan las escaleras hasta que llegan a la zona subterránea del castillo

Lumiere: aquí es, solo debemos prender las antorchas para abrir la puerta

Saburou: *tomando a lumiere y acerca su llama a la antorcha encendiéndola* ya va una

Lumiere: nunca pensé que llegaría el punto mas bajo de mi carrera como mayordomo *se cruza de brazos*

Saburou: lo siento, es que algunos no podemos usar magia aquí

Hydesu con piro enciende la otra antorcha, rukia hace lo mismo, hayden prende la última antorcha y el pasadizo se abre, todos suben las escaleras y llegan a la sección bloqueada del ala oeste

Hayden: por fin, salimos

Fiffy: el cuarto del amo bestia esta adelante, síganme

Todos empiezan a caminar, mientras tanto en el cuarto de bestia, bestia esta contemplando la rosa mientras que una bruja muy familiar le esta hablando

Maléfica: ella pretende arrebatarte todo lo que tienes,*empieza a caminar alrededor* el castillo, tu amada rosa….

Bestia: ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? El otro chico ya me lo dijo antes

Maléfica: porque es cierto, venía a advertirte que después de que tome todo lo tuyo, tomara tu vida, no debes confiar en nadie…¡que se alimente tu ira!, solo la rosa alimentara tu poder

Bestia: *sin quitar la vista de la rosa* no es poder lo que quiero, ahora solo quiero…

Malefica: ¿Qué…amar…y ser amado a cambio, quien amaría a una bestia como tu?

Bestia: *se voltea muy enojado y le ruge a maléfica*

Entonces hydesu y los demás (con sus armas a la mano) llegan a la habitación

Hydesu: ¡maléfica!

Maléfica: mira bestia, ahí están sus cómplices *se va*

Bestia: *empieza a ser rodeado por un aura negra y ruge*

Bestia los ataca y los esquiva, para que ruja nuevamente

Hydesu: oh oh, tenemos problemas

Hayden: creo que debemos darle un buen golpe en la cabeza si queremos hacerlo entrar en razón

Todos se lanzan a luchar contra bestia, mientras en el jardín…

Herito: *destruyendo a un wyvern* creo que ese era el ultimo

Black: bueno ¿ahora que hacemos?

Herito: yo tengo una idea *le apunta con su llave espada*responderme algunas preguntas…

En el cuarto de bestia, din dong esta distrayendo a bestia, rukia usando hielo++ congela su cuerpo y hayden le da un potente golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Hayden: eso debe ser mas que suficiente

En eso bestia despierta

Estia: ugh *sacudiendo su cabeza* ¿Qué paso?...

Din dong: e-esto amo….¿c-como se lo digo?...como vera….en realidad…

Hayden: enloqueciste y los encerraste a todos en un calabozo

Lumiere: a-así es

Hydesu: maléfica…¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Bestia: ¿malefica?...no lo se…simplemente ella y uno de sus ayudantes salieron de la oscuridad, usaron mi ira a su favor para controlarme

Rukia: que extraño, justo como quizas lo este haciendo con taishou, pero no veo ningún tatuaje

Kenji: ¿usted es el príncipe?

Bestia: si…¿Por qué?

Kenji: sus subordinados nos contaron sobre lo que te ocurrió y sobre esa rosa

Din dong: asi es, el amo debe aprender a amar antes de que la rosa se marchite, así volverá a su forma original

Bestia: ¡esa bruja!...hizo salir todo mi pesar, tristeza y dolor y los transformo en rabia e ira, me dejó indefenso al punto de no poder distinguir lo que era verdad

Hydesu: y por eso encerraste a todos tus amigos en el calabozo

Bestia: esperemos que haya sido por eso…

Saburou: no te preocupes, bella nos conto que muy en el fondo eres bueno

Lumiere: exactamente, hemos visto que puede ser muy amable a veces, sobre todo con bella

Fiffy: *subiéndose en el hombro de rukia* ya que ella conoce la bondad dentro del corazón del amo *suspiro* es tan lindo cuando esta con ella

Rukia: decimos exactamente lo mismo de un amigo nuestro, es testarudo, molesto y casi nunca sonríe, pero cierta chica le saca su lado amable

Bestia: bella….la he tratado muy mal últimamente y he sido todo un egoísta

shinichi: ¿eres el hermano perdido de buchi por casualidad?

Rukia: ¡shinichi!

Shinichi: lo siento

Hydesu: pero ella no ha dicho nada malo sobre ti

Bestia: *poniendo sus manos en su cabeza* tienes razón…es demasiado buena como para hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas, su corazón es muy puro

Din dong: *susrrando* como verán…el amo suele juzgarse a sí mismo con muchísima dureza

Hydesu: ¿y no habras visto a bella? Dijo que vendría a hablar contigo

Bestia: no…no la he visto desde que se encerró en su habitación

Rukia: ¡entonces algo debe haberle pasado!

Bestia: ¡¿a bella!?

Hydesu: mejor vamos a ver si esta bien

Todos salen del cuarto de bestia en dirección al vestíbulo hasta que escuchan a bella gritar

Bella: ¡TE LO ADVIERTO, NO TE ME ACERQUES BRUJA!

Bestia: ¡¿bella donde estás?!  
Bella: ¡¿bestia!? ¡Socorro, estoy en el salón de baile, por favor ven rápido!

Todos entran al salón de baile y ven a bella huir de un sin corazón esférico cubierto de cadenas

Bestia: ¡bella!

Bella: ¡estoy bien!

Bella abre la puerta al balcón, sale y la cierra evitando que el sin corazón siga persiguiéndola, el sin corazón al percatarse la presencia de los demás…

Sin corazón: *rugido*

Entonces el sin corazón se hunde en el suelo haciendo que este se vuelva negro, todos retroceden y ven como todo el cuarto empieza a cubrirse del mismo material negro, la sombra se enciende en fuego azul y lanza un rugido, empieza a poseer todo a su alrededor

Hayden: emmm ¿Qué está pasando?

Shinichi: no lo sé pero esto se está poniendo raro

La sombra acechante empieza a manipular el enterono, haciendo que las columnas ataquen a los chicos

Rukia: ¡cuidado! ABSOLUTE REFLECT

Rukia se encierra a ella y a saburou en una barrera de reflejo, rukia la baja para que saburou con su espada corta las columnas, cuando se da cuenta es lanzado al aire por rayos laser que causan un gran estallido que se escucha en el jardín

Herito: ¿Qué fue eso?

Black: no dejes que eso te distraiga, solos somos tu y yo

Herito: (hydesu, hayden…. tengan cuidado) bien…¿Dónde el psicópata del otro dia?

Black: lo siento pero nada me gustaría mas que borrar tu mísera existencia, pero el me obligo a mantenerme al margen

En la sala de baile hydesu lanza sanctus contra la sombra acehcante, hayden lanza hielo++ y shinichi usa su limite

Shinichi: *creando una especie de arma gigante* ¡ARMA Z GRAVEDAD MAXIMA!

Shinichi dispara aumentando drásticamente la gravedad aplastando contra el suelo a la sombra acechante, en el jardín

Herito: ¿el, a que te refieres quién eres?

black: *moviendo su dedo indice de un lado al otro* ah ah ah, todo a su debido tiempo, pero digamos que soy en cierta forma, parte de buchi

herito: ¿acaso eres... la oscuridad que habita el corazón de buchi?

En el salón de baile

Hydesu: ¿se acabo, ganamos?

Se siente un temblor y todos ven como la sombra acechante sale del suelo y se libera de sus cadenas, es rodeado por un aura mas negra que el negro y suelta un gran rugido, se encierra en una especie de huevo y este en unos segundos se rompe mostrando a una criatura humaniode similar a un lado oscuro pero más pequeño con cadenas en sus brazos y piernas

Espinas de sombra: *rugido de inframundo*

La espina acechante se hace invisible y ataca ferozmente a bestia y a shinichi lanzándolos lejos

Hayden: ¡no!

Hayden y hydesu lanzan una ráfaga de electro+++ que logra revelar la ubicación del monstruo, saburou lanza una onda de choque al espinas de sombra dañándolo un poco, rukia usa su límite meteo, haciendo aparecer un mini meteorito en el interior del cuarto que impacta contra el espinas de sombra dañándolo de gravedad, entonces hydesu y bestia ejecutan una maniobra combinada que destruye al sin corazón por completo

Bestia: ¡bella! ¡¿Bella dónde estás?!

Bestia busca por todas partes a bella pero solo escucha la risa maniática de maléfica

Bestia: ¡ESA BRUJAAAAAA!

Hydesu: creo que venia del exterior del castillo, ¡vamos!

Todos salen del salón de baile hacia la salida del castillo, mientras tanto con herito y black

black: bingo bongo *guiño* eres muy perspicaz, ¿seguro que eres príncipe? porque según lo que he escuchado no son muy inteligentes esos chicos

herito: Tch... Desde que hydesu se quebró y comenzó a tener esos ataques de ira cuando alguien muy cercano a el como yo y hayden eran lastimados, supuse que algo de oscuridad comenzó a crecer en el pero... nunca creí que el corazón del nuevo portador de una llave espada estuviera también lleno de oscuridad. lo cual confirme en la batalla que tuviste contra la oscuridad del corazón de hydesu.

black: no te preocupes viejo, aunque buchi nunca lo admitiría no dejaría que nadie, incluso tú, este a mi merced

herito: ¿Que, en serio buchi no dejaría que eso pasara?

black: sorpresa sorpresa, el niño tiene un lado tierno ¿qué esperabas?

Herito: Yo que creí que hayden era el único que era un intento de psicópata con un lado tierno que solo muestra en unos casos en concreto

black: cuida tu lengua, recuerda que buchi aún puede escucharte, así que te espera un terrible castigo cuando volvamos a cambiar

herito: *Imaginándose el infierno que le espera*. Diablos porque soy tan lengua floja... Mejor hago como si no te escuche decir que ya sabes quien tiene ya sabes qué lado...

black: *poniendo a un lado la llave espada de herito* firmado y sellado, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo

herito: Pero intenta actuar más como buchi los demás sospechan además recuerda que fue hydesu el que vio a través de ti, él sabe que no eres buchi

black: entendido, además...es la primera vez que estoy frente a una princesa del corazón, ¿que elegirá, luz, oscuridad? no tengo idea pero quiero verlo

herito: ... Princesa del corazón. ¿De quién hablas?

black: de la mismísima bella por su puesto, estamos en su mundo, y cierta bruja hada la quiere de su lado

Herito: ... Ah... ¡Malefica! pero se supone que estamos en Vergel Radiante, desde hace pero hace mucho tiempo que esto dejo de ser Bastión Hueco

black: quizás se estuvo escondiendo y cuando vio a taishou aprovecho la oportunidad de revelarse

Herito: Ya veo. Puede que seas útil después de todo...

Black: no te emociones, en cuanto buchi vuelva no me dejara salir por al menos 5 años

herito: (siendo sincero este psicópata me agrada un poco... Pero sería raro si buchi no anduviera cerca) comprendo

black: bueno *abre un pasillo oscuro*

herito: *se exalta*

black: nos espera un espectáculo de los buenos

Herito: Como es que abriste eso?

black: los mundos trabajan de formas misteriosas, a veces entre todo ese caos organizado nacen engrendos del demonio como yo

herito: ¿me pasara algo si lo cruzo?

black: no te preocupes, como lo estoy abriendo desde un cuerpo de luz es totalmente seguro

herito: Mas te vale...

Los dos cruzan el pasillo y llegan a la sala principal del castillo de bestia

herito: ¡inspección! , brazos, piernas, cola, corazón latiendo *suspiro*vivo, gracias a dios estoy vivo

black: a veces eres toda una reina del drama

herito: Buchi ya me lo ha dicho, además también hayden

black: entonces nos entendemos, vamos a salvarle los traseros esos chicos ¿quieres?

Herito: si... Solo espero que Hydesu no esté actuando solo... Temo que si hayden salió herido de grave entonces, haya despertado su estado de ira otra vez. Siendo sincero cuando está muy furioso no reconoce quien es aliado o enemigo, hayden es el único que le puede poner alto a su hermano mayor

black: *suspiro* uno de los contras de poder salir, tener que lidiar con mucho drama

herito: Hey no es su culpa. el perdió a alguien cuando era pequeño y eso le genero cierto sentimiento que no puede dejar atras, un sentimiento que le dice que no puede proteger a los que quiere y eso hace que su ira lo domine con tal de acabar con aquel que atente con terminar con la vida de uno de sus seres queridos.

black: ohhh, lo siento, se lo que es eso ¿pero me vez lloriqueando por ahi? no, que lo supere

herito: ¡eres un ogro?

black: si ¿y qué? recuerda que soy un engendro de los demonios de este niño, así que no esperes que sea amable

herito: Ahora se porque buchi te tiene encerrado. no sabes lo que es el dolor. hydesu es demasiado sensible y gentil para dejar atrás sus sentimientos. Como dice hayden, él es pura luz, una luz muy pura que no es capaz de dejar atrás sus emociones

black: ¿sabes por qué no he intentado tomar control de su cuerpo?

herito: ¿eh?

black: recuerdo que cuando desperté estaba dentro del corazón del niño y el me salvo de desaparecer, el al principio me veía como un simple y patético cuerpo que estaba ahí en la orilla, pero por alguna razón me salvo, a mí y al otro corazón que tenía conmigo, no recuerdo de quien era, pero debía ser de alguien muy importante para mi

Herito: Entonces si tienes a alguien que te importa eh

black: puede ser, recuerda que no recuerdo absolutamente nada antes de unirme a él, supongo que todas mis emociones y recuerdos fueron un peaje para entrar en el

Herito: Siento algo de pena por oír eso

black: no intentes consolarme, todo será en vano

herito: No lo intentaba porque sé que no tienes remedio

black: bueno...ya me divertí lo suficiente, mejor me voy

El cuerpo de buchi se arrodilla en el suelo y al cabo de unos segundos buchi regresa al control denotado por sus ojos azules

buchi: ufff, de verdad se siente extraño cambiar el control del cuerpo

herito: Que bien me siento teniéndote de vuelta, el era amable pero da miedo no lo disfrute para nada. sali pagando un precio alto y dale las gracias a hydesu por no dejar que ese tipo matara a kenji junto conmigo

buchi: ¿lo descubriste?

herito: el que no intentara molestarme era una señal obvia

buchi: *suspiro* el prefiere torturar a la gente de forma psicológica

herito: y ademas de que el me dio la razón cuando le pregunte si era la oscuridad que habita en tu corazon. Como dije da gracias a hydesu que no dejo que matara a Kenji. Yo estaba abatido cuando Hydesu apareció y bueno, su estado de furia se hizo presente... lo hubieras visto, peleo a la par contra ese tipo

buchi: si...gracias a dios que no lo mato *pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y baja la cabeza*

herito: Ademas, no sabía que Hydesu tenía un segundo limite, me deja impresionado. Tal parece que es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, hasta conoce magia poderosa

buchi: desgraciadamente nadie puede ser rival de black cuando toma control de mi cuerpo, siento que cada vez que usa un hechizo o ataca me absorbe poco a poco

herito: Desde que te conozco sé que eres de los que no se deja vencer tan facil. el no es rival para ti, eso es lo que pienso

Buchi: jeje, tienes razón tontuelo *le da un golpe suave a herito en el hombre*

herito: (Ok... Eso dio miedo, está un poco blando ahora pero esa amabilidad me da miedo aunque me hace sentir un poco bien.) Bueno vamos, si ese tipo tiene razón, Maléfica está cerca y está detrás de una de las 7 princesas del corazón puro, Bella

Buchi: genial, aunque sea mujer pienso molerla y servirla en espagueti

herito: *Facepalm*. Solo vamos no podemos dejar solos a los demás, me preocupa que la furia de hydesu lo haga enfrentarse solo a esa bruja y que se aproveche de que su oscuridad nacida de su furia lo tenga dominado, además que me preocupan tus amigos también

Buchi: ¿Crees que no me importan mis amigos? Tengo cuentas pendientes con la bruja aparte de que quiero hacerle unas preguntas

herito: Yo igual. (¿Porque estará reuniendo a las 7 princesas otra vez?)

Fuera del castillo hydesu está asistiendo a bestia mientras que los demás están luchando en igualdad de condiciones con maléfica

Herito: ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Hydesu: no de mucho, logramos esconder a bella lejos de maléfica, pero cielos, esa bruja es ruda

herito: (Menos mal, no entrado en estado de furia).

Hydesu: Esa bruja logra repeler cualquiera de mis hechizos, pero no tengo fuerzas para lanzarle sanctus. Lo que me impresiona es que logro regresarme todos mis nigro piro++ por suerte me protegí de ellos con reflejo. Ni siquiera mi gravedad++ funciona ni tampoco paro++

Rukia: ella tiene conocimientos en magi

a mas amplios que todos los nuestros juntos *bloquea unas flamas verdes con sus abanicos*sabe hechizos que ni hydesu ni yo conocíamos ¡HIYAAAAA! *lanza sus abanicos pero el muro de fuego los desvía regresando a las manos de rukia*

Bestia: ¡MALDITA BRUJA ¿DONDE ESTA BELLLA?!

Maléfica: *risas* no te preocupes mi querido bestia, esta "a salvo"

Bestia: *rugido*

Bestia se lanza a atacar a maléfica pero esta lo lanza a la puerta del castillo

Buchi: pues si queremos derrotar a la bruja *cruje sus nudillos * solo podemos recurrir a la fuerza bruta

Hayden: Mejor no lo hagas, esa anciana te lanzara un rayo si intentas acercarte lo peor es que pudo con mis voleas oscuras como si nada

Maléfica empieza a disparar una ráfaga de flamas verdes y hydesu, rukia, herito y shinichi crean una barrera de reflejo que los cubre a todos

Shinichi: mmm, con que yo también puedo hacer magia ¿eh?

Rukia: te enseñare a controlarla después si quieres

Saburou: ok…¿alguna idea brillante?

Buchi: ¿Por qué no intentamos lana nuestros límites uno tras otro para pasar su defensa?

Hydesu: El mío es un límite de ataque físico.

Hayden: El mío es de ataque a distancia

Buchi: y por eso primero atacarán los que tengan límite a distancia

Hayden: Bien entonces hagámoslo ragnarok con mi volea oscura

Bueno yo: pero si queremos forzarla a huir necesitamos el tiro mortífero de herito, el meteo de Rukia, y quizás el arma Z de Shinichi

Hydesu: Y luego voy yo con mi Omnilatigo ¿cierto?

Buchi: si, la idea es forzarla a bajar su barrera para dejar que los que ataquen de cerca puedan acercarse

Hydesu: Entonces tendré que usar mi versión actualizada de Omnilago, la versión 5. Sinceramente nunca uso la V5 porque no lo creo necesario

Buchi: y luego entran a aplastarla Kenji y saburou con sus limites

Hydesu: Bien Seré la primera oleada de ataques de corta distancia. Cuento con ustedes dos para sincronizarse conmigo.

Kenji: después de que me salvaste pues cuenta conmigo.

Saburou: ¿Salvarte? a que te refieres.

Kenji: este... Nada que debas saber.

Buchi: bien….rukia baja la barrera en…tres…dos…uno…

La ráfaga de fuego verde se detiene y rukia baja la barrera

Buchi: ¡ahora! ¡ragnarok!

Hayden: ¡volea oscura!

Rukia: ¡meteo!

Shinichi: ¡gravedad absoluta!

Herito: ¡tiro mortífero!

Los ataques el mismo tiempo causan un estallido que obligan a malefica a bajar la barrera de fuego que la rodeaba

Hydesu: ¡omnilatigo!

Hydesu con su omnilatigo v5 se envuelve en un aura dorada y empieza a dar varios cortes continuos haciéndole algo de daño a malefica, luego los ojos de kenji se vuelven rojos y este empieza atacar con salvajismo a maléfica con su catana, esta retrocede un poco, saburou luego llega para que su espada imbuida en luz azul le den un golpe directo debilitándola

Malefica: *exhausta* tienen suerte esta vez *abre un pasillo oscuro* pero no crean que la próxima se las dejare fácil *se va*

Bestia: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y REGRESAME A BELLA!

Hydesu: bestia, no tiene casi, seguramente se llevo a bella

Bestia: bella…*se arrodilla en el suelo*

Buchi: no te preocupes bestia, la buscaremos y la traeremos

Hydesu: lo prometemos

Bestia: gracias…*sonríe*

La cerradura aparece en la puerta del castillo

Buchi: ¿haces el honor tontuelo?

Herito: *con la cadena del reino a la mano* te llevo ventaja

La llave espada de herito lanza un rayo de luz que da con la cerradura oyéndose un click, representando que se cerro

Shinichi: nuestro trabajo aquí termino, vámonos

Rukia: no se preocupe señor bestia, prometemos traer de regreso a bella

Subordinados de bestia: ¡adios, suerte, que les vaya bien!

Todos se suben a la nave gummi

Herito: deberíamos regresar a vergel radiante a descansar, cargar combustible y provisiones

Shinichi: apruebo la noción

Buchi: *bostezando* si, háganle caso al tontuel *se estira y se oyen varios huesos crujiendo* necesito una cama, estoy que no aguanto la espalda

Rukia: si, necesito dormir en una cama urgentemente

Hayden: esta decidido, regresaremos a vergel radiante

Al cabo de unos minutos la nave gummi llega a vergel radiante que ya es de noche, aterriza frente al castillo y todos se bajan de ella

Buchi: genial, por fin dormiré como la gente

Herito: si te consideras gente…

Buchi: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Herito: nada…*entra al castillo*

Dentro del castillo

Herito: primero rem y ahora bella

Shinichi: tenemos mucho trabajo en las manos

Hydesu: también tenemos que cerrar las cerraduras

Kenji: rescatar a las dos princesa y cerrar las cerraduras, estaremos ocupados por un tiempo

Buchi: *bostezo* bueno, si me disculpan, me ire a descansar *se va*

Todos se van a sus habitaciones y herito y se queda solo en la mesa pensativo

Herito: (¿Por qué maléfica quiere volver a reunir a las 7 princesas del corazón?...primero puso bajo su control a taishou, parece que funciona como su espia y asesino, y ese tatuaje, nunca he visto algo parecido en los libros de vergel radiante, ¿acaso es algo nuevo? No lo se pero tengo que detenerla a toda costa…)

Fin del capitulo 10


	15. capitulo 11

Cuentos de una ciudad salvaje

Herito después de un rato de pensar va a su cuarto y nota algo diferente…

Herito: esperen….¿dónde está mi cama?*mira al techo para descubrir que esta pegada al techo * ahí esta…

Ve que hay una nota pegada a la pared

Herito: "querido herito, no creas todas y cada una de las cosas que te dijo black, sobre todo la parte donde dice que soy amable, por qué si piensas que soy amable de nuevo puedes darte por muerto, y posdata, espero que disfrutes de tu dura lección de vida, es tan dura como el piso, con amor, buchi"

Herito: sabía que detrás de esa amabilidad tramaba algo

En el cuarto de hydesu

Hydesu: *dejándose caer en la cama* Estoy muerto, nunca sentí que mi cuerpo temblara tanto... Creo que me voy a bañar con agua caliente para que el cuerpo se me relaje además de que me pondré otra ropa pero exactamente igual a la que traigo. *mira a hayden*.

Hayden: Ni de chiste me meterás al baño contigo compartir cuarto ya es una cosa...

Hydesu: Solo te iba a preguntar si querías que te dejara agua caliente para cuando ya salga del baño. si piensas cosas raras antes de que te hablen, hermanito tonto.

Hayden: Hermano mayor idiota.

Hydesu: *Agarra una toalla para irse al cuarto de baño* la bañera será la indicada para quitarme el temblor y cansancio

Herito: *entra al cuarto*¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?

Hydesu: ¿Ahora que te hizo?

Herito: pego mi cama al techo

Hayden: *risas* cada vez me agrada más y más ese chico

Hydesu: Bien compartirás cama ¿con hayden o conmigo? tú decides herito

Herito: contigo, la última vez Hayden tiño mi pelaje de rosado

Hayden: ¿Qué? Ese es el color de moda entre la realeza

hydesu: Eso no fue gracioso tardo una semana en quitarse ese color rosa de su pelaje. bueno voy a darme un baño. mi cuerpo no deja de temblar y ademas de que estoy cansado. el agua caliente sera mi cura. *Con su toalla en mano va al baño*.

Herito: oye deja también algo de agua caliente, quisiera quitarme la peste a psicópata de encima

hydesu: claro te dejare agua créeme yo quiero también quitarme esa peste (quien sería ese, no era buchi), además de que apesto a bruja malvada también.

Hayden: oigan no se olviden del gemelo menor aquí presente, la bruja literalmente me hizo tragar tierra

hydesu: Si si hayden también te dejare agua.

Al día siguiente herito regreso a su cuarto para buscar su ropa

Herito: *revisando sus cajones* ¿Dónde está toda mi ropa?

Entonces sale y ve a buchi asomado en una ventana

Herito: ok psicópata ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

Buchi: compruébalo por ti mismo

Herito ve su ropa colgada en la cima de una de las torres del castillo

Herito: ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de atormentarme?

Buchi: cuando deje de ser divertido, que sería...nunca

Hayden: *se aparece al lado de buchi*.te esmeraste esta vez buchi Aunque yo hice algo similar mira alli en la otra torre. Es la ropa de Hydesu es su castigo por no prestarme mucha atención ayer.

Hydesu: *en la habitacion*. HAYDEEEEEEN QUE HICISTE CON MI ROPA, NO VOY A ANDAR TODO EL DIA EN PIJAMA DIME DONDE ESTA MI ROPA.

Buchi y Hayden chocan los puños

Herito: ¿Saben? Un día les llegará el Karma y eso no pasa, seré yo quien lo traiga

Hydesu: *Apareciendo al lado de herito, en su pijama azul de estrellas favorito y con la llave espada en la mano*. HAYDEN. MI ROPA. A LA DE YA

Hayden : pues los dos van a tener que ir a buscarla

Hydesu: ¿¡Que!?

Hydesu se asoma a la ventana y ve su ropa en la otra torre

Hydesu: me las vas a pagar

Buchi: aunque les haría bien hacer algo de ejercicio, dicen que saltar de un lado a otro es bueno para las piernas

Hydesu: Algún día les llegara el karma.

Herito: Yo ya les dije eso.

Hayden: igual ustedes dos son demasiado bueno la como para vengarse de nosotros

Buchi: si, se necesita una mente oscura y retorcida para hacer algo así, y ustedes definitivamente no la tienen

Hydesu: *Con vena hinchada y de paso sintiéndose herido ya que le dijeron en indirecta "debilucho" baja la mirada*. Ustedes sí que son crueles Herito... Te dejo que busques mi ropa... Necesito estar solo en mi cuarto sin dejar entrar a nadie, encerrado y con llave. *Se va al cuarto*

Herito sigue a hydesu hasta la puerta de su cuarto

herito: *fuera del cuarto de hydesu* vamos hydesu no les hagas caso, sabes que ambos son los típicos intentos de psicópata con un lado amable

Hydesu: *dentro del cuarto tirado en su cama recortando las fotos en las que estan el, herito y hayden pero recortando a este último*. Sabes que no me gusta que me digan que soy debil. en especial porque... No pude impedir que mi tio... Y ahora para colmo... Mi papá...

herito: si...te entiendo, pero no podemos dejar que nos ganen

Hydesu: *recortando otra foto*. Por favor déjame solo... Ya pase por mucho cuando era pequeño. y ahora la noticia de parte del señor Albert sobre que mi papa desapareció cuando nos fuimos de vergel radiante... en serio me cayo como un balde de agua fria... Siento como si mi corazón se quebrara otra vez... me duele...

herito: si, mejor ve voy

herito esta caminando por el pasillo ve pasar a hayden y a buchi

herito: espero que estén orgullosos de esto

Hayden: Porque. ¿que hicimos nosotros?

Buchi: Solo colgamos su ropa en la torre, ¿qué más pudimos hacer tontuelo?

herito: no lo se, ¡recordarle al chico lo de su padre y su tío? además hayden es tu padre también deberías estar tan triste como el, aunque sea un poco

Hayden: *se acuerda cuando llegaron a vergel radiante, en el castillo y Albert les informo que Kamui habia desaparecido recien ellos se habian ido en la nave Gumi luego de 2 horas pero hayden baja la mirada*. A mi que... Mi padre se mostraba mas interesado en Hydesu ya que el era y es su perfecto y unico "heredero" para dejarle su puesto como el consejero y cientifico del rey de vergel radiante asi como tu eres el proximo rey, verdad herito...

herito: si pero...

Hayden: Eso lo responde todo... Se corresponder a los sentimientos de mi hermano cuando debo pero a mí no me interesa nada de lo que sienta mi hermano ahora y tampoco me interesa nada que ver con mi padre, pensé que mi tío era mi único amigo pero me equivoque cuando lo vi tan cariñoso con hydesu, conmigo era igual pero Hydesu siempre acaparaba a mi tío... Siempre estaba solo...

herito: pero me tenías a mí...

Hayden: siempre estabas con el padre de buchi... Cuando estabas conmigo era por lastima... Solo en ocasiones me mostré sobreprotector con Hydesu cuando nos molestaban afuera del castillo pero el resto del tiempo estaba solo... Tu solo eras alguien que me tenía lastima... Soy el otro lado de mi hermano, la parte contraria que siempre debe estar sola...

herito: ¡pero no era por lástima! eres mi amigo

Hayden: Dime algo que yo solo te haya dicho... Algo que no recuerdo y yo te haya dicho con la única promesa de que me lo dijeras en un momento de gran importancia...

herito: (¿una promesa? ¡Diablos! sé que la hice pero...no sé por qué no la recuerdo)...

hayden: eso pensé *se va*

buchi: bien hecho tontuelo *se va también*

Herito: Hayden... Porque me lo haces tan dificil... ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a alejarte de esa manera de mi y de tu hermano...? aun mas importante... señor Kamui en serio usted fue capaz de ignorar a Hayden y preferir a Hydesu... se tambien que el señor Tamui no podia negarle nada a hydesu, el señor Kamui se mostraba inexpresivo e indiferente con hydesu y hayden como si les culpara de algo pero teniendo cierto interes en hydesu cuando lo mencionaba junto con mi padre... que historia sera la que hay detras de esa indiferencia fria del señor Kamui hacia Hydesu y Hayden...

En la plaza de la fuente

herito: *sosteniendo un helado de sal marina*

kenji: ¿vas a comerte eso?

herito: lo estoy considerando...

kenji: ¿qué sucedió?

En la plaza de la fuente

herito: *sosteniendo un helado de sal marina*

kenji: ¿vas a comerte eso?

herito: lo estoy considerando...

kenji: ¿qué sucedió?

Herito le cuenta a Kenji lo que paso esta mañana empezando con lo de su ropa debido a buchi y a lo de Hayden con la ropa de Hydesu, luego lo que entre buchi y Hayden les dijeron lo cual fue un golpe bajo para hydesu quien ahora esta deprimido en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe que, además de que al parecer si le afecto la noticia de su padre además de que combinado con el dolor por la pérdida de su tío hace tiempo hace que posiblemente el corazón de hydesu se quiebre emocionalmente por segunda vez y además de que le cuenta lo sucedido en la conversación con Hayden.

kenji: vaya. Esta vez no sé qué decir

herito: por favor ayúdame, desde que comenzamos con esto todo entre los tres fue de mal en peor...especialmente por ese imbecil de buchi

Kenji: si buchi se ha comportado grosero contigo porque su padre estuvo todo este tiempo entrenándote a ti y a hydesu y hayden. hydesu parece sentir el dolor de buchi ya que ambos perdieron a personas que querían bastante en extremo. Hayden bueno, el parece el compañero ideal de Buchi en lo que se refiere a su lado perverso pero al parecer debe estar con hayden en estos momentos sintiendo empatía por él.

herito: si...pero podríamos resolver esto simplemente hablándonos e intentando comprendernos el uno al otro, quizás cuando encontráramos a su padre podría arreglar las cosas también entre ellos

Kenji: segun lo que sabes del padre de Buchi dijiste que desapareció el mismo día que mi mundo, el de buchi y mis amigos fue engullido por obra de Taishou y lo reciente con el padre de Hydesu y Hayden fue que desapareció cuando salimos de Vergel radiante el primer día del viaje

herito: el rey dijo que se fue a buscar la cadena legendaria...sea lo que sea eso

Kenji: La cadena legendaria... ¿Es una especie de llave espada más poderosa que tu cadena del reino o que la fenrir de buchi y la prometida de hydesu y la recuerdos lejanos de hayden?

herito: eso parece, ¿tendra algo que ver con la salida de malefica del anonimato?

kenji: tienes razon, seguramente el fue a buscarla ya que temia que malefica volviera a juntar a las luces puras

herito: si…primero rem y ahora bella, tenemos que encontrarlas

kenji: a pesar de como actuaba bestia se preocupaba mucho por bella, hasta nos dio las gracias por ayudarnos…¿no crees que se parece a buchi?

Herito: Y que lo digas pero en serio no invoques a buchi aún sigo un poco molesto por lo de mi cama y mi ropa

kenji: bien, dejaremos de hablar de eso, ¿por qué no vamos a ver en que andan rukia y saburou?

Herito: si es verdad... Oye dime estas bien, ya sabes por lo del otro día cuando buchi nos...

kenji: bueno...siento que ya conozco esa faceta de el

herito: ¿enserio?

kenji: momentos antes de que nuestro mundo fuese tragado por la oscuridad pude ver como sus ojos se volvian rojos y mirada llena de furia, pero al menos seguía siendo el

Herito: Que alivio recuérdame decirle a Hydesu que no te paso nada, él te salvo junto conmigo. Oye y en donde anda Shinichi por cierto

kenji: quien sabe, quizás tu padre le presto su laboratorio y esta construyendo un monstruo frankenstein con lo que hay ahí

Herito: Bueno quizás... Solo espero que no toque las cosas del armario privado del señor Kamui. mi padre me dijo que alli es donde guarda sus cosas mas peligrosas... Bueno veamos en que andan los dos tortolos

saburou y rukia estan sentados en la banca de un café mirándose tiernamente el uno al otro

saburou: como quisiera que momentos como estos duraran para siempre

rukia: si

herito: ¡oigan ustedes dos bésense de una vez!, no tenemos todo el día

Kenji: ¡Si ya queremos ver que hacen después!

saburou: ¡ahh!, nada cool chicos, nada cool

herito y Kenji: jajajajaja jajajaja

rukia: ustedes dos son unos tontos, ¿que no ven que estábamos intentando tener un momento romántico?

herito: momento cursi mejor dicho

Kenji: si es verdad buena esa herito.

Mientras que en el laboratorio de Kamui Mitsugi, en donde se encuentra Shinichi haciéndole mejoras a sus pistolas

shinichi: unos ajustes más y tendré listos mis rifles X

En eso entra hydesu con la mirada baja, con los ojos hinchados y un poco rojos, cubierto con la manta de su cama

hydesu: ¿Que haces en laboratorio de mi padre, shinichi?

shinichi: le pedí permiso al señor Albert, no te preocupes, además, mira esto *apunta con sus nuevas armas*

hydesu: ¡¿te importaria?! Estoy triste, pero no quiero morirme

Shinichi: Lo siento... ¿Triste porque, que te pasó ahora?

hydesu: dos personas

shinichi y hydesu: buchi y hayden

Hydesu: Exacto ademas de que... *Viendo el laboratorio*. Quería ver porque mi padre cada día desde que tengo memoria siempre se ha mantenido recluido aquí, lo único que recuerdo es que mi tío fue quien nos crio a mi y mi hermano... para mi padre es como si solo fuéramos conocidos suyos... Yo no lo odiaba, en el fondo lo quería pero no demostraba cariño, mi tío era como una versión amorosa de mi padre y ahora... *Baja la mirada*. Siento que ahora he perdido ambas mitades de mi corazón quebrado...

shinichi: te entiendo, cuando mi mundo desapareció perdí a mi hermana

Hydesu: Buchi habla de Reika como alguien muy importante... ¿son algo más que amigos verdad?

shinichi: me parece que si, le dio el collar de estrella que siempre carga puesto

Hydesu: Ya veo... *Saca de su bolsillo una esfera azul celeste*. Esto era de mi tío... Este fue algo como mi regalo de cumpleaños número 5 cuando me di cuenta de que mi padre no se acordaba que día era... estuve triste pero... los demás supieron consolarme, un pastel y muchas sonrisas... cierto hermano insoportable solía sonreír en ese tiempo

shinichi: bueno buchi no es muy diferente a tu hermano, en su cumpleaños número 10 le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa y aunque intento hacer que no le importaba al final pudimos ver por primera vez una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de ese chico

Hydesu: según puedo sentir por alguna razón... El corazón de Buchi en cierto modo... También está quebrado como el mío... Pude sentir que alguien en su vida ya no está para el... al igual que para mí esa persona ya no está para mí... Quien es esa persona a la que Buchi perdió, no me atrevo a preguntarle por el dolor que desprende su corazón...

shinichi: solo kenji sabe lo que paso ese día, nunca me conto, pero una vez llegue a ver como se sentaba a llorar en el poste de luz en esa acera

hydesu: ¿por qué lo hacía?

shinichi: quizas esperaba a que alguien llegara...

Hydesu: Yo desde aquel día me he sentado en las escaleras de la entrada al castillo. Lloraba alli esperando por alguien, solía comer un helado para aliviarme pero... Al parecer no funcionaba. Lo único que hacía era llorar hasta que anocheciera y alguno de los guardias o que entre Herito y... el insoportable vinieran a llevarme entre los dos al castillo

shinichi: cuando eran pequeños taishou siempre se sentaba junto a buchi en ese poste, esos dos son amigos desde que los conozco, parece que el también tiene un corazón quebrado como el suyo

Hydesu: ah sí... Lamento oirlo... Y tambien lamento que el fuera quien abriera la cerradura de su mundo... Buchi a de sentirse fatal por taishou... sabes... el unico que se sentaba conmigo en esas escaleras era Herito... Él fue la luz de mi soledad mientras lloraba... A lo lejos veía al insoportable pero Herito era quien me confortaba mientras lloraba

shinichi: si, cada quien tiene a alguien que te ilumina incluso en la más densa oscuridad

Hydesu: Jejeje... *Va al escritorio de su padre y este nota que hay una foto boca abajo, este la voltea y en eso ve a una mujer con los mismos ojos azules de Hydesu y de cabello negro, que lleva cargando en brazos a dos bebes envueltos en mantas, una manta azul y otra roja*. Esta mujer... ¿Quién... es ella?

shinichi: no lo sé... no había notado eso

Hydesu: Tal vez... El señor Albert sepa quién es esta mu... Eh... *Ve mas de cerca la foto y nota que las mantas tienen nombre bordados, en la azul esta bordado "hydesu" y en la roja esta bordado "Hayden", entonces por alguna razon una lagrima traicionera baja por la cara de Hydesu*. ¿Qué?...

Se ve entrando al castillo a herito y los otros

Herito: ahora que estamos mejor ¿Por qué no vamos al siguiente mundo?

Rukia: por mi esta bien, solo si no nos molestan en esos momentos

Kenji: pues si no se tardaran tanto en el momento cursi no los molestaríamos

En la entrada ven a buchi y hayden esperándolos

Buchi: ¿Dónde estabas tontuelo? Te buscamos por todo el castillo

Herito: *mirándolos muy enojado* ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Buchi y hayden: ummmm ¿vivimos aquí?

Herito: si y solo por que tu *apuntando a buchi* no tienes donde mas quedarte y tu *apuntando a hayden* solo por que eres el hijo del científico de vergel radiante y mi "casi hermano", de ser por mi los habría tirado a patadas del castillo desde el primer dia *cruzándose de brazos*

Buchi: ¿esto es por lo de hydesu?

Hayden: pero ya paso, hydesu tiene memoria de corto plazo, créeme que en cualquier momento estará caminando por ahí feliz cantando una ridícula canción

Herito: no después de lo que le dijeron, ojala pudiera prohibirles la entrada la nave gumi hoy *se va a buscar a hydesu* ¡hydesu, hydesu! ¡¿hydesu donde estas, ya terminaste de llorar, tenemos que irnos?!

En eso se encuentra con hydesu y shinichi y se ve a hydesu de un mejor humor

Herito: ¿estas…mejor?

Hydesu: si estoy mejor, pero sigo un poco molesto con hayden

Herito: me alegra saber que no estaré solo con el dúo del terror hoy ¿vamos?

Hydesu: cuando quieras *se dirige al hangar de la nave gumi*

Shinichi: creo que esta mejorando *sigue a hydesu*

Todos bajan al hangar de la nave gumi

Hayden: hydesu ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Hydesu: *cruzando de brazos y desviando la mirada* hmnp

Hayden: agh *suspiro de fastidio*

Herito: ohhh jajaja, te tiene con la ley del hielo *Se sube en la nave*

Buchi: *poniendo su mano en el hombro de hayden* no te preocupes, volverá, siempre vuelven *se sube a la nave gumi*

Hayden: si tu lo dices…* se sube tambien*

Todos se suben a la nave gumi, con hydesu como piloto

Hayden: oigan ¿Por qué tenemos al torpe en los controles?

Hydesu: herito, dile a hayden que si tiene problema con que yo conduzca, puede bajarse

Hayden: díganle a hydesu que nada de lo que diga o haga me hará bajarme de aquí

Hydesu: *suspiro de fastidio*tenia que preguntar….

Al cabo de un rato la nave gumi aterriza en una especie de ciudad enorme con varios edificios y rascacielos

Rukia: este lugar es muy grande

Hydesu: como el vacio en su cabeza *mirando a hayden*

Hayden: ¡oye! *cruzándose de brazos*

Todos los demás: *notando algo raro en hayden y hydesu*

Hydesu: ¿Qué pasa?

Hayden: ¿tenemos monos en la cara?

Buchi: *sacando un espejo de la nave gumi* prueben con perros

Ambos se miran en el espejo y ven que se convirtieron en 2 lobos de pelaje blanco con negro y cabello negro (con mechas rojas para hayden)

Hayden y hydesu: *mirando el espejo* AHHHHHHHHH…*mirándose el uno al otro*AHHHHHHHH

Hayden: ¡¿Qué me paso, porque estoy peludo y con…orejas?!

Hydesu: esto es muy extraño *abraza su cola* y….suave a la vez *se queda hipnotizado con la suavidad de su cola*

Rukia: *notando que esta descalza y con patas un tanto diferente* ¿Qué será este lugar?

Kenji: *asomándose fuera del callejón* mira por ti misma

Todos se asoman y ven una ciudad llena de animales, no solo mamíferos y carnívoros, también presas y algunos animales acuáticos

Buchi: ¿esto es como nuestro mundo?

Saburou: solo que mas…"variado"

Herito: genial…hydesu vamos deja tu cola

Hydesu: ¿Por qué? Si esta tan suave

Hayden: hydesu ya deja de exagerar

Rukia: pero si se ven tan lindos

Hydesu: *sonrojado* ¿c-c-crees e-e-eso?...

Hayden: *sonrojado* hmnp, yo no soy lindo, soy guapo, gracias y que no se me desmayen haya atrás

Buchi: esperen…*notando un raro collar en el cuello* ¿Qué es esto? *trata de quitárselo*

Herito: parece un collar…

Buchi: ya todos sabemos lo que es idiota

Shinichi: pero las luces y el símbolo de rayo quizás quiera decir que es un collar eléctrico

Buchi: ¡¿Qué?! *intenta quitárselo* ¡tienen que quitarme esta cosa!

Herito: ¿Por qué?, veamos si con eso te controlar

Buchi: ¡te demostrare que estoy en control! *toma a herito de la camisa pero el collar se activa dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica*AHHHHHHHHH…que dolor….*el collar se apaga*

Shinichi: te lo dije

Buchi: ¡¿pero que fue eso?!

Herito: el dulce sonido del karma

Buchi: pues el karma te golpeara aho….*el collar hace efecto*AHHHHHH ¡NO DE NUEVO!

Herito: ¡sí!, por fin un día en el que poder descansar de ti

Buchi: veamos cuánto dura tu…*el collar lo vuelve a electrocutar haciendo que su pelaje se esponje y le crezca un afro en la cabeza* tienes suerte…

Herito: *suspiro de alivio* me siento tan…."tranquilo" ¿será por qué buchi ya no puede hacerme nada?

Hayden: aun puedo lastimarte

Buchi: ¡hayden no, si haces algo me sentiré obligado a ayudarte y el collar hará efecto!

Hayden: diablos…

Hydesu: asi que no se pasen *risas* ¿quieren?

Herito: *bailando de felicidad* no he hecho esto en mucho tiempo, se siente tan bien

Hydesu: empecemos a buscar la cerradura

Buchi: y una forma de quitarme este maldito collar

Todos comienzan a caminar a través de la ciudad llena de animales antropomórficos de todo tipo, incluidos roedores

Buchi: vaya, este lugar es simplemente interesante

Entonces ve que una pelota de futbol cae a sus pies y ve que dos niños, una cabra y una pantera se acercan

Buchi: *tomando el balón* ¿esto es suyo?

Los niños: *se detienen al ver el collar eléctrico en el cuello de buchi* s-si…

Buchi: *sonríe* aquí tienen *les lanza el balón*

Cabra: *susurrándole a su amigo* mejor vámonos este tipo quizas sea un criminal o algo asi

Los dos niños se van corriendo lejos de buchi

Buchi: ¿y esos qué?

Rukia: quizas ese collar significa que eres algo asi como un preso en libertad condicional

Herito: o un enfermo mental en tratamiento

Buchi: ignorare eso por ahora y te castigare en la nave gummi…o cuando logre quitarme este collar

Todos siguen caminando hasta llegar a la plaza y ven el poster que dice "gazzelle"

Rukia: wooow y esa quién es? Tiene pinta de parecer una cantante y estrella pop

Buchi: "gazelle" ¿No Les recuerda a esa tal Shakira?

Hayden: ¿¡A quien le importa!? Daría todo mi pelaje por ser su traje

Kenji: yo también. Se vería bien de blanco. El negro no choca mucho con el amarillo

Hayden: el negro va con todo, contigo se vería como...una nube

Kenji: me da igual ella usará mi pelaje

Hayden: no el mío

Se empieza a mirar de forma asesina

Shinichi: no lo hará...¡Por qué usará el mío!

Saburou: Podrían dejar de pelearse por cuál de los pellejos de ustedes tres llevará la tal Gazelle

buchi: si, no es como si fuese la gran cosa

Entonces uno de los animales circundantes escucha lo que dijo

tejon: ¡¿que gazelle no es la gran cosa?!

Buchi: este sí eso dije

Herito: shh no avives más la llama

tejon: pero si gazelle es la cantante más talentosa de este planeta, ¿si quieras conoces alguna canción?

buchi: no, y no me importa, hazme un favor y piérdete antes de que te pise

Herito: B-Buchi ya basta no busques más problemas.

Rukia: esto terminara en muchos problemas

tejon: para ser un lobo ladras mucho, y no eres muy grande, comparado con otros lobos de tu edad

Rukia: oh no díganme que no lo dijo...

Saburou: Sí sí lo dijo.

Kenji: acaba de decirle la palabra prohibida.

Shinichi: alguien va a morirse hoy y seré el primero en presentar mi pésame.

buchi: *con aura siniestra* y tu para ser un tejón...tienes una boca grande *lo toma de la camisa* ¿por qué no dejar que yo mismo te la cierre? *buchi está a punto de golpearlo pero el collar hace efecto*

Buchi: AY AY AY AY AY AY MALDICIÓN IREMOS DIRECTAMENTE CON UN MALDITO POLICÍA PARA QUE ME QUITÉ ESTÁ MALDITA COSA AAAAAAAAAH AY AY AY AY AY

Buchi: Muévanse... Vamos a una estación de policía haber sí me quitan esto, debe ser ilegal que un menor de edad tenga puesto uno de estos que debería ser para alguien mayor de 18

shinichi: a menos...que sea un delincuente juvenil con muchos antecedentes penales, hay personas que solo quieren ver el mundo arder

Buchi: Pero yo no soy un delincuente juvenil... Creo además ni que en nuestro mundo yo haya hecho algo en contra de la ley díganme algo que haya hecho en contra de la ley, no hables tontuelo lo reciente desde que nos conocimos no cuenta

rukia: buchi...una vez en primaria que...bueno...es muy dificil de decir

shinichi: torturaste a alguien con uno de los bisturís de la clase de biología, todos lo sabemos

Buchi: Por amor a dios pero ni le saqué sangre recuerdan además el se lo buscó por llamarme enano adorable y fácil de molestar...

shinichi: ¿que no le sacaste sangre? te veias como un psicopata con eso en la mano manchado de sangre, era de los que solia molestarte, admite que casi lo mataste y amenazaron con mandarte al reformatorio

Buchi: lo hice en defensa propia el quiso golpearme. *se cruza de brazos* y de pasó que era sólo un niño que se convirtió en lo que ven ahora

herito: (maldición si casi mato a alguien de niño imaginen que me hara cuando decida que se hartó de mi)

hayden: estas dañado, me agradas mas

Buchi: gracias Hayden... Además que iba a decir... Así, y sí quieren culpar a alguien de mi mal genio y mal humor convirtiéndome en lo que soy pero mucho peor que ese alguien, culpen a mi madre, ella era la chica más temida en su escuela y la más ruda, de ella fue quién herede lo que soy además de que la mejor parte es que ella solía moler a golpes al viejo inútil intentó de padre abandona familias que tengo.

Hayden: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tengo que JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que pedirle a tú madre que me cuente de detalle eso jajajajajajaja

buchi: cuando encontremos la forma de recuperar mi mundo de presentare a la bruja de tokyo personalmente, asi le decian, literalmente era la loli/waifu mas ruda de toda la ciudad

Hayden: con gusto te ayudare con más gusto a restaurar tú mundo. Pero está vez con más ganas ya que tengo a una persona que quiero que sea mi mentora.

Rukia: es verdad Buchi nos contó que su madre sí que era y sigue siendo temible.

Saburou: como dice el dicho, de tal palo tal astilla.

Herito: (entonces es culpa de su mamá que el sea así?, vaya así que lo desquiciado es de familia pero no del lado paterno sino más bien del lado materno)

buchi: y se lo que estás pensando tontuelo y si, es de mi familia materna que saque lo desquiciado, ¿no recuerdas la vez que dije eso de mi extraña tía yuki?

Herito: Ok ok ok sí entendí. Ya vamos con los policías para que te quiten esa cosa del cuello puede que te dificulte cuando aparezcan enemigos y necesitamos al Buchi fuerte y desquiciado no al Buchi limitado por un collar de choque eléctrico

Buchi: por una vez estoy de acuerdo, vamos busquemos la dichosa estación de policías

A medida que van caminando

Rukia: vaya, esta ciudad es muy bonita ¿Me preguntó dónde están los lugares Románticos?

Saburou: Digo lo mismo.

Buchi: no vayan a empezar quitarme el collar primero, besitos y caricias después

Todos siguen caminando hasta pasar por una heladería llena de elefantes y en la calle ven a una coneja repartiendo multas

Buchi: parece una simple reparte multas pero….¡GRACIAS A DIOS UN AGENTE DE LA FUERZA!

Judy: Quién dijo eso! Quién dijo que necesita a una policía! *busca y busca topándose con Buchi y sus amigos*

Buhi: yo lo dije por favor quítame esto *apunta al collar eléctrico en su cuello*

Judy: oh un collar de choque eléctrico, que idiota policía le pondría eso a un niño, se supone que sólo lo llevan los adultos con ciertos problemas, es ilegal que lo llevé un niño y eso que lo estudié en la academia. A ver sí no me equivocó podré quitartelo en un instante son fáciles de quitar sí eres un policía graduado con honores que ha estudiado duro

buchi: gracias gracias muchas gracias, quitamelo que me esta volviendo loco

shinichi: ¿ y no estas asustada? es decir, todos somos depredadores, bueno, no se si a rukia le guste el conejo

Rukia: disculpa pero los gatos no comemos conejo yo soy una fina gata doméstica hump.

Judy: *comenzando a quitarle el collar a Buchi* porque tendría miedo, estrené precisamente para esto, ser policía y sin importarme enfrentarme a un depredador

buchi: uh una coneja fuerte y valiente, ¿no te dicen nada por ser pequeña? desde que llegamos no he parado de oir comparaciones de que como lobo debo ser más alto y así

Judy: sí de alguien en la estación fue incómodo porque me llamó linda conejita, entre conejos es normal pero que lo diga otro... Es incómodo.

Buchi: yo detesto a morir que me digan adorable

rukia: vaya buchi, encontraste a una amiga

judy: bueno, es normal, una amiga me dijo que entre chiquitos debemos apoyarnos

Buchi: Vaya al menos algu

ien que me entiende. ¿Ya casi acabas?

Judy: ya casi... *escucha un clic y le quita el collar*. Prestó listo lobito rubio ya te quité el collar

buchi: *abrazando a judy como un peluche¨¡gracias gracias gracias! no sé cómo voy a agradecerte

Rukia: AAAAAAAAAH está abrazando a alguien.

Saburou: el mundo se acaba.

Kenji: estámos soñando es un sueño y uno malo muy malo.

Shinichi: Buchi está enfermó, está alucinando.

Judy: primero será soltarme...¡Me estás aplastando!

Buchi: lo siento. *la suelta*. Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento

judy: ya me di cuenta

buchi: pero no lo entiendo, dijiste que habías sido la mejor de la academia ¿por qué ponerte a repartir multas?

Judy: Pues... Simplemente porque a mi jefe no le importa nadie de nadie y pues me dio el trabajo más ridículo que un policía puede tener

Buchi: vaya, te mando al diablo, literalmente

Shinichi: lo dice el que manda al diablo a cualquiera todos los días

Buchi: sí no te callas te mandare justo ahora a un lugar peor que con el diablo cuatro ojos.

Hydesu: Shinichi mejor cuida la lengua, sabes de lo que es capaz Buchi

Judy: ok...¿De dónde vienen ustedes?

Kenji: Pueeeeeees...

Hydesu: *mirando a Judy e inconscientemente sin darse cuenta pone una adorable cara estilo cachorrito*. Nos creerias sí decimos que... No somos de aquí de está ciudad ni de ninguna otra ciudad en todo este mundo sino que venimos de otro mundo.

Hayden: tan adorable como siempre

Hydesu: cállate imbécil

Herito: ohh TDFW (turn down for wath)

judy: ¿que?

Herito: pues la cosa es que dice la verdad. Y no no estámos locos... Sí somos de otro mundo además... *mira a todos lados viendo que nadie los mira*. Esto es una prueba de que no mentimos y no te vayas a asustar. *aparece la cadena del reino*

judy: ¿una llave gigante? bueno, ya vi a un adolescente con un collar eléctrico, así que no me sorprende tanto

Herito: ¿llave gigante en serio? ¿Porque siempre dicen eso cuando ven a cadena del reino por primera vez, mis hermanas me dijeron lo mismo cuando la llave espada me eligió?, Hayden, Hydesu por favor ayúdenme quieren.

Hydesu: bueno. *aparece a prometida*.

Hayden: *aparece a recuerdos lejanos*.

Herito: ¿y ahora que tal?

Judy: ok, son espadas con una clase de llavero ¿Y para qué son exactamente?

Buchi: pues sirven para...

Entonces los sincorazon comienzan a aparecer en todo el sitio en el que se encuentran además de que los civiles comienzan a asustarse y correr despavoridos mientras comienzan a llegar policías.

Hayden: Para acabar con esas cosas negras, vamos chicos

Buchi: *con fenrir ya en mano* el que ordena soy yo Hayden, vamos muchachos. *va a la pelea junto los demás*

Buchi: pues sirven para...

Entonces los sincorazon comienzan a aparecer en todo el sitio en el que se encuentran además de que los civiles comienzan a asustarse y correr despavoridos mientras comienzan a llegar policías.

Hayden: Para acabar con esas cosas negras, vamos chicos

Buchi: *con fenrir ya en mano* el que ordena soy yo Hayden, vamos muchachos. *va a la pelea junto los demás*

Judy: ¡¿y yo que hago?!

Buchi: ¡evacua el lugar!

Judy: B-bien.

Todos empiezan a luchar contra los sincorazón

Buchi: ¿Por qué no puede ser como en ciudad de paso que simplemente con el pin de jugadores podemos verlos ocultos?

Herito: Porque eso era en el juego Reaper y sí el juego Reaper no está activo pues los pins no van a funcionar. Creo que eso fue lo dijo Joshua despué de todo el... Es y sigue siendo el tal compositor

Buchi: *destruyendo un par de sincorazón* tiene razón, lo ayudamos a recuperar el puesto después de que kitaniji se lo quito al llegar a ciudad de paso

Hydesu: Pero aún me da cierta... Pena la historia que nos contó cuando Neku ganó el anterior juego... Neku no podía ni dispararle hasta que bueno... Yoshiya digo Joshua disparó primero pero al final decidió dejar a Shibuya como estaba... *destruye a unos sincorazon con descarga ignea*

Buchi: si, de hecho Joshua no era tan insoportable al final, solo un tanto boca floja *lanza Ragnarok a unos cangrejos*

Rukia: y me agrado mucho estar con Shiki, debería presentársela a reika cuando la encontremos

Hayden: Beat sí que era alguien con un estilo de moda roquero o rapero que me encantó me gustaría que me de consejos para vestirme así algunas, algunas vez porque siendo sinceros adoro mi ropa.

Saburou: si, ese viejo si que sabe parrandear *destruye varios sincorazón con una onda de choque*

Kenji: y yo que pensé que podríamos descansar de esa palabra *corta a la mitad a unas neo sombras

Herito: neku dijo que vomitaría si lo volvías a decir, supongo que lo sintió y lo hizo

Hydesu: pobre Neku. *paraliza a los sincorazon con paró++ para luego Ser destruidos por herito

Shinichi: y no nos olvidemos de rhyme *disparándole a los sincorazon*

Kenji: hablando de ciudad de paso, Squall era un poco no se...

Hydesu: distante, cool, genial, buen estilo de ropa, fuerte

Herito: tu compañero ideal, me gustó su ataque fusión

Buchi: ¿que prácticamente te opacaba con lo genial que era?

Hydesu: es verdad fue super cool *imaginandose se compañero de Squall* y verdad que fue muy amable de Squall que te enseñara a hacer su Renzokuken verdad, Herito.

Herito: es verdad, esa técnica me costó dominarla pero al fin lo conseguí a pesar de no ser tan veloz como tú Hydesu pero sigo prefiriendo mi límite insignia tiro mortífero

Hayden: ¿Pero no tenías también tu versión de estocada velos estocada sónica?

Herito: detalles, detalles, Renzokuken no tendrá tanta cantidad de golpes como los 15 golpes del omnilatigo de Hydesu, pero los 8 golpes del Renzokuken son todos letales según Squall.

Ya todos acabaron con los sincorazón pero Tiene varios policías observando

Herito: ok, hasta podemos vencer a los malos distraídos

Shinichi: *ve llegar a la policía* genial es la ley

Hydesu: De seguro nos harán mil preguntas y también como es que menores de edad tienen está fuerza descomunal y pudieron acabar con todos esas 'cosas negras'

Buchi: pues yo no voy a responder a ningún interrogatorio hasta ver a un abogado

Saburou: Digo y Citó a la loca Sachiko 'caleidoscopio "Yamano la novia de mi hermano. 'no me atraparan con vida"

Buchi: o… "Explosivo no responderá ninguna pregunta"

Rukia: chicos mejor no empiecen a hablar como ella o terminarán en un manicomio.

Buchi: tiene razón, pero es divertido recordar sus locuras

Kenji: Eso sí es verdad.

Hydesu: este chicos hay viene un toro con cara de pocos amigos y creo que ese es el jefe de la coneja que ayudó a Buchi... Me da miedo ese tipo. *se esconde detrás de Herito y de Hayden*.

Jefe Bogo: Se puede saber quiénes son y que se supone que hacen

Buchi: ¿Quiero la versión corta o la larga? Por qué con gusto le cuento a detalle el maní

Shinichi: Buchi deberíamos tener cuidado, técnicamente el es la ley

Buchi: pues yo sigo mis propias reglas, cada quien con su mundo, tus experimentos no eran de Todo legales si no me equivoco

Shinichi: *con mirada depresiva en señal de derrota*. M-mejor me callo.

Kenji: o-oigan el toro espera respuesta y se está enojando... Da miedo

Buchi: ok,somos viajeros de otros mundos que deben cerrar las cerraduras de estos para evitar que esas cosas negras los destruyan y está llave gigante es la única que puede hacer eso

Herito: oye, esa es mi línea

Buchi: tan creíble Como un cuento de hadas ¿Verdad?

Rukia: fue demasiado exagerado Buchi...

Jefe bogo: se supone que estos casos son cosa de adultos ¿Cómo hicieron eso niños?

Buchi: no responderé hasta ver a un abogado

Jefe bogo: *con vena hinchada*¡HOPS!

En la comisaria

Jefe bogo: respóndanme ¿Qué eran esas cosas negras y como ustedes lograron eliminarlas antes de que llegáramos? *en tono amenazante

Buchi: dije claramente que no responderé preguntas sin un abogado...

Judy: mejor hazlo, el jefe Bogo no tiene tanta paciencia

Buchi: bueno como dice, molestas al toro y recibes la cornada ¿Quieres ser mi matadora? *mirando de forma provocativa a rukia*

Rukia: tú mismo lo dijiste antes de que empezara a salir con saburou, nos conocemos tanto que no hay química

Buchi: Cierto.

Jefe Bogo: bien ya respondan.

Herito: pero sí es la verdad lo que le dijo mi amigo, no mentimos

Hydesu: *saca la prometida* si no nos cree mire usted mismo

Jefe Bogo: eh *con mirada atemorizante*

Hydesu: *temblando* P-por favor...

Buchi: no le conviene meterse al menos conmigo *saca Fenrir* a diferencia de estas gallinas yo no tengo piedad

Hydesu: Y-y-y-yo no soy gallina

Judy: chicos chicos cálmense, lo primero que hay que hacer es ver cómo contener a esas criaturas negras

Jefe Bogo: pero no tenemos tiempo, hay al menos 20 mamíferos desaparecidos y todos depredadores, esas criaturas negras están dificultando mucho las cosas y podemos distraernos cuidando a unos cachorros

Hayden: primero, sabemos cuidarnos solos y segundo, tambien hay una nutria desaparecida *mirando al gran pizarra con los desaparecidos*

Judy: nosotros podemos ayudar, algo me dice que esas criaturas negras tienen algo que ver con eso

Jefe Bogo: ¡JA! de que servirás Tuuuuu en un caso así, eres una reparte multas y lo mismo le digo a los cachorros aquí presentes, esto es cosa de adultos

Buchi: ¿Cachorros? Déjeme decirle con todo respeto que hemos visto cosas que ni los hombres más fuertes serían capaces de ver

Hayden: eso es verdad porque está hablando con las dos encarnaciones del mismo demonio.

Shinichi: además el problema con los adultos es que siempre tardan mucho en entrar en acción, supongo que esa pizarra con los desaparecidos está ahí hace meses y no han avanzado ni un poco en el caso

Jefe Bogo: *traga grueso además de que parece como sí tuviera un aura en llamas a su alrededor además de las dos venas palpitantes en la frente por escuchar la cruda verdad de que ni han avanzado un poco*.

Shinichi: Me lo suponía, su cara lo dice todo

Jefe Bogo,: *intentando contener su ira* estúpido niño

Shinichi: yo valgo más que cien hombres de inteligencia y detectives, le recomiendo mantenerse a raya

Kenji: Dice la verdad, tiene un Coeficiente Intelectual más alto de lo normal incluso más que el mejor detective que pueda existir, pero su único problema es que lo desperdicia en sus locuras de científico loco

Shinichi: oye, y si tiene razón, soy la mente maestra más grande de este siglo

Judy: entonceeeeeeeees Jefe Bogo ¿Me pone en el caso?

Jefe Bogo: Absolutamente...

Se escucha un pequeño revuelo en la recepción donde el oficial Benjamín Garraza está teniendo 'dificultades' con una nutria femenina ya adulta.

Garraza: señora nutriales por favor calmese, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a su esposo

Nutriales: ¿¡como calmarme cuando mi esposo lleva desaparecido ya más de una semana

Hayden: hay problemas allí

Señora nutrailes: *entrando al despacho del jefe bogo*

Garraza: *llegando muy cansado* lo siento…es…muy…rápida…*jadeos continuos y se va*

Judy: señora nutriales

Señora nutriales: por favor jefe, dígame que ya han avanzado en el caso

Jefe bogo: lo siento señora nutriales, estamos haciendo todo en nuestro poder para encontrarlo…*mira al grupo de buchi* pero ahora estamos con cierto "asunto"

Señora nutriales: ¡¿pero emith!?

Jefe bogo: lo sentimos señora nutriales, le prometo que traeremos a emith de vuelta

Buchi: ¡y nosotros lo haremos! *poniendo a judy a su lado*

Jefe bogo: ¡¿Qué?!

Señora nutriales: ¿oh enserio?

Judy: ummm…¡si! Nosotros la ayudaremos a encontrar a su esposo

Señora nutriales: ¡gracias gracias muchas gracias! *agitando mucho la mano de judy*

Jefe bogo: *boquiabierto* jejejeje señora nutriales ¿nos da un segundo? *lleva a la señora nutriales fuera y cierra la puerta* estas…despedida

Buchi: ¡¿Por qué la está echando!?

Jefe bogo: ¡por insubordinación! Recuerda que eres solo una reparte multas

Buchi: pues esta reparte multas me ayudo con el estúpido collar de choques eléctricos que cargaba puesto

Judy: si sabe esto el alcalde leonzales podría destituirlo de su puesto como jefe de policía

Jefe bogo:…..bien….pero solo tendrás….48 horas, falla y me entregaras tu placa

Judy:…..ok….hecho….

Jefe bogo: necesito un descanso*se va*

Buchi: ¡felicitaciones! Estas en el caso

Shinichi: lo malo es que si fallas renuncias

Herito: eso no pasara, esta con nosotros y "la mente maestra"

Shinichi: *haciendo reverencias* gracias muchas gracias, pandilla, tenemos un misterio entre manos

Hayden: solo asegúrate de no pasarte con lo de scooby doo

Hydesu: déjalo ser, yo siempre lo hago contigo y nunca me quejo…casi nunca

Hayden: ¡¿aun con eso?!

Hydesu: *saliendo de la sala sin prestarle atención a su hermano*

Herito: *dándole unas palmadas a hayden* es el karma amigo…es el karma *sigue a hydesu*

Afuera de la oficina del jefe bogo se le acerca al grupo una ovejita de lentes

Vice alcaldesa bellwether: ¡judy!

Judy: hey, vice alcaldesa

Bellwether: adivine que

Judy: ¡yo investigare el caso de los depredadores desaparecidos! *sonríe*

Bellwether: sabía que te tomarían enserio algún dia, incluso el alcalde leonzales esta contento con esto

Judy: ¿enserio?

Bellwether: si, ve que su iniciativa de mamíferos esta funcionando

Judy: me alegra saberlo

Shinichi: no se preocupe señora, el caso esta en mejores manos que las de esos policías que le pusieron un collar eléctrico a mi amigo

Judy: ellos fueron los que se encargaron de un grupo de esas cosas negras que han estado apareciendo por ahi

Bellwether: escuchándolo asi creo que el caso esta en muy buenas manos

Mientras bellwether y judy hablan buchi se acerca por detrás a la oveja y empieza a acariciar su cabello esponjoso

Herito: *en voz baja* ¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?!

Buchi: *en voz baja* es tan suave jajaja, nunca había estado tan cerca de una oveja

Herito: *acercándose y quitando la mano de buchi y en voz baja* ¡deja eso! *accidentalmente pone su mano en el cabello de la oveja* tienes razón…es tan suave

Bellwether: bueno, me voy, avísenme como va el caso *da unas risillas y se va*

Hydesu: ¿con que mas suave que mi cola eh?

Herito: no es mi culpa que no me hayas dejado tocar la tuya

Hayden: calmate ¿quieres? Tu cola no es el centro del universo

Hydesu: oh claro, claro, y todos amamos ese sarcasmo tuyo que es tan "encatador" *empieza a caminar*

Buchi: créeme que en cuanto termine el día estará igual que siempre

Hayden: *suspiro* esperemos que sea así

En la recepción

Judy: señor garraza necesitamos el expediente de emith nutriales

Garraza: en camino hopps y…*mira a buchi y sus amigos* ohhh ustedes son los que acabaron con las cosas negras ¿Cómo algo tan lindo puede ser tan destructivo?

Buchi: *tomándolo de la corbata* escucha cheetah sobre alimentado, nadie me llama adorable y vive para contarlo, callate o *aprieta la corbata haciendo que se ahogue un poco* ¿Necesito hablar más?

Judy: (empiezo a entender por qué tenía al collar, debí solo bajarle la potencia)

Herito: creeme Judy es mejor que no le pongas el collar, además ya no se lo puedes poner otra vez... Hydesu lo acaba de destrozar

Hydesu: ¿Qué?, no me gusta ver a buchi así

Garraza: bueno hopps, esto todo lo que tenemos *le da a judy el expediente*

Shinichi: *abriendo el expediente y ve que solo hay una foto* ¿Esto es enserio, dónde están las pistas, última dirección, testigos o algo?

Hydesu: momento... ¿Quién tiene una lupa?

Hayden: *toma la botella de refresco vacía de garraza* esto servirá

Hydesu: Sí dame. *la usa para ver más de cerca la foto*. Está comiendo una rara paleta roja.

Judy: ¡Optipaletas!

Hydesu: A ver que más... *ve algo peculiar en una esquina*. Eso es... Una cola de un color naranja-rojizo... la cola de un ¿Zorro?

Judy: ese zorro estafador, esperen, tenemos un testigo

Shinichi: *con los lentes casi cayendoseles*. como no se me ocurrió usar una lupa y a Hydesu sí...

Buchi: tenemos un candidato a la mente maestra de este siglo, no te pongas mal si te destrona *le da unas palmadas en la espalda*

Shinichi: c-callate

Todos salen de la comisaria empezando a buscar por todos lados a un zorro llamado Nick Wilde, después de preguntar por varios lugares y establecimientos hasta Todos van caminando por la parte reside cuál cerca de la heladería de los elefantes

Buchi: ¿Buscamos a un zorro con un carruaje de bebé?

Judy: cuando lo vean ya verán que no es lo que creen

Entonces en la otra acera ven al zorro que estaban buscando con un carrito de bebe

Buchi: ¿ese no es tu zorro?

Judy: ese mismo.

Hayden: yo lo detengo *sin usar la llave espada*. Paró+

nick: *se para de repente por efecto de la magia paro++* ¿eh que pasa?

judy: *acercándose y le pega una fuerte bofetada* uff se sintió bien

Nick: vaya pero miren quién es, que tal zanahorias y... Un montón de niños y un e...

Rukia, Kenji, Saburou y Shinichi: No le digas nada de su estatura o desearas estar ya muerto

judy: necesitamos tu ayuda

Nick: lo siento pero no sirve de nada que ayude y menos sí estoy.. No se paralizado.

Hayden: Oh claro *deshace paro++*

Nick: y además ¿que no ven que debo de cuidar del oficial tut tut?

Judy: no engañas a nadie, con ese truco ya se de tú compañero

nick: ¿y qué? no necesito ayudarte, prácticamente soy millonario, gano 200 billetes al día, desde los 12, no necesito a una policia

shinichi: ¿y tú declaración de impuestos?

Nick: Ninguno, no he pagado ni un sólo impuesto, entienden la cosas es una treta

judy: pero si te descubren la treta se acaba, ¿sabes cuanto debes?

Nick: no y no me importa.

Shinichi y Hydesu: debería importarte porque debes mucho según los cálculos que tenemos

judy: son unos dos millones cuatrocientos cincuenta y cinco dólares, solo soy una coneja pero...*pone una falsa cara de inociencia* nos gusta la multiplicación, ayúdanos y quizás lo deje pasar

Nick: no puedes probar nada zanahorias, es mi palabra contra la tuya.

judy: de hecho *saca una grabadora que tiene la grabación de lo que dijo Nick* es tu palabra contra la tuya

Nick: *sin poder decir nada*

Hayden y Buchi: Jajajajajajaja te atrapo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Finnick: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *se baja del carrito*te atrapo, ¡CAISTE EN SU JUEGO! Necesitaras esto *le pega la calcomania*. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA en serío que esto...

Hayden, Buchi y Finnick: Es una treta cariño.

Finnick: ¡adios polisones! JAJAJAJA *se va*

judy: te escuchamos

buchi: ya no puedes negarte, caíste en el juego de la mujer

saburou: *le muestra la foto del expediente* ¿conoces a la nutria de esta foto?

Nick: puede que sí puede que no, conozco a mucha gente

judy: tú le vendiste esa paleta roja ¿viste a donde se fue?

Nick: uuuuum creo que sí creo que iba en una limusina blanca pero creo poder llevarte a donde fue exactamente antes de lo del vehículo

buchi: ¡¿pues que estamos esperando vamos?!

judy: tenemos un problema, ese carrito que tengo no tiene espacio para todos

Hydesu: tendremos que caminar

Todos van a caminando hasta llegar a un edificio con detalles raros y al entran se encuentran con un yak meditando

buchi: *acercándose al yak* ummm ¿hola, holaaa, tierra al buey? creo que lo perdimos

hayden: y eso que no hablamos con el

Hydesu: yo creo que no claramente está meditando

buchi: ¿que no meditar es otra forma de decir que alguien se fue a la luna! ¡oye buey!

Buey: *estornudo*

Hayden: ¡está vivo!

Buey: *quitándose el pelo que tenía frente a los ojos y ve a los demas* uh, hola carnales y...carnalito

Buchi: VOY A MATARLO NO ME DIGAS ENANO

Los demás lo sujetan

Shinichi: buchi cálmate él es un potencial testigo

judy: hola señor venimos para

buey: oigan oigan paren su tren niños ¿los exploradores están aquí para vender galletas?

Hayden: Yo también lo matare... alguien quiere carne de buey

Buey: Ah si el viejo emitt el casi siempre pasaba por aquí para su clase de yoga a las 4, pero vengan conmigo se de alguien que si sabe de el *comienza a caminar pero al verlos*.

Judy, Rukia y Hydesu: ¡AH ESTA DESNUDO!

buey: pues claro que lo estoy, es un club naturalista

Hydesu: N-n-n-naturalista...

Rukia: Eso signica que... ay no...

Judy: Si.. ay no

Abre la puerta y muestra un patio enorme con los animales desnudos

nick: en zootopia todos pueden ser lo que quieran, bueno, ellos son..."animales nudistas"

Hydesu: *se le eriza todo el pelaje*.

Hayden: Respira hondo hermano esto no es las duchas del colegio, respira

buchi: me disculpan un momento debo verificar algo *se da la vuelta y se baja los pantalones, se asusta y se los vuelve a subir* ¡mis partes no están donde deben!

Herito: EH... *Se da vuelta y verifica*. QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE EN ESTE MUNDO PORQUE NO TENGO MIS PARTES.

rukia: mejor no preguntemos, la respuesta podría ser desagradable, mejor vamos con quien dijo ese buey

Hydesu: S-si mejor as}i porque siento que me desmayo

Todos van pasando siendo incomodados por la gran cantidad de animales desnudos hasta que llegan con una elefanta instruyendo yoga

buey: es ella, nancy, su memoria es de lo mejor, ¡oye Nancy!

Hydesu: D-dudo mucho que nos ayude

buchi: *la ve hacer poses de yoga imposibles* ¿y desde cuando los elefantes son de goma? verla hacer eso es perturbadoramente bizarro

Shinichi: Digo lo mismo, desafía toda mi lógica

Nancy: ¿que necesitan?

Buey: Estos dicen que buscan a Emitt Nutriales, lo recuerdas

Nancy: no

Buey: ¿Segura? Ummm ¿La nutria de camisa verde y lentes, no te viene algo?

Judy: *Anotándolo todo*.

Nancy: No nada

Buchi: si, pero podemos aprovecharlo ¿Y de casualidad no sabes cuál era el número de la placa de ese auto?

Shinichi: Es verdad eso ta

mbien, cual era el numero

Buey: creo que era...29THD03

Judy: *anotándolo todo* lo tengo, muchas gracias Señor, fue de gran ayuda

Hydesu: Ahora vámonos porque ya me tengo otro trauma personal que agregar a mi lista

Buchi: Rukia también

Rukia: necesito terapia necesito terapia necesito terapia

Herito: y nos vamos, nos vemos luego (definitivamente no volveremos aquí)

Kenji: (absolutamente no volveremos)

Ya afuera del local

Buchi: por fin, escapamos de ese sitio

Saburou: ahora nos toca rastrear esa placa, solo espero que no involucre entrar en otro club naturalista

Nick: Oh créanme será algo mejor. Yo sé a dónde ir síganme

Buchi: la última vez que dijiste eso termino en graves daños para nuestras retinas

nick: vamos confíen en mi

Todos siguen al zorro hasta llegar al departamento vehicular

Buchi: ¿Un departamento vehicular?

Nick: SIP, y créanme mi amigo Flash es el más rápido de todos, nos dirá lo de la placa en un santiamén

Herito: Bueno si ese nombre me da confianza

Al entrar notan algo

Judu: espera...

Rukia: ¿Todos...

Kenji:...son...

Todos menos Nick: ¿¡Perezosos?!

Herito: TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA

Nick: no se preocupen Flash es rápido

Todos caminan al mostrador donde está el perezoso Flash

Nick: Flash Flash mi rápi dash ¿Cómo estás?

Flash: Niiiiick. estooooooooy...

Judy: ¿Bien?

Flash: Feliz

judy: oficial h...

Flash: deeeeee verlooooooss

judy: oficial Judy hopps, necesito rastrear el numero de una matricula y tengo el tiempo medido

Flash: seguroooo...¿Cuál...nu...Mero...?

Judy: 29THD03

Flash: *empezando a meter los números en la computadora* 2...9

Judy: 29THD03

Flash: T...H...

Judu: D03

Flash: D...

Buchi: 03

Flash: 0...

Herito: ¡3 por amor a Dios 3!

Nick: ¿Oye Flash te cuento un chiste?

Todos: NOOOOOO

Flash: con guuuuusto

Nick: ok ¿Que tiene...un...camello con tres jorobas?

Flash: ¿Qué tieeeeeeeene?

Nick: un embarazo jajajajajja

Flash: *sonríe y ríe lentamente*

Todos: *Sudan al estilo anime*

Judy: jajaja si Ya entiendo ¿Podemos continuar?

Flash: oye...perezila

Todos: ¿!OTRA VEZ EN SERIO?!

Perezila: ¿Si...Flash...?

Flash empieza a decir lentamente el chiste

Buchi: ¡Camello con tres jorobas, embarazo, maldición Ya entendió! *Golpea si cabeza con el mostrador* mantenme...

Herito: *Con aura siniestra y la llave espada en mano*. Con gusto

Hydesu: *bajando la llave espada de herito* mejor no hagamos una escena

Ya después de un rato Flash por fin obtiene la dirección de la placa y Judy se la arrebata de las manos

Judy: Bien ahora va...

Todos: ES DE NOCHE

Buchi: *tomando a Nick del cuello de la camisa* tu dame una buena razón para no arrancarte la cola y ahorcarte con ella

Nick: Pues el hecho es que zanahorias ya dijo que me necesita

Judy: Tiene razón, el parece conocer la ciudad mejor que nadie, ahora nos dirigimos a...*lee la dirección* thundratown

Hydesu: Porque me da la sensacion de que nos espera algo malo allí

thundratown

Hydesu: *temblando de frío* creo que tenía razón, ¡Me congelo!

Hayden: eres un bebe yo no tengo frio.

Hydesu: Eso es porque eres un ser de corazón frio que no siente nada.

Hayden: exaaaaaaacto

Buchi: yo también soy un ente de corazón frío, pero también tengo mucho frío

Herito: *con ropa de invierno puesta y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano* les dije que empacáramos de estos por si acaso ¿Pero me escucharon? No *le da un sorbo al chocolate* ¿Que se siente ser los tontos?

Hydesu y Buchi: *Con aura negra le quitan la taza y entre los dos se beben el contenido*.

Hydesu: ¿Te sobrará un abrigo?

Herito: claro *le da a hydesu un abrigo que sacó de quién sabe dónde*

Hydesu: aaaaaaaaaaw dulce calooooooor.

Shinichi: *abraza a Rukia*

Rukia: *lo aleja* yo tengo novio

Shinichi: es que tengo frio.

Saburou: *abraza a Rukia*.

saburou: buscate a otra para abrazar

shinichi: pero voy a congelarme *mira que kenji está sin inmutarse* ¿cómo es posible que no tengas frio?

Kenji: es mi secreto

buchi: es cosa de familia, no les afecta el frio, los vi a el entrenar con su papá en el frio del invierno y estaban como si nada

Shinichi: En serio?, no me vayas a decir que ellos estaban en ropa interior en medio del frio

buchi: no

Shinichi: Que alivio

kenji: (gracias buchi por no decir que hacíamos eso en ropa interior)

hydesu: *Estornuda varias veces*. Porque porque porque si tengo puesto una abrigo

herito: eso no lo se

judy: *acercandose a la cerca de la agencia de limosinas* genial, esta cerrado

nick: vaya, mala suerte zanahorias como no tienes una orden que te permita entrar, ya no pueden continuar, me entregaras la grabacion y cerraremos este caso imaginario

judy: esta bien…ve a buscarla *lanza la grabadora al otro lado de la cerca*

Nick: lo que me gano por ayudarte…*empieza a escalar la cerca*

Hydesu: Facil... *quiere usar la magia de la llave espada para abrir lo que sea pero ve a Judy lanzar la grabación al otro lado y de la cerca, a nick quejarse y luego ver a judy cavar y pasar al otro lado* mejor usemos el agujero que hizo judy

Del otro lado de la cerca

Nick: *viendo a judy con la grabación de en las manos* eres buena

Todos cruzan el hoyo que cavo judy al otro lado donde están las limusinas

buchi: cielos mujer, eres mala

Judy: Solo hago lo necesario para tener cerca al zorro ya que es mi unico testigo y quien mejor conoce la ciudad

nick: solo lo dices como excusa para torturarme

judy: oye, tu dijiste que ver a otros sufrir te divertía, pues verte sufrir a ti, se me hace hilarante

Herito: genial ahora hay una buchi mujer que acaso esto no termina nunca.

nick: solo revisemos el auto y terminemos con esto

judy se acerca a una de las limusinas y quita la nieve de la placa

judy: 29THD03, chicos es este

Hydesu: Una... Limusina?

nick: ¿qué más debía ser?

nick abre la puerta y empiezan a buscar entre las cosas del auto

nick: *abriendo la guantera* ¡no puedo creerlo!

buchi: ¿enserio, música, es enserio?

nick: pero es en CD ¿quién usa CD estos días?

rukia abre la ventanilla que da a la parte de atrás

rukia: chicos...deberían ver esto

Hayden: Woah... Judy si esa nutria estuvo aqui...

Hydesu: *Traga grueso*. Tuvo un muy mal mal mal dia

todos ven la parte trasera toda arañada y destrozada

buchi: ok...esto es extraño *pasa a la parte de atrás*

Hydesu: B-b-buchi no vayas solo

buchi: dije que era extraño, mas no peligroso, miren, hay solo *ve en los cosatdos copas y botellas* vasos y licor

Nick: Momento... Esos vasos... OH no no no no no no no. Zanahorias, cachorros debemos salir de aquí

buchi: ¿que, por que?...espera...¿de que es la B exactamente?

judy: esta es la escena del crimen no nos iremos

Nick: No en serio tenemos que irnos, solo una persona tiene vasos de cristal con su inicial y aun usa CDs asi, esta limusina le pertenece a...

Entonces varios osos polares abren las puertas de la limusina y agarran a todos

Nick: jejeje eh h-hola amigos como están

Los osos polares se aseguran de retener los movimientos de los demás

los osos polares toman a todos y retienen sus movimiento

buchi: ¡¿quienes son ustedes?! ¡sueltenme de una vez sacos de pulgas gigantes! chicos a hacer lo nuestro

rukia: podria, pero mis abanicos estan en mi bolsillo...y no puedo moverme

kenji: yo igual

saburou: yo tampoco, me amarraron

shinichi: estos momentos en los que desaria ser flacos

herito: oigan chicos, ¿por favor podrian ser menos rudos?

Oso polar: *gruñido*

herito: eso pensé

hayden y hydesu: nos tienen

Judy: niiiiick que esta pasando habla

nick: jeje, digamos que tengo un "problemita" con estos chicos

buchi: yo no lo calificaría como problemita

Hayden: habla que hiciste

Antes de que Nick pudiera hablar meten al grupo en la cajuela de un auto negro y a judy y nick los montan en la parte de adelante

Todos: Saquennos de aquiiiiii.

Buchi: Quita tu pata de mi cara tontuelo.

Herito: Tú quita la tuya de la mía

shinichi: soy yo o...¿hay melones suaves aquí?

Rukia: Kyaaaaa quita tus manos de ahi pervertido!

Saburou: Shinichi te dejare calvo por tocarle los pechos a Rukia

shinichi: ¡lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento!

Entonces pasan por un bache que hacen que se golpeen la cabeza y queden en lugares deferentes, buchi término junto con rukia

buchi: oye oye, sé que me querías antes de conocer a saburou pero esto es demasiado amiga

Saburou: Alejate de mi mujer, Buchi.

Herito: En donde rayos tengo la mano ahora.

Hydesu: H-H-H-Herito estas tocando mi entrepierna.

Herito: ¡EHHHH lo siento perdoname en serio lo siento!

herito: *haciendo a un lado como puede* es oficial, odio a los osos polares

hayden: herito...tu amigo surthan es un oso polar, el nerd del grupo de thom

Herito: Me refiero a los Osos polares de este mucho no a los de nuestro mundo

se ve que el auto llega a una mansión y los oso polares abren la cajuela

Todos: AL FIN

les ponen bolsas en la cabeza y se los llevan

buchi: ahh púdranse

Cuando les destapan la cabeza ven que están en una especie de oficina

Hydesu: Porque de repente se me viene la mente películas sobre la mafia.

Hayden: Porque creo que es justamente eso lo que nos pasara.

Herito: Voy a escribir mi testamento.

buchi: si, aun debo terminar mi autobiografía

judy: ¿dónde estamos?

nick: *suspiro* en la casa de mr big

Todos: Quien es ?

Nick: nadie, solo ¡el criminal más temido de zootopia!

Entonces entra un oso polar un poco más grande que los otros

herito: ¿ese es mr big?

Nick: Shhh silencio.

Entra otro oso polar más grande

buchi: ¿ese es mr big?

Nick: ¡chitón!

Entonces llega un oso polar mucho más grande que los que están en el cuarto

rukia: ese, ese tiene que ser mr big

El oso polar se acerca a la mesa en esta deja una pequeña silla que gira revelando a una pequeña musaraña con traje formal y cejas grandes

Todos: (Ese... es )

Nick: este..

: Ejem.. *le enseña su mano para que bese su anillo*.

Nick: Si.. si.. *le besa el dedo y el anillo*

buchi: déjenme ver si entiendo, el criminal más temido en toda zootopia...¡¿es una musaraña?!

Rukia: Buchi cállate. si Nick le tiene miedo es porque en verdad es de temer

buchi: mujer solo míralo, hasta un caballo podría con el

mr big: ah niños, siempre negando la realidad

Herito: N-no le haga caso señor el es asi de malhumorado siempre en serio

buchi: no soy malhumorado

mr big: Nicholas, pensé haber hablado en serio cuando te dije que nunca volvieras a mostrar tu cara por mi territorio

Nick: señor en serio yo no sabia que era su territorio y tampoco sabia que su limusina

mr big: te recibimos en nuestra casa, mi abuela te preparo un canoli *suspiro* abuela santa, que descanses en paz

El oso polar que esta junto a la foto de la abuela de mr big hace la señal de la cruz

mr big: ¿y como nos pagaste? vendiéndome una alfombra de materiales "finos" muy cara que resulto ser un zorrillo atropellado

judy: *mirande nick con disgusto*….

Hydesu: ¿que hiciste que cosa zorro estafador?

Hayden: En serio mereces morir si es lo que piensa .

Rukia: No tengo palabras.

shinichi: enserio que eres despreciable…

Kenji: Y yo que creí que no podías ser peor persona

Saburou: Lo mismo digo.

Herito: Yo hare tu funeral Nick

buchi: *intentando contener sus risas* zorrillo...atropellado JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJA ¡ESO NO TIENE PRECIO! ja ja ja ja, no puedo creer que se la creyera

Hayden: Buchi cállate no quiero que mi compañero del mal sea asesinado por un mafioso. Sin ofender en serio no se ofenda.

: no me ofendo al único con el que tengo asuntos es con Nicholas...¿Y esta coneja quien es?

Judy: of…

Nick: *poniéndole la pata en la boca* es un mimo y los mimos no hablan

Judy: *quitándose la pata de nick*oficial judy hopps, estoy investigando el caso de emith nutriales

Todos: *Facepalm*.

Judy: Y exigo que me diga todo lo que sabe de Emitt Nutriales, hay clara evidencia de que el estuvo en una de sus limusinas

mr big: resulta que yo no hablo con policías

Judy: ¿Entonces que hará al respecto?

: Pues hacerlos que le digan hola a mi abuela... ¡Al hielo!

los osos pólares toman a todos y abren una piscina llena de agua fria y hielo y los suspenden sobre ella

buchi: que ironico, morire como vivi, como alguien frio

Hydesu: Viví una buena vida. Tio Tamui ya voy contigo.

Hayden: Digo lo mismo que buchi.

Rukia: Te amo Saburou te vere del otro lado

Saburou: Yo tambien te amo.

Kenji: Ni siquiera pude convertirme en el campeon internacional de kendo, y ahora morire.

Shinichi: Y yo ni pude ganar un solo reconocimiento cientifico, adios mundo.

Estaban por echarlos al hielo cuando llega la hija de vestida de novia.

Hija de : ¡Papito es hora de nuestro baile! *mira a los demas*. Ash, papi lo prometiste, no echarias a nadie al hielo el dia de mi boda y encima a unos pobres e inocentes niños.

: Lo siento corazon tengo que hacerlo. ¡Al hielo!

Todos: no no no no.

Hija de : No esperen un momento, esa es la coneja policia que salvo mi vida justo hoy, de esa dona gigante.

: ¿Ella fue?

Hija de : si. Holaaaaaa

Judy: Hola, que lindo vestido.

Hija de : Oh te lo agradezcooo.

buchi: oh gracias a dios, una voz de la razón, mucho gusto soy hirata tadakatsu, pero puedes decirme buchi

Hydesu: Dios mio porque porque cuando ya iba con mi tio pero pensandolo mejor al el no le gustaria que hable asi por lo que prefiero estar vivo. Gracias, muchas gracia señorita, felicidades por su boda y me llamo Hydesu Mitsugi.

Hayden: Yo soy Hayden Mitsugi, su mellizo y hermano menor

Rukia: Soy Rukia Kuchiki y felicidades

saburou: saburou hanamura, su novio debe ser muy afortunado

shinichi: shinichi amano

kenji: kenji hashimoto, felicidades por la boda

herito: herito meyer y le queda bien el vestido

Todos son liberados y gracias a Judy consiguen salvarse de una muerte segura, ademas de disfrutar un poco de la mini boda mientras nick estaba boquiabierto sin saber que decir

en la mesa

buchi: *con los pequeños cubiertos corta una pequeñita porcion de pastel* uhhh esta bueno

rukia: hay que pedir la receta para hacer el pastel de nuestra boda

saburou: si

shinichi: pff ustedes dos son todo un caso

Rukia: No cuestiones, agradece que te invitaremos

judy: ahora, ¿podemos hacerle unas preguntas, sobre el señor nutriales?

: si adelante

judy: bien ¿usted conocía al señor nutriales?

: Si nutriales es mi florista

todos: ¿su florista?

Hydesu: Shhh

mr big: le pedi a mi chofer que lo fuera a buscar, el es practicamente de la familia, ha hecho los arreglor florares de todos mis eventos, pero nunca llego a arribar

Judy: sabe quién fue a buscarlo?

mr big: mi chofer manchas, pero algo le paso al señor nutriales durante el viaje...se volvio...salvaje

todos: ¿Salvaje?

Judy: esa dulce nutria

Buchi: y yo que crei que yo era violento.

mr big: era una bestia, dejo herido al señor manchas y se fue desapareciendo en la noche

Hydesu: *Con el pelaje erizado y haciendo chillidos de cachorro sin notarlo se aferra del brazo de rukia casi enterrandoles sus garritas*.

Rukia: oooow el lindo Hydesu tiene miedo.

buchi: ¿y cree que el señor manchas pueda decirnos algo para ayudar a nuestra oficial coneja?

mr big: claro que si, ademas, uno de mis hombres desapareció también

Hayden: Y quien.

Hydesu: *haciendo mas chillidos de cachorrito asustado*.

mr big: vayan al distrito selvático, es una pantera, pueden hacerle las preguntas que quieran

Judy: De acuerdo se lo agrademos .

Saburou: Hydesu ya puedes soltar a mi chica.

Rukia: Shhh ahora no amorcito. el cachorrito quiere que lo siga consolando además por fin tengo una excusa para tenerlo cerca, su pelaje es tan suave pero nada comparado contigo mi amor

Saburou: ummm ¿Gracias?

Buchi: bueno, fue un placer, es mejor movernos antes de que "ya saben quiénes" vengan

Nick: ¿pero por que si la boda acaba de empezar?

Buchi: ¡nos vamos! *toma a Nick de la camisa y se lo lleva a rastras*

Hayden: enserio que deberian meterlo a la cárcel

Judy: tienes razón, es peor que mr big

Nick: es un halago, pero nadie es mas malo que el

Buchi: cállate y camina zorro de pacotilla

Herito: (el deberia ser el salvaje)

Después de un largo rato caminando se encuentran frente a un departamento en la región de la selva

Hydesu: ¿es aquí?

Judy: eso es lo que dijo mr big *toca el timbre*

Shinichi: lindo tono

Entonces al cabo de unos alguien medio abre la puerta mostrando a una pantera de pelaje negro y ojos verdes, pero no se lleva a ver el ojo izquierdo

Judy: hola señor manchas, soy la oficial hopps, mucho gusto

Manchas: mucho gusto oficial….*algo temeroso*

Judy: venimos a hacerles algunas preguntas, ¿sabe que paso con emith nutriales?

Manchas: la verdadera pregunta es….*abre un poco mas la puerta mostrando que tiene la mitad de la cara toda arañada* ¡¿Qué me paso a mi?!

Todos: *se asustan*

Hayden: eso si que dejara marca

Hydesu: ¡callate! *le da un golpe en la cabeza* ¿Qué no vez que esto es serio?

Hayden: ya ya ya, lo siento, en serio que te estas tomando en serio esto de estar enojado conmigo

Hydesu: créeme que pasara tiempo cuando esta ley del hielo termine

Judy: huy…¿Qué paso?

Manchas: aulladores…

Buchi: ¿aulladores?

Manchas: lo siento, aun no lo supero, esperen, ya les abro y podremos hablar *cierra la puerta*

Buchi: si esa nutria hizo eso debió haber estado de muy mal humor

Rukia: tu deberías saberlo, siempre estas de mal humor

Buchi: ignorare que dijiste eso

Shinichi: ¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con "aulladores"?

Kenji: no lo se ¿lobos? Ellos normalmente aúllan

Buchi: nosotros somos lobos, bueno, exceptuando a saburou y al tontuelo

Hayden: pero como tendrían los lobos algo que ver

Nick: no lo se, pero será interesante ver a donde lleva esto

Detrás de la puerta se oyen sonids extraños que inquietan a todos

Buchi: por favor díganme que esos ruidos y gemidos son mi imaginación

Herito: ¿tienes miedo?

Buchi: no tengo miedo, solo inquietud

Judy: *acercándose a la puerta* señor manchas…¿esta bien?

Entonces un señor manchas salvaje rompe la puerta atacando a hayden

Manchas: *rugido intentando arañar a hayden*

Hayden: ¡quítate de encima!*le da una patada y la pantera huye*

Judy: ¡sigan a esa pantera!

Todos persiguen al señor manchas saltando de árbol en árbol y columpiándose de liana en liana

Buchi: ¡¿chicos están bein?!

Hydesu: si, lo esto….ahhhhhh!

Hydesu choca con hayden enredándose ambos y quedando colgados

Hydesu: ¿Por qué a mí?

Todos siguen persiguiendo al señor manchas

Shinichi: *sacando sus nuevos rifles X* sabia que estas mejoras serian de ayudas *ajusta las armas a potencia mínima* y para el toque final…*toca sus lentes activando un modo francotirador* ven con papá nene….

Shinichi apunta a manchas pero fallas dándole a un tronco

Shinichi: *escuchando unos ruidos extraños* ¿y eso?

Kenji saburou y rukia se alarman de lo que viene y se alejan a una distancia prudente

Shinichi: oigan ¿Por qué se alejan?

Rukia: *susurrándole a kenji* ¿deberíamos decirle?

Kenji: creo que no *apunta a un tronco cayendo* en 3…2…1…

El tronco le cae en la cabeza a shinichi haciéndole que le salga un chichón

Shinichi: *aturdido por el golpe* si mamá…te ayudare en la cocina…hermana…¿quieres que te empuje mas fuerte en el columpio?...ahhhhhh*cae con estrellas rodeando su cabeza*

Saburou: ya lo traigo *se lo monta en la espalda*

Mientras tanto buchi y herito están saltando de árbol en árbol persiguiendo al señor manchas

Judy: *a través de una radio* ¡oficial hopps aquí tenemos un 2-17, repito un 2-17 en progreso! ¡¿alguien me escucha?!

Nick: ¡¿Qué estarán haciendo esos polisones!?

En la comisaria

Garraza: *mirando un video de gazelle a todo volumen*

En el distrito forestal

Buchi: ¡oye tontuelo! ¡¿el que lo atrape tienen una cena gratis?!

Herito: déjame pensarlo….¡hecho! *se lanza contra manchas resbalando con el tronco húmedo* odio este lugar…

Buchi: observa y aprende tontuelo, observa y aprende *lanza hielo+ pero manchas es muy rapidoo* ¡wow! ¿¡ desde cuando es flash?!

Judy: ¿creen que sea por esas cosas negras?

Herito: no lo sabremos si no lo atrapamos

Todos persiguen a manchas hasta la parada de un teleférico

Buchi: te tengo en las cuerdas, ven gatito gatito gatito…*cuando esta a punto de atrapar a manchas hydesu y hayden aun enredados en las lianas caen sobre buchi* ouch….

Herito llega y con unas lianas atrapa a manchas

Herito: ¡ja, toma eso psicópata! Te toca darme de comer a mí, quiero…sopa de pantera, pantera pequinés, pantera a la naranja y para el postre, mus de chocolate…*risas*…no…mus de pantera

En la comisaria

Garraza: *revisando las grabaciones * oh oh ¡señor bogo, señor bogo!

Garraza entra a la oficina del señor bogo y lo ve bailando una canción de gazelle

Jefe bogo: ¿Qué?...

Garraza: ¿usted tambien es fan de gazelle?

Jefe bogo: si….

Garraza: awwwwwwwww, que adorable, pero la oficial hopps llamo, dijo que avanzaron en el caso

Jefe bogo: *apaga la música* ¿eh?

En el distrito forestal todos están esperando en la calle a las patrullas

Buchi: al fin que llegan, no me sorprende, si no avanzaron en este caso, de seguro son tan lentos para llegar a la escena del crimen

Jefe bogo: cállate malcriado

Buchi: *con una vena hinchada*

Judy: me alegra que llegara, tenemos a un salvaje y quizas podamos descubrir que le esta pasando a los depredadores

Jefe bogo: pues no lo creeré hasta verlo

Todos llevan a los policías a la parada del teleférico para ver que no esta por ninguna parte

Buchi: ¡¿Qué, pero a donde se fue?! Grrrr sabia que el tontuelo lo haría mal

Herito: ¡¿yo?! Yo lo atrape y amarre con las lianas tu estabas saltando por ahí

Buchi: ¡tratando de alcanzarlo! Eres un inútil que no puede hacer nada bien y de no ser por re tonto y súper re tonto lo habría atrapado…*sonríe* heri-tonto

Herito: ¡¿Por qué maldición tienes que hacerme la vida un infierno, que te he hecho?!

Buchi: nacer…

Herito: ¡ya me harte!

Se lanza contra buchi ambos empezando ap halarse las orejas y la cola

Hayden: *con vena hinchada* ¿re tonto?

Hydesu: *con vena hinchada e hirviendo* ¡¿súper re tonto?!

Judy: ¡oigan cálmense por favor!

Herito: *halando las orejas de buchi* ¡eres el diablo en persona, engreído, molesto y grosero!

Buchi: *halando la cola de herito* ¡y tu eres estúpido, inmaduro, bobo, mimado, tan estúpido como el viejo!

Herito: ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser malhumorado!?

Hydesu: ¿y a nadie le vino la idea de quedarse vigilando que nada le pasara a la pantera?

Saburou, rukia y kenji: *llegando* no nos mires a nosotros

Shinichi: *en la espalda de saburou aun balbuceando cosas sin sentido*

Rukia: *dándole aire a shinichi con sus abanicos* ha estado balbuceando todo el camino y me está hartando

Judy: jejeje jefe bogo entiendo que esto se ve mal…

Jefe bogo: ** sobándose las sienes viendo el grupo de buchi* esto me gano por poner a una coneja y a unos cachorros en el caso

Judy: le aseguro que…

Jefe bogo: tu placa

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Hydesu: ¡¿pero por qué?!

Jefe bogo: le dije que tenias 48 horas para resolver el caso y fallaste, asi que entrega tu placa y vete

Judy: *baja la cabeza y se quita su placa*

Buchi: ¡oye eso no es justo! *se quita a herito de encima* ¡si según nuestro reloj no han pasado 48 horas!

Shinichi: *aun aturdido*tiene razón…*camina con dificultad y trae rastras a Nick y lo pone junto a judy alzando sus manos* mick y….rudy…aun tienen 10 horas para…resolver el caso…*cae inconsciente*

Nick: El cachorro que cayo noqueado tiene razón, ademas, la apuesta era injusta, la lanzan a este caso sin pistas, testigos o algo con lo que pueda trabajar, tiene suerte de que me tenga a mi y a esos chicos que lograron hacer mas en unas horas que ustedes en meses

Jefe bogo: ¡yo….! *se da cuenta de que es cierto*….*suspiro pesado* bien, aun siguen en el caso, pero recuerden 10 horas

Herito: lo tendremos en cuenta señor

Nick: *viendo unos teleféricos llegando* y si nos disculpan, nuestro transporte llego *lleva a judy a uno* ¿damas primero? *abre la puerta*

Judy: *entra* gracias

Nick: *entra junto a ella*

Los demás se suben a los otros teleféricos y siguen a judy y a Nick

Buchi: hey *dándole bofetada a shinichi* despierta 4 ojos….¡DESPIERTA! *le da una fuerte bofetada*

Shinichi: *despertando* ¡OUCH! ¡¿Por qué eso?!

Buchi: te estaba despertando

Shinichi: ¡¿crees que esa es una buena forma de hacerlo?!

Buchi: no lo sé, pero funciono

Shinichi: ¿dónde están herito y los gemelos?

Buchi: como estaba mas enojado de lo normal con el tontuelo lo mande en otro teleférico con hydesu y hayden, enserio que no tengo ganas de hablarle

Kenji: si eso evita que lo molestes

Saburou: nos quedan unas horas para resolver esto

Buchi: definitivamente los sin corazón deben estar detrás de esto, por un momento los ojos de esa pantera eran iguales a los de un sin corazón

Kenji: ¿y que quiso decir con "aulladores"?

Shinichi: no lo se, a primera vista no tiene para nada de sentido

Rukia: sigo diciendo que tiene algo que ver con los lobos

Shinichi: ¿Cómo el que una pantera enloqueciera tiene que ver con los lobos?

Rukia: no lo se, es lo único que me vienen a la mente

Buchi: ¡eh Nick, judy! ¡¿alguna idea?!

Judy y nick se encuentran un teleférico mas adelante

Judy: ¡no se preocupen!, ¡conozco a alguien que nos puede dar acceso a las cámaras de transito!

Nick: ¡y a mi se me ocurrió!

Judy: ¡sígannos!

Hayden: hydesu…con respecto a lo de esta mañana…

Hydesu: ¿quieres disculparte?

Herito: *haciéndole señas a hayden de que continúe*

Hayden: siento haberte dicho debilucho, me deje llevar por la broma y buchi solo le echaba candela a la hoguera, espero que entiendas que de verdad quiero disculparme *le extiende su mano a hydesu*…por favor…

Herito: *poniendo su mano en el hombro de hydeso* si se esta disculpando contigo es por que quiere enmendar las cosas, al menos el lo intenta…

Hydesu: *suspiro* bien, *estrecha la mano de hayden* disculpa aceptada…*lo mira de forma maléfica* pero pagaras…

Hayden: *traga grueso* (hydesu es aterrador cuando quiere) l-lo entiendo

Hydesu: *sonríe* me alegro

Herito: ahora solo falta resolver esto, y rápido, aunque sea portador de la llave espada ese jefe de policía malhumorado me pone los pelos de punta

Hydesu: a mi tambien…*alza su cola y abofetea a hayden con ella* y eso es mucho decir

Herito y hayden: pero que mal chiste

Hydesu: *risas*

Un rato después llegan a la entrada del ayuntamiento

Judy: ustedes quédense aquí, es mejor si entramos solo Nick y yo

Herito: *le susurra a judy* es lo mejor, no queremos que buchi se ponga como el lobo feroz con la vice alcaldesa

Buchi: ¡pero su cabello era taaaaaaaan suave!

Hydesu: ¡nada es mas suave que mi cola!

Buchi: lo sabre cuando lo sienta

Hydesu pone cerca su cola a buchi y este empieza a tocarla

Buchi: hay si es muy suave

Hydesu: te lo dije

Judy: quédense aquí y asegúrense de que esas cosas negras no vengan

Todos: cuenten con nosotros

Nick: andando zanahorias

Los dos entran al ayuntamiento

Buchi: ok, yo ire por una de esas ricas malteadas de haya

Herito: espera ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo?

Buchi: esta aquí al frente, volveré en menos de…*chasquea los dedos y se va*

Herito: *suspiro* ¡tráeme uno de mora a mí!

En el ayuntamiento

Bellwether: hiciste una muy sabia decisión que vinieran ami, lo que sea por mi amiga coneja

Los tres entran a la "oficina" de bellwether que solo es una bodega vieja con archivos y una computadora al centro

Nick: ¿esta es su oficina? Esparaba algo mas "elegante"

Bellwether: oh esto es temporal mientras construyen la mía

Entonces leonzales llama al teléfono

Leonzales: ¡smellwether!

Bellwether: oh lo siento, es que me llama asi de cariño, una vez le dije león pedorro y no le gustó

Nick: dicen que los leones son muy temperamentales

Leonzales: ¡smellwether! ¡te dije que cancelaras mis citas y reuniones de la tarde!

Bellwether: oh lo siento, les dejo las cámaras de seguridad ¡debo correr! *se va corriendo*

Judy: *sentándose en la computadora * bien, veamos…*pone la grabación de la noche anterior* ¡ahí, ahí esta el señor manchas!

Nick: espera *ve algo en la grabación* ¿esos no son…?

Entonces en la grabación se ve a unos lobos poniendo a manchas en una red y llevándoselo en una camioneta

Nick: ah lobos, tienen la cabeza vacia

Afuera

Todos los caninos: ¡achis!

Rukia: ¿Quién estará hablando de ustedes?

En el ayuntamiento

Judy: ¡aulladores, lobos! A eso se referia el señor manchas, debemos seguirlos a ver a donde se fueron *empieza a ver las grabaciones y cuando entran al tune judy cambia la cámara de la salida a thundratown la camioneta ya no esta* ¡¿Qué, a donde se fueron?! *revisa las grabaciones de nuevo*

Nick: no te molestes, mira *mueve a un lado a judy* mira, si quieres evitar las cámaras para hacer algo ilegal, no asumas que hice algo, tendrían que usal el túnel de servicio No.6 y…*la grabación muestra que salen a otro lado*

Judy: uh, señor detective, serias un gran policía

Nick: aunque no me interesa…lo tendré en consideración

Ya afuera

Judy: ¡chicos, tenemos lo que queremos!

Buchi: ¿enserio?

Judy: si, eran lobos a los que manchas se referia

Rukia: ¡ja! Gane

Kenji: ¿y a donde tenemos que ir?

Judy: a cliffside, esta a las afueras de la ciudad

Buchi: pues vamos a necesitar un carro

Rukia: ¿no podemos pedir una patrulla?

Nick: ¿esperan que esta conejita maneje un au…*judy le dio un buen puñetazo en el estomago*

Judy: se de alguien que nos puede ayudar

Cuando todos se disponen a avanzar un grupo de sin corazón aparecen

Buchi: *sacando su fenrir* por fin algo de diversión, tu y Nick quédense atrás y protejan a los que puedan, estos son nuestros

Nick: lo que usted diga señor *se lleva judy*

Herito: *lanzando triple piro+++ destruyendo a varios sin corazón* ¡nah que va, soy una cosa pero bar…! AHHH

Un sin corazón lo golpea

Buchi: *congelándolo con hielo+++* ¿seguro que soy yo el engreído? *levanta a herito* ¿hacemos la movida que hicimos en ciudad de paso?

Herito: *viendo a los sin corazón acercarse* si tu quieres

Buchi: ¡bien!

Ambos usan su límite combinado "sesión eterna" destruyendo a la mayoría de sin corazón que habían llegado, mientras que los demás terminan de destruir a los pocos sin corazón que quedaban

Shinichi: ¡nick, judy, ya esta todo despejado!

Nick y judy se acercan al grupo

Judy: bien no hay mas tiempo que perder , ya llame y nuestro auto esta en camino

Rukia: ¿es una patrulla?

Judy: *sonríe* en realidad no

En una de las limusinas de mr big

Chofer oso polar: *acomodándose la gorra * lo que sea por la madrina de la futura nieta de mr big

Rukia: estos autos me traen muy malos recuerdos…

Herito: a mi tambien…

Shinici: ya dije que lo sentía, por nada en el mundo quería tocarle los pechos

Herito y hydesu: y lo de la entrepierna fue un accidente

Nick: como sea ¿sabes a donde vamos zanahoras?

Buchi: *jugando con la ventana de la limusina* mira por ti mismo *la baja

Todos asoman la cabeza por las ventanas para ver un edificio grande al borde de una cascada

Nick: ¿Por qué siempre es un lugar espeluznante?

Buchi: y no solo eso, los lobos están haciendo sus rondas

Judy: por favor frene, aquí nos bajamos

Chofer: *frenando* entendido, cuídense

Judy: lo haremos

Todos se bajan y se esconden en una pequeña caseta de guardia cerca de la entrada

Nick: ah lobos, son tan descerebrados

Todos los caninos menos herito y saburou: *en voz baja* ¡oye!

Nick: *haciendo señas extrañas*

Buchi: *en voz baja*¡no-se-que-sig-nifica-eso!

Nick: ¡vayan por atrás!

Saburou: ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?

Buchi: yo primero

Judy: te acompaño

Los dos pasan con sigilo escondiéndose en el otro lado de la caseta pero uno de los lobos los detecta

Lobo: *olfateando y acercándose*

Buchi: (hay no ¿Qué hacemos?)

Judy: *aullido*

Lobo: *aullido*

Buchi: ¿eh?

Judy: sígueme

Buchi y judy: *aullidos*

Lobo 1: *aullido*

Lobo 2: *lo detiene* ¿Qué haces? Iniciaras un aullido

Lobo: no fui yo

Buchi y judy: *aullido*

Los dos lobos empiezan a aullar y el aullido se extiende todos los lobos que estaban custodiando la entrada

Rukia: despejado, vamos vamos vamos

Nick: tu…eres una coneja astuta

Judy: gracias

Todos se desvían a la derecha

Buchi: aunque los distraigamos no podremos entrar por el frente

Judy: *ve un ducto* por ahí

Todos entran al ducto y salen a un cuarto abandonado

Judy: *usando la linterna de su teléfono* que extraño, esto parece ser un hospital abandonado

Hydesu: *temblando* uno muy tétrico y aterrador

Nick: *acercándose a una puerta y esta a punto de abrirlo*….*pone a judy frente a el* tu primero, eres la oficial

Judy: *suspira de fastidio y abre la puerta* no puedo creerlo, chicos entren

Todos entran para ver un cuarto lleno de equipo y artilugios nuevos

Buchi: ¿Qué no este sitio estaba abandonado?

Judy: si, todo este equipo es…nuevo

Nick: zanahorias…cachorros…*apunta al suelo que está lleno de marcas de garras*

Judy: zarpazos

Nick: ¿crees que una nutria podría haber hecho es…? *un tigre se asoma desde el interior de una de las jaulas*

Tigre: *rugido muy fuerte arañando el cristal*

Todos: AHHHHHHHHH

Buchi: ¿¡un tigre?!

Judy: miren, aquí hay muchos depredadores

Shinichi: exactamente los 22 depredadores mamíferos que se perdieron

Judy: tienes razón esta todos aquí, debemos decirle esto al jefe bogo

Entonces oye algunas voces y todos se ocultan en una de las jaulas, ven como una doctora puercoespín y el alcalde leonzales entran hablando de algo

Leonzales: ¿ya descubrieron algo?

Doctora: no, aun nada, pero forzamos a desaparecer a varios ciudadanos, esto ya deberia saberse

Leonzales: interesante, volver esto publico diciéndole que se están volviendo salvajes…espera…¡SU ALCALDE ES UN LEON!

Doctora: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Leonzales: solo mantengamos esto en secreto mas tiempo

Doctora: ¿el jefe bogo sabe de esto?

Leonzales: el jefe no sabe nada de nada y quiero mantenerlo asi

Nick: ¿zanahorias estas grabando todo?

Judy: *grabando con su teléfono* si lo tengo todo *recibe una llamada de sus padres* ahhh no lo puse en silencio

Buchi: coneja apaga eso que nos van a descubrir

Leonzales: ¡¿hay alguien aquí?!

Doctora: señor, debe irse ahora ¡aseguren el área!

Los salen y se activa la alarma activando el cerrojo de seguridad atrapando a todos en la selda

Herito: *intentando abrirla* ah claro *saca la cadena del reino y le da un toque a la puerta pero nada pasa* ¡¿Por qué no pasa nada?!

Buchi: es una cerradura digital genio, la llave espada no puede abrirla, yo sugiero que rompamos el cristal y hagamos una escena digna de james bond

Kenji: ya llamamos suficiente la atención con el asunto de los sin corazón, los guardias son personas normales…bueno, por asi decirlo

Nick: oh grandioso, nos van a atrapar y ustedes deben mantener su identidad de súper héroes oculta, zanahorias esta muerta, yo estoy muerto ¡todos lo estamos! *se pone junto a un inodoro*

Buchi: *sonríe* ¿sabes nadar?

Nick: ¡¿Qué si se nadar?! ¡claro que se nadar! Pero eso no importa por que estamos fritos

Judy: *guardando su teléfono en una bolsa plástica* no exactamente

Buchi: tenemos una idea

Herito: una muy asquerosa

Todos: ¿¡que?!

Los lobos entran a investigar y solo escuchan al inodoro bajar el agua, se ve al grupo ir por el tubo del desagüe y caen al rio

Herito: *sacando la cabeza del agua* ¡¿están todos bien?!

Buchi: todo bien tontuelo

Hydesu y hayden: estamos aquí

Rukia: estoy bien ¡¿saburou, saburou donde estas?!

Saburou: por aquí

Shinichi: todo bien capitán

Kenji: no hay bajas

Nick: falta alguien…¡¿zanahorias…hopps…judy?!

Judy: ¡aquí estoy, tenemos que llamar al jefe bogo!

Al cabo de un rato las patrullas llegaron a cliffside y los lobos guardias junto con el alcalde y la doctora están siendo arrestados

Leonzales: ¡no saben lo que hacen, lo hacia por su bien, los encontramos asi estábamos tratando de ayudarlos conozco mis derechos, soy su alcalde!

Judy: pues tienes derecho a guardar silencio

Buchi: bien, caso cerrado

Herito: ¿Dónde esta la cerradura?

Hydesu: no lo se, se supone que debería haber aparecido, ayudamos a las personas de este mundo

Rukia: si, se supone que debería haber aparecido

Hayden: quizás deberíamos regresar a la ciudad a investigar

Shinichi: buena idea

Kenji: si, aun siento algo raro, pero no se que es, volvamos a la ciudad

Todos regresan a la ciudad en una patrulla, en la plaza de la fuente

Herito: aun no nos queda claro por que los depredadores se estaban volviendo salvajes

Kenji: tienes razón, hay algo en ellos que no esta para nada bien y no es que estén dejándose dominar por la oscuridad

Buchi: es cierto, algo debe hacerlos salvajes

Rukia: *mirando uno de los televisores en la estación* miren esa es judy

Todos observan en la misma dirección y ven a judy en la conferencia de prensa respecto a los depredadores diciendo que quizas están regresando a sus bases genéticas y cosas relacionadas

Buchi: ¡¿bases genéticas?!

Rukia: ¡¿costumbres de antaño?!

El televisor se apaga y muchas presas se sienten asustadas de los depredadores cercanos y se alejan

Buchi: vaya eso fue…interesante

Rukia: deberíamos quedarnos un poco mas para asegurarnos de que nada pase

Shinichi: si

Todos van caminando por la ciudad y ven como las presas se están asustando un poco de ellos

Buchi: vaya, y pensé que hayden y yo somos los que dan miedo

Hydesu: tiene que ver con lo que dijo judy

Shinichi:…..algo debe pasar, hay que investigar

Buchi: ¿pero como?

Shinichi: ¿de que otra forma? Vayamos a la biblioteca y ver si es cierta lo que ella dijo, algo no me cuadra para nada

Buchi: bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer por ahora, así que vamos

En la biblioteca de zootpia

Shinichi: buchi, hayden, libros de biología e historia

Buchi y hayden: *empiezan a buscar*

Herito: rukia, saburou, botánica

Saburou y rukia: *empiezan a buscar*

Herito: kenji trae café porque esto ira para largo

Kenji: entendido *va a la cafetería

Varias horas después herito y shinichi están dormitándose en la pila de libros

Herito: *dándole un sorbo al café* ¿suerte?

Shinichi: *cerrando un libro* no….¿y tu? *bostezo*

Herito: ya revise casi todos los libros y nada….*bosteza pero se da una bofetada*

Shinichi: *bostezo* pero hemos enfrentado peores adversarios y vencido, ¡asi que si tenemos que quedarnos aquí sentados toda una semana y hasta comernos los libros no importa!

Bibliotecaria armadillo: shhhh

Shinichi: lo siento

Se ve como buchi y los demás están profundamente dormidos, con rukia acurrucada a saburou, mientras que hayden y hydesu están roncando

Herito: el ultimo libro, esperemos que podamos sacar algo de aquí *lo abre y empieza a leer*

Al cabo de un rato herito encuentra algo en una de las paginas del libro

Herito: shinichi mira esto *le pasa el libro a shinichi*

Shinichi: esta planta, se llaman aulladores

Herito: si, y mira los efectos

Shinichi: exactamente iguales a los de los salvajes que vimos en ese hospital abandonado, y según registros no solo carnívoros se pusieron así, también las presas…

Herito: deberíamos decirle esto a…judy….*se duerme*

Shinichi: te…sigo…*se duerme tambien*

Al dia siguiente buchi y shinichi están profundamente dormidos con los demás ya despiertos observando

Hydesu: ¿los despertamos?

Rukia: pero con cuidado

Buchi: *llegando con dos vasos de agua* creo saber como hacerlo *pone las manos de ambos en un vaso de agua y ve como se hace una mancha en los pantalones* ¡que asco! Miren chicos funciona, si hicieron pipi en los pantalones

Shinichi y herito: *despertando y viendo la mancha en sus pantalones* AHHH

Rukia: ¿era necesario hacer eso?

Buchi: no…pero me gusto

Shinichi: muy gracioso buchi, muy gracioso…

Herito: ahí va otro par de pantalones que arruinas, pero tenemos algo

Buchi: ¿Qué es?

Herito: mira por ti mismo *le pasa el libro*

Buchi: ¿aulladores?

Shinichi: si. Al parecer esa planta venenosa produce un estado de frenesí en los animales, justo como los que encontramos

Rukia: eso significa que alguien debe estarlos alimentando o algo con esas flores, tenemos que decírselo a judy

Shinichi: bien pero antes vayamos al baño

Ya un rato después van caminando fuera de la biblioteca pero son emboscados por un grupo de sin corazón de aspecto animal y salvaje

Herito: están peor que antes, algo debe estar atrayéndolos a los sin corazón y volviéndolos más agresivos

Buchi: *destruyendo a un sin corazón* si, desaparecieron un rato y luego volvieron y más agresivos

Hydesu: un corazón lleno de oscuridad y maldad debe estar atrayéndolos a este mundo *lanza piro++ destruyendo unos 4*

Rukia: debemos apurarnos y decirle esto a judy y a Nick

Kenji: en eso estoy ¡súper velocidad!

Dejando una estela azul kenji rodea un grupo de sin corazón destruyéndolos con cortes limpios

Saburou: *cortándole una pata al cangrejo y luego clavando su espadón en el símbolo del cangrejo destruyéndolo*

Shinichi: *luego de disparar a la cabeza a unas neosombras ve que detrás de rukia aparece un sin corazón con forma cubica y pétrea* ¡rukia cuidado!

Rukia: ¿eh? *volteando*

El bloque dispara unos anillos de energía que rukia atraviesa dando saltos mortales aterrizando sobre el sin corazón y con sus abanicos le da en el ojo y lo destruye

Buchi: ¡bien hecho rukia!

Shinichi: *usando su limite arma Z para destruir a los sin corazón que quedaban* sigamos, los sin corazón pueden volver

Buchi: lo primero será ir a la comisaria, lo más seguro es que judy esté ahí

Hydesu: ¿volver ahí, con el jefe malhumorado y que da miedo?

Hayden: *tomándolo de su suave cola* lo siento, pero vienes con nosotros *empieza a caminar llevándose a hydesu a rastras*

Hydesu: ¿porque a mí?

Todos salen corriendo en direccion a la comisaria

Hydesu: déjenme ver si entiendo, ¿lo que estaba causando que los animales se volvieran salvajes eran una droga producida por la flor del libro?

Shinichi: es solo una hipótesis, alguien debe estar detrás de todo esto y no puede ser cualquiera

Buchi: alguien con suficientes recursos y un puesto privilegiado para moverse de forma mas fácil….

Al cabo de un rato llegan a la comisaria y ven al señor garraza empacando las cosas de su escritorio

Buchi: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Garraza: bueno…últimamente todos los que han venido se han asustado de mi ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la primera cosa que ves al entrar es a un depredador?

Buchi: no se preocupe, ya creo que tenemos la solución, pero necesitamos ver al jefe bogo

Garraza: pasen, en este momento esta libre

Buchi: gracias chiita sobrealimentado *se van*

En la oficina del jefe bogo

Jefe bogo: *usando una aplicación que pone su cara en la de uno de los bailarines de gazelle sacudiéndose al compás de la música*

Buchi: *entrando y mirando al jefe bogo sorprendido*…..

Jefe bogo: *dándose cuenta de la presencia de buchi y se queda callado*…..

Buchi: ¿eso es….?

Jefe bogo: *apagando el teléfono* no importa…ahem…¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

Buchi:….si me dices donde esta la oficial hopps olvidare que lo vi a usted con la aplicación de gazelle….

Jefe bogo: la oficial hopps esta en su apartamento, si quieres puedo darte su numero de teléfono

Buchi: gracias…y…eso es raro

Después de unos sofocantes momentos de incomodidad el jefe bogo le da a buchi el numero de teléfono de judy y se reúne con sus amigos

Herito: ¿Cómo te fue?

Buchi: tengo una forma de contactar a judy y…un momento incomodo que me tomara tiempo olvidar

Hayden: ¿Qué pudo ser tan perturbador como para ponerte asi?

Buchi: no querrás saberlo, salgamos de aquí y vayamos a un teléfono de moneda

Rukia: *susurrándole a kenji* ¿Qué crees que le paso?

Kenji: *susurrando* ni idea, solo lo vi asi cuando…ya sabes…el traje de baño de ella salio volando…

Buchi: ¡¿van a quedarse ahí parado o van a venir?!

Los dos: ¡ya vamos!

En un teléfono publico cerca de la estación de policía

Buchi: contesta, contesta, contesta *contesta* ¡¿judy?!

Judy: *con su teléfono en el departamento* ¿buchi?

Buchi: como me alegra oir tu voz mujer, tenemos algo que decirte, es sobre el caso

Judy: pero el caso ya ha sido cerrado, ademas, creo que no debi decir esas cosas en la conferencia de prensa, ahora la ciudad esta dividida

Shinichi: *quitándole el teléfono a buchi* no importa, ya sabemos quien puede estar detrás de esto pero necesitamos tu ayuda, es una planta la que induce el estado salvaje en los animales

Judy: ¡¿Qué?! , esperen voy para haya *cuelga*

Buchi: nos queda encontrar a ese zorro, pero antes debemos encargarnos de los sin corazón que vayan apareciendo

Aparece otro grupo de cangrejos acompañados por los bloques

Buchi: tenemos que acabar con esto rápido, se están volviendo fastidiosos *salta sobre un cangrejo y lo destruye*

Kenji: ¡triangulo!

Kenji rodea a unos cubos creando dos clones de si mismo formando un triángulo y cortándolos a la mitad

Kenji: *junto a sus dos clones* a veces mas es mejor ¿no lo creen?

Los tres kenjis atacan a los sin corazón destruyendo una gran cantidad de estos, buchi lanza electro+++ destruyendo al otro grupo despejando el camino

Buchi: ¡bien hecho kenji!

Kenji: digo lo mismo, estuviste muy bien

Buchi: jejejejeje *rascándose la nuca*

Herito: *sudando* (¿acaso el saca su lado mas amable?)

Hydesu: bueno sigamos, acordamos con encontrarnos con judy en la comisaria

Todos van corriendo hasta la estación de policía donde se encuentran con judy

Judy: ¡chicos estoy aquí!

Buchi: que bueno que llegaras, necesitamos que nos ayudes, tu eres la policía, creemos saber quien esta detrás de eso, pero creo que el zorro Nick nos puede decir quien es

Judy: ¿a Nick? Pero…no creo que después de lo que dije

Herito: quizas logre perdonarte, el tiempo que pasaron junto demostró que de verdad se preocupaba por ti

Judy: ¿lo creen?

Buchi: si, cuando caimos al agua el se veía totalmente preocupado por ti

Judy: bien…¡tenemos que ir por ese zorro estafador!

Saburou: el único problema, no sabemos donde esta

Judy: tienes razón, pero creo saber quien sabe

Todos: ¿eh?

En la zona residencial todos están frente a una camioneta

Buchi: ¿es aquí?

Judy: si, reconocería esa camioneta en donde fuera

Judy toca la camioneta y de ella sale finnick con un bate de beisbol

Finnick: ¡¿Quién es?! *nota a judy* oh eres tu, la oficial zanahorias

Judy: no hay tiempo para cordialidades ¿sabes donde esta Nick?

Finnick: bueno desde que diste esa desastrosa conferencia de prensa se esta escondiendo en las cercanías de un edificio abandonado, hace rato lo vi debajo de un puente

Judy: justo como lo que me dijo…llevanos con el

Finnick: ¿estas segura? Por que dijo que…

Judy: *tomándolo de la oreja* dije que nos llevaras…

Finnick: ok ok ok ok, me lastimas *judy lo suelta* suban

Todos se suben a la camioneta de finnick

Buchi: deberían limpiar esto mas seguido…

Todos: si…totalmente de acuerdo…apesta

Finnick: si siguen quejándose freno aquí

Judy: lo sentimos, es que necesitan llevar este trasto a un auto lavado

Finnick: no me miren a mi, Nick es el tacaño, ya llegamos

Llegan a un terreno baldío con un edificio abandonado y un pequeño puente

Buchi: es aquí

Judy: *se baja a buscar a Nick* ¡¿Nick, Nick donde estas?!

Todos buscan a nick hasta que buchi lo ve sentado bajo el puente escuchando la radio

Buchi: chicos, aquí esta nuestro zorro

Judy: ¡¿nick?!

Nick: *mirando arriba* que honda zanahorias

Judy: *bajando a donde esta nick* Nick, necesitamos tu ayuda, al parecer no eran sus genes solo eran…

Nick: *levantándose y yéndose* ya no tengo que estar contigo, hice lo que querías y ya, y la peor parte fue lo que dijiste sobre los depredadores..adios…*empieza a caminar*

Judy: p-pero….

Nick: ya me canse de ti, vete y llévate a los cachorros contigo

Judy: p-pero eres mi amigo

Nick: un amigo al que consideras una amenaza, por eso siempre llevas ese repelente contigo

Judy: *sigue a nick* espera nick, s-se que no vas a perdonarme por eso y no te culpo…yo tampoco me perdonaría…fui..ignorante…irresponsable…e insensible…

Hayden: *susurrando* ¿deberíamos decir algo?

Hydesu: ¿bromeas? Quiero ver a donde llega esto

Nick: *sin voltear*…

Judy: pero no quiero que otros sufran por mis errores…tengo que reparar esto…pero no lo lograre sin ti…y…después de arreglarlo…*empieza a llorar*….si quieres…..¡p-porque fui una terrible amiga!...¡y te hice daño!...*empieza a llorar mas* ¡y tu…y tu…te alejaras sabiendo que es verdad, desde el inicio! Si…soy solamente una torpe coneja

Nick: ….*sin voltear y con una grabadora en mano* "si…soy una torpe coneja" *con la grabadora de judy reproduce de nuevo la nota* "soy una torpe coneja" *voltea* ya zanahorias, te dejare borrarlo si quieres…en 48 horas

Judy: *corriendo a abrazar a nick*

Nick: oh conejos *acaricia a judy* son tan sentimentales, déjalo, respita *nota que judy esta tratando de quitarle la grabación* jeje ¿quieres quitarme esto, si?

Judy: *secándose las lagrimas* jejeje lo siento

En la camioneta de finnick

Nick: y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

Judy: *mostrándole a los chicos una foto de una comadreja* ¿conoces a este tipo?

Nick: ya les dije, conozco a mucha gente , los llevare con el

En los barrios de zootopia

Weaselton: *en una mesa mostrándole unas películas a una señora* venga, venga, películas nuevas, aun sin estrenar

Señora: *se va*

Weaselton: ¡espere, le doy descuento dos por uno! *suspiro* se me fue…*ve que judy, nick y los otros se le acercan* miren quienes son, la mini oficial el zorro bobo y unos cachorros

Nick: Duke weaselton el rey de la piratería

Weaselton: ¿no tienes paletas que vender?

Judy: tu, lo que robaste no eran simples cebollas ¿verdad?

Weaselton: como si fuera a decirles a una polizona y a unos enanos como ustedes y nada de lo que hagan me hara hablar

Buchi: pues tenemos contactos te hagan hablar

Weaselton: ¿ah si, tu quienes más pequeñín?

En la mansión de mr big

Mr big: al hielo

Los osos polares toman a weaselton y lo sujetan sobre la piscina de agua helada

Weaselton: ¡¿Qué haces, ella es una policía?!

Mr big: si, pero también la madrina y los cachorros los tíos de mis futuras nietas

Hija de mr big: las llamare, judy y rukia

Rukia y judy: awwwww

Buchi: ya lo escucharon muchados, al hielo *chasquea los dedos*

Weaselton: ¡ok, ok, ok, ok les dire!

Shinichi: bien, dinos lo que sabes

Weaselton: lo que robe eran aulladores, esa flor toxica que están convirtiendo a los animales en salvajes, me ofrecieron bastante dinero por ellas

Buchi: ¿Quién es tu empleador?

Weaselton: es un carnero llamado Doug y les advierto, siempre tiene cara y actitud de pocos amigos lo pueden encontrar en la zona abandonada del metro

En la estación abandonada del metro

Judy: bien, hirata, Nick conmigo, los demás se quedan aquí

Buchi: hey ¿Por qué yo voy?

Nick: porque de tus amigos eres el más pequeño

Buchi: *con vena hinchada* normalmente estaría en contra, pero como lo dice alguien mas bajito que yo…lo dejo pasar…*sigue a Nick y a judy*

Los tres se introducen al vagón que está lleno de plantaciones de aulladores

Judy: esa comadreja no mentía

Buchi: si, este tipo se hizo con el mercado de aulladores

Los tres escuchan la puerta abrirse y se esconde debajo de una de las mesas, entra el carnero Doug con una máscara de gas y toma un balde que contenía los petalos de la flor y lo vacía en una olla

Buchi: ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Con el laboratorio químico convierte los pétalos en un liquido concentrado que introduce en unas pequeñas esferas

Buchi: ¿eso es lo que hace a los animales salvajes

Doug: *quitándose la mascara para luego recibir una llamada y contestándola* ¿diga?...si habla Doug…*cargando las balas de aulladores en una pistola* ¿Cuál es el blanco….guepardo?...en la plaza Sahara anotado…¿enserio?...si se que son veloces…fui yo el que le dio a una pequeña nutria en una limusina en movimiento

Judy: *viendo las fotos de manchas y el señor nutriales* fue el

Doug: te avisare cuando termines…o lo veras en las noticias, lo que suceda primero

Otros dos carneros tocan la puerta

Bucky: ¡oye Doug, aquí tenemos tu late!

Doug: te llamo después *cuelga y va a abrir la puerta*

Judy: *saliendo de su escondite*

Nick: zanahorias ¿Qué haces? Vuelve, harás que nos descubran, lo que pienses hacer no lo hagas

Buchi: nos meterás en salsa mujer vuelve

Judy: confíen en mi *se asoma a la ventana y le hace señas a los demás

Rukia: *sacando sus abanicos* kenji ya sabes que hacer

Kenji: *asintiendo*

Rukia lanza sus abanicos y noquea a los dos carneros

Doug: ¡¿eh?!

Kenji: *apareciendo frente a el* ¡a dormir! *con un puñetazo lo noquea*

Todos suben al vagon y cierran la puerta

Hydesu: eso es pensar rápido judy

Judy: gracias

Nick: ¡¿Qué haces?! Nos atrapaste aquí adentro

Judy: tenemos que llevar la evidencia a la comisaria

Buchi: ok *toma la maleta con el arma* aquí esta ¿satisfecha?

Judy: no, TODA la evidencia

Todos: ¡¿toda?!

Judy enciende el vagón

Nick: es imposible que hagas caminar esta cosa

Judy logra poner en marcha el vagón

Shinichi: ok eso fue oportuno…

Los tres carneros empiezan a perseguir el vagón

Doug: ¡HEY VUELVAN AQUÍ!

Nick: misión cumplida chicos ¿sería prematuro celebrar con un tut tut?

Buchi: yo siempre he querido hacerlo

Judy: ok, uno cada uno

Buchi y Nick: *haciendo sonar la bocina*

Entonces los carneros logran alcanzar el vagón antes de que alcance la máxima velocidad

Doug: *rompiendo la ventana* grrr

Buchi: *lo golpea y lo tira* no hay de que

El tren sale al exterior y los otros dos carneros se suben al techo

Hayden: *queriendo subirse al techo* ¡yo me encargo! *es detenido por hydesu*

Hydesu: ire contigo, recuerda, sin matar a nadie

Haydeb: *suspiro de fastidio* bien, los encerraremos en globo y los tiraremos

Los dos se suben al techo con sus llaves espadas en mano

Carnero 1: ¡JA! ¿Creen que nos asustan con esos juguetes?

Carnero 2: ¡¿Qué harán, golpearnos en la cabeza?!

Hayden: *golpeándolo en la cabeza* si, eso mismo

Hydesu: ¡globo!

Hydesu encierra a ambos carneros en la magia globo y los tira en un árbol cercano

Hayden: eso fue mas efectivo de lo que pensé…

Hydesu: si *nota que otro tren se esta acercando* oh oh *pasa al frente* ¡judy da la vuelta!

Judy: *mirando la via que va a la derecha* ¡hydesu toma la palanca!

Hydesu se agarra de la ventana y acciona la palanca cambiando la dirección de las vías, el tren va hacia la derecha pero va muy rápido

Shinichi: ¡el tren va muy rápido, nos vamos a estrellar!

El tren se vuelca y todos logran bajarse antes de que choque contra la pared

Rukia: uf bueno, al menos sobrevivió la evidencia

Los tanques de gas explotan envolviendo en llamas todo el vagón

Hayden: ¿decías?

Judy: todo…se ha ido…

Nick: si, todo *revela que tenia el maletín con el* ¡excepto esto!

Buchi: ¡genia, bien hecho Wilde!

Nick: ¿Qué harían sin mí?

Judy: *abrazandolo* ¡eres el mejor! *toma el maletín* bien conozco un atajo por el museo

Todos suben las escaleras y salen al museo, donde se encuentran con la vice alcaldesa bellwether

Judy: ¡vicealcaldesa! *corre hacia ella*

Hydesu: ¡judy espera!

Bellwether: oficial hopps ¿Qué paso?

Judy: señora, el caso no se ha resuelto, no fue leonzales el responsable, si me deja llevar esto...*ve dos carneros muy similares a los de hace un rato llegan junto a ella vestidos de policias*

Bellwether : y bien ¿no vas a darme la evidencia?

Buchi: *acercándose a judy y tomando la maleta* y si nos disculpan, nosotros llevarnos esto

Judy: si, es mejor

La puerta es bloqueada por el tercer carnero

Buchi: al menos los sin corazón no…

Bellwether: *chasqueando los dedos*

Aparece un grupo de sin corazón

Todos: corre…

Mientras que judy y Nick corren a esconderse, los demás luchan contra los sin corazón

Judy: *raspándose la pierna con el colmillo de un mamut y cayendo*

Nick: ¡zanahorias! *va a asistirla y la carga a un lugar seguro* ¿estas bien? *saca de su bolsillo unas moras* ¿moras?

Judy: no gracias ¿siempre las tuviste contigo?

Nick: hey son mis reservas *se come una y usa el pañuelo en donde las llevaba para hacer un vendaje improvisado*

Bellwether: oh judy

Judy: ¡cuida esto, entrégaselo a bogo!

Nick: estas loca si piensas que te dejare a ti y a los cachorros

Judy: no lo lograre

Nick: calmate, pensare en algo

Bellwether: estamos en el mismo equipo mi judy, todos nos subestiman, nunca nos aprecian ¡¿no estas HARTA de eso?! *hace señas a sus compañeros de que se separen* depredadores, quizas sean grandes, fuertes y ruidosos pero los superamos en numero 10 a 1 *viendo una sombra extraña y le chasquea los dedos* solo piénsalo, 90% de la población unida contra un enemigo común, seremos imparables…

El carnero se acerca y ve que solo era una figura de tamaño real

Carnero: ¡¿eh?!

Bellwether: *viéndoloa Nick y a judy escapar* ¡por haya!

Nick y judy intentan salir pero uno de los carneros los golpean y los tiran al hoyo en el suelo que es una de las exhibiciones

Judy: *viendo a buchi y a los demás muy ocupados con los sin corazón*

Bellwether: *acercándose mientras ríe* te hubieras quedado en la granja, y en cuanto a los cachorritos *viendo a los chicos ser dominados por los sin corazón* debieron quedarse con sus padres ¿verdad? Qué pena, porque me caías bien

Judy: ¡¿y que haras ahora, atacarme?!

Buchi: *liberándose de unos sin corazón* ¡alto ahí oveja demente!

Bellwether: los siento pero los adultos estamos conversando

Bellwether empieza a desprender un aura de oscuridad que se torna en un sin corazón gigantesco con la forma de una oveja/cabra salvaje con la lana y pelaje como alambre y cuernos metálicos de aspecto monstruoso

Bellwether: diviértete con tu juguete

Hydesu: esto solo puede significar una cosa

Hayden: maléfica debe estar detrás de esto

Bellwether: oh ¿hablan de esa señora de vestido negro? Pues sí, ella me ayudo a arreglar todo esto para que pudiera quedarme con el poder, aunque no necesite los sin corazón hasta este momento, el falso caso de verdad los mantuvo ocupados, los sin corazón eran solo un respaldo

Buchi: ¡pues tu viaje de poder acaba ahora! *carca contra el sin corazón*

El sin corazón se sacude lanzando varias agujas que golpean a buchi y lo tira al suelo

Buchi: *levantándose con dificultad*

Nick: ¡diantres esta loca!

Bellwether: que oportuno que tu amigo sea un zorro *le dispara a Nick* esto lo hara mas delicioso "valiente oficial asesinada por un zorro" sería una gran noticia

Judy: ¡nick! ¡¿nick estas bien?!

Nick: grrrrr….*gruñido*

Bellwether: *con su teléfono* ¡departamento de policía! ¡hay un zorro salvaje en el museo de historia natural acompañado con esas criaturas negras, la oficial hopps y unos niños están heridos no tarden! *cuelga*

Judy: ¡nick resiste pelea!

Bellwether: acéptalo, no puede evitarle ya que están genéticamente "predestinados" a ser salvajes

Kenji: ¡súper velocidad!

Kenji envuelto en un aura azul corre alrededor del sin corazón dejando una estela azul mientras rukia salta sobre el sin corazón lanzando sus abanicos pero los repele

Rukia: *atrapándolos* ¿alguna idea?

Hayden: ¡volea oscura!

Hydesu: ¡omnilatigo!

Ambos usan sus ataques contra la fiera dañándola ligera mente

Buchi: *mirando a judy huir de Nick* tenemos que acabar con esto rápido ¡RAGNAROK!

Buchi lanza varios proyectiles causando una cortina de humo y salta sobre el sin corazón aferrándose a sus cuernos

Buchi: mas vale que tengan una receta de hamburguesas de cordero a la mano

Fiera: *enfureciéndose*

La fiera empieza a agitarse y a correr descontrolada por todo el lugar

Buchi: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *sin soltarse de los cuernos*

Hydesu: ¡buchi has que se estrelle con algo!

Buchi: ¡¿estrellarla con algo?!...*mira el esqueleto de mamut*

Buchi se aferra a los cuernos y logra dirigir al sin corazón al esqueleto de mamut estrellándolo y haciendo temblar todo

Judy: *tropezando por el temblor* AHHHH *viendo a Nick acercarse y vuelve a correr*

Bellwehter: ARGH ¡DEJEN DE METERSE NIÑOS MALCRIADOS!

Judy: ¡¿acaso este es su plan, hacer que todos teman y que usted se quede con el poder?!

Bellwether: básicamente…si

Judy: ¡nunca funcionara!

Bellwether: el miedo…sieeeeempre funciona y usare a todos los depredadores si hace falta

Buchi: *quitándose la camisa blanca y usándola como capa de toreo* oye torito ¿quieres esto?

El sin corazón carga contra buchi y este da un salto esquivándolo

Fiera: *estrellándose contra la pared*

Kenji: *la hoja de su sable se hace roja y su pelaje se eriza*GRRRRRRRAHHHHH

Kenji a velocidad luz arremete contra el sin corazón propinándole varios cortes y dañándolo de gravedad

Shinichi: ¡arma Z! *transforma sus pistolas en una bazuca de alta tecnología y dispara aumentando la gravedad*

Buchi: *dando un salto y clavando su llave espada en el símbolo* ¡esto…!*se aleja y el sin corazón explota* ¡termino!

Todos escuchan un grito desgarrador de judy

Bellwether: *sonriendo al ver el espectáculo*

Todos: ¡no!

Judy: BUAHH ¡sangre…mucha sangre! Y….muerte…

Nick: ahora si estas sobre actuando, ademas ya dijo todo* se levanta*¡lo hiciste bien, gracias boca floja!

Buchi: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Judy: ¡es solo un teatro que Nick y yo montamos para obligarla a confesar todo!

Nick: ¡y funciono, lo dijo todo, a la perfección con todo y al pie de la letra!

Bellwether: ¿Qué?!

Nick: ¿y estás buscando el suero? *saca las esferas de su bolsillo* lo tengo aquí

Judy: esa arma solo tiene moras

Bellwether abre el arma y ve que es cierto

Nick: *se come una* nunca salgo de casa sin una reserva

Bellwether: ¡inculpe a leonzales! Puedo hacerlo con ustedes y mandarlos a la cárcel y a los cachorros al correccional, es mi palabra contra la suya

Judy: de hecho…*enseña su grabadora* "usare a todo depredador si hace falta" es tu palabra contra la tuya

Bellwether: *boquiabierta

Buchi: guao…es buena…

Hayden: esto si que es una…

Los dos: *poniéndose unos lentes oscuros*treta tesoro

Bellwehter intenta huir pero es rodeada por todo el departamento de policía

Herito: bien *sacude sus manos* caso cerrador

Bellwether: ¡suéltenme, conozco mis derechos!

rukia: pues tiene derecho a guardar silencio, porque todo lo que diga será usado en su contra en un tribunal *suspiro* siempre quise decir eso

saburou: no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor

la cerradura aparece en el techo del museo

buchi: *alzando su llave espada que lanza un rayo que da con la cerradura y se oye un "click" listo, ya podemos irnos

Nick: pero quédense, vamos a celebrar

Herito: lo sentimos no podemos quedarnos, aun quedan muchas cerraduras por cerrar

Judy: ¿pero volverán cierto?

Buchi: lo más probable, cuando termine esto de las cerraduras vendremos a visitarlo

Nick y judy: *se miran y sonríen* pues los estaremos esperando

Buchi: ¡hasta pronto!

Los demás: ¡hasta pronto, cuídense!

En la nave gumi

Hayden y buchi: *dormidos y roncando*

Rukia: awww creo que toda esta emoción de policías dejo a los nenes cansados

Hydesu: se ven tan….vulnerable…*con destello maligno*

Herito: ¿en que estas pensando hydesu?

Hydesu: *sacando unos marcadores mientras sonríe inocentemente*

Herito: oh j ojo j ojo, me gusta como piensas *toma uno de los marcadores*hora de una pequeña venganza

Un rato después se ve a buchi con una uní ceja y la palabra "imbécil" en la frente y a hayden con varios bigotes y un tercer ojo en la frente

Buchi y hayden: *ronquidos*

Herito y hydesu: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Herito: ¿Quién dice que el crimen no paga?

Rukia: se divirtieron, ahora habrá que limpiarles eso, si despiertan así los matan

Herito: jejeje lo se…jejeje es que quería hacerlo

La nave gummi despega

Fin del capitulo 11


	16. capitulo 12

Los rollos ninja secretos

En la nave gumi

Herito: *con una toalla en mano* ya con esto están limpios

Buchi: *despertando y bostezando* que sueño más reparador

Hayden: lastima que en zootopia no estuvimos involucrados en una persecución policiaca a toda velocidad por la ciudad

Buchi: hey pero al menos hicimos esa rutina de CSI: Miami que estuvo súper genial *nota que herito y hydesu están de espaldas aparentemente riendo* ¿y ustedes qué?

Herito y hydesu:*parando de reir escondiendo los marcadores* no pasa nada *sonríen inocentemente*

Rukia: estuvieron dormidos un buen rato

Hayden: *bostezo* que buen sueño de belleza, y lo mejor es que dormi en mi cuerpo de humano, extrañaba mis zapatos de metal

Buchi: ¿A dónde vamos?

Shinichi: *conduciendo* pues estamos llegando a un mundo, esperemos que no hayan clubes naturalistas

Herito: o perezosos que nos retrasen

Buchi: o musarañas con asistentes polares

Kenji: o elefantas desnudas haciendo yoga imposible….tendré pesadillas después

Herito: ¿Qué creen que sea el próximo mundo?

Buchi: yo digo que es una versión rara del Japón antiguo

Hydesu: quizás sean ustedes los que deban transformarse en humanos en el próximo mundo

Buchi: todo menos eso, me encanta mi pelaje muchas gracias, no quiero ser un lampiño

Hayden: pues a mi me gusta ser lampiño y somos humanos, no lampiños

Kenji: ya dejen de discutir casi llegamos

Shinichi: o si no nos regresamos

Hayden y buchi: el empezó

Shinichi: guárdense las discusiones de niños para después

Hydesu: me pregunto que clase de mundo sera

Ya en el mundo todos se bajan de la nave gumi en una carretera rural con unos cuantos arboles alrededor, con toda su ropa cambiada y diferente al estilo del japon feudal, buchi va vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco

Buchi: vaya vaya vaya, sabía que sería el Japóny que traje el mío, si que me queda bien

Hayden: Que traje tan raro es este pero... Me gusta... Momento... *se toca la cabeza y nota las orejas de lobo y luego se fija en su cola*. Vaya otra vez me convertí en lobo, hermano que Hermano que hay de ti.

Hydesu: *con un traje parecido al de hayden y notando sus orejas, colas y pelajes* ¡que bien recupere mi suave cola! *la abraza* te extrañe, aunque pasaron unas horas te extrañe ¿de que van ustedes?

Rukia esta vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa blanco de mangas largas y un pantalón holgado rojo

Rukia: este traje de sacerdotisa no sé, cómo que no me va... Pero me queda bien.

Saburou esta vestido con un quimono simple blanco con negro y sandalias de paja

Saburou: ¿Y qué tal yo?

Rukia: Pues te queda bien esa ropa de ronin o samurai no se quién sabe que sea... ay me rindo. Kenji dinos el nombre de la ropa que lleva cada uno

Kenji va vestido con una armadura samurái con algunos detalles grises y una venda en la frente

Kenji: yo llevo una armadura samurái, saburou es un Ronin, tu una sacerdotisa, hydesu y Hayden monjes o algo así, y buchi quizás un asesino o ninja

Herito va vestido con una camisa semi abierta pupura rojiza un pantalón holgado blanco/gris con una espada japonesa enfundada en su cintura

Herito: oye ¿y qué hay de mí?

Kenji: lo siento, eres un samurái también

Hydesu: esto para nada es ropa de monjes.

Hayden: es verdad.

Buchi: eeh conque un ninja.

Saburou: un ronin me gusta.

Shinichi: Oye oye oye te olvidaste de mi

Shinichi está vestido en un traje de colores oscuros sandalias de paja, un sombrero de paja y un bastónmetálico en su mano derecha

Kenji: fácil, eres un sacerdote como rukia, hasta combinan

Shinichi: ¿¡QUE?!

Saburou: Shinichi... *con mirada siniestra*. Mucho cuidado con querer quitarme a mi novia o sino este ronin te decapitara

shinichi: ¿quitarte a rukia? JA, no entiendo como alguien peude estar loco por esta gotica y encima tonta, mandona y loca, preferiría salir a cenar con la hija del director de nuestra escuela asuka lagnley soryu barra princesa

Saburou: mucho cuidado entonces

Buchi: oigan ¿no sienten algo raro? *rascándose atrás* siento que a mi calzón chino le están dando un calzón chino

Hayden: yo tambien…hay no…eso significa que…

Shinichi: hasta nuestra ropa interior cambio

Kenji: ¿ustedes se sienten asi? Yo no

Herito: ¿Por qué?

Buchi: por que usa esos interiores del Japón tradicional

Kenji: ¿Qué? Es cosa de familia, se acostumbran

Herito: yo creo que no

Buchi: bueno busquemos la cerradura, pero antes ¿alguien tiene hambre? No hemos comido nada en zootopia

Hydesu: Bueno sí mejor vayamos a buscar la ce... *El estómago le ruge en forma bestial*.

Herito: ok, almuerzo primero, cerradura después ¿si?

Hydesu: si que me estoy muriendo de hambre…

Herito: miren, hay un pueblo ahí, vayamos a explorar y a conseguir comida a la bestia hambrienta

Hayden: si, yo también tengo hambre y quiero terminar lo antes posible para recuperar mis zapatos de suela metálica

Todos entran al pueblo recorriéndolo pasando por varios lugares repletos de animales vestidos con ropa tradicional japonesa

Kenji: por suerte yo si presto atención en las clases de historia

Shinichi: yo también presto atención en clase, no como estos

Buchi, rukia y saburou: ¡OYE!

Kenji: lo siento, lo siento, solo decía

Todos siguen caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante rustico del Japón feudal, donde son atendidos por una gata

Gata: hola bienvenidos que desean ordenar

buchi: unas bolas de arroz y pinchos por favor

Hydesu y Hayden: ramen de carne por favor

Kenji: de bebida quiero sake por favor.

Todos: ¿sake?

Kenji: mi padre y mi abuelo beben yo me les sumo pero descuiden no hago tantas tonterías como ellos estando ebrio. Lo mínimo que hago es hablar cosas sin sentido por la ebriedad

buchi: si, una vez que estuve ahi se puso como loco, debí grabarlo

rukia: ¿y que hacen tu padre y tu abuelo cuando se ponen ebrios?

Kenji: pues. *le hace seña para que se acerquen cosa que todos hacen y comienza susurrar*. Pues lo que hacen es que se ponen a bailar desnudos o en ropa interior, no lo recuerdo bien pero creo que es lo primero.

hayden: JAJAJAJAJA, eso no tendría precio, y esa ropa interior que deben usar debe doler, mucho

Hydesu: Yo voto porque amarremos a Kenji cuando se tomé más de 4 botellas de sake...

buchi: yo voto a favor, y por si acaso voy a buscar la cuerda

buchi al salir choca con un niño lobo de pelaje verde que se parece mucho a el pero mas pequeño

Hydesu: Yo voto porque amarremos a Kenji cuando se tomé más de 4 botellas de sake...

buchi: yo voto a favor, y por si acaso voy a buscar la cuerda

buchi al salir choca con un niño lobo de pelaje verde que se parece mucho a él pero más pequeño haciendo que tanto el como sus amigos queden boquiabiertos

Niño: ay ay ay... Lo siento per... *se le queda mirando*.

Buchi: eh... Pero que!?

Todos se le quedan mirando, es igual a buchi pero de uno 9-10 años sin el lunar y de pelaje verde con un traje azul y una capa roja con un mazo de madera casi tan grande como el en la espalda

Buchi: quién, quién, quién, quién eres.

Shinichi: oh genial ahora son dos. 3 contando a Hayden.

rukia: hay mi vida, eres tan regordete y adorable, no como este de aquí

buchi: ¡oye!

wasabi: s-soy wasabi, mucho gusto

Saburou: vaya vaya Rukia encontraste alguien más adorable además de Hydesu y de Hayden en sus formas humanas

rukia: al menos él es más adorable que el buchi mayor aquí presente

Buchi: Oye en serío otra vez.

Herito: Oye pequeño dime por favor que no eres como este de aquí igual a ti

wasabi: ¿a que te refieres?

Hayden: el se refiere a que sí no eres el demonio en persona como el y yo verdad Buchi.

wasabi: este, no creo que sea un demonio

herito: definitivamente no es como el, es muy inocente

Shinichi: sí ciertamente hasta le hace competencia en lo de inocencia a Hydesu.

hydesu: oye, no soy tan inocente

Hayden y Rukia: Sí como no Hydesu claro que sí lo eres, sólo responde a esto ¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebés?

Hydesu: ¿de donde vienen los bebés? ¿Que no los trae la cigüeña?

Todos: no es asi

buchi: (no puedo creerlo...es exactamente igual a mi antes de...eso) *sin quitar su mirada de sorpresa de wasabi*

Shinichi: confirmado en 100 por 100 eres igual de inocente, Hydesu, ¿verdad Buchi? ¿Buchi? ¿Buuuuuchi?

wasabi: ummm señor?

Buchi: Eh que? Oye... No soy tan mayor tengo 14. años.

wasabi: oh lo siento, no sabia que decir, es que somos exactamente iguales, excepto por el pelo

Hydesu: en serío que parece un mini Buchi pero más... Educado y inocente... Igual que yo y sí ok sí soy inocente. *Sonrojado*

buchi: *le sonrie amablemente a wasabi* ¿hacia dónde te diriges niño? yo y mis amigos estamos de paso, así que quizás vayamos en la misma dirección

Kenji, Shinichi y Saburou: AAAAAAAAAH ESTÁ SONRIENDO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

Rukia: (estos idiotas...) *con un tic en la ceja derecha*

Hayden: (¿Tan malo es que sonria?)

Hydesu y Herito: (debe ser algo que no pasa muy a menudo o quizás jamás)

wasabi: me dirijo a la montaña brumosa, es por un encargo miren *les muestra un mapa donde esta la indicacion del lugar al que debe ir la imagen de un oso con un parche que no esta tan bien dibujado*

buchi: ¿esto es un mapa?

rukia: me hace ver borroso

Hydesu: Uuum entiendo... Lo mejor será acompañarlo

Todos: ¿entiendes esos jeroglíficos?

wasabi: bueno no es tan dificil, parece hecho por un niño de 5 años

hydesu: tiene razon, no es tan dificil de leer

Entonces en una de las casas que tiene un velo con simbolo de dados sale un buldog tomando de la pierna a un pequeño lobo de pelaje anaranjado

Lobo: ¡OYE BOLSA DE BASURA BÁJAME!

Todos voltean a ver que está pasando

Oficial de gobierno (bulldog): ¡YA CALLA TU MALDITO HOCICO POR TU CULPA NO TENGO DINERO PARA LA POSADA ESTA NOCHE!*sale un bulldog sosteniendo a un pequeño lobito muy parecido a taishou pero mas pequeño de unos 11-12 años y con pelaje naranja y cabello rubio con un traje rojo con blanco*

Buchi: eh... ¿Taishou...?

Hydesu: Pero que descaro... Molestar así a un niño siendo el un adulto... *con prometida en mano*. No voy a permitir eso.

Buchi: *con fenrir*. No eres el único.

Los dos van contra ese hombre que molesta a esa mini versión de Taishou

buchi: ¡oye tu!

Oficial de gobierno (bulldog): eh y tú que quieres mocoso.

Hydesu: que no te da vergüenza molestando así a un niño... Suéltalo sino quieres que te demos una paliza.

Buchi: eso debería decirlo yo pero ya que. Haz lo que dice o yo te daré una paliza aún peor

wasabi: ¡si! mi abuelo siempre me decia que los hombres malos son los que molestan a los niños

Oficial (zorro): este niño hizo trampa y nos quitó todo nuestro dinero

Oficial (mapache): le estamos dando una lección de no meterse con nosotros

Lobito: ¡ya les dije que les gane limpia y justamente!

oficial bulldog: ya calla... *no termina de hablar porque Buchi le da un golpe en el estómago que lo hace soltar al lobito que de poco cae de cara al suelo sí Hydesu no usa globo para amortiguar su caída y de pasó correr para esconderse detrás de Hydesu*.

Buchi: ¿Saben Lo que es un reloj?

Los tres oficiales se quedan con mirada de confusión sin entender lo que dijo buchi

Buchi: les explico…*toma el brazo derecho del oficial* esta…es la manita pequeña *la levanta oyéndose un crack sonoro de su codo* y esta…*toma el brazo izquierdo del oficial* es la manita grande *lo levanta rompiéndolo oyéndose un crujido* esta es la hora y debemos irnos, cuando la manita grande baje asi….*doblando el brazo izquierdo* vamos a regresar…y si vuelvo a ver sus carotas por aquí lo lamentaran…¿capichi?

Los dos oficiales con bastante miedo toman como pueden a su compañero y se van del lugar.

Hydesu: Jejeje siempre tan violento como de costumbre Buchi. *mira al lobito aferrado a su pierna*. Tranquilo ya se fueron y no te preocupes por mi amigo, dará miedo pero es alguien bueno aunque sea muy rudo e intimidante

Buchi: si, soy buena persona, no te preocupes ¿Cómo te llamas?

Shichimi: shichimi, mucho gusto, Lobo muy aterrador

Buchi: (Shichimi Jajaja es como el nombre de cuatro ojos pero no me puedo burlar... Se ve igual a Taishou.) gracias por el apodo pero me llamó Hirata, Hirata Tadakatsu, aunque todos me dicen Buchi por el lunar de mi cara. El lobo simpático y de aura infantil pero madura se llamó Hydesu, Hydesu Mitsugi.

Shichimi: mucho gusto *ve a wasabi* (creo que este es el chico que el gran maestro busca)

Entonces la gata lo golpea con una bandeja en la cabeza

Shichimi: ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso tú..? Ah solo eres Suzu

Suzu: ¿¡Por qué preguntas eso!? Siempre te la pasas por ahí bobeando u causando problemas

Buchi y Hydesu: discúlpenos pero se conocen. *desaparecen las keyblades*

Suzu: ¿Conocerlo? JA yo debo limpiar sus desastres

Hydesu y Buchi: algo más claro por favor

Shichimi: El gran maestro es un cliente habitual de esta tienda y por eso la conozco

Suzu: desgraciadamente si, este intento de ninja lo único que hace es holgazanear, deberías reconsiderar ser uno wasabi, casi que los trabajos normales son iguales a los que les encargan a este tipo

Hydesu y Buchi: ya entendimos algo

Shichimi: Suzu...a veces hablas de más mujer

Suzu: calle o te doy con la bandeja otra vez

Shichimi: l-lo siento ok ok ok, no Importa, tu, el verde, tienes que venir conmigo

wasabi: eh? Yo?

Shichimi: ¿Vas a la montaña brumosa verdad?

Wasabi: pues sí, como lo sabes

wasabi: vaya que coincidencia entonces vamos.

Hydesu: Deberíamos ir también. Tal vez ese señor sepa algo de la cerradura. Que dicen ustedes muchachos

Buchi: por mi está bien

Kenji: no hay problema, aún no han aparecido ya saben quiénes

Shinichi: tenías que hablar señor samurai porque mira a nuestro alrededor.

Los sincorazon aparecen sin previo aviso, en ese momento los portadores de la llave espada se ponen en guardia al igual que el resto

Saburou: Kenji eres una boca floja

Shichimi: whoa ¿¡Que son esos!?

Wasabi: *sacando su martillo* si, nunca había visto esas cosas antes

Hydesu: Se llaman Sincorazon, son criaturas oscuras y viles que sólo viven para devorar los corazones de las personas y engullir los mundos en la oscuridad y a menos que encontremos la cerradura para cerrar este mundo, ellos engulliran este mundo.

Buchi: Sí lo que el dijo... Mi mundo fue engullido por ellos por causa de... Bueno no es importante. Chicos a pelear

shichimi: e-entiendo

wasabi: creo que podre probar esto *su frente empieza a brillar* SHIN...*su martillo empieza a brillar* TSU...*su martillo adquiere un enorme tamaño* RIKIIIIIII

Hayden: Vaya vaya. Buchi no dejemos que tú copia tierna y gentil nos gané. VOLEA OSCURA.

Buchi: Je ya rugiste Hayden. RAGNAROK

Hydesu: O-oigan esperen. *suspira*. OMNILATIGO.

Entre los cuatro acaban con los sincorazon con suma facilidad dejando a todos sorprendidos

Herito: *sudando estilo animé* ni síquiera pude hacer nada.

Rukia: ni yo.

Shinichi: obvio ni yo.

Saburou y Kenji: ni nosotros.

Shichimi: o yo... GENIAL USTEDES 3 Y ESPECIALMENTE EL VERDE SÍ QUE SON FUERTES

wasabi: jeje gracias *su martillo vuelve a la normalidad* sera que nos podemos ir...ya...*cae al suelo y su estomago ruge*

Hydesu: *le ruge el estómago y se sonroja*. AAAAAAAAAH SE ME OLVIDÓ QUE NO HE COMIDO NADA Y TENGO MUUUUCHA HAMBREEEEEE.

Suzu: les haré algo para llevar, y lo pondremos en la cuenta de shichimi

Shichimi: ¡¿QUE!?

Buchi: *lo mira, busca en sus bolsillos y se encuentra con bastante dinero en una bolsa*. No hay necesidad de eso, aquí traigo dinero (aunque no sé cómo lo conseguí)

Después de comer el grupo se está caminando por el sendero de la montaña brumosa rodeada por un montón de niebla

Shichimi: nuestra base está oculta en el centro de la montaña

Wasabi: *aún comiendo* aquí hay mucha niebla

Hydesu: Demasiada... Bueno ya arregló eso. *con la llave espada*. AERO++

Hydesu utiliza aero++ pero la niebla no se disipa

shichimi: no te molestes, esta es una tecnica especial del gran maestro para mantenernos ocultos y evitar intrusos

Hydesu: increíble y eso que ni he usado tornado para disiparla pero es simplemente increíble.

shichimi: si, solo podremos entrar con esto *saca una pequeña tablilla de madera*

La niebla se disipa y revela una enorme casa japonesa

Buchi: Pues entonces vamos, ¿que estamos esperando? (enserio que parece un mini Taishou y el otro parece un mini yo pero totalmente a la inversa de mi personalidad y la de Taishou.)

Todos entran a la casa

wasabi: ¿y como es el gran maestro?

shichimi: lo sabras cuando lo conozcas *abre la puerta* oye anciano, traje al nuevo...*ve que esta dormido en el piso desnudo con varias botellas de sake alrededor*...chico..

Rukia: KYAAAA *se cubre la cara*. QUE ALGUIEN LO VISTA POR AMOR DE DIOS.

Hayden: Con gusto lo despierto *con la llave espada*. WATERGA.

hayden lanza un torrente de agua que despierta al oso

shichimi: ¡tú viejo asqueroso otra vez bebiste toda la noche, levántate de una vez!

gouki: *borracho* ¿por qué haces eso niño?

Hayden: Shichimi quieres que lo bañé de pies a cabeza otra vez, aún está ebrio

shichimi: espera: ¡no me vengas con eso tu me pediste que trajera al nuevo chico y eso hice!

gouki: es tu culpa ¿no? te tardaste tanto que empeze a beber *se lanza contra shichimi y empieza a besarlo en la mejilla*

shichimi: ¡ALEJATE DE MI HUELES A ALCOHOL!

wasabi: ¿ustedes son...?

shichimi: ¡MALDICION NO!

Hayden: ok otro baño no le cae mal. WATERAGA

Un rato después

gouki: *abriendo el rollo que tenía wasabi* uh hu, este era el encargo de tu abuelo ¿verdad?

Wasabi: S-si exactamente.

gouki: ¿bien muchacho como te llamas?

Wasabi: Me llamó Wasabi es un placer conocerlo.

Hayden: Oiga y nosotros que? ¿Estámos pintados o que?

Gouki: Lo siento, no viene muchas personas por aquí ¿Como se llaman?

Buchi: Hirata Tadakatsu pero me dicen Buchi por el lunar en mi rostro.

Kenji: Kenji Hashimoto, mucho gusto.

Shinichi: Shinichi Amano, es un placer.

Saburou: Saburou Hanamura.

Rukia: Rukia Kuchiki y por favor le recomiendo dejar de beber.

Herito: Herito Meyer.

Hydesu: Hydesu Mitsugi.

Hayden: y yo soy Hayden Mitsugi, su mellizo idéntico y hermano menor.

Gouki: ¿Y vinieron awui para unirse al clan?

Wasabi: no se ellos pero yo sí

Buchi: Sólo vinimos a acompañarlo en caso de que aparecieran más sincorazon

Herito: también queríamos saber Sí...

Hydesu: Usted sabe algo acerca de la cerradura de este mundo y donde podemos encontrarla para cerrarla

Gouki: mmm, bueno, creo haber escuchado algo sobre una cerradura hace tiempo, pero no lo recuerdo del todo

Hayden: genial y allí se va nuestra pista. Y ahora que hacemos.

Buchi: ¿Dejar que las cosas sigan? Normalmente cuando dejamos que las cosas sigan como son aparece la cerradura

Herito: por una vez coincido con el

Gouki: ¿Niño estás seguro de unirte? Por qué unirte a esta ilustre familia significa una cosa "me preteneceras" tendrás que dejar tu vida hasta ahora atrás, así que te lo preguntaré otra vez ¿Quieres ser un ninja de este clan?

Wasabi: p-pero mi abuelo dijo que...

Gouki: ¡GRRRR LO HARAS O QUEE?!

wasabi: l-lo haré

Buchi: *apuntándole con la llave espada*. Disculpa pero deja que el muchacho termine de hablar o te haré picadillo para luego hacerte cenizas

Wasabi: está bien, de hecho lo estaba pensando en el camino, quiero hacerlo de verdad

Buchi: *haciendo desaparecer su llave espada* bueno, si es tu decisión no te detendremos

Hydesu: *susurrando a Buchi*. Deberíamos quedarnos, este hombre me da mala espina, deberíamos cuidar de cerca a tú mini yo.

Gouki: buen chico, shichimi, Dale a nuestros invitados un tour por la base

Shihimi: claro ¿Por qué no?

Gouki: una cosa más antes de irse *saca unos dados*

Shichimi: ¡Esos son mis dados!

Gouki: jugando otra vez en el pueblo, hasta sacaste 4 5 6

Shihimi: ¿¡Ustedes me delataron!?

Todos: *negando con la cabeza*

Gouki: novato, te falta mucho para poder esconderme algo sin que me dé cuenta, ahora que están aquí les enseñare el primer principio del código ninja *con aura siniestra* "la palabra de tu maestro es absulota" verán lo que les ocurre a los niños traviesos que desobedecen a sus maestros y se la pasan holgazaneando por ahi

Shichimi: *con mucho miedo* ¡PERDOMENE!

luego

Shichimi: maldito viejo, me dio 50 nalgadas cuando dijo que sólo serían 10

Hydesu y Buchi: *sudando estilo animé* parecen como padre e hijo pero con rara relación.

Wasabi y herito: *con cara de inocencia y una sonrisa* no creemos que ese señor sea una mala persona

Shichimi: ¿¡Que Les hace pensar eso!? Solo juega bajos sus reglas, es problemático cuando está borracho y es un tirano y mandón

Hayden: Que alguien me noquee no soporto tanta inocencia de Herito y el mini Buchi.

Heirto: oh vamos Hayden, ese señor me recuerda mucho a nuestro maestro

Buchi: QUE DIABLOS DIJISTE... Decidido mataré a ese hombre, lo siento por ti Shichimi pero no soporto a alguien que se parezca al viejo.

Hayden: *tronandose los nudillos*. No me dejes atrás yo también mataré a ese hombre, por fin había olvidado lo que me hacia ese agresor-tirano pero ahora los recuerdos volvieron y quiero matar a ese hombre

Saburou y Shinichi: *sosteniendo los* tranquilos lobitos, pisenle al freno ¿Quieren?

Herito: si, no podemos simplemente matarlo

Buchi y Hayden: *con aura de maldad, aura siniestro y oscura* sí podemos

Herito: Ya calmense, discúlpenos, siempre son así de sádicos adictos a la violencia sin sentido

Shichimi: bueno se parecen un poco a uno de mis compañeros, pero él no está aquí ahora

Wasabi: espera ¿entonces por que te uniste al clan?

Shichimi: *guarda silencio*…eso no importa, empezemos con el tour, primero esta el dojo

Buchi: ¿Un dojo? Genial *camina dentro*

Shichimi: cuidado está lleno de...*ve que a buchi lo rodean varios palos de bambú* trampas

Buchi: esto no podrá conmigo *con la Ninjato que tiene en la espalda corta los palos en pequeños pedazos*

Hayden: no te creas mucho ¡Zantentsuken!

Buchi: *bloquea el zantentsuken con fenrir* soy rápido

Hayden: increíble nadie nunca había parado mi técnica física más letal ni síquiera ese maldito agresor-tirano, aún recuerdo cuando le saqué sangre por primera vez con mi lindo y hermoso Zantentsuken recién aprendido, que recuerdos, esos gritos que me gustaron tanto

Buchi: tuve que quedarme un mes con Kenji para aprender a usa la llave espada, aunque no pueda usar su super velocidad tengo reflejos casi tan rápidos como los suyos

Hayden: en parte mi Zantentsuken requiere de velocidad... quizás te lo enseñé

Shicmi: b-bueno sigamos, está esta es la cocina, tomamos turnos para cocinar, la armería, aquí hay pólvora por lo que el fuego está prohibido

Saburou: Que bien una cocina allí haré maravillas

Shichimi: y por último los dormitorios

Hydesu: pido descansar un rato estoy molido.

Herito: yo también

Shihimi: tomen un futón y siéntanse como en casa

Kenji: siento una presencia

Cuando shuchumi va a recoger los futones

Shuchumi: ¿Por qué hay dos almohadas?

Entonces de la nada aparece un lobo de pelaje azul negro con blanco, ojos azules y cabello blanco largo atado con una cola llevando un traje muy similar al de buchi pero con una larga bufanda azul celeste amenzanado con un kunai a wasabi y a Shinichi

Hydesu le apunta con su keyblade al igual que Herito, Buchi y Hayden.

Hydesu: Yo..

Herito: no...

Hayden: haría eso...

Buchi: sí fuera tú…

Oroshi: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Shichimi: Oroshi ya basta, son amigos y el de verde es el nuevo aprendiz del maestro y miembro del clan

Shichimi: como verán, este tipo es oroshi otro ninja del clan y desde ahora compañero de cuarto

Buchi: ¿Y tú exactamente de dónde saliste? Hace un segundo no estabas y luego bamb apareces de la nada

Kenji: Buchi se te olvida que los ninjas son maestros del sigilo, se mantienen ocultos para luego aparecer de la nada para tener contra la espada y la pared a su objetivo antes matarlo

Oroshi: el samurái tiene razón, pero tú no lo entenderías, eres demasiado ruidoso e indisciplinado

Shichimi y Buchi: ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!

Oroshi:lo que dije *fija su vista en wasabi*

Wasabi: s-soy wasabi gracias por adelantado por cualquier guía que pueda darme

Buchi: este tipo... Me cae mal y quiero matarlo pero algo me dice que puedo aprender mucho no bastantes cosas de él.

Hydesu: no se ustedes pero estoy cansado... *toma un futon y lo despliega en el suelo al igual que deja la almohada encima y este se acuesta*. Sí me duermo, no me despierten o lo lamentaran y créanme Herito y Hayden lo lamentaron cuando les deje un ojo morado a los dos.

Oroshi: *suspiro* ¿En qué estaba pensando el gran maestro al traer a una banda de locos y a otro niño de quién sabe dónde aquí?

Shichimi: ¿¡OTRO!? *Con vena hinchada en la frente*

Oroshi: especialmente el verde que parece torpe e inútil

Wasabi: Yo... Este pues... Vine por recomendación de mi abuelo para ser parte de este clan

Wasabi: pero haré todo lo posible para no decepcionarte

Oroshi: tu...eres completamente inadecuado, "daré mi mejor esfuerzo" ¿Enserio creen que perderé mi tiempo cuidándote? Lo más importante de ser un ninja es si eres útil o no, nada mas *se da la vuelta* así que si lo pruebas te consideraré mi compañeros pero si fracasas...yo mismo acabaré contigo, grabarlo en la cabeza *se va*

Buchi: Pero que frío y sanguinario. Lo odio pero me agrada.

Hayden: Igual a mi

Hydesu: Zzzzz zzzzzz

Herito: Mejor no le toqueteen la cara, es un peligro sí lo despiertan... Parecerá un tierno "cachorrito" (ya que el término sería tierno niño) pero cuando lo despiertan se pone de mal humor

Shihimi: Ya locreo y wasabi no le hagas caso, solo tiene una lengua afilada nada más, Ya tienes la aprobación del viejo así que...

Buchi: se puede ir al diablo, de dónde vengo no le pueden decir eso a algún conocido mío y salirse con la suya

Shichimi: no estarás pensando en desafiarlo ¿verdad?

Buchi: quizás si quizás no, he peleado con oponentes peores que el

Hayden: dice la verdad. La hemos tenido difícil pero salimos victoriosos al final

Buchi: bueno me voy a dormir *sale de la habitación*

Wasabi: *lo sigue* ¿pero dónde?

Herito: Buchi a dónde vas sí ya estamos en los dormitorios

Buchi: eh, me gusta dormir al intemperie tontuelo

Herito: (si el duerme afuera hay 100% de probabilidad de que no me haga algo mientras duermo) bueno haz lo que quieras buenas noches (Jejeje un punto para mi)

Buchi: *sale de la casa y se sube a un árbol mientras mira fijamente el cielo*

Wasabi: Oye este... Puedo acompañarte

Buchi: bueno...¿Por qué no?

Wasabi: *se sube al árbol también*

Buchi: ¿Y Bien qué quieres?

Wasabi: este... Nada en especial sólo... Acompañarte... Sabes sí nos ven juntos cualquiera nos diría que parecemos hermanos

Buchi: *bajando la cabeza* tienes razón...

Wasabi: *lo nota*. Perdón te hice recordar algo triste ¿verdad?... Lo siento no lo sabía no debí hablar sin pensar

Buchi: no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan, al menos no es tan malo como ese oroshi

Wasabi: Yo creo Que.. hace eso para aparentar, además ya oíste a Shichimi.

Buchi: Si, el tipo es solo un fanfarrón, cuando vuelva a hacer eso solo dime y le daré una lección

Wasabi: o-ok gracias Buchi.

Se escuchan gritos en los dormitorios.

Hydesu: AAAH QUIÉN ME PISO LA COLA Y PARA COLMO QUIÉN QUIERE UN OJO MORADO.

Herito y Hayden: ¡NO FUI YO FUE EL! *se señalan uno al otro*

Buchi: *bostezo* tu ve a dormir, si puedes con esos ruidosos

Wasabi: D-descuida tengo el sueño pesado.

Buchi: ok, buenas noches

Wasabi se baja del árbol y se va Alós dormitorios

Buchi: *aún mirando al cielo* hermano...

Todo el mundo se queda dormido en sus cuartos casi al instante, al dia siguiente herito esta riendo dormido en el futon

Herito: *en el futón* jeje, sabana no me hagas cosquillas...*se da cuenta* espera... ¡las sábanas no tienen alma! *se destapa para ver qué está lleno de caracoles* BUCHIIIIIIIIIII

Buchi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NI PORQUE ESTEMOS EN OTRO MUNDO TE LIBRARAS DE MI TONTUELO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Herito: YA... *pisa algo blandito y se da cuenta que es la cola de Hydesu* veras... oh oh

Hydeus: *con aura siniestra* ¿Quien fue?

Herito: eh pues Este...

Buchi: FUE TONTUELO

Herito: ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer mi vida tan brutal?

Buchi: cuando me aburra, ósea jamás y ahora deberías correr, Hydesu está dándote tiempo

Herito: *se va corriendo lo más rápido posible del cuarto*

Hydesu: al menos a herito no lo golpearía Ya lo hice una vez , es suficiente

Buchi: sí que arruinas la diversión Hydesu pero me gusto verlo correr como una gato asustado Jajaja... Pero sin ofender a los verdaderos gatos.

Rukia: te escuché, como sea ¿Los demas Ya se levantaron?

Shichimi: *desde el otro cuarto* ¡¿POR QUE ME MORDISTE ME VES CARA DE BOLLO DE CARNEEEEE!?

wasabi: lo siento lo siento lo siento mucho, estaba durmiendo

Kenji: Como es que lo mordiste estando dormido?

Saburou: Será que soñó que comía algo delicioso?

Hayden: Me ha pasado pero siempre término mordiendo mi almohada.

Oroshi: oigan gente el gran maestro nos necesita, será mejor que se muevan y despierten

Buchi: Que no ves que ya estámos despiertos señor sombrío. *camina afuera*. Que alguien vaya por el tontuelo e intenté quitarle los caracoles que le puse encima

En la parte de afuera herito se esta quitando los caracoles de encima y corriéndolos

Herito: fuera, fuera *ve que tiene un caracol en su hombro que no quiero irse y lo pone frente a el* hola pequeño *se la queda mirando* vaya...este tiene los ojos de seraph y...*la acerca a su oreja* ¡Suenas como ella!

Hydesu: ¿Herito que haces?

Herito: *se sonroja e intenta esconder al caracol* ¡Nada!

Hydesu: *ladeo la cabeza así como baja una de sus orejas lobunas y su cola sin ningún sentido se menea de un lado a otro*. Bueno entra, el hombre borracho de ayer nos quiere a todos presentes

Herito: ok ya voy *le susurra al caracol* irás conmigo seraph junior

Hydesu: ¿Dijiste algo?

Herito: no nada, entremos

Ambos se reúnen con el resto en la sala donde estaba ayer donde el viejo yacía borracho y desnudo

Gouki: recibimos una carta de la villa de fumoto esta mañana, dieron que necesitaban ayuda con unos bandidos

Shichimi y Buchi: Sí finalmente algo de acción

Wasabi: ¿Pero qué clase bandidos?

Shuchumi: una banda de jabalíes que asaltan pueblos remotos y roban su comida y víveres, las villas son tan remotas que el gobierno no puede mandar a nadie

Buchi: solo piensa en ellos como bravucones que molestan a los débiles

Hayden: yo sólo los trataré como sí fueran sincorazones y ya

herito y hydesu: no hayden, no vamos a matarlos a todos

oroshi: no te salgas del plan *sin cambiar su expresion seria*

Hayden: je que aburridos yo quería sangre *dijo mientras menea su cola de un lado a otro además de que Rukia está hipnotizada por la lindura del movimiento de la cola de Hayden*

gouki: bien chicos, vayan a salvar esa villa y señorita ¿usted esta segura de ir?

rukia: claro que si, soy una chica grande y fuerte que puede ponerse las sandalias sola y todo

Saburou: créanos ella ha pasado por cosas peores, bueno todos lo hemos hecho desde que estámos junto

En la armería

shichimi: muy bien wasabi, este trabajo es tu oportunidad, cuando vea lo que puedes hacer el ya no tendra derecho a insultarte

buchi: o a decirte inutil, pero si lo hace *cruje sus nudillo* pagara las consecuencias, yo los cubro

herito: aun tienen oportunidad de cambiar de modelo a seguir, este tipo es un psicopata *habla con el caracol* ¿no es asi seraph junior? *nota que todos lo cacharon* diablos

Hayden: Uuuuuum creo que alguien extraña a su noviecita Seraph y ahora quiere darse besitos con un caracol mua mua mua 'Herito besame soy caracol Seraph, bésame bésame' jajajaja

buchi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA viejo, eso es patético

oroshi: aunque odie estar de acuerdo con el, eso es algo inaceptable juzgando la edad que tienes

herito: hay aja, buchi ,rukia me conto que tienes una foto de reika en tu bolsillo que besas antes de dormir

Buchi: ¡TRAIDORA ESO ERA PRIVADO!

rukia: te estabas pasando con el, debia hacer algo

oroshi: ustedes ya dejen el parloteo y vámonos, acabemos con esto

Todos se van, mientras tanto en el pueblo se ve como un grupo de al menos 6 jabalíes montados en caballos llegan al pueblo

Granjero: ¡están aquí!

Jabalí líder: ¡LOS CERDOS SALVAJES HAN LLEGADO!

Jabalí líder: *tomando un nabo*jejeje veo que estas son cosas de calidad, como siempre tomaremos todas las cosechas del año de nuevo

Aldeano: *amenazando al jabali con un hacha* c-como si fuéramos a dejarte esta vez

Aldeano 2: siempre toman nuestros vegetales cada año

Jabali lider: PUES LLENEN NUESTRO SACOS, DEBILUCHOS YO SERE EL UNICO QUE HAGA DINERO CON ESTO

Para sorpresa del jabali un kunai vuela al navo

Jabalí líder: ¡¿eh?!

El jabalí líder mira y ve en el techo de una casa y ve a buchi y al grupo

Buchi: *con voz profunda y heroica* alto ahí maleante

Hayden usa triple nigro piro++ varias veces para asustar a los caballos haciendo que tiraran al suelo a sus jinetes

jabali lider: ¡maldicion contrataron ninjas! *nota que no son como los imaginaba* bah, no parecen ser tan fuertes, son solo un montón de niños mocosos

Sus compañeros les apuntan con arco y flecha

buchi: *sacando la ninjato que lleva en la espalda* no creo que necesitemos nuestras llaves espadas para esto

herito: *saca la espada que tenia enfundada y la revisa resultando que tiene el filo invertido*que extraño…bueno, al menos si no las vamos a usar tengo con que pelear

Hayden: no gracias no quiero espadas falsas, mi recuerdos lejanos es mejor.

Hydesu: lo mismo digo pero no para matarlos verdad Hayden

Hayden: sí sí como digas en sus marcas listos... ¡Zantentsuken!

Hayden noquea a uno mientras buchi y oroshi se lanzan contra otros dos

Hydesu: GRAVEDAD++

hydesu somete a otro con gravedad ++

shichimi: y pense que oroshi era despiadado *nota que uno de los jabalíes está por detras y le lanza fuego quemándolo un poco*

rukia: *con su abanico en mano* sígueme *lo agita frente a uno de los bandidos y luego le pega una patada en la cara dejándolo incosnciente*

Al mismo tiempo cada quién hace lo suyo logran derrotar a todos los bandidos con suma facilidad

Buchi: *sentado Sobre uno* wasabi el líder es todo tuyo, su líder no parece tan rudo

Wasabi: S-si!

Wasabi saca su martillo

Wasabi: ¡Shintsuriki!

Nada pasa

Wasabi: ¿eh?

Hayden: que se supone que debía pasar?

Wasabi: ¡Shintsuriki Shintsuriki Shintsuriki ! ¿¡Por qué no pasa nasa!?

Oroshi: *empujando a wasabi* tu idiota!

Líder jabalí: jeje ustedes son los tontos *saca una pequeña esfera y la estrella contra el suelo causando una gran pantalla de humo*

Hydesu: TORNADO++

Hydesu crea un tornado que disipa el humo pero el líder de los jabalíes logro escapar

Buchi: grandioso, escapo

Hayden: y la interrogativa que es lo que tenia que suceder después de que dijeras no sé qué Wasabi?

Buchi: tenía que pasar lo que pasó en el pueblo ¿Recuerdas? Horda de sincorazón

Hayden: Ah claro claro el martillo gigante... Pero porque no pasó eso mismo?

Oroshi: justo como lo pensé, eres completamente inútil, entonces ve a casa ¿Alguien va a acompañarme a capturar al líder?

Kenji: Yo voy.

Saburou: Yo también.

Buchi: oye oye, señor sombrío ¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con el niño? Es su primer día de trabajo

Oroshi: *lo ignora y se va seguido de Kenji y Saburou*.

Buchi: GRRRRRRRR me saca de mis casillas de verdad, sí que es molestó, estoy 100% seguro de que le daré una paliza sí se pone abusivo verbalmente otra vez. *con el pelaje ligeramente erizado*

Herito: por esta vez concuerdo, no me gusta del todo su forma de ser

Hydesu: D-digo lo mismo y eso que Hayden es el violento entre el y yo

En el bosque se ve al líder de los bandidos huyendo

Líder jabalí: maldición, ese anciano contrato ninjas y lo peor es que los termine subestimando

Se escucha a alguien acercarse

Líder jabalí: AHHHH ¿¡quien anda ahí!?

Entonces llega un canino (no es taishou ni ninguno de los otros)

Canino: oh, lo siento ¿Te asusté?

Líder Jabali: ¿Quién eres? Y claro que no me asustaste

Soboro: me llamo soboro, solo soy un amistoso comerciante que va de paso

Líder jabalí: ¿Un mercader, que haces por aquí en las montañas?

Soboro: Ya dije sólo voy de pasó

Líder jabalí: *su estómago gruñe* ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Derrotado, sin subordinados ni comida

Soboro: ten esto es lo menos que puedo hacer *le entrega un alimento envuelto*

Jabalí líder: *empieza a comerlo* ¡Oye esto está muuuy bueno! ¿¡Tendrás algo más de esto!? Es lo mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo *se lo termina* ¡DAME MAAAAAS!

Empieza a ser rodeado por un aura oscura mientras se está agrandando

Soboro: siempre caen en esto

Jabali líder: Quiero más dame maaaaaaaaaaas

Soboro: Claro siempre y cuando hagas algo por mi primero y tendrás cuántos tú quieras

En el pueblo

Cabra: *dándole a los chicos unos pasteles arroz* ¿Quieren comer algo?

Buchi: b-bueno, aunque no fue nada, es nuestro trabajo

Hydesu: pero la intención es la que cuenta señor

Entonces buchi y shichimi ven que wasabi está sentado en otra parte solo con la cabeza baja

Buchi: vamos a ver cómo está

Shichimi: Sí.

Los dos van y se sientan con el.

Buchi: Hey estas bien... Que pasó allí, ¿Porque ese raro martillo no se hizo grande como antes?

Wasabi: no lo se...a veces sale pero a veces no, estaba seguro que esta me saldría

Buchi: ¿Y qué si no pudiste mostrarlo? Toma y come algo, es malo lamentarse todo el tiempo, créeme, lo se *le da una de las bolas de arroz a wasabi*

Wasabi: yo...no puedo comer esto

Buchi: Que? Y porque, que tiene de malo una simple bola de arroz?

Wasabi: por qué soy totalmente inútil, intente mostrar mis habilidades y falle, no tengo derecho de aceptar esto de ustedes y menos de estar con ustedes

Buchi: oye a quién le importa sí no pudiste entonces sólo practica hasta que puedas hacerlo a voluntad. De un error que cometes y prácticas para evitarlo obtienes éxito

Wasabi: y-y si eso fue cosa de una sola vez? En realidad lo de ayer fue la primera vez que lo intentaba, Ya lo oyeron, el clan no necesita ninjas inútiles

Shichimi: Tonterías, claro que te necesitamos. el maestro ya te aceptó, eres parte del clan y también mi mejor amigo, no te creas que te libraras tan fácil de mi

Buchi: si, alguien muy cercano a mi sisiempre me decía que nunca vas a estar solo, que siempre tendrás a alguien apoyándote incondicionalmente

Wasabi: *baja la mirada sonriendo un poco mientras acepta la bola de arroz*

Shichimi: ves, no te uniste a la familia por qué alguien te lo dijo, fue por qué tú querías, no es importa si eres útil o no, Loque importa eres tú

Wasabi: *degustando la bola de arroz entre unas pequeñas lagrimas*. Gracias.

En eso sienten un estruendo y ven al líder de los jabalíes muy grande y más monstruoso acercándose al pueblo acompañado por un grupo de cangrejos y mega tanques

Herito: ¡¿pero qué?!

Hydesu: lamentó interrumpir pero ese tipo se hizo muy pero muy grande y los sincorazon vienen con el.

Buchi: Bien, un plato de mariscos, y los mega tanques y el tipo son el limón de encima

Shinichi: *sacando sus pistolas que ahora son revólveres*

Hydesu: ten cuidado

Shinichi: no te preocupes, tengo que saludar a un viejo amigo *se para frente a un megatanque*

Shinichi comienza a disparar como loco seguido de Hayden que lo apoya lanzado volea oscura y triple nigro piro++ por allí y allá.

Shinichi: *esquivando el láser de un megatanque* ¿¡Que esperas bola de bolos ven por mí!?

El mega tanque vuelve a disparar

Shinichi: woooo *Shinichi lo eaquiva y se sube en el* ¡Toma esto! *Le dsiapra en la diana y se aleja para que pueda explotar* ¡SI!

Entonces otros 2 mega tanques acompañados por cangrejos llega.

Hayden: *salta en el aire y lanza una lluvia de volea oscuras y nigro piro++ que logra manipular con Gravedad++ para que acierten directo a los megatanques y cangrejos*. ¡jajajajaja lotería!

Rukia: déjenme algo *Saca sus abanicos y salta sobre el cangrejo dándole justo en el símbolo y haciéndolo explotar*

Herito: agarrate seraph junior *lanza piro +++ al megatanque que justo terminaba de disparar y lo destruye*

Hydesu: A un lado todos... SANCTUS. *lanza las esferas de luz que van tele dirigidas hacia algunos dándoles justo en el símbolo*

Buchi: *ve que tres cangrejos se les acei* ¿Tienes una bengala para avisarle a los otros?

Shichimi: algo aún mejor, soy experto en el arte del fuego.

Shicihimi lanza una bola de fuego al cielo que explota viéndose a lo lejos por oroshi, kenji y saburou

Saburou: problemas

Kenji: los sin corazón

Los tres van corriendo hacia allá

Shichimi: Eso debió llamar su Atencion *salta sobre un cangrejo y le clava un kunai en el símbolo y lo destruye, pero el jabalí líder inicia su ataque lanzándolo contra el suelo hiriéndolo*

Wasabi: Shichimi!

Wasabi: No eso jamás

Buchi: Ni te pienses en hacer el héroe

shichimi: no estoy haciéndome el héroe, a este paso los tres seremos asesinados, pero no tienen que caer conmigo *intenta levantarse pero no puede*

wasabi: p-pero…

Buchi: Je... *con fenrir en la mano*. Quién dijo que me iba a dejar matar. Sólo miren a Hydesu.

Rage Hydesu: SUELTALOOOOOOOOOOOOS

El jefe Jabali gigante en su mano derecha tiene completamente inmóviles tanto a Herito como a Hayden

Buchi: Yo me unire a esa pelea.

Buchi se lanza a pelear contra el jabalí gigante pero se detiene al ver que shichimi y wasabi están siendo rodeados por unos cangrejos

Buchi: ¡NO!

Va corriendo lo más rápido que puede y se interpone recibiendo de lleno los disparos de todos los cangrejos

Buchi: NGH…*cae al suelo con el pecho quemado*

Shinichi y Rukia: BUCHI!

rukia: ¡oye cerdo súper desarrollado! ¡ven por mi!

el jabali gigante se acerca a ella y la toma en su mano izquierda

rukia: hablaba en forma figurativa…

shinichi: ok, me toca salvar a la damisela en...

rukia: ¡no soy una damisela en apuros!

shinichi: ¿segura, q-que no eres una…damisela en apuros?

rukia: soy una damisela...*forcejea* estoy en apuros...*vuelve a forcejear* puedo manejarlo, que tengas buen día

Saburou llega como el alma que trae el diablo junto a Hydesu.

Saburou: SUELTA A MI MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

Rage Hydesu: SUELTA A MI AMIGO Y A MI HERMANOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de unos golpes el jabalí líder empieza a desprender un humo negro de su cuerpo

oroshi: ¡¿pero qué?!

kenji: este tipo...es tan fuerte como un lado oscuro ¡oroshi ten cuidado!

Oroshi se une al combate mientras trata de estar a la par con el Jabalí pero también tratar de evitar a las bestias Saburou y Rage Hydesu pero especialmente teniendo cuidado con el Jabalí

wasabi: ¡¿buchi estas bien?!

Buchi: *tronandose el cuello* sí estoy bien... He sufrido peores golpes

Entonces varios cangrejos los tienen acorralados

buchi: maldición, son demasiados, no dejan de llegar

Black: *en la mente de Buchi*. Jejeje no vas a querer ayuda verdad?

buchi: (claro que no, ya te deje salir varias veces)

black: je, lo dices porque no quieren que esos dos niños vean esa faceta tuya

Buchi: (Cállate de una vez)

Black: Vamos déjame salir, mira a Hydesu el ya dejó salir a su lado 'divertido' que me dio un gran espectáculo y diversión, porque no eres como el que se desata por completo

buchi: (CALLATE) *invoca reflejo y se acuesta en el suelo

Black: Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos se lo que quieres, quieres poder, quieres dejarme salir, vamos, vamos ¡DEJALO SALIR! ¿Cómo piensas a proteger a los que amas sin poder?...

wasabi: ¿buchi que pasa?

Los cangrejos estan atacando la barrera de reflejo con sus patas o sus láseres

Buchi: N-no t-tengo n-nada

shichimi: genial, vamos a morir, jej

buchi: wasabi…sálvate

wasabi: ¡nunca los dejare!

shichimi: esta bien, de hecho huir es otra habilidad ninja, igual, no creo que alguien me vaya a extrañar

Wasabi: No no voy a dejarlos, jamás, jamás los dejaré... Porque... Ustedes aunque apenas los conozco, ambos velan por mí

Buchi: y por eso debes irte, al menos uno de nosotros se salvara

Shichimi: pero antes de irte debo decirte por qué me uní al clan, tú me lo preguntaste ¿Recuerdas?

Wasabi: Sí me acuerdo

Shichimi: heh, nada interesante, solo hui de mi casa ¿Penoso verdad?

Wasabi: S-si

Buchi: ¿pero por qué? *luchando por mantener la barrera de reflejo*

Shichimi: Pues este porque...

Shuchumi: *suspiro* mi familia no me aceptaba como era, por eso siento que somos iguales, si quieres encontrar el lugar donde al fin pertenezcas es bueno que corras...después de todo uno mismo decide su destino

Wasabi: Shichimi...

Los tres ven como los cangrejos están empezando a agrietar la barrera

Wasabi: buchi..*saca su Martillo* baja la barrera

Buchi: Estás seguro.

Wasabi: *le asiente muy seguro de lo que hace*.

Buchi: Bien.

En tanto las dos bestias Rage Hydesu y Saburou seguían tratando de salvar a los dos cautivos Herito y Hayden que estaban heridos claro y a la damisela en apuros, Rukia.

Rage Hydesu: 2do Limite FINAL HEROICO.

lo manda volando al aire con un torrente oscuro y lo ataca con miles de espadazados bastante veloces mientras se teletransporta de un lado a otro muchas veces en un instante. Mientras que con Buchi, Wasabi Y Shichimi, Buchi baja la barrera confiando plenamente en Wasabi

Wasabi: ¡SHIN TSU RIKI! *su martillo se ilumina y se agranda mandando a volar a los cangrejos circundantes*

Shichimi: Increíble

Buchi: Bien hecho

Buchi: *ve que el líder de los jabalíes está debilitado* ¿Me haces los honores?

Wasabi: por supuesto

Wasabi: HAAAAAA

Wasabi hace lo suyo consiguiendo rematar al jefe de los Jabali que por el impactó solto a sus prisioneros que terminaron siendo puestos a salvo por obra de Buchi con la magia globo. Rage Hydesu ya siendo Hydesu solamente y usando su keyblade como apoyo y mantenerse en pie finalmente cae rendido desmayándose y cayendo de espaldas, al igual que Saburou que también está completamente cansado ya que ese Jabali en serío fue un duro hueso que romper

Shinichi: *ve al jabalí volar lejos* ¡Se va se va¡ Y...¡SE FUEEEEEE!

Kenji: Menos mal que lo vencimos. Bien hecho Wasabi.

Shinichi: Rukia estas bien.

Rukia: *abrazando a saburou* claro que sí y para que lo sepas, solo puedo ser la damisela en apuros para mí caramelito

Saburou: Estoy... Cansado... Quiero... Reposa... Pero al menos... Estas bien mi lindura gótica

Buchi: oye señor sombrío ¿Por qué no le das esa placa de madera que usan para disipar la niebla? Ahora no tienes excusa para decir que no puede estar con ustedes y ayudarlos en sus "trabajitos"

Oroshi: Hump... Como sea

Oroshi: solo tómalo

Wasabi: e-esta bien que lo haga?

Oroshi: no importa si esta bien o no, son órdenes del gran maestro

Wasabi: *toma la placa de madera* ¡Muchas gracias!

Shichimi y buchi: ¿Y no Tienes algo .as que decir?

Oroshi: Grrr... Sí me equivoqué contigo no es la gran cosa... Te considero uno de mis compañeros... Por ahora, pero tendrás que refinar esa técnica para que pueda decir que es una "cualidad" redentora

Herito: Ay ay ay ay me duele todo...

Hayden: Sí claro yo estoy más a adolorido... Al menos Hydesu está... Ah hermano... Fiuu sólo se desmayo por tanto esfuerzo... Y al parecer cierto sombrio ninja ya confía en Wasabi.

Oroshi: Ya vámonos

Buchi y shichimi: (maldito presumido)

Kenji: Oigan no deberíamos ayudar a los que están heridos y cansados.

Rukia: A mi caramelo lo llevó yo en brazos! *carga a Saburou al estilo princesa*. Serás mi príncipe pero yo soy quién te lleva en brazos

Herito: a mí me vendría bien una mano si no les molesta

Hayden: a mí y a mí hermano tampoco

Buchi: Ah... Ya te ayudó Hayden. Kenji tú hazte cargo de Hydesu. Shinichi tú ayuda a Tontuelo.

Herito: Que no me digas ton... Ay ay ay me duele

Todos hacen lo que buchi dice y se van del pueblo, mas tarde en la base

Buchi: ¿Shintsuriki?

Gouki: si, también se le conoce como "la fuerza mística del corazon"

Wasabi: Ohhhh ya veo entonces es por eso

Shichimi: ¿Pero eso no lo hace invencible? ¡ES MUY PODEROSO!

Buchi: Quizás...

Gouki: para nada, no es del todo poderoso, primero depende del corazón del usuario y de su conconcentracion

Buchi: entonces no podías sacarlo por qué sentías presionado

Wasabi: sí era por eso...

Hayden: AAAAAAAAAH MALDITA SEA, EN QUE SENTIDO LA MALDITA ACUPUNTURA ME ALIVIARA EL DOLOR SÍ YA USARON CURA++ EN MI Y EN HERITO... AAAAAAAAAH DUELEEEEEEE

Shichimi: Pero si sabías de eso…¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio!?

Gouki: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso por qué yo creo en aprender en el trabajo, sobre la marcha, a veces las experiencias cercanas a lauerte pueden enseñarte muchas cosas

Buchi: lo creo...aún viniendo de usted

Gouki: ¿Eh y eso porque?

Buchi: tengo mis razones

Shichimi: Este Viejo, siempre pone esa sonrisa de idiota cuando dice cosas morbidas...¡Por poco muero!

Buchi: *con fenrir* mejor lo mató y asunto resuelto

Gouki: mejor no, hay niños presentes *apunta a wasabi*

Buchi: Diablos es verdad... No quiero que presencie algo tan brutal...

Gouki: Lo primero será entre ar a wasabi en técnicas de combate, al menos en caso de que algo parecido con los bandidos vuelva a pasar, y obvio debe aprender a usar esa tecnica, oroshi, te dejo a cargo de su entrenamiento

Oroshi: como desee

Buchi: Jajajajaja bien hecho sombrio ahora eres su entrenador y su niñera jajajajajaja, OYE HAYDEN, EL SOMBRIO AHORA NO SÓLO ENTRENARA A WASABI, AHORA TAMBIÉN ES SU NIÑERA JAJAJAJAJAJA

Gouki: también deberías pulir las habilidades de shichimi

Shichimi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Oroshi: siempre te escapas y haces bromas pesadas

Gouki: *recostandose en el suelo* tengo que ir a dormir un poco, bebí demasiado anoche

Buchi y shichimi: ¡TU VIEJO ASQUEROSO QUE ES EL UJICO QUE SE LA PASA HOLGAZANEANDO AQUÍ!

Gouki: suficiente de hablar *hace aparecer un pez gigante que cae sobre buchi, shichimi y wasabi*

Shichimi: ¡TENIAS QUE USAR LA TECNICA GRAN PESCADO!

Gouki: *desaparece en una nube de humo* que tengan buena sesión de entrenamiento

Buchi: VIEJOOOOOOOO TE MATARÉ CUANDO NO HAYA NADIE CERCAAAAAAA

En el bosque

Oroshi: empezaremos con un circuito de obstáculos, la meta es ir de un lado al otro sin que los troncos les den

Buchi: habla por ti, el tontuelo no puede ver lo que le viene ni a 1 metro de distancia

Herito: Tú cállate de una vez...

Hydesu: espero no salgan lastimados

saburou: *asomandose a ver que hay abajo* bueno...esta algo alto, pero hay una suave capa de lodo que amortiguara nuestra caída

Hydesu: EHHHHH YO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE HACERLO PERO SÍ MIS REFLEJOS YA SON BUENOS Y ADEMÁS TAMBIÉN SOY BASTANTE RÁPIDO Y, Y Y Y Y...

oroshi: no dije que ustedes debian hacerlo, pero si quieren...

Hydesu: ah pues entonces yo me... *hayden lo agarra*

Hayden: no te creas hermanote... Sí el padre de Buchi me hizo sufrir cuando me entrenaba ahora me toca verte sufrir a ti porque ese agresor-tirano nunca fue firmé ni duro contigo así que es momento de que te llegué el karma

herito: y yo lo hare, para que buchi vea que soy capaz de todo

oroshi: pero tendran que esperar su turno, wasabi y shichimi seran los primeros

Hayden: Diablos quería ver el mundo arder

Buchi: igual yo. Pero bueno a esperar

wasabi se para en la linea de salida

buchi: ¡tu puedes wasabi! solo fijate en el patrón

Wasabi: S-si!

wasabi salta pero uno de los troncos le da

shichimi: (es como alguien que duda al saltar la cuerda)

wasabi: eso estuvo cerca casi me cai...*se agarra de una de las plataformas de madera pero otro tronco le da en la cara, pero no se cae* creo que ya lo entiendo

wasabi va saltando de tronco en tronco esquivando los leños hasta que llega al otro lado

wasabi: ¡lo hice! *pero un tronco le cae en la cabeza*

Todos menos Oroshi: Ouch eso tuvo que doler

shichimi: no te preocupes, veras al experto

5 segundos despues el tronco lo tumba cayendo directamente al lodo

wasabi: s-shichimi?

oroshi: mientras que el perfecciono dagas y explosivos sus reflejos son insatisfactorios

buchi: si te sirve de consuelo está peor que tu

herito: sigo yo

Hayden: No te olvides de que también Hydesu lo intentará Herito. *empuja hacia adelante a Hydesu*

herito: claro que no lo olvide, aqui voy

herito esquiva con facilidad los troncos

buchi: sigue así tontuelo

herito: ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS TONTUE...! *se ve que uno de los troncos le dio justo en la entrepierna*

Herito: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Todos menos Oroshi: Uuuuuuuuuh justo en la zona sensible

herito cae al lodo junto con shichimi

herito: mis cocos ahora son pure ¡¿por que siempre tiene que ser ahi?!

buchi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA excelente interpretacion herito, los entrenamientos terminan con el perdedor en el lodo

Hayden: *con mirada siniestra* hermano mayor... *con tono sombrio*. Te toca

Hayden empuja a su hermano a la línea de salida

Buchi: *le susurra* yo en tu lugar me protegería los cocos….*se va pero vuelve* esto puede ponerse feo *se aleja*

Hydesu: *susurra* R-reflejo++

Hydesu: *llorando estilo animé, deshace el hechizo*

Oroshi: comienza cuando quieras

Hydesu hace el recorrido lo más rápido posible esquivando todos y cada uno de los obstáculos pete luego arrodillarse en el suelo y ponerse la mano en pecho

Hayden: AAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAH PORQUE PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN ÁGIL Y VELOZ. TE MALDIGO AGRESOR-TIRANO PORQUE LE TUVISTE QUE PONER PESAS EN LOS TOBILLOS PIERNAS Y MUÑECAS, TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO

Buchi: por lo menos alguien si termino en el lodo *apunta a herito quien aún se retuerce de dolor*

Hayden: Sí al menos uno

Oroshi: ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?

Rukia: no gracias.

Saburou: me apuntó

Kenji: yo igual

Buchi: ¿Que hay de ti Shinichi?

Shinichi: No gracias no quiero terminar igual que Herito... Y menos terminar con mis lentes rotos

Saburou: *parándose en la línea de salida* gallina

Shinichi: *con vena hinchada en la cabeza. Se quita los lentes, los guarda y en su lugar saca sus lentes de contacto, se da la vuelta un momento para ponérselos y caminar luego a la línea de salida*. Ya veremos quién es gallina y quién acaba en el lodo…

Shinichi sale primero esquivando con agilidad los troncos

Saburou: ¡¿Que que que que?!

Shinichi: *llegando a la línea de llegada* supera eso, cerebro de nuez desposado a la aspirante a punqueta

Saburou: *Boquiabierto*

Kenji: Y eso que está usando lentes de contacto y que no es nada atlético... Suerte Saburou

Rukia: tu puedes caramelito

Oroshi: ¿Alguien podría callarla?

Rukia: ¡Y para información de todos soy gótica, no punk!

Saburou inicia esquivando los troncos

Rukia: Vamos sigue

Cuando llega le da justo el mismo tronco que le dio en la cabeza a wasabi

Saburou: me olvidé de eso...*cae al suelo*

Rukia: CARAMELO!

Shinichi: Jajaja toma eso presumido, te supere en algo y eso que ni anteojos estoy usando y que no soy para nada atlético Jajaja, Kenji te toca

Kenji se rodea por un aura azul y cuando todos se dan cuenta esta del otro lado con oroshi

Kenji: les dije que nadie es más rápido que yo

Buchi: sí claro Kenji

Oroshi: vaya, tres de ustedes no tienen para nada de disciplina, vamos a ver si puedo meter algo en sus duras cabeza

Buchi: espera, no sería mejor que wasabi se quede con Kenji?

Kenji: ¿Que y porque conmigo?

Buchi: tú estás mejor calificado para entrenarlos que el señor sombrío aquí presente,solo míralo, deprime a todos a su alrededor, tu me enseñaste todo lo que se ¿O no?

Kenji: Sí básicamente conmigo aprendiste a usar la llave espada sin que yo fuera un portador de la misma arma... Bien lo haré

Oroshi: *ve a rukia y a saburou diciéndose cosas lindas y cariñitos* iré con el demonio si eso significa no tener que ver a esos dos

Buchi: y el tontuelo puede quedarse con shichimi...una vez despierten

Oroshi: hecho

Buchi: pero te lo advierto, mis métodos son poco "ortodoxos"

Oroshi: puedo manejar lo que sea

Minutos después

Oroshi: *colgado de cabeza en un árbol con los brazos cruzados* me arrepiento…

Buchi: Jejeje debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de haber dicho que podrías manejarlo

Hydesu: ¿Buchi no crees que ya sufrió mucho?

Buchi: Todavía no ha pasado ni media hora dejémoslo hasta que pase media hora, apenas van como unos 9 minutos

Hydesu: *piensa mejor*. ¿Traigo algo para comer y un juego de mesa del Japón feudal para pasar el rato?

Buchi: ¿Que es mejor que ver esto? Ver cómo la sangre se acumula en tu cabeza, luego vienen mareos ¿Los sientes?

Oroshi: te detesto...

Hydesu se va un momento y regresa con comida y con un tablero para jugar shogi (ajedrez japonés)

Varios minutos después y unas partidas de shogi

Oroshi: *empezando a sentir náuseas* ¿Que...me pasa?

Buchi: *sin despegar la vista del tablero*. Son nauseas que nunca las has sentido pues lotería ya las sientes.

Hydesu: *con la vista en el tablero*. Aún sigo creyendo que ya sufrió mucho... ¿Cuanto tiempo va?

Buchi: van 15 minutos y en todo el rato sólo he podido ganarte en esto 4 veces y tú has ganado 19

Hydesu: sí que ganó otras 6 veces lo dejas bajar

Oroshi: *se pone las manos en la boca y su cara se pone verde* Ya no lo soporto más *se baja del árbol vomita detrás de este

Buchi: no era necesario el sólo se bajo

Hydesu: sigo creyendo que eres hermano perdido de mí y Hayden

Buchi: ok señor sombrío, tu próximo ejercicio será ..

Oroshi: ¿Limpiar el baño?

En la casa de los spicy ninja

Oroshi: ¿Porque tuve que preguntar?

Oroshi se pone a limpiar

Buchi: así es, mueve esos brazos de espagueti quiero verte agitándolos

Hydesu: *comiendo deliciosos dulces* rico, sí sigues dándome de esto, haz lo que quieras con Oroshi

Oroshi: explícame otra vez por qué hago esto

Buchi: es esto o destrozarte miembro a miembro

Oroshi: *mirándolo enojado*

Gouki: ¿Después de esto le podrías pedir que pula la estatua buda?

Buchi: claro ¿Cuál de todas?

Gouki: absolutamente todas

Buchi:*carcajadas*

Gouki: hablo en serío, absolutamente todas

Buchi: escuchaste señor sombrío, tienes trabajo

Oroshi: si no fueran órdenes del gran maestro ya Te había matado

Buchi: quiero que lo intentes

Oroshi: *le lanza un kunai a buchi pero este lo esquiva con facilidad*

Buchi: lento

Mientras tanto con wasabi y Kenji

Kenji: y entendiste que cosa tienes que hacer

Wasabi: si *asiente con la cabeza* veamos, me concentro...

La frente de wasabi se ilumina y su martillo se agranda pero solo dura 1 segundo

Kenji: Bien eso es un comienzo sólo debes intentar visualizar como hacerlo cuando quieras

Wasabi: Si ¿Como crees que la estén llevando herito y shichimi?

Kenji; honestamente, mini taishou debe estar mejor que oroshi

Con herito y shichimi

Herito: a eso le llamas entrenar... Mi maestro era más estricto.

Shichimi: y ese hombre quién es.

Herito: el papá de Buchi

Shichimi: ¿Y como era? Más agradable que ese viejo quizás

Hayden: *Grita a lo lejos*. PARA NADA LO ERA, RYU TADAKATSU ERA EL MISMO DEMONIO, ESE HOMBRE ME HIZO PASAR UN INFIERNO EN SU ENTRENAMIENTO.

Herito: quizás por qué siempre te escapabas y hacías travesuras en lugar de hacer algo

Hayden: *grita a lo lejos*. DILE ESO A LOS MORETONES Y CICATRICES QUE TENGO POR SU CULPA

Herito: no le hagas caso, tengo la rutina de entrenamiento

Un rato después

Shichimi: *haciendo flexiones* ok, esto, carrera de 15 kilómetros, pesas y sparring, veo que tienes razón

Herito: ¡Continúa, 27 28 29 30! Así se hace estás aprendiendo *ve a buchi parado sobre oroshi quien está haciendo flexiones también*

Oroshi: eres... Peor... Que... Un... Demonio.

Buchi: me lo dicen mucho...

Hydesu: ¿Buchi quieres bolas de arroz?

Buchi: claro *toma una bola de arroz*

Herito: ¡Ya vuelvo! *Herito sale corriendo y vuelve con una piedra grande y la sube en la espalda de shichimi y se sube en ella agregando peso* ¡Más rápido shichimi, más rápido, eres un guerrero, eres un destructor!

Shichimi: S-si Herito.

Hayden: ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, BUCHI MATA A HERITO YA ESTÁ COMPORTANDOSE COMO TÚ PADRE CUANDO ME ENTRENABA

Buchi: no, primero lo humilló y luego lo mato

Buchi se va y regresa con un alce que se sube en la espalda de oroshi

Oroshi: AHHHHHHHHH

Buchi: se uno con el dolor

Oroshi: eres un completo demonio...

Buchi: gracias

Black: me enorgulleces buchi

luego shichimi esta haciendo equilibrio con una pierna

Herito: *lanzándole a shichimi una bola de arroz que se come* comida, para mantener la fuerza

shichimi: ¡calambre, calambre!

herito: yo me encargo *le hace un masaje en la pierna* lo que quieras compañero

con oroshi y buchi

buchi: *trayéndole una bandeja de plata a oroshi*

oroshi: *toma unos palillos* por fin un respiro...¿esta trucado?

buchi: no, es para tu reflejos, podras comer todo lo que atrapes

abre la bandeja y unas abejas rodean a oroshi

Oroshi: HIRATA TADAKATSUUUUUUUUUUU *comienza a esquivar a todas las abejas y hasta lanzarles shurinkens*

Buchi: ¿Qué? Se supone que era como ese dicho de Muhammad Ali, vuela como mariposa, pica como abeja

Oroshi comienza a huir a pasó veloz o mejor dicho a toda velocidad.

Hydesu: Se va, se va, se va y se fue... Buchi quieres entrenar con pesas en tus piernas y muñecas, así fue como pude ser más veloz de lo normal

buchi: si quiere pero iré a buscar a la gallinita para ver qué no se haya lastimado

Hydesu: vale. Yo buscare las pesas y más bolas de arroz pero esta vez con sabor a chocolate y fresa sí es que hay de esas en este japón feudal

Buchi: creo que no hay de esas *se va a buscar a oroshi*

Buchi se adentra en el bosque

Buchi: Ya se tu juego señor sombrío, se que estás en el árbol de la izquierda

Oroshi: *con piquetes de abeja en el rostro*. Tch. *le lanza un kunai y una shurinken*

Buchi: *los esquiva con facilidad* oye oye, no hay necesidad de ser rudos, esta última si te la dejare más fácil

Oroshi: *con aura siniestra* ¡Mas te vale!

Herito le puso a shichimi un muñeco de práctica atado a un arbol y este de una patada lo derriba

Herito: ahh crecen tan rápido, yo hice eso la primera vez a los 10 años

Hydesu: se te olvida que yo lo mandé más lejos y que te gané en una simple carrera por todo Vergel radiante y porque aprendí distintos hechizos mágicas que te tomaron aprender a ti por al menos 3 días cada uno...

Herito: por favor no rompas el momento

Con buchi y oroshi, en un árbol hay colgado un saco de arena con un dibujo de buchi

Buchi: el secreto para dar un golpe poderoso es motivación, si tienes eso, nada se interpondrá en tu camino, así que intenta golpearme

Oroshi como una bestia empieza a golpear el saco de arena con el dibujo de buchi con mucha fuerza y velocidad

Buchi: débil

Oroshi: *golpe mas fuerte*

Buchi: ¡patetico!

Oroshi: *vuelve a golpear*

Buchi: ¡vamos abuelita hasta una niña recién nacida golpea más fuerte!

Oroshi: *sigue golpeando*

Buchi: ¡¿mencione que tire todo lo de tu habitación al rio?!

Oroshi: *atraviesa con un puñetazo el saco de arena y toma del cuello a buchi*

Buchi: ¡Mejor mejor mejor!

Hydesu: *llegando y viendo la escena*. ¿Quieres que le lancé morfeo++?

buchi: *le pega una pata a oroshi alejándolo de el* no será necesario

oroshi: ahora lo haremos a mi modo, to yo pelea ¿listo?

Buchi: como quieras. ¿Te unes Hydesu?

hydesu: no gracias, mejor observo

buchi: *sacando su ninjato y una wakizashi* mejor mas para mi, no necesito mi llave espada para acabar con un fanfarron

Oroshi: ven por mi cuando quieras

oroshi saca una espada corta y una ninjato

Hydesu: *comiendo bolas de arroz* por una parte tengo miedo y por otra estoy emocionado.

Buchi y oroshi se lanzan el uno contra el otro buchi intenta atacar con sus espadas pero oroshi lo esquiva o bloquea

Hydesu: creo que un poco de dificultades no vendrían mal *aparece su llave espada*. ¡Sismo!

ambos sienten un temblor y buchi ve que oroshi esta sobre el pero este lo esquiva y le lanza un par de kunais pero oroshi se incorpora rápido para tratar de atacar a buchi

buchi: *esquivando los golpes y patadas de oroshi* debo admitirlo, eres bueno

oroshi: jej y eso que no has visto nada

los dos siguen en su pelea sin tenerse piedad el uno al otro, en otra parte del bosque herito esta "ayudando" a shichimi a practicar su puntería

shichimi: *vendándose los ojos*

¿Ya has lanzando cuchillo a ciegas?

Herito: ¿como vas a tener cuidado?...*se ve que está atado a un árbol con una manzana en la cabeza* ¡¿si tu blanco esta vivo?!

Shichimi: que bebe llorón, solo cálmate y no te muevas

herito: ¡¿como esperas que me calmes si es posible que uno vaya a mi frente!?

shichimi lanza los kunais y dan a los costados cortando las cuerdas y dejando caer a herito, el ultimo le da a la manzana en el aire

shichimi: *quitándose la venda* ¿acerté?

Herito: *super pálido haciendo seña con el pulgar y luego se desmaya*

hayden: *llegando columpiándose por los arboles* ¿que tal?...*ve a herito desmayado* ¿y a este que le paso?

Shichimi: sólo le dije que me ayudará con mi puntería. Lo ate a un árbol, le puse una manzana en la cabeza, me vende los ojos, lancé los kunais y después de eso me quité la venda, el estaba desatado y le di a las manzana y después se desmayo

herito: *despertando pero aun asustado* ¡era la primera vez que lo hacia! ¡¿como no iba a asustarme?!

Hayden: (ojalá hubiera estado para verlo) ten cuidado de no matarlo Shichimi ese honor le pertenece sólo a Buchi

shichimi: y hablando del casi hermano mayor de wasabi ¿dónde está?

Hayden: está peleando con Oroshi y mi hermano hace de público comiendo bolas de arroz disfrutando de la función.

shichimi: mejor vayamos a ver, si algo pasa el viejo quizás me culpe a mi

Hayden: que aburrido pero mejor vamos

los 3 van a donde están oroshi y buchi, todo el lugar está cubierto por shurikens y kunais y en el centro se va a oroshi con su ninjato intentando traspasar las garras metálicas que lleva puestas buchi ambos con heridas y cortadas leves

herito: ¿pero que paso aqui?

Hydesu: *comiendo bolas de arroz*. Un duelo serío eso pasó. *sigue comiendo*

wasabi: chicos creo que se estan pasando, ¿no es mejor descansar?

buchi y oroshi: ¡NO HASTA VERLO MUERTO! *aun forcejeando*

Herito: Hydesu utiliza cura

Hydesu: me dijeron que no los interrumpiera mientras peleaban así que Cura cuenta como interrumpir ¿Verdad Buchi?

buchi: ¡nada de eso! *patea a oroshi empujándolo un poco* quiero bañarme en su sangre

Hydesu: ya ves

oroshi: *jadea* ¿qué esperas? ven por mi

wasabi: *tapándose los ojos* esto no va a terminar bien por favor paren

Hayden: Esto tengo que verlo, Hydesu dame bolas de arroz quiero disfrutar.

hydesu: *supiro* toma *le da una bola de arroz* pero concuerdo, esto no acabara bien

buchi y oroshi se lanzan el uno contra el otro pero de repente aparece gouki tomando a oroshi de la muñeca y atrapa a buchi de su tobillo

Hayden: AY POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR QUERÍA VER AL MUNDO ARDER

buchi: OYE ANCIANO SUELTAME DE UNA VEEEEEEZ

Wasabi: menos mal que llegó, no séqué hubiera pasado

herito: aún sigo diciendo que es alguien amable, evito que buchi matara a alguien

oroshi: g-gran maestro

Shichimi: esto va a terminar mal

gouki: ¿que tal la sesión de entrenamiento?

Buchi: BIEN HASTA QUE LLEGÓ A ESTROPEARLA

gouki: jejeje, más bien parecía que estaban tratando se matarse el uno al otro

Buchi: Obvio que sí... Ya suéltame

oroshi: siento si me sobre pase en el entrenamiento maestro

Buchi: adiós a mi pelea a muerte

Shichimi: ¿Que haces aquí viejo?

Gouki: ¿que ahora no puedo venir a ver la práctica?

Buchi: hola aqui lobo de cabeza, se me está subiendo la sangre

Oroshi: eso te mereces por obligarme a colgarme en el árbol

Gouki: vi toda su práctica

Buchi: YA SUELTAME *comienza a patalear sacudiéndose de un lado a otro*

Oroshi: que bebé

Gouki: y esa es la razón por la que vine aquí, oroshi tu y buchi tendrán una sesión de práctica impartida por mi ser interesante

Hydesu: creo que la cosa ya se puso rara

Shichimi: y que lo digas ese "interesante" no me causa confianza

Gouki: es curioso que lo digas, es un ejercicio de confianza

Buchi y Oroshi: ¡Que!

Gouki: así es, no es tan malo, es malo para el cuerpo estar enojado con otra persona, el punto es que deben trabajar en su confianza, además tiene mucho en común, lo suficiente para llevarse bien

Rukia: tiene razón

Buchi y Oroshi: Jamás

Hayden: Buchi mira el lado bueno al menos no es un ejercicio de confianza que tienes que hacer con Herito, eso sí sería horrible

buchi: *suspiro* supongo que no me queda opcion, ¿que hay que hacer?

gouki: *con una cuerda les amarra los tobillos* es un ejercicio a tres piernas

Buchi: Ay no...estas loco si piensas que hare esto *intenta irse pero a lo que esta atado se tropieza y oroshi cae sobre el* ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

oroshi: ¿como si estamos atados?

Buchi: Como te odio. Bien al mismo tiempo

los dos se levantan

buchi: esto no puede ser peor , bien, caminemos

los dos empiezan a caminar de manera sincronizada como pueden para luego llegar al pie de una montaña con buchi y oroshi teniendo dos copas de te

buchi: si puede

Oroshi: El gran maestro y sus entrenamientos raros...

gouki: simple, suban la montaña, tomen el bonsái y llévenlo a la sima sin derramar una sola gota del te ¿entendido?

Buchi: Viejo... Te odio…

oroshi: como guste gran maestro

herito: ¿nuestro maestro no nos hizo escalar una montaña una vez?

hydesu: pero teníamos arneses y cables para evitar que nos estrelláramos

Hayden: QUE Y PORQUE LES DIO ESOS A USTEDES Y A MI NO...

buchi: *suspiro* solo terminemos con esto

los dos empiezana escalar

gouki: shicmi, tu y herito deberían ir con ellos, saben, para ver que estén bien

Shichimi: Bueno, vamos, Herito, Hydesu.

rukia: mientras tanto nosotros los esperaremos

saburou: yo puedo hacer el almuerzo *con el pez gigante que le lanzaron a buchi, shichimi y wasabi hace rato* dicen que soy un ninja en la cocina

Hayden: Yo me voy a ir a quemar un bosque para desquitar mi rabia contra el papá de Buchi por sus entrenamientos extremistas donde sí vio por la seguridad de Herito y Hydesu pero no por la mía

kenji: *tomando a hayden de la cola* y tu te quedas con nosotros ¿vienes wasabi?

Wasabi: S-si.

Hayden: SUELTAME QUE QUIERO MATAR, QUEMAR O DESTROZAR ALGO

Kenji: vámonos

Mientras que gouki kenji,Hayden, wasabi Rukia y saburou se van por el sendero buchi oroshi herito shichimi y hydesu Están escalando la montaña

Oroshi: lento y firme, como el humo del incienso lento y...

Buchi: ¡Estúpida montaña, estúpido te, bonsái mi trasero!

Oroshi: Tienes problemas para calmarte sabes.

Se escucha un gran grito de furia de Hayden.

Oroshi: Y por lo que veo el tal Hayden también.

Herito: *viendo que seraph junior se le sube al hombro* hola seraph junior ¿Dormiste bien?

Hydesu: Herito creo que el tiempo en este mundo te está volviendo loco...

Herito: claro que no ¿Uno no puede tener una mascota? Shichimi te dejo al cuidado de SJ *pone al caracol en la cabeza de shichimi*

Shichimi: De acuerdo cuidaré a tú caracol

Buchi está subiendo a paso más acelerado que el de oroshi

Oroshi: ¿Podrías ir parejo conmigo? No puedo mantener el te donde debe ir

Buchi: Oh discúlpame pero deberías darte prisa en lugar de quejarte

Oroshi: eres tan indisciplinado

Buchi: Y tú tan insoportable

Oroshi: si no fueras tan insoportable serías un gran ninja de la familia ¿No lo has pensado?

Buchi: Un ninja al demonio sí ya practicamente soy alguien peligroso

Oroshi: eres el demonio en persona...

Buchi: me lo dicen mucho

Oroshi: ¿que no hay nada que te hiera?

Buchi: no...

Oroshi: ¿en serio?

Buchi: claro que no

Herito: ¿Como van chicos?

Buchi: con ganas de tirarle el té hirviendo al los pantalones y golpearlo en la cara

Oroshi: *suspiro*

Shichimi: en serio que tu amigo es muy enojón y eso que lo digo yo

Herito: ¿seraph junior esta bien? *subiendo muy rápido*

Shichimi: *acariciando al caracol* si esta bien

Herito: me alegro

Buchi: oh hombre, cuando no podías ser más patético

Oroshi: solo concéntrate en continuar, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras con herito

Herito: seraph junior piensa distinto ¿no es así SJ?

Shichimi: *haciéndole seña a hydesu de que herito esta loco*

Hydesu: *asintiendo*

Shichimi: ¿sabes que? *sube a donde esta herito* toma tu mascota *pone el caracol en el hombro de herito*

Herito: oh gracias, creo que era mejor no separarme de seraph junior ¿no es asi SJ?

Hydesu: *suspiro* cuanto más rápido encontremos la cerradura *sigue subiendo*

Buchi: wow ¿desde cuando son cabras de montañas?

Herito: son estas sandalias de paja, me hacen sentir muy ligero

Hydesu: ademas de que nosotros no nos la pasamos discutiendo…o estamos atados, bien nos vemos en la cima *¨sigue subiendo con herito y shichimi*

Buchi: grrrrr

Oroshi: cálmate, no les hagas caso solo quieren distraerte

Buchi: tiene razón…sigamos, cuando tomemos el bonsái el resto sera pan comido

En la cima

Hayden: *atado con una cuerda a un árbol* grrrrrr

Gouki: los niños de hoy no tienen paciencia

Hayden: ¡OHHHH TENGO MUCHA PACIENCIA, PACIENCIA PARA PARTIRTE MIEMBRO A MIEMBRO!

Gouki: *suspiro* ¿Cómo van con el almuerzo?

Cerca de el saburou está cocinando el pez en una fogata mientras wasabi sopla avivando la llama y rukia lanzándole algo de viendo con sus abanicos al pez

Saburou rukia y wasabi: ya casi

Wasabi: cuanta hambre tengo…

Hayden: yo tambien pero quiero mi pescado, con acompañante de filete de oso ¡DESATENME!

Todos los presentes: ¡NO!

Kenji: *practicando con su catana* ¿crees que buchi y oroshi estén bien?

Gouki: si, deben estar pasándola de maravilla

Con buchi y oroshi

Buchi: *haciendo equilibrio con el bonsái en su cabeza* con…cuidado

Oroshi: *subiendo junto a buchi a paso lento* lento y sereno…*casi se le cae algo de te* fiu…

Buchi: ten cuidado, yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo aquí

Herito: ¿Cómo va el dúo dinámico?

Buchi y oroshi: *aun subiendo como pueden* cállate

Herito: me sorprenden

Shichimi: si, yo esperaba que no se…¿Qué buchi le tirara a oroshi él te en la entrepierna y que oroshi lo golpeara en la cara?

Herito: *acercándose a buchi* hasta seraph junior dice que le patees el trasero

Buchi: *jadeando*no

Herito: ¿pero por qué?

Buchi: j aja….no me siento de humor ¿y tu señor sombrío?

Oroshi: no…para nada…

Shichimi: eso es extraño no esta tan fastidiado como pensé

Oroshi: solo no me estoy dejando llevar por mis emociones, por más molesto que sea buchi…sabe lo que hace…*casi tira el vaso pero buchi lo atrapa*

Buchi: ¡lo tengo!

Oroshi: ¿me…ayudaste?

Buchi: ¿Qué puedo decir? si uno perdía el otro también, además en esa aldea estuviste muy bien y me cubriste la espalda de esas flechas, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además, sé que habrías hecho lo mismo por mi

Oroshi: mmm, ¿qué te parece si seguimos cooperando para así terminar más rápido esto?

Buchi: no me parece mala idea "compañero"

Ambos chocan sus tazas de te

Hydesu: ¿es cierto lo que veo?

Herito: ¿están…trabajando en equipo? (maldición si siguen así en menos de nada serán amigos y…ah…como con hayden conspiraran contra mi)

Hydesu: ¿herito? Herito ¿Qué paso?, te quedaste paralizado un momento

Herito: n-no fue nada…continuemos *sigue subiendo*

Hydesu: *lo sigue*

En la cima

Saburou: *preparando la sopa en un caldero*

Gouki: *cortando el pescado con total maestría y gracia*

Hayden: desátenme

Rukia: no

Hayden: ¡desátenme!

Wasabi: nop

Hayden: ¡DESATENME!

Rukia y wasabi: no

Saburou: ¿Cómo va el pescado señor?

Gouki: *corta perfectamente un pedazo a la mitad* muy bien si me lo preguntas hanamura

Saburou: pues la sopa y los fideos van de maravilla

Wasabi: me pregunto cómo estarán los otros

Buchi: *subiendo con oroshi* izquierda, derecha, izquierda ¡sube *repiten el mismo procedimiento*

Herito: *aparentemente escuchando lo que dice el caracol* tienes razón seraph junior, son un dúo peligroso

Hydesu: ok oficialmente estás loco, como paso la última vez y para colmo estás hablando con un caracol

Herito: no metas a seraph junior en esto

Hydesu: ya podrias dejar de ser tan paranoico ¿por favor?

Herito: pero ya te lo dije, siempre que buchi se lleva bastante bien con alguien lo convierte en su compañero del mal

Hydesu: creo que estas siendo un tanto paranoico

Shichimi: si, sabes que en cuanto esto termine se trataran de golpear otra vez

Herito: tienen razón…pero seraph junior dice que es mejor verificar *sigue subiendo*

Shichimi: ¿esta jugando verdad?

Hydesu: no…creo que…no, recuérdame golpearlo en la cabeza si llega muy lejos *sigue escalando*

Shichimi: lo hare, su relación con el caracol es simplemente ridícula *sigue escalando*

Gouki: mmmm…*teniendo una sensación extraña*

Kenji: ¿Qué pasa señor?

Gouki: no lo se, sentí una "presencia"

Kenji: es curioso yo también

Wasabi: ¡miren! *apuntando al precipio se ven a oroshi y a buchi llegando*

Buchi y oroshi: *levantándose y entregando el bonsái* ¡lo logramos!

Buchi: *con fenrir corta la soga que lo ataba a oroshi* ¡libre, al fin libre!

Oroshi: y ahora…*le tira él te caliente a buchi en la cara*

Buchi: ¡CALIENTE!

Oroshi: *le da un potente puñetazo en la cara*

Buchi: *cayendo al suelo*

Oroshi: ya me calme

Buchi: ouch…

Herito: *suspiro* el dulce sonido del karma

Oroshi: y ahora que esto termino maestro *le entrega el bonsái* nunca jamás, en la vida, por favor y por amor a todos los dioses no me obligue a hacer algo como esto

Gouki: claro que no, ¿por quien me tomas un monstruo?

Shichimi y hayden: si como no…

Hayden: ¿ya pueden desatarme?

Todos: no

Todos escuchan un estruendo y se asoman para ver a la distancia como un lago cercano se desborda causando un deslizamiento

Shichimi: un deslizamiento

Shinichi: *usando la función de zoom en sus lentes y ve a taishou y pete dirigiendo unos sincorazón* chicos…tenemos problemas

Con pete y taishou

Taishou: *en tono de fastidio* ¿me recuerdas porque estamos aquí?

Pete: *dirigiendo a los cangrejos* ella dijo "como el mercenario que contrate para esparcir a los sin corazón fallo, ustedes vayan a causar problemas" además si te escapabas ese tatuaje en tu pecho se habría chupado tu cuerpo hace rato

Taishou: oh claro, claro, lo había olvidado de tantas veces que casi convierte mis tripas en puré

Pete: *sudando al estilo anime* ¿vas a ayudar o no?

Taishou: *suspiro de fastidio* lo que hago por encontrarla *chasquea los dedos y se forma una nube oscura apareciendo un lado oscuro con una armadura samurái y una catana gigante en la mano derecha* ahí tienes su busca pleitos ¿ya podemos irnos y asi puedo ir a descansar?

Pete: *trago* (este chico se hace más fuerte cada dia ¿será efecto de la marca?) está bien, vámonos

Abren un pasillo oscuro y proceden a irse

Buchi: ¿que vez shinichi?

Shinichi: esto…muchos sin corazón y un lado oscuro que opto por estar a la moda en este mundo

Buchi: *viendo al lado oscuro* entendido, tendremos que separarnos

Wasabi: ¡¿eso es un sin corazón?!

Kenji: desgraciadamente si, aun mas fuerte que los que ustedes enfrentaron, sera mejor tener bastante cuidado

Buchi y wasabi: ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡VAMOS! *se van corriendo*

Herito: en serio que parecen hermanos…shichimi conmigo

Shichimi: ya rugió jefe

Herito: seraph junior ten cuidado tambien *le da un suave beso y la guarda en su bolsillo*

Hayden: por amor a dios…

Hydesu: *con prometida corta la cuerda que tenia atado a hayden al árbol* vamos, oroshi tu y yo intentaremos contener el agua del deslizamiento

Oroshi: debemos correr, el pueblo esta rio abajo

Hayden: *levantándose* bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Los tres se van corriendo en dirección al lago

Shinichi: ¿señor ira con nosotros?

Gouki: no se preocupen niños, le sigo el paso, vayan

Saburou: bueno, rukia ve tu con hydesu, hayden y el señor sombrio, quizas necesiten tu magia

Kenji: shinichi ira con herito y shichimi y yo con buchi y wasabi

Los tres: entendido

Los 4 bajan a una zona de la montaña y ven que varios sin corazón con forma de avispa se acercan volando amenazando con atacar

Kenji: *desenvainando su katana* ok, si rompemos la formación quizas no sean tan peligrosos ¿rukia, puedes distraerlos?

Rukia: *guiña mientras saca sus abanicos*

Kenji: bien ¡súper velocidad! *se va siendo perseguido por unos avispones*

Rukia: me despido chicos *empieza a saltar de árbol en árbol perseguida por otro grupo de avispones*

Saburou y shinichi se quedan exterminando a los avispones restantes, mientras se ven a buchi y wasabi correr por los senderos de la montaña escapando de unos cangrejos

Buchi: genial, y creyendo que seria camino libre a la cascada *parando frente a un precipicio* o caída libre…

Wasabi: ¿ahora que hacemos?

Buchi: *desviando el ataque de un cangrejo* ¿saltar? Por qué este trae compañía

Wasabi: *retrocediendo*

Buchi: no tenemos opción *toma a wasabi y saltan a la niebla* ¡JERONIMO!

Wasabi: AHHHHHHHH

Ambos aterrizan en otra sección de la montaña

Wasabi: fiuu….que suerte….

Buchi: bien el lago debe estar por aquí, continuemos

Los dos siguen su camino mientras rukia es perseguida por los avispones

Rukia: *dando la vuelta bloqueando los disparos con sus abanicos*

Rukia empieza a dar volteretas esquivando los láseres y lanza sus abanicos destruyendo algunos

Rukia: *atrapando sus abanicos* aguanten, ya voy *va al lago*

Herito y shichimi se encuentran ocultos detrás de una roca

Herito: *viendo la gran cantidad de sin corazón en el camino* son bastantes…incluso para nosotros

Shichimi: *viendo a la distancia a buchi y wasabi adelantándose* y no están sacando ventaja

Herito: será muy difícil para ellos dos solos

Shichimi: ya es difícil para nosotros ¿alguna brillante idea?

Herito: si…pero…involucra que uno se quede

Shichimi: no, no no no no no, no me usaras de carnada, casi muero hace rato con ese tipo, mi respuesta es NO *se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado*

Herito: de hecho iba a decir que fueras con ellos mientras distraía a los sin corazón pero tu idea suena mejor

Shichimi: NO NO NO NO NO, de acuerdo, ve tu, yo ire con ellos y os alcanzas

Herito: claro, alguien debe sacrificarse por el equipo, al menos espero que cuando les cuente de esto me tengan un poquito mas de aprecio que a buchi…

Shichimi: ok, ¿Cómo vas a distraer a estos chicos?

Herito: primero *entrega a seraph junior*cuídala bien y segundo, los distraeré…*saca su catana sin filo* ¡con honor! *lanza un grito de guerra mientras va a atacar a los sin corazón*

Shichimi: ese chico esta loco…me agrada *sale corriendo aprovechando la confusión*

Herito: *destruyendo a un cubo y un cangrejo* AHHHHHHHJAJA *sale corriendo formando un alboroto y gritando*

Buchi: ¿escuchaste eso?

Wasabi: no

Buchi: sonó como el tontuelo gritando…eso es extraño, solo yo puedo hacerlo gritar

Shichimi: *llegando a donde están buchi y wasabi jadeando* uff enserio que fue difícil perderlos

Wasabi: ¿shichimi?

Shichimi: ¿Qué tal?

Buchi: ¿y el tontuelo?

Shichimi: se quedo distrayendo a los sin corazón

Buchi: jej de seguro el debilucho pensó que podría con tantos, no es como yo ja *poniendo una pose triunfal* es solo tontue…

Los tres ven a herito pasar a toda velocidad perseguido por unos cangrejos

Buchi: *mirando atrás y viendo el rastro de destrucción* mmm nada mal, yo lo hubiera hecho mejor *sigue a los cangrejos*

Herito: *escapando de los cangrejos* los tengo donde los quiero

Herito da un salto y aterriza sobre uno clavándole su llave espada en el símbolo, luego salta sobre otro y le lanza hielo congelando su parte superior y dejando que se estrelle con la pared de roca

Herito: *aterrizando* ¡lanza y anota!

Buchi: bien hecho tontuelo

Herito: gracias demonio en persona

Buchi: ya debemos estar cerca del sin corazón

Shichimi: algo me dice que….*viendo una enorme roca volar hacia ellos* ¡estamos muy cerca!

Wasabi: ¡CUBRANSE!

Todos se apartan del lugar de impacto

Buchi: *fijando su vista viendo al lado oscuro junto al lugar del deslizamiento* tontuelo sígueme *empieza a correr por la pared de roca seguido por los demás*

Mientras tanto en una zona lago abajo

Hayden: el agua no ha llegado ha esta zona

Hydesu: ¡tenemos que construir una nueva represa!

Oroshi: aun lado, yo me encargo *camina saltando de roca en roca hasta el centro del rio*

Rukia: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Oroshi: un pequeño truco de magia señorita sacerdotisa *sacando su tanto y se concentra*

Hayden: ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Todos ven como el torrente de agua llega pero oroshi sigue sin inmutarse

Hydesu: ¡OROSHI CIUDADO!

Oroshi: ¡UPASHI RERA KAMUI! *pone el tanto en el agua*

Todos se quedan impresionados al ver como toda el agua se congela

Hydesu y hayden: l-lo congelo

Rukia: increíble *mirando asombrada*

Hydesu: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Oroshi: es solo una técnica especial la llamo "el arte del hielo" solo yo puedo usarla, bueno…antes habían varios que podían usarla pero no quiero hablar de eso…

Hydesu: *algo pensativo*

Los 4 escuchan como el hielo empieza a resquebrajarse

Rukia: ¡diablos la presión del agua debe ser muy fuerte!

Hydesu: ¡los cuatro juntos!

Hydesu, hayden y rukia se ponen junto a oroshi

Rukia: oroshi prepárate

Oroshi: *asiente*

Rukia: a la cuenta de tres

Los 4: ¡UNO…DOS…tres!

Los tres lanzan hielo+++ mientras oroshi usa la misma técnica congelando el resto del rio dejándolo como un lago helado

Rukia: bien nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte solo hace falta ver como lo manejan los demás *observando al lado oscuro a la distancia*

Kenji: *cortando a la mitad a unos avispones*

Shinichi: *llegando a donde kenji acompañado de saburou* ¿ya acabaste con los tuyos?

Kenji: ¡ya casi! *salta y le corta las alas a un avispón*

Shinichi: *disparando terminando el trabajo* listo

Saburou: solo faltan buchi y los otros

Kenji: si *Mirando a la distancia al lado oscuro*

Saburou: ¿Qué no esta…?

Ven como una roca vuela hacia ellos

Los tres: AHHHH

La roca va directamente hacia ellos pero cuando esta a punto de impactar shinichi inconscientemente conjura reflejo+++ protegiéndose a el y a saburou y a kenji

Saburou: *sorprendido* ¿Qué…paso…?

Kenji: ¿enserio shinichi hizo eso?

Shinichi: *bajando la barrera* ¿yo hice eso?

Kenji: *mirando los escombros de las rocas* sip, la barrera hizo esa piedra pedazos

Shinichi: interesante, yo tambien puedo hacer magia…debo estudiar esto

Con buchi y herito

Shichimi: *esquivando las rocas* ¡¿alguna idea?!

Herito: ¡no por el momento!

Los 4 llegan a ora plataforma de piedra y ven como el lado oscuro con un sablazo destruye las rocas superiores, todos se cubren con éxito y ven que el paso esta libre para seguir subiendo

Herito: ¡siganme! *empieza a subir por la pared seguido por buchi, shichimi y wasabi*

Buchi: no te creas tontuelo este es mi…AHHHH *se distrae un momento cortando una roca a la mitad

Wasabi: *desconcertándose por los escombros y cae

Shichimi: ¡wasabi!

Buchi: NO!

Buchi se lanza en caída libre atrapando a wasabi y clavando su llave espada en la pared

Buchi: *suspiro de alivio* ¿wasabi estas bien?

Wasabi: si, gracias buchi

Buchi: no hay de que, bueno supongo que esto queda en manos del tontuelo…seguro a que lo arruina…

Wasabi: no seas tan duro con herito, el parece saber lo que hace

Buchi: bien solo porque tú lo dices

Herito sigue corriendo esquivando las rocas

Shichimi: *intentando seguirle el paso* ¿ya…legamos?

Herito: *viendo unas rocas caer* ¡aun no! *toma a shichimi* ¡sujétate mi chavo!

Shichimi: ¡¿Cómo QUE CHAVO!?

Herito empieza a saltar de roca en roca llegando a una zona más cercana al sin corazón

Herito: *baja a shichimi*

Shichimi: avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso

Herito: lo siento, fue un reflejo

Shichimi: y lo también lo de chavo…

Herito: jejeje eso también fue algo inconsciente

Shichimi: bien ya estamos cerca

Herito: sigamos

Los dos siguen corriendo hasta que son emboscados por un grupo de sin corazón

Shichimi: lo que nos faltaba…*sacando sus kunais*

Herito: *sacando cadena del reino* vamos

Los dos se disponen a atacar a los sin corazón, shichimi lanza su versión de piro+++ quemando algunos sin corazón mientras herito los corta con su llave espada, a medida que herito golpea a los sin corazón su llave espada empieza a brillar más y mas

Herito: listo *se envuelve en una crisálida transparente que rompe haciendo que su ropa adquiera colores negros con dorado, rojo y blanco* ¡second form!

Shichimi: ¿"second form"? *ve que varios sin corazón lo rodean" ¡AH!

Herito se pone frente a shichimi y causa una explosión eléctrica que destruye a los sin corazón

Shichimi: que técnica más útil ¿me la enseñas?

Herito: jejeje lo siento, necesitas una llave espada si quieres aprender esta técnica, sigamos

Los dos siguen avanzadon

Herito: *mirando hacia arriba* ahí esta

Se ve al lado oscuro en la cima de la montaña

Lado oscuro: *lanzando una roca gigante*

Herito va corriendo y se detiene un momento para evitar que la roca le caiga encima, la roca cae destruyendo parte de la montaña

Herito: shichimi quédate atrás, yo me encargo *empieza a subir por la pared de piedra*

Herito empieza a subir la pared esquivando los ataques del sin corazón

Herito: *saltando de piedra en piedra hasta alcanzar al sincorazon* AHHHH *usando reflejo para bloquear su enorme arma*

Herito aterriza y procede a lanzar una ráfaga de magia ha las manos del sincorazon

Herito: enserio que esta cosa es muy dura*se fija bien* hay no…no me digan que es un…

Sincorazon: *causando un enorme terremoto y una avalancha*

Herito: grandioso maléfica se hizo con otro sidéreo

Al pie de la montaña

buchi: debería subir, seguramente esa cosa…*ve unas caer* AHHHH ¡reflejo!

Wasabi: *concentrándose*¿shintsuriki!

Wasabi potencia la barrera haciendo que las rocas se desintegren apenas la tocan

Shichimi: bien hecho ustedes dos

Buchi: como siempre

Wasabi: jejeje

En la montaña

Herito: *lanzando la maguicita de odin al aire* ¡ven a mi odin! *la rompe con su llave espada*

En el cielo aparece un circulo con letras y signos inentendibles del que sale odin

Herito: ¡odin ataca!

Odin: como desee mi señor

Los dos empiezan a atacar al sincorazon causándole enormes daños

Herito: ¡tiro mortífero!

Lanza su llave espada que impacta con varias zonas del sincorazon y regresa a su mano como un bumerán

Herito: odin termínenos con esto

Odin: sus deseo son órdenes

Odin se transforma en una enorme espada de doble filo

Herito: *la toma y empieza a irradiar un aura azul centellante* ¡zantetsuken!

Herito atraviesa al sincorazon y este empieza a desmoronarse producto de los cortes y golpes masivos sufridos por el ataque de herito, el sincorazon se desvanece dejando atrás una piedra verde brillante

Herito: *la toma* no te preocupes, con nosotros estas a salvo *la lanza al aire y la atrapa*

Herito baja la montaña y es recibido por todos

Hydesu: *abrazando a herito* ¡que gusto que estuvieras bien! *le da unas palmadas*

Herito: *regresa las palmadas* claro que pude el sincorazon no contaba con mi astucia

Hayden: debo admitirlo, lo hiciste bien y eso que siempre buchi y yo te molestamos

Rukia: jajajajaja imagines como debe estar buchi

Buchi: *con cara de enojo y celos*

Rukia: ¡si! Exactamente así

Herito: vamos buchi, admite que lo hice mejor que el chapulín colorado

Buchi: chapulín colorado mi trasero, yo pude haberlo hecho 100 veces y sin derramar una gota de sudor *se cruza de brazos y mira a otra parte*

Oroshi: debo admitirlo *se acerca a herito* tus habilidades son sorprendentes, no sabria que hubiera pasado si tu no te hubieras encargado de esa cosa

Herito: *dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza* ya ya, ese es mi lema, servir y proteger en todos los mundos *sonríe*

Kenji: no te preocupes buchi, quizás en el próximo mundo te toque a ti

Buchi: lo mas probable, pero ¡¿Cómo el señor sombrio esta felicitando al tontuelo?! Es el debilucho, el flaco, mi saco de boxeo personal de bullying

Oroshi: no te enojes, el demostró cualidades admirables el dia de hoy, se merece su respeto y todo

Rukia: otra cosa es que estes tratando de proteger tu enorme ego

Buchi: *siente como su orgullo se cae a pedazos* como los odio…

Shinichi: bueno solo falta la cerradura

Gouki: *apareciendo de repente* debe aparecer…ahora *apunta al cielo y aparece una cerradura luminosa*

Herito: dejen que buchi lo haga, es su "premio de consolación"

Buchi: *sin decir nada levanta su llave espada al cielo y lanza un rayo luminoso que da con la cerradura oyéndose un "click" bueno…nos tenemos que despedir por ahora

Wasabi: ¿p-pero a donde van?

Hayden: aun tenemos muchas cosas de hacer y cerraduras que cerrar

Herito: no se preocupen, vendremos de visita cuando podamos *sonríe y saca a seraph jr* ¿no es asi SJ?

Gouki: entonces buena suerte

Shichimi: cuídense

Oroshi: hasta pronto…espero que cuando regreses podamos terminar lo que empezamos *mirando de forma desafiante a buchi*

Buchi: por supuesto, siempre termino lo que comienzo y estoy listo cuando quieras señor sombrío

Oroshi: hnmp, me alegra saber que estas confiado, hasta otra *estrecha su mano con buchi*

Hydesu: bueno, vámonos herito

Herito: shh shh shh, SJ esta diciendo algo "escucha al caracol" ¿quieres que te libere en la naturaleza, después de todo lo que pasamos y todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero…pero…? *suspiro* soy un hombre de palabra *se arrodilla* adiós querida…¡no hagas esto mas doloroso de lo que ya es! *deja el caracol en el suelo y empieza a llorar al verlo alejarse lentamente* ¡se libre! *llora a mares* ¡hazlo, vete antes de que cambie de idea! *sigue llorando*

Hayden: vaya…eso es…"triste"

Shinichi: mejor dicho patético, bueno vámonos, vayamos por romeo antes de que corra por Julieta

Hydesu: *toma a herito y lo lleva a rastras* no es tan malo, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, si de verdad la amabas debías dejarlo ir

Herito: ¡pero era la única que me entendía después de la real AHHHHHH!

Buchi: caminen rápido, ese caracol quizás no lo logre antes del 2030

Todo el grupo se va en la nave gumi en dirección a su nuevo destino

Fin del capitulo 12


End file.
